A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS
by TheodoraPersiaJ
Summary: La nuit est propice au rapprochement et à la confidence. Quand Harry Potter découvre Draco Malfoy en haut de la tour d'astronomie cette nuit-là, il ne s'attend certainement pas à ce que ça devienne une habitude, ni qu'ils aient à se battre pour défendre ce qu'ils pensaient ne jamais avoir. Huitième année. DM/HP. Lemon. FICTION TERMINEE
1. AVANT D'ALLER PLUS LOIN

**-AVANT D'ALLER PLUS LOIN-**

La nuit est propice au rapprochement et à la confidence. Quand Harry Potter retrouve Draco Malfoy en haut de la tour d'astronomie cette nuit-là, il ne s'attend certainement pas à ce que ça devienne une habitude. Et pourtant nuit après nuit, une relation se construit entre les deux jeunes hommes, surmontant rivalités et éducation, pour ne laisser que compréhension et amitié. Mais quand cette fragile amitié se transforme petit à petit en quelque chose de bien plus intime, seront-ils capables de surmonter leurs appréhensions et de se donner une chance ? Et quand l'ennemi sortira de l'ombre, pourront-ils l'empêcher de les séparer ?

* * *

**Rating** : M.

**Warnings** : Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC.

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue ! Cette fanfiction est la première (écrite par moi) que je publie ici et je dois dire que j'en suis fière. (Juste un tout petit peu)

Il y a 10 chapitres + un épilogue et l'histoire se passe pendant la huitième année de Harry.

Je vous arrête tout de suite, je sais pertinemment que Harry n'est pas retourné à Poudlard après la bataille de Poudlard. Je tiens compte de tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans les livres avant l'épilogue, mais j'ai pris des libertés avec la suite. Après tout, c'est le propre même d'une fanfiction : se servir du "réel" et l'adapter pour raconter une histoire. C'est aussi pour ça que mes personnages sont probablement un peu OOC.

Donc, si vous recherchez une histoire qui suive à la lettre les livres de JKR et dont les personnages sont scrupuleusement identiques aux siens, eh bien... vous n'avez plus qu'à relire (ou lire tout court) les romans !

Autre point primordial : c'est un Drarry, ce qui signifie une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes avec des scènes intimes plutôt détaillées (aka Lemon). Ce n'est pas pour rien que le rating est M. Donc, pour ceux qui se sentent outrés à l'avance, la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran est pour vous.

Pour les autres : Welcome !

Bien entendu, toute remarque constructive est la bienvenue et est même encouragée ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires afin de me faire part de vos impressions. Cependant, les commentaires haineux et sans raisonnement (oui oui il y en a), ne sont absolument pas nécessaires. Encore une fois, personne ne vous oblige à lire ! (À part les profs de français, mais je doute qu'ils ont/avaient ce genre de lecture en tête)

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment à la lire. Parce que oui, sans être une pure comédie, le ton est globalement léger, malgré quelques passages plus "sombres". (Les Bisounours sont un mythe, jeunes gens !) Mais, rassurez-vous, ça ne dure jamais longtemps ! L'évolution de l'histoire est plutôt lente, je dirais. Je ne suis pas du genre à les faire se mettre ensemble au chapitre 2 et à passer à la casserole dès le suivant.

**Beta** : Merci à la merveilleuse Indifférente sans qui je ne serais jamais allé au bout de cette FF ! Merci pour ton aide, ta patience et tes idées précieuses ! Et pour ton courage, parce que je ne suis pas un cadeau, avouons-le !

PS : Tout est terminé de mon côté, les 10 chapitres et l'épilogue. Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres et demi à corriger mais aucune inquiétude, vous connaitrez la fin ! Cependant, vous apprendrez que je suis du genre sadique, ce qui veut dire : seulement un chapitre par semaine. Éventuellement deux si je suis de bonne humeur, que j'ai le temps et que vous êtes gentils. Bref, autant attendre le prochain alignement des planètes.

Allez, je vous poste de suite le premier chapitre. Si on me cherche, je serais dans un coin sombre à attendre vos premières réactions.

Et, n'oubliez pas...

…**Love Is Love**


	2. Chapitre 1 - LÀ OU BRILLENT LES ÉTOILES

Voici enfin le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfic !

Je dois vous dire que ça fait un bon moment que je travaille dessus et ça fait vraiment tout drôle de pouvoir finalement la publier !

Pour ceux qui l'auraient zappé, je vous invite à lire le chapitre précédent qui est un résumé / disclamer. Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire aussi long, mais au final, il y a pas mal de choses à dire, donc j'ai préféré ne pas l'intégrer sur ce premier chapitre et lui accorder un espace bien délimité.

Donc, si jamais vous avez besoin d'une piqûre de rappel : Go to number one !

En tout cas, et pour faire bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et donnera le ton pour la suite ! Rendez-vous en bas de page pour quelques petits mots

**Rating** : M.

**Warnings** : Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC.

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : Merci à la formidable Indifférente qui a tenu bon pour me relire et faire le tri dans mon cerveau embrouillé ! Ce n'est pas de tout repos, je le sais et tu as fait un boulot génial !

Ah, au fait : **Love Is Love** !

* * *

**-CHAPITRE 1 – LÀ OU BRILLENT LES ÉTOILES-**

Harry frissonna quand un courant d'air glacial vint lécher ses chevilles, il fit une pause pour ajuster sa cape autour de son corps et observa le couloir vide devant lui avant de reprendre sa route. Il se demanda pourquoi il était là, il avait agi sur un coup de tête et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il commençait à réfléchir vraiment.

Bon sang, il s'agissait de Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le bas de l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie, Harry s'arrêta à nouveau et s'assit sur la première marche. Après un autre frisson, il sortit sa baguette pour se réchauffer à l'aide d'un sort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, par Merlin ? Après tout, c'était un parfait sous-titre à l'histoire de sa vie.

À vrai dire, il le savait très bien, mais le Gryffondor en lui se rebellait contre cette idée. Lui, Harry Potter, _comprendre_ un Serpentard ? Et pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne dans ce monde de fous que Harry pouvait comprendre, c'était Malfoy. Personne n'y croirait, bien sûr, si ça venait à se savoir. Après tout, il s'agissait de Harry Potter, Celui qui avait survécu – deux fois – et le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Comment pourrait-il comprendre un Serpentard, ancien Mangemort et fils de l'un des plus fidèles disciples du Mage Noir ?

Pourtant, dans un sens, Harry se sentait proche de Malfoy. Pendant toutes leurs études ils s'étaient détestés. Mais leurs querelles d'étudiants avaient pris une toute autre tournure le jour où Harry lui avait lancé ce _Sectusempra_ dans les toilettes. Il ne se reconnaissait plus après ça et s'était longtemps demandé comment ils en étaient arrivés à de tels extrêmes. Après la mort de Dumbledore, après qu'il avait vu Malfoy abaisser sa baguette, prêt à abandonner plutôt que d'assassiner un homme, il avait commencé à se dire qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents.

Il y avait pensé longuement pendant l'été et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réellement eu le choix. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était difficile pour Malfoy depuis la rentrée, entre sa famille qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et l'attitude de certains élèves, pour ne pas dire la plupart, envers lui et les autres Serpentard. Et avec ce qui venait de se passer au dîner, les choses étaient loin de s'améliorer pour le blond.

Harry soupira et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver là-haut. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il _aimerait_ y trouver. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il devait aller au bout. Malfoy et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté entre deux bagarres et il ne savait pas comment le blond allait l'accueillir. Mais c'était peut-être le moment, justement. Parler et se comporter en personnes sensées.

Malfoy ne comprendrait sans doute pas pourquoi Harry ne le haïssait plus, mais c'était la vérité et il ne la cacherait pas. Harry était fatigué de tout ça. De la guerre, des apparences, de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'avait plus envie de se cacher et de faire semblant.

Il se releva, prit une profonde inspiration et entama la montée des marches, se rapprochant petit à petit du sommet, ainsi que du blond qui n'attendait certainement pas sa visite.

Comment l'aborder ?

Il était assis, les pieds dans le vide, les yeux dans le vague et ne semblait même pas se rendre compte des tremblements qui agitaient son corps.

_Merde_.

Ces conneries l'avaient bien plus atteint que Harry ne le croyait. Malfoy semblait… Perdu.

Il observa un peu plus attentivement Malfoy. En faisant bien attention, il put déceler une certaine mélancolie sur son visage, déformée de temps à autre par l'ombre d'un sourire qui disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'un battement de cils.

A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent. Il n'avait qu'à lui demander ! Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres et il rangea sa baguette dans son pantalon avant de s'approcher sans bruit de Malfoy. Il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point son humeur pouvait changer du tout au tout en un quart de seconde.

Harry était joueur, et il n'allait certainement pas manquer cette occasion d'en savoir plus. Et si par la même occasion il réussissait à apaiser les démons du blond, alors ça vaudrait amplement le coup.

"Un sou pour tes pensées."

Draco sursauta et réprima un juron. _Saleté de Gryffondor_. Il ne l'avait pas entendu monter l'escalier ni s'approcher pour lui souffler ces mots à l'oreille. Il frissonna à la sensation du souffle contre son visage et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. "Va au diable Potter."

"J'en reviens, aucun intérêt." Ricana légèrement Potter avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sans lui demander la permission. _Saleté de Gryffondor._ Ce serait si simple de le pousser deux cents mètres plus bas. "Là-dedans par contre, ça doit être passionnant." Ajouta Harry en tapotant le crâne du blond qui se retint de lui arracher le bras.

Draco tourna violemment la tête vers lui, faisant craquer sa nuque. "Ça l'est. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça te concernait." Harry ricana et posa ses bras sur la rambarde, puis son menton sur ses bras. _Saleté-de-Gryffondor ! _"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Tu es venu te foutre de moi ? Me dire à quel point l'affreux petit Mangemort que je suis a mérité tout ça ?" Draco le regarda d'un œil mauvais. Il était sûr que Potter allait profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour se venger et lui faire vivre un enfer pour le restant de leur dernière année à Poudlard.

"Moi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre Malfoy, tu le sais bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas le cas..." Le brun regardait au loin, vers la Forêt Interdite, son esprit vagabondant vers des souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'oublier tant de fois déjà. Il frissonna avant de détourner le regard, levant les yeux pour observer les étoiles. Elles étaient très nombreuses, il devait déjà être tard.

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas le cas ? Que je suis un Mangemort ou que je l'ai mérité ?" Il y avait une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. Comme si aucune de ces propositions n'était sensée.

"Les deux." Le blond l'observa longuement et Harry sentit la brûlure de son regard sur sa joue. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il haussait un sourcil dans une de ses expressions très Malfoyennes. "C'est si étonnant que ça ?"

"Oui, légèrement Potter."

"Mais je le pense. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la marque que tu es, ou étais un Mangemort. Et personne ne devrait être puni pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas choisi." Harry le regarda enfin. Les yeux gris de Malfoy étaient posés sur lui mais ne semblaient pas le voir. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire et à ce que ça impliquait.

"Je ne comprends pas." Il avait murmuré si doucement que Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

Tu connais le principe du libre arbitre, Malfoy ?" Il avait l'air toujours aussi perdu, ne voyant pas ce que ça venait faire dans cette discussion. "Ça signifie agir de sa propre volonté, sans y être contraint. J'ai lu plein de trucs à ce sujet cet été. D'après Hermione, c'est quelque chose qui m'a manqué, à moi aussi, alors elle a décidé de me le marteler jusqu'à ce que ça rentre."

Harry se gratta le crâne et sourit en pensant aux coups de livres qu'il avait reçus alors qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas voir en quoi ça le concernait. Sa meilleure amie avait mis du temps, mais il avait fini par admettre qu'il n'avait, peut-être, pas été aussi libre de ses choix, au final.

"Est-ce que pendant toutes ces années tu as agi totalement librement ? Est-ce que, si tu avais eu le choix, tu aurais fait tout ça ?" Les yeux orage s'éclaircirent petit à petit. Il commençait à comprendre où Potter voulait en venir. "Si tu étais né dans une famille de Sang-Mêlé, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, est-ce que tu aurais tenté de tuer de Dumbledore ou de faire entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école en sixième année ? Ou est-ce que tu aurais intégré l'AD à la place ?"

"Je... J'avais le choix..."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, tu pouvais soit mourir en essayant, soit perdre ta famille en refusant. Je n'appellerais pas ça un choix." Il soupira en voyant l'air contrit du blond. "Je te comprends, tu sais. Je sais ce que tu traverses. J'ai perdu ma famille dans la première guerre et, depuis que j'ai onze ans, depuis que je sais que je suis un sorcier, je n'ai jamais pu décider librement de ce que je voulais faire. Je croyais avoir toujours été libre de mes choix, mais en y réfléchissant, c'est loin d'avoir été le cas. Même ma décision d'aller dans la Forêt pour que Voldemort me tue, elle m'a été dictée par Dumbledore et Rogue. Même ma putain de mort, je ne l'ai pas choisie !" La colère qu'il avait enfouie depuis la fin de la Guerre refaisait soudain surface et Harry savait que s'il la laissait sortir maintenant, elle ne s'arrêterait plus jamais de le consumer. L'air crépitait de magie autour de lui et Harry prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. "S'il y a huit ans on m'avait dit que mes parents étaient des Mangemorts et avaient été tués par l'Ordre, de quel côté est-ce que je me serais battu à ton avis ?"

"Tu aurais sûrement rejoint l'Ordre. Toi et ta morale, vous n'auriez jamais accepté de combattre aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Draco essaya d'être le plus dédaigneux possible, mais il paraissait surtout résigné.

"Peut-être. Mais il est aussi possible que le désir de vengeance ait pris le dessus, ou j'aurais pu choisir de ne pas me battre. Mais je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter, donc il _fallait_ que je me batte du bon côté. Et toi, parce que tu es né dans la famille Malfoy, tu as grandi avec les idéaux de ton père et quand tu as été suffisamment âgé pour penser par toi-même, tu n'en as plus eu la possibilité."

"Parce _qu'il_ était revenu."

"Parce que Voldemort était revenu et qu'il attendait de toi que tu prennes la suite de ton père. Alors dis-moi, Malfoy. Sincèrement. Est-ce que tu as eu le choix ?"

"Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, Potter."

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, puis Draco détourna la tête vers les arbres au loin. Il avait du mal à être positif depuis la fin des procès, alors recommencer à vivre lui paraissait, pour le moment, impossible.

"J'ai vu dans les journaux qu'ils te couraient après pour avoir l'exclusivité de ta première interview. Je parie que Skeeter prévoit déjà la sortie d'une biographie _officielle_."

"Oui, certainement." Ricana Harry avant de soupirer.

"Je ne savais pas quoi faire." Dit Draco avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il n'avait pas parlé de tout ça avant ce soir et il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que, quand il pourrait enfin en parler, ce serait devant Potter. "À partir de l'instant où V- le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu à la fin du tournoi, j'étais constamment en sursis. Quand il a choisi notre Manoir comme quartier général, c'est devenu encore pire. J'avais... Peur de fermer les yeux. Je crois qu'être à Poudlard m'a sauvé la vie. Je savais que la meilleure chose à faire était de rejoindre l'Ordre, mais... Ça voulait dire laisser mes parents derrière et le laisser les tuer pour me punir. J'aime mes parents, Potter. Je sais qu'ils sont... Dingues, snobs, affreux... Tout ce que tu veux. Mais ils restent mes parents."

"Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te comprends." Draco observa le Gryffondor sans savoir comment réagir à cela. Potter, le _comprendre _? Il avait du mal à le croire. Et pourtant il en avait tellement envie... Depuis des mois il se renfermait petit à petit sur lui-même, gardant un masque quand il était avec ses amis. Mais pour la première fois depuis la reprise des cours, il avait l'impression de respirer un peu plus facilement. Comme si la simple éventualité que Harry Potter puisse comprendre ce que lui, Draco Malfoy, avait traversé, et les choix qu'il avait pu faire par le passé, lui redonnait de l'espoir. "Je suis désolé."

Cette phrase le fit sortir de ses pensées en un éclair. "Que... Quoi ?"

"Je suis désolé, Malfoy. J'aurais dû t'aider à l'époque. Mais pour moi il y avait les gentils et les méchants. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, mais... J'étais incapable de voir plus loin à ce moment-là... On était des gosses."

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Draco. Bizarrement, c'était agréable de discuter avec le brun. C'était d'ailleurs la première vraie discussion qu'il avait avec un être vivant depuis des mois. Parce que le portrait de son ancien professeur de potions ne comptait pas. Il se redressa quand une pensée lui vint soudainement.

"Au fait, comment tu as su que j'étais là ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te cherchais ? Peut-être que je voulais simplement être seul pour réfléchir." Harry sourit malicieusement. "Non, tu as raison, je voulais te voir." Un silence gêné accueillit ses mots. "Je voulais juste... m'assurer que tu allais bien."

Draco resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. "Alors là, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Harry Potter s'inquiète pour moi ! Tu as été ensorcelé, c'est ça ? Ou non encore mieux, tu as perdu un pari ! C'est mal de jouer à Action ou Vérité en pleine nuit, Potter."

Harry ne releva pas le fait que Malfoy connaissait ce jeu Moldu et soupira. "Eh bien, tu dis de moi, mais toi non plus tu n'as pas tellement changé. Aussi idiot qu'avant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me moquer de toi, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées." Comme se moquer de Ron qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Hermione par exemple. Passer du statut de meilleur ami à celui de petit ami n'était pas évident.

Draco se renfrogna, posant son menton sur le métal de la rambarde. Il venait dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour se retrouver seul et réfléchir, mais Potter avait encore une fois décidé de tout gâcher. Toutes ses pensées positives du début de discussion avec le brun s'étaient envolées ! Il l'entendait remuer nerveusement et cela l'exaspéra encore plus. "Tu vas arrêter de bouger, oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Lâche le morceau ou fais-moi le plaisir de dégager d'ici. Si je suis monté sur la plus haute tour du château, ce n'est pas pour prendre le thé avec toi."

Harry hésita. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête, il savait que Draco aurait envie de le jeter par-dessus la rambarde et il aurait raison. Il soupira à nouveau et reposa sa tête sur ses mains, il avait du mal à organiser ses idées depuis le dîner. Il avait assisté à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la Grande Salle devant tous les élèves et, même s'il était content de ne pas être au centre de l'attention pour une fois, il s'était senti mal pour Malfoy. Lui-même avait souvent été la cible des regards mais ça devait être pire pour Malfoy, à cause, justement, de ce qui avait attiré l'attention sur lui. "C'est un crétin." Il vit que le blond ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler, ou faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. "Roberts. C'est un crétin. Il n'aurait pas dû te faire ça."

"Ce n'est pas un..." Draco s'arrêta. "Si, en fait c'en est un." Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il discutait de ÇA avec Potter. "Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu me parles de ça, Potter ?"

"Parce que même si tu as l'air de le croire, tout le monde ne trouve pas ce qu'il t'a fait marrant. C'est juste nul et minable, et le pire c'est qu'il se trouve malin d'avoir fait ça. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu sortais avec lui. Pas très intelligent, un caractère de merde... Je suppose qu'il devait être doué au lit."

"Merci Potter, on a compris. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il me fallait ton approbation pour sortir avec quelqu'un. La prochaine fois, je te demanderai ce que tu en penses, c'est promis." Le sarcasme, la meilleure arme qu'il avait trouvée contre Potter. Oui, leurs confessions à cœur ouvert étaient bien loin désormais.

"Non il ne vaut mieux pas, on n'a pas les mêmes goûts en matière de mec et ça pourrait fausser mon jugement."

Draco se tourna vers le brun, surpris. "Tu..." Il n'alla pas plus loin, se sentant bête de devoir, de vouloir poser cette question.

Harry avait un petit sourire en coin. "Je quoi ? J'aime les mecs ? Il semblerait, oui. Enfin, si on en croit Dubois. Et Wilson. Ah, et Brandt aussi ! Je ne l'ai jamais crié sur les toits, mais je ne le cache pas non plus."

"En sept ans, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler. Attends... Brandt ? Tu t'es tapé Brandt ?" Draco avait fantasmé sur le Serdaigle pendant des années avant que celui-ci ne quitte Poudlard deux ans plus tôt. Il faut dire qu'avec un corps pareil, même les hétéros devaient le vouloir dans leur lit.

"Que tu es vulgaire. Mais oui, on va dire que je me le suis _tapé_."

"Alors on n'a pas des goûts si différents que ça finalement."

Harry ricana. "Je suis presque sûr que Brandt est au goût de tout le monde. Donc ça ne compte pas." Draco hocha la tête. "Et toi ? Quel est ton... Palmarès ?"

Le blond le regarda les yeux écarquillés. "Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te donner la liste des mecs avec qui j'ai couché ? Je ne suis pas dingue."

"Pourquoi pas ? Je t'ai bien dit une partie des miens." L'autre garçon secoua la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. "Allez Malfoy, soit chic ! J'ai envie de savoir !" Harry vit qu'il ne lâcherait rien comme ça et chercha un autre moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau. "Bon, je t'en ai donné trois. Je sais déjà pour Roberts, d'ailleurs toute l'école sait pour Roberts, alors donnes-en deux autres, et on sera quittes."

Draco lui lança un regard noir. "Merci de me rappeler que ma vie sentimentale vient d'être exposée à tout Poudlard." Il soupira. "Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerais des noms. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi en échange ?"

"En échange ? Tu sais déjà trois de mes ex et tu voudrais autre chose ? J'essaie juste de nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité, là. Histoire de continuer sur notre lancée. Et puis, c'est quand même plus agréable de parler de ça que de la Guerre et de nos erreurs passées, non ?" Il donna un coup de coude à Draco qui se retint de le frapper en retour. "Allez quoi Malfoy ! Je n'ai personne avec qui discuter des mecs à Gryffondor ! Hermione ne veut pas m'entendre prononcer le mot sexe et Ron dit qu'il fera des cauchemars si je lui en parle !"

Draco éclata de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière, et Harry fut partagé entre l'envie de lui coller une droite et celle de le prendre dans ses bras. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il le voyait rire comme ça et il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait ressentir. De l'indifférence ? Oui, c'est ça, l'indifférence était un bon plan ! Mais en même temps, il était heureux de voir le jeune homme rire à nouveau. Ça le changeait du Malfoy morne et triste qui se traînait à travers les couloirs du château depuis la rentrée.

Il se passa une bonne minute avant que Draco se calme et puisse enfin parler. "Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu es ami avec ces deux-là ! Mais je dois bien reconnaître que leur existence illumine mes journées ! Et Londubat ? Il est gay non ? Tu ne peux pas en parler avec lui ?"

"Neville ? Même toi tu l'as remarqué alors ?"

"Tout le monde l'a remarqué." Dit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Sauf lui. C'est justement ça le problème. Si j'essaie d'aborder le sujet, il déguerpit en disant que ça ne le concerne pas et qu'il ne voit pas de quoi je veux parler. Il est dans le déni total."

"Ça peut être compliqué pour un Sang-Pur de sortir du placard. Comprends-le Potter, il est le seul héritier de sa famille et tout le monde compte sur lui pour assurer la descendance."

"Il peut toujours adopter. De nombreux couples gay le font maintenant."

"C'est plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais. C'est une question de continuité de la magie. Il existe une cérémonie pour adopter un enfant et lui transmettre la magie de la famille, mais c'est une magie très ancienne et ça fait des années que personne n'a essayé. Je crois même que la dernière fois quelqu'un est mort."

Harry hocha la tête. "Oui, je comprends. Mais je pense surtout qu'il a du mal à s'accepter, il a peur du regard des autres mais ça, ça fait des années."

Draco baissa la tête, il savait que c'était en partie sa faute si Londubat était mal dans sa peau. Lui et ses acolytes avaient passé presque toute leur scolarité à s'en prendre à lui et même si ça le faisait rire à l'époque, aujourd'hui il se sentait stupide. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller le voir et lui parler... S'excuser.

"Allez Malfoy, deux noms, c'est tout ce que je te demande !"

Il soupira. Le brun ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il réfléchit aux noms qu'il pourrait donner. Rien de trop dangereux, mais suffisamment croustillant pour qu'il soit content et qu'il le laisse tranquille. "Okay, tu as gagné." Il faillit sourire quand il entendit le petit 'yes' que le brun laissa échapper. "Alors, il y a eu Zabini."

"Blaise Zabini ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était gay. Il paraît si..." Harry ne trouva pas de mot qui convenait pour décrire le beau jeune homme noir.

"Oh crois-moi, il est gay jusqu'au bout de la... Tête."

"Tu allais dire queue, avoue."

Malfoy secoua la tête précipitamment. "Pas du tout ! Jamais je ne dirais un truc pareil !" Il mentait bien entendu, mais Potter n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir failli dire une chose pareille devant lui. Il relâchait son attention et ça ne donnerait certainement rien de bon ! En même temps, c'était le genre de conversation qu'il avait avec ses amis généralement, et dans ces moments-là, il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir.

"Ouais... Admettons. Bon, Zabini. Et ensuite ?"

Draco grogna. Il ne lâchait vraiment pas l'affaire. Il hésita un instant puis se redressa. Il venait de se rappeler d'un nom qu'avait mentionné Potter. "En fait, on en a un en commun." Il fit mine d'ignorer les petits cris de Potter qui semblaient vouloir dire '_Lequel ? Lequel ? Lequel ?_' et regarda ses ongles. Il allait devoir se faire un soin, ils étaient dans un état pitoyable. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il reçut un coup de poing plus ou moins léger dans l'épaule. "Putain Potter ! Fais un peu gaffe, je vais avoir un bleu ! Je vais te le dire, détends-toi." Il malaxa son épaule endolorie avant de continuer. "Dubois. Je suis sorti avec Dubois."

Harry avait sûrement l'air d'un merlan frit, avec sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. "Non, tu déconnes ! Dubois ? Quand ? Où ? Est-ce que... Tu as été jusqu'où avec lui ?"

"Du calme Potter ! Je t'ai déjà donné des noms, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te donner les détails de ma vie sexuelle, si ?" Draco leva les yeux au ciel, le brun le regardait avec des yeux de Boursouflets. "Et puis il a quitté Poudlard à la fin de notre troisième année, ce qui veux dire qu'on avait treize ans, quatorze au plus à la fin de l'année. Ça fait un peu jeune pour aller très loin. Disons juste qu'il m'a initié à certaines choses."

Harry se redressa vivement, semblant réaliser quelque chose. "Attends, tu veux dire qu'il a été ton premier ? Je veux dire ta première expérience ?" Draco acquiesça légèrement. Pourquoi Potter avait-il besoin de savoir ça ? Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux rien que d'y penser. Tout bien réfléchi, il préférait largement parler de la guerre ! "Il a aussi été mon premier. Enfin, on s'est juste embrassés et touchés quelques fois dans les douches après les entraînements de Quidditch en troisième année. Mais je l'ai revu cet été et on a été beaucoup plus loin." Il avait un petit sourire en coin et Draco frissonna en pensant qu'il avait pu coucher avec Dubois, ce que lui-même n'avait pas pu faire à l'époque à cause de son âge. Il avait voulu, mais Dubois avait refusé, le jugeant beaucoup trop jeune pour perdre son innocence. Innocence qu'il avait perdue quelques mois plus tard en quatrième année, avec Blaise d'ailleurs.

Harry soupira, semblant se replonger dans ses souvenirs de cette nuit qu'il avait passée dans les bras de son ancien capitaine. Ç'avait été torride ! Il attendait ça depuis ses treize ans et pensait souvent à lui le soir, entre ses draps. Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le tira de ses pensées. "Réveille-toi Potter, tu baves." Draco était officiellement énervé. Non seulement Potter en savait désormais bien plus qu'il ne devrait, mais en plus il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'empêcher d'imaginer le Survivant au lit avec Dubois. Il détestait vraiment Potter. Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et leva les bras, se servant de la rambarde pour se mettre debout. "Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on a cours demain. Je vais me coucher." Il épousseta son pantalon et regarda le brun qui était encore assis et qui l'observait attentivement. "Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, ce serait dommage que tu attrapes une retenue à un mois des vacances, n'est-ce pas ?" Draco se dirigea vers l'escalier pour descendre de la tour et retourner dans son dortoir, mais la voix du brun s'éleva dans la nuit, doucement, presque timidement.

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Malfoy ?"

Draco se stoppa en entendant cela, mais ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, mais le ton dans sa voix lui donna l'impression qu'il s'inquiétait réellement. "Je suis un grand garçon, Potter. Ce n'est pas ma première déception amoureuse et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière." Sur ces mots, il passa la porte et entama la descente de la tour. Dans un petit quart d'heure, il serait dans son lit et, avec un peu de chance, il s'endormirait sans trop de difficultés et sans penser à un certain brun qui aimait mettre son nez là où il ne devrait pas.

* * *

Harry resta à regarder la porte longtemps après le départ du blond. Il se maudit d'avoir posé cette dernière question, mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Et il ne l'était pas du tout. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu de la détresse dans le ton employé par Malfoy quand il lui avait répondu, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être son imagination. Ou son fameux complexe du héros. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé sa mission, il avait besoin de trouver un nouveau but. Sauver Malfoy était peut-être une bonne idée ? Harry secoua la tête pour faire taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait que c'était loin, très loin d'être une bonne idée. Malfoy n'était pas du genre à vouloir de l'aide pour quoique ce soit, alors pour sa vie privée... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il avait peur que l'incident du dîner empêche le Serpentard de faire confiance à nouveau, qu'il ne s'autorise plus à aimer. C'est certainement ce qu'il ferait si ça lui était arrivé à lui.

_FLASHBACK_

Ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Ron dévorait son poulet rôti tandis qu'Hermione parlait des cours de la journée et des devoirs qu'il leur restait à faire avant d'aller se coucher. Harry sirotait son jus de citrouille, faisant mine d'écouter sa meilleure amie, alors qu'en réalité il était concentré sur ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la salle. En face de lui, à la table des Serpentard, se trouvaient Malfoy et sa clique en pleine conversation animée. Depuis deux minutes maintenant, un Serdaigle de l'année de Ginny les avait rejoints et avait semblait-il entamé une conversation privée avec le blond. Harry cherchait désespérément dans sa mémoire le nom du grand brun, il était presque sûr que ça commençait par un R. Il allait abandonner et demander à Hermione quand le goinfre roux à côté de lui demanda entre deux bouchées.

"Qu'est-ce que fait Roberts à la table des Serpentard ?"

Harry faillit embrasser son ami. Roberts ! Ça lui revenait maintenant. Il avait déjà brièvement discuté avec lui deux ans auparavant, bien qu'il ne se rappelle plus du tout de quoi. En revanche, il savait autre chose et lâcha information alors qu'il regardait toujours la scène en face de lui. "Il sort avec Malfoy."

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

"Quoi ? Depuis quand ?"

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

Harry sourit, mit un morceau de poulet dans sa bouche et mâcha avant de leur répondre. Il adorait les faire poireauter avant de leur donner une information croustillante. "Je ne sais pas depuis quand et je le sais parce que je les ai surpris dans la bibliothèque, Roberts était en train de le..." Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, Ron lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche. Il se frotta le menton qui avait pris un coup et rigola légèrement. "Sérieux Ron, il faut que tu arrêtes. Tes oreilles ne vont pas fondre à cause d'un tout petit potin."

Ron grogna. "Je n'ai aucune envie d'imaginer Malfoy en train de coucher avec un autre mec."

"Techniquement, sucer ce n'est pas coucher..." Il éclata de rire, suivi par Hermione, en entendant le cri poussé par Ron. Celui-ci allait répliquer quand il fut interrompu par des éclats de voix venant du fond de la salle.

Harry releva la tête, essayant d'entendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'eut bientôt plus à faire d'efforts, car les voix montèrent en puissance, jusqu'à devenir des cris.

"DÉGAGE ROBERTS !" Zabini et Parkinson s'étaient levés et le jeune homme noir paraissait suffisamment menaçant pour qu'Harry se recroqueville légèrement sur lui-même.

Malfoy se leva à son tour, semblant vouloir apaiser ses amis, et Roberts ricana. Un silence curieux était tombé autour d'eux et tout le monde pouvait maintenant entendre leur conversation sans qu'ils aient à crier.

"Allez Draco, ne le prends pas comme ça. Tu savais bien que ça allait se terminer un jour ou l'autre. Ça a été chouette, mais je me suis lassé de ton petit cul." Tout le sang sembla quitter le visage de Malfoy et Zabini fit un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette, mais fut arrêté par Nott qui lui empoigna les deux bras pour le tirer en arrière. "Oh je t'en prie bébé, ne fais pas cette tête-là. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour te tenir chaud la nuit, après tout avec tes talents ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. Qui refuserait de te défoncer ? Juste pour le plaisir de t'entendre crier. Je crois que c'est ce qui va le plus me manquer." Il éclata de rire, ne semblant pas se rendre compte que tout Poudlard pouvait l'entendre, professeurs inclus.

"Dégage Nick." Dit Malfoy calmement. Il avait la tête baissée et Harry pouvait deviner qu'il serrait les poings à cause de la tension dans ses épaules. Il paraissait calme mais Harry savait que s'il perdait le contrôle, Roberts risquait de finir à l'infirmerie et Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'en empêcher si cela arrivait. "Dégage."

Roberts ricana prêt à enchaîner avec de nouvelles insultes, mais il fut arrêté par un toussotement provenant de la table des professeurs. Il tourna la tête, semblant réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que c'était la directrice qui l'avait interrompu. "Mr Roberts, je vous saurais gré de régler vos affaires privées ailleurs que devant toute l'école."

"Désolé Professeur McGonagall. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me donner en spectacle."

"Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ici ?" Grogna Parkinson. Elle était prête à lui sauter à la gorge. "Tu aurais pu lui parler ailleurs après le diner. Pourquoi devant tout le monde ?"

"Je préférais le faire ici. Je me suis dit qu'au moins, il ne se mettrait pas à chialer si nous étions entourés de tout Poudlard. Je déteste quand ils font..."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car ce que craignait Harry arriva. Malfoy avait craqué et menaçait maintenant Roberts de sa baguette, la pointant vers sa gorge. Il lui aurait sans doute jeté un sort si Zabini ne l'avait pas rejoint en quelques secondes pour le bloquer dans ses bras et l'en empêcher. "Ne fais pas ça, Dray. Ne le laisse pas gagner, tu sais ce que tu risques." Lui dit-il le plus posément possible.

"MR MALFOY !" La voix de la Directrice tonna par-dessus les exclamations des élèves qui fusaient de toute part. Le silence se fit dans la seconde. "Je comprends votre ressentiment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme un forcené. Baissez votre baguette immédiatement, je vous prie." Cela ne sembla pas calmer le blond qui fulminait, donnant du fil à retordre à son ami. "Quant à vous Mr Roberts, je vous invite à aller faire un tour hors de cette salle. Je suis certaine que si vous avez le temps de parler, c'est que vous avez terminé votre repas. Après quoi, je vous attendrai dans mon bureau pour une petite leçon de savoir-vivre." Elle se rassit à sa place et les exclamations reprirent de plus belle. Roberts se leva et, entouré de deux autres Serdaigle, se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la Grande Salle. De son côté, Zabini força Malfoy à se rasseoir sur le banc et s'installa à ses côtés, Parkinson et Nott face à eux.

Ron siffla, avant de remettre des pommes de terre sautées dans son assiette. "Eh bien, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Malfoy !"

Hermione secoua la tête, semblant atterrée. "Le pauvre, il doit se sentir vraiment mal, humilié."

"Quel crétin... Devant tout le monde..." Harry fulminait. C'était Malfoy, son pire ennemi depuis ses premiers jours dans le monde des sorciers, mais ce qui venait de se passer était le genre de chose que l'on ne souhaite même pas à son pire ennemi.

Quelques minutes après cette scène, Malfoy s'était levé brusquement et avait quitté la salle sous des centaines de paires d'yeux curieux. Quand la porte s'était refermée, un gigantesque murmure avait démarré pour ne se calmer qu'à la fin du repas.

Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient regagné la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'évertuaient à terminer le devoir de Botanique qu'ils devaient rendre le lendemain. Harry était plongé dans une encyclopédie des plantes aux propriétés dangereuses depuis quinze minutes maintenant et Hermione commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas endormi dessus, quand il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour quitter la pièce.

"Harry ! Où vas-tu ?"

"Je reviens plus tard, ne m'attendez pas !"

"Mais et ton devoir !" Bien sûr, non seulement il n'en avait rien à faire de son devoir, mais en plus il était déjà bien trop loin pour l'entendre.

En fait, ce que Harry était en train de lire sur son fauteuil, ce n'était pas un quelconque article sur un arbre aux épines mortelles ou une salade hautement toxique. Il avait choisi ce livre pour sa taille et l'avait utilisé pour ouvrir discrètement la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il avait cherché et cherché pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve enfin. Il courait désormais dans les couloirs, ne s'embêtant même pas à enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité, se dirigeant vers le petit point qu'il avait repéré sur la carte.

Malfoy.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

* * *

Les jours qui avaient suivi leur discussion au sommet de la Tour, Harry avait passé plus de temps que d'habitude à observer Malfoy. Et déjà qu'il le faisait assez souvent en temps normal, là on pouvait dire qu'il ne le quittait plus des yeux.

Le blond se comportait normalement, à la grande surprise de Harry. Il avait cru qu'il serait un vrai zombie et qu'il se renfermerait sur lui-même dans un coin de la salle de classe. Mais il discutait avec ses amis, faisait l'idiot pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle, ce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir fait depuis des mois et excellait toujours autant en cours, et pas seulement en Potions.

Harry se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas paraître totalement détruit. Lui, il ne pourrait plus sortir de son lit, sauf pour aller se jeter d'une des tours du château.

"Comment qui fait quoi ?"

Harry sursauta. Ils étaient en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et il semblerait qu'il avait exprimé ses pensées à voix haute. Il se tourna vers Ron qui l'avait questionné, cherchant quoi lui dire. "Euh… Binns ! Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour être plus barbant d'une année à l'autre ?"

"J'ai l'impression que tu poses la même question à chaque cours Harry. Écoute vraiment et tu verras que c'est passionnant." Chuchota Hermione depuis la table devant eux.

Harry soupira. Parfois, il aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou et y rester jusqu'au jour suivant.

Le soir-même et comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il avait rejoint Malfoy, il sortit la carte et la déplia après l'avoir tapoté avec sa baguette. Il observa attentivement les petits points qui s'y déplaçaient et quand son regard se posa sur là où se trouvait la tour d'astronomie sur le bout de papier, il se figea.

Il était retourné là-bas.

Harry replia la carte, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Harry ?" Retendit la voix d'Hermione.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il lança. "Je vais prendre l'air." Avant de disparaître par le portrait.

L'hiver commençait à vraiment s'installer sur le Nord du pays et le froid piquait dès que l'on s'aventurait dans les couloirs le soir. Il ne tarderait pas à neiger, Harry avait hâte de voir l'école se recouvrir de son beau manteau blanc. Il se sentait toujours comme un gosse quand il se réveillait pour découvrir qu'il avait neigé.

Quand il arriva en haut de la Tour, il fut accueilli par deux yeux gris orage surmontés de sourcils blonds relevés. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait entendu arriver. Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte pour embrasser le tableau qu'il avait devant lui. Malfoy était assis comme l'autre jour les pieds dans le vide, mais cette fois-ci le vent était plus fort et il s'était emmitouflé dans une lourde cape d'hiver, ce qui n'empêchait pas ses cheveux d'être ébouriffés au possible. Exit les cheveux gominés et soigneusement coiffés.

"Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

"Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy." Il s'avança vers lui et frissonna, sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans sa fine cape d'intérieur. "Bon sang ce que ça caille ! Tu ne pouvais pas aller te réfugier dans les cuisines pour une fois ?"

"Les Elfes ne veulent pas que je traîne là-bas. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir où je vais. Et comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Tu me suis ?"

Harry pouffa avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le bord. "On va dire que j'ai mes méthodes." Il lança un rapide sort pour se protéger du vent et soupira d'aise en sentant une douce chaleur se diffuser autour de lui.

Il entendait Malfoy marmonner et dut se pencher légèrement pour discerner ce qu'il disait. "On ne peut jamais être tranquille dans cette bicoque."

Harry se mit à rire. "Tu es vraiment en train de comparer Poudlard à une bicoque ?" Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, il avait un air blasé et regardait un point à l'horizon. "Si tu as prévu de sauter préviens-moi, histoire que je ne laisse pas d'empreintes. On pourrait croire que je t'ai poussé."

Il crut voir un début de sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres. "Je ne pense pas que tu serais le suspect numéro un pour le coup."

"Roberts ?" Malfoy n'eut pas besoin d'acquiescer. Harry grogna. "Ce crétin t'a menacé ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait écopé d'un mois de retenue avec McGo. C'est bien le style à vouloir se venger pour ça. Si tu veux je..."

"Bon sang Potter ! Si j'ai besoin de ton aide je te sonnerai !" Il s'était redressé et tourné vers Harry, qui le regardait, surpris. "Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. De celle de personne d'ailleurs. Je suis largement capable de me défendre tout seul." Il était frustré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun agissait ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul à broyer du noir ? D'abord il venait le voir pour lui dire qu'il le comprenait, ils avaient une discussion à cœur ouvert, et maintenant ça ? Il fallait encore qu'il s'en mêle, comme d'habitude. "Arrête de vouloir jouer au héros. C'est bon, tu as sauvé le monde, tu peux arrêter maintenant, personne ne t'en voudra !"

Il avait touché juste. Harry baissa la tête et la reposa sur ses mains, regardant la forêt en contrebas. C'est vrai qu'il avait du mal à trouver sa place dans ce nouveau monde en paix. Il avait toujours été le 'Survivant', le 'Sauveur du Monde Sorcier'. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour être _juste Harry_, même si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il soupira et sentit le regard gris sur lui.

"Je sais, je suis un crétin." Il sourit. "On dirait que c'est la mode."

"Tu n'es pas..." Malfoy soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré. "Bon sang Potter, tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?" Il hésita un instant. "Tu n'es pas un crétin, tu es juste... Paumé. Comme tout le monde... Comme moi." Harry le regarda, en silence, attendant la suite. "Et je ne parle pas de Nicolas, là." À l'évocation du prénom de son ex, son visage se crispa. La blessure était toujours fraîche. "J'ai tout perdu dans la guerre. Avec mon père en prison, ma famille est brisée, j'ai peur que ma mère sombre toute seule. Le manoir a été réquisitionné par le Ministère à la recherche de Magie Noire, autant te dire qu'on n'est pas près de le récupérer. Mon nom est sali et ma réputation en a pris un coup. Et maintenant Roberts qui pense qu'il peut dire ce qu'il veut sur moi, sous prétexte qu'on a couché ensemble une ou deux fois." Harry allait lui répondre mais le blond continua à voix basse, comme pour lui-même. "Et en plus c'est un mauvais coup. J'aurai vraiment tout perdu."

Harry éclata de rire, surprenant Malfoy qui tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

"Mes malheurs te font rire, Potter ?" Il avait dit cela avec tout le mépris dont il était encore capable.

"N-non." Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle suffisamment pour faire une phrase cohérente. "C'est ce que tu as dit... À la fin. Cet idiot clame sur tous les toits qu'il te faisait crier toute la nuit, alors qu'en fait c'est un mauvais coup !" Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, essayant de calmer son cœur. "C'est trop drôle." Devant l'air interdit de Malfoy, il ajouta. "À moins que tu dises ça pour te venger et qu'il soit en fait très doué."

Malfoy se moqua. "Oh non, crois-moi. Si lui est doué, alors c'est que je n'ai rien compris au sexe !"

Harry avala sa salive et faillit s'étrangler. Il toussota avant de regarder le blond, intéressé. "C'est qui ton meilleur coup jusqu'à maintenant ?"

Draco lui lança un regard noir. Il n'en revenait pas que Potter revienne encore sur ce sujet. En même temps, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, cette fois-ci c'est lui qui l'avait lancé. "Ça va devenir notre truc ou quoi ?" Il vit le regard perplexe du brun et ajouta. "Monter ici en pleine nuit et discuter de nos plans culs et de nos ex ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, la prochaine fois, prévois de l'alcool."

Harry se mit à rire. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais ça lui semblait une bonne idée tout à coup. "C'est vrai que ça pourrait être drôle. Attends." Il sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la pointa vers la forêt. "Accio Whisky Pur Feu." Malfoy le regarda avec de grands yeux, se demandant s'il avait perdu la tête. Est-ce qu'il espérait que les Centaures aient laissé traîner une bouteille entre deux arbres ? Un instant plus tard cependant, il entendit un léger sifflement se rapprocher rapidement et la seconde d'après, Harry réceptionna une bouteille à moitié pleine de liquide ambré. Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, tel un poisson hors de l'eau et Harry le regarda fièrement. "De l'alcool pour monsieur ! Tu pourrais transformer quelque chose en verres ? Tu es plus doué que moi en Métamorphose." Il fit une pause, les yeux écarquillés. "Si tu répètes à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de dire, je te tue dans d'atroces souffrances et je danse sur ton cadavre."

Draco secoua la tête. "Tu ne me laisseras même pas reposer en paix, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis où as-tu trouvé cette bouteille ? Tu as une réserve secrète quelque part dans la forêt ? Je savais que tu ne pouvais que finir alcoolique avec toutes ces conneries."

Harry ignora cette dernière remarque. "Hagrid. Il a un stock derrière sa cabane. À cette heure, il ne remarquera rien." Il déboucha la bouteille. "Bon, tu nous les transformes ces verres, ou on fait sans ?"

Draco soupira. Il avait la flemme de sortir un de ses bras de sous sa cape moelleuse, même si ça pouvait prouver à Potter qu'en effet, il était bien meilleur que lui. "Trop la flemme. On s'en passera. Tu n'es pas malade au moins, Potter ?"

"Bien sûr que si, mais j'aime partager." Harry porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, sans le déranger outre mesure. Il aimait cette sensation. Il en avait d'ailleurs un peu abusé au début de l'été, après la guerre. Il ne s'était pas vraiment noyé dans l'alcool comme semblait le penser Malfoy, mais une ou deux gorgées le soir l'aidaient à s'endormir sans trop faire de cauchemars. Il passa la bouteille à Malfoy qui sortit juste une main de sous sa lourde cape pour l'attraper. "Tu ne te jettes pas un sort pour te réchauffer ? Tu n'aurais pas à t'emmitoufler là-dedans."

"T'occupe Potter." Il avala une gorgée à son tour et grimaça, avant de pencher à nouveau la bouteille. "Il ne choisit pas n'importe quoi ton copain. Je sens que je pourrais être vite saoul avec ça."

Harry tendit le bras pour la récupérer. "Ouais, on en a pris des cuites chez lui ! Des mémorables et des... beaucoup moins."

"Il vous faisait boire chez lui ? Quel genre de professeur ferait ça ?" Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Faire boire des mineurs... Ce gros balourd d'Hagrid était vraiment encore plus irresponsable qu'il ne le pensait.

"Pas avant, idiot ! Depuis le début de l'année simplement. On a 18 ans, je te rappelle. On est majeurs dans les deux mondes et si on veut boire avec un ami, on le fait."

À cet instant, Draco sembla se rappeler d'un détail et faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise. "Attends, 'on' ? Ne me dis pas que Granger a déjà fini bourrée dans cette cabane !"

Harry éclata de rire. "Bien sûr que non ! Elle nous accompagne souvent, mais rentre avant le couvre-feu pendant qu'on reste avec Ron chez Hagrid. On rentre généralement dans la nuit. Le nombre de fois où on a failli se faire prendre par Rusard !" Il rit de plus belle en se rappelant de la tête de Ron quand ils s'étaient retrouvés nez-à-nez avec le vieil homme, alors qu'ils étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de respirer et avaient déguerpi dès qu'il avait eu le dos tourné. "Bon, n'essaie pas de me faire oublier ma question Malfoy ! Je veux savoir. Quel a été ton meilleur coup, quand et c'était où ?"

Malfoy faillit s'étrangler en avalant une gorgée de whisky. "Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu ne veux pas que je te montre mes souvenirs non plus ?" Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, comme s'il réalisait soudain que ce serait une merveilleuse idée. "NON ! Non, non, non Potter ! N'y pense même pas ! T'es un grand malade en fait !"

Harry joignit ses mains sous son menton, suppliant Malfoy. "Allez Malfoy, je t'en prie ! Je n'ai eu personne depuis des mois et je suis en manque là ! Donne-moi des détails, je veux du croustillant !"

Le blond lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête. "Pour que tu te tripotes sous la douche en pensant à moi ? Non merci ! J'ai encore un minimum de dignité !"

Harry réussit miraculeusement à empêcher sa bouche de prononcer ce que son cerveau pensa instantanément. À vrai dire, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça pour se _tripoter _en imaginant le Serpentard. Pas qu'il soit intéressé par lui, loin de là. Mais à force d'être obsédé par le blond et d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes, bien sûr qu'il lui arrivait de penser à lui, même quand il n'était pas là. Et puis il fallait être aveugle, ou hétéro, pour ne pas fantasmer sur un type comme Malfoy. Il était loin d'être moche et même s'il n'était pas son style de mec, il se devait d'apprécier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Mais là, il était clair que Malfoy n'avait pas du tout l'intention de cracher le morceau. Harry secoua la tête et réfléchit. "Okay, alors comme l'autre fois, c'est donnant-donnant. Je te raconte mon meilleur coup et tu me dis le tien." Draco allait protester mais le brun continua. "Alors... Difficile de choisir entre tous, je privilégie la qualité à la quantité." Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Je dirais..."

"Je t'en supplie Potter, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'entendre ça. Je vais me coucher." Dit-il en commençant à se lever, s'aidant de la rambarde.

"Ah ! Charlie !"

Draco se figea à moitié levé, les fesses en l'air, et tourna la tête vers le brun. "Quoi ? Charlie qui ?"

"Weasley." Dit Harry tout en analysant le contenu de la bouteille, sans se soucier de l'autre garçon.

La surprise fit retomber le blond assez peu élégamment sur ses fesses. "Charlie Weasley ? Tu t'es tapé Charlie Weasley ? Je te déteste, c'est officiel !"

Charlie Weasley était une légende à Poudlard. Et pas seulement pour ses qualités d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il y avait des histoires qui circulaient sur ses exploits dans la douche et son physique avantageux n'arrangeait rien. Il l'avait croisé à la Coupe du Monde, ainsi qu'au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année. Il était venu avec ses dragons et Draco n'avait pas pu détacher les yeux de lui quand il l'avait vu en train d'essayer de maîtriser l'un d'eux lors de la première épreuve.

Harry se mit à rire, légèrement éméché et il tendit le Whisky à Malfoy. "Oh oui, et pas qu'une fois ! Tu veux des détails Malfoy ?"

Le blond se rassit correctement, prit la bouteille et grogna. Il savait qu'il avait perdu cette manche contre le brun, autant qu'il en profite. Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien mais qu'il ne partait pas pour autant, Harry s'appuya sur la rambarde et se replongea dans ses souvenirs avec le beau rouquin.

"La première fois, ça a été après la première manche du Tournoi. Il est venu me féliciter et j'étais encore sous l'adrénaline de l'épreuve. Des putains de dragons ! Même après toutes ces années je n'en reviens pas. Des grands malades ces bureaucrates du Ministère, c'est moi qui te le dis." Draco ricana, avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée. "On s'est surtout embrassé et il m'a sucé. On s'est revu au mariage de Bill et Fleur il y a deux ans, mais il ne s'est rien passé, on n'en a pas vraiment eu le temps entre deux attaques de Mangemorts. Par contre l'été dernier... C'était juste après la bataille. Il venait de perdre Fred, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Bref, on avait tous les deux besoin de réconfort et après une soirée un peu trop arrosée chez moi, on a couché ensemble. C'était..." Harry frissonna. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une érection. Pas devant Malfoy. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique, mais il était encore suffisamment lucide pour avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec le blond s'il se laissait aller à son excitation. Il inspira un grand coup et expira longuement, sans faire attention à Malfoy qui l'observait, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

"C'était ?" Il se maudit d'être pendu aux lèvres du brun, mais il voulait savoir si les légendes étaient vraies. Si seulement ce n'était pas Potter. N'importe qui sauf Potter... Et Roberts. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et entendre la réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

"Intense." Harry avait les yeux presque écarquillés. Charlie était de loin le meilleur coup de sa vie et décrire ce qu'il ressentait quand il couchait avec lui était quasi impossible. Intense résumait bien les choses, mais c'était bien plus que ça. "Disons qu'il sait combler les attentes des plus exigeants."

Draco grogna. Il était en train d'imaginer Potter au lit avec un roux et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Malgré lui, il voulait se substituer à l'un d'eux, mais il ne savait pas encore si c'était le brun ou le roux qu'il voulait remplacer. Et ça, c'était loin d'être une bonne chose. "Et qui était au-dessus ?" Il était déjà bien éméché. Sans alcool, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de demander ça au brun. Son éducation d'aristocrate, sans doute. Sa fierté, certainement.

Le brun le regarda, les paupières à demi fermées et sourit, l'air rêveur. "Lui, généralement. J'ai été au-dessus une ou deux fois mais, je ne sais pas... Ça me paraît bizarre de le dominer."

Le blond acquiesça. "Ouais, c'est un dominant pur." Il s'étira en baillant et s'allongea sur le sol de la Tour, regardant le toit au-dessus de lui. "Les deux sont bien."

Harry s'allongea à son tour et tourna la tête vers lui. "Tu veux dire être dominant et dominé ?" Un hochement de tête lui répondit. "Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien les deux. J'aime pouvoir contrôler le rythme, mais j'aime aussi..."

"... Pouvoir se laisser aller et sentir chaque mouvement."

Que le Serpentard termine sa phrase avec ces mots le fit presque craquer et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. Draco s'était à peine rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit et fut surpris de ne pas entendre Potter continuer. Il tourna la tête paresseusement et faillit se cogner à la bouteille qui était posée juste à côté. "Vous avez couché ensemble souvent ?" Il était curieux et comptait bien profiter de l'alcool qui le désinhibait rapidement.

"Hmm..." Harry réfléchit un instant. "Peut-être une dizaine de fois cet été. On va sans doute se revoir aux vacances de Noël, je passe le Réveillon au Terrier et après on prévoit de faire une petite fête chez moi pour le nouvel an. Tu devrais venir, ça va être cool et il y aura du monde."

"Je le fais avec Blaise et les autres." Draco aurait sans doute dû être choqué que le Survivant l'invite à une soirée chez lui mais il se contenta de marmonner. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par l'idée de passer une soirée chez Potter à le regarder s'envoyer en l'air avec Weasley.

"Il y aura sans doute Dubois..."

"Je vais leur en parler." Il avait répondu rapidement, trop rapidement. Mais s'il avait l'opportunité de conclure avec un de ses fantasmes de jeunesse, ce serait trop bête de refuser aussi sec. Mais son côté sobre se manifesta malgré tout. "Des Serpents à une fête de Lions. Ils vont adorer."

"Je ne te raconte pas la tête de Ron. Ça va être hilarant !" Draco pouffa à cette pensée. Partagerait-il avec Potter la même passion de faire enrager la belette ? Ce Potter qu'il découvrait au sommet de la tour lui plaisait de plus en plus. Peut-être qu'il allait décider qu'il n'était plus à ce point vital de le détester. "Qu'est-ce que sa queue me manque !" Okay, il allait peut-être continuer encore un peu à le détester.

"Putain Potter. Si tu es à ce point en manque, je suis sûr qu'il y a des dizaines de mecs qui ne demandent que ça." Son ton était un chouïa plus exaspéré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il regarda l'autre garçon du coin de l'œil mais souffla quand il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir relevé.

"Non mais je sais que je serais déçu, alors... Pourquoi se contenter d'un simple mortel quand on peut avoir un dieu." Il rit à cette comparaison.

"Sérieux Potter ? Mais sa queue fait quelle taille pour que ce soit si exceptionnel ?"

"Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte Malfoy, c'est ce qu'il en fait." Il regarda le ciel, rêveur. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre tant que tu n'as pas essayé. Il faut vraiment que je te le présente à la soirée. Je suis sûr qu'il ne dira pas non si tu veux passer la nuit avec lui."

Le blond s'étrangla avec sa salive. "Tu viens vraiment de m'offrir ton mec, là, Potter ? Tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu racontes ? Plus de Whisky pour toi." Il lui prit la bouteille des mains et la posa de l'autre côté.

"Ce n'est pas mon mec. On est juste... Comment on peut appeler ça ? Amis avec bénéfices ?"

"Ouais. Ça reste tout aussi tordu." Draco se leva d'un bond et s'étira. "Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je suis crevé. Je vais me coucher."

"Attends ! Tu ne m'as pas raconté ton meilleur coup !"

Le blond rit en regardant Harry étalé par terre. "Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te raconter quoi que ce soit." En entendant les gémissements du brun, il fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied. "Relax Potter. Peut-être la prochaine fois." Il se dirigea vers la porte en riant et lança un 'bonne nuit_'_ avant d'entamer la descente.

Harry resta un moment à regarder la porte par laquelle il avait disparu.

Il avait dit _la prochaine fois_.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! J'y ai mis tout mon petit cœur !

N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions en commentaire ! J'essaierais d'y répondre au mieux. J'apprécie aussi les remarques constructives, les conseils et les débats, bref, tout ce qui peut me permettre de m'améliorer !

Mais le bashing gratuit n'est pas le bienvenu !

On se revoit dans une semaine pour la suite !

Spoiler Alert = Le prochain chapitre a un petit goût de citron, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

À très vite, Théodora.

(P.S. du 22/07 : Merci à **Mayura Seno** pour m'avoir indiqué une coquille. C'est changé et, j'espère que cette fois-ci, la mise à jour est bien passée !)


	3. Chapter 2 - SOUVENIRS & GUIRLANDES

Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de ma fic, A Penny For Your Thoughts.

Bon, oui je sais, j'avais dis une publication par semaine et, techniquement, on est Mercredi et ça fait donc une semaine plus un jour. Mais j'étais au cinéma pour voir Avengers et je dois vous avouer que j'ai quelques difficultés à m'en remettre. Par Odin et Merlin réunis, mon pauvre petit cœur a souffert !

Bref, dans un ultime effort avant la destruction totale de mon système nerveux, je vous poste ce second chapitre que j'aime ma foi plutôt bien. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

**Rating** : M (vous allez d'ailleurs comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre)

**Warnings** : Ce chapitre présente des scènes intimes entre deux hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin / Personnages potentiellement OOC pour certains.

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : Merci à Indifférente encore une fois ! Ses précieux conseils m'ont permis de pouvoir vous présenter ces chapitres !

Et encore une fois : **Love Is Love** !

* * *

Merci à vous pour avoir lu le premier chapitre, à ceux qui ont déjà mis cette histoire en favorite et/ou qui la suivent et aussi pour vos commentaires ! Pour ceux qui sont inscrits sur FFnet, je vous ai répondu directement... Enfin, normalement... Si vous avez laissé un commentaire et que vous n'avez pas de réponse, faites-le moi savoir ! Pour les autres, voici mes réponses :

**Caroline :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, je crois qu'ils ont tous les deux besoin de l'autre, alors ils vont laisser tomber les barrières. En espérant que la suite te plaise !

**Babylon** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que mon approche n'ai pas l'air trop… directe ! Je pars du principe qu'ils ont 18 ans, qu'ils sont majeurs et vaccinés et qu'ils ont un peu d'expérience. Donc pas de jeune garçon en fleur et timide dans cette histoire ! =D À très vite pour la suite !

**Guest :** Contente que ça te plaise ! Je l'avoue, je suis aussi une grande fan du couple CharlieXHarry, trop peu exploité à mon goût (j'ai l'air d'une mac en disant ça) Bon, malheureusement, cette fic-ci est un Drarry, donc il va falloir s'en contenter =P Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Merci également à** LoupSpell, Angemewmew, Kalane, AurireMalfoy, Milanoas, Clodya et Aicelles** pour leurs commentaires auxquels j'ai donc répondu par MP.

Encore merci et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour les réponses aux prochains commentaires (j'ai de l'espoir) !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 – SOUVENIRS & GUIRLANDES**

_Il avait dit la prochaine fois._

Et il y avait eu des prochaines fois.

C'était presque devenu une habitude pour Harry de regarder la carte avant d'aller se coucher et s'il voyait que les petits points représentant Malfoy étaient sur la tour, il prenait sa cape d'invisibilité et filait à travers les couloirs pour le rejoindre. La plupart du temps le blond grognait en le voyant arriver, mais Harry faisait voler une bouteille vers eux et ils finissaient toujours par la partager en discutant et en regardant les étoiles. Il allait certainement devoir expliquer à Hagrid pourquoi son stock d'alcool diminuait aussi rapidement, mais pour l'instant il profitait de ces instants de répit où on ne lui demandait, n'exigeait rien de lui.

Hormis leurs aventures avec d'autres sorciers, ils parlaient aussi de tout et de rien, comme leurs souvenirs communs à Poudlard ou, à l'image du premier soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés là, de choses plus... sombres. Si bien qu'au fil des nuits, ils avaient réussi à résoudre quelques problèmes qui les opposaient depuis le début de leur scolarité.

Draco avait fini par lui avouer qu'il ne croyait plus vraiment à l'importance du sang et ce depuis un moment déjà. Harry l'avait un peu deviné et l'avait évoqué le premier soir, mais la famille et l'éducation de Draco avaient conditionné ses pensées et ses opinions. Sous l'influence de son père, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé croire qu'il pouvait avoir ses propres idées.

Aujourd'hui, il était en paix avec cette part de lui et Harry fut agréablement surpris quand ils entamèrent une longue discussion sur le mélange des sangs dans les grandes familles de sorciers. Il apprit même une foule de choses sur la généalogie de sa famille, comme le fait que la famille Potter et la famille Black s'étaient mêlées plusieurs fois par le passé. Il découvrit d'ailleurs que Malfoy avait développé une vraie passion pour la généalogie et s'il ne réussissait pas à travailler dans le domaine des Potions, il essaierait sans doute de se lancer dans cette autre branche. Harry ne voyait pas vraiment comment on pouvait vivre de ça dans le monde des Sorciers, mais pourquoi pas ?

Harry, un jour où il avait réussi à attraper une bouteille de scotch de cent ans d'âge, lui parla de la cérémonie de répartition et de la possibilité qu'il avait eue d'aller à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Il lui avoua aussi que s'il avait insisté pour être à Gryffondor, c'était à cause de sa rencontre avec le blond et l'image qu'il s'était fait de la maison vert et argent en quelques minutes seulement, avec l'aide de Ron. Malfoy s'était tapé la tête contre le sol froid de la tour tout en se traitant d'idiot et ils avaient ri en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer si Harry avait finalement été à Serpentard.

Au final, semaine après semaine, moins ils parlaient de mecs et plus ils parlaient d'eux. Ces rendez-vous agissaient comme une thérapie sur les deux jeunes hommes et ils se surprenaient à rire assez souvent ensemble.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas et ils étaient encore une fois réunis au sommet de la Tour, une bouteille de bièraubeurre pour chacun et une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat entre eux deux. Harry était passé dans les cuisines plus tôt dans la soirée et avait réussi à en obtenir une de la part des Elfes de Maison. Parfois en partant, ils se donnaient rendez-vous pour le lendemain ou le jour d'après, d'autres jours Harry utilisait sa carte et le rejoignait, surprenant le blond à chaque fois. Celui-ci lui demandait toujours comment il faisait et Harry lui répondait à chaque fois un '_Tu sauras quand tu seras grand_' qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

"Je m'en veux toujours."

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry releva la tête de sa bière et regarda Malfoy avec des yeux ronds. "Pour quoi ?"

Le blond soupira et tourna la tête vers la rambarde et la forêt derrière. "Pour Dumbledore." Harry ferma les yeux. Malgré leurs discussions passées, il ne réalisait que maintenant qu'ils étaient assis là où le directeur se tenait quand Malfoy l'avait désarmé, avant d'être tué par Snape et de tomber de la tour. Il réalisa aussi ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire pour le blond de revenir ici, soir après soir. Il devait s'infliger ça comme une punition. Ils avaient déjà parlé de ce soir où Harry avait perdu son mentor et Malfoy la dernière part d'innocence qui lui restait, mais il semblerait que ce souvenir et la culpabilité soient tenaces.

"On en a déjà parlé, Malfoy. Tu n'avais pas le choix."

"On a tous le choix ! Je n'ai juste pas eu le courage de faire ce qui était bien. Mais bon, les Malfoy sont des lâches, c'est bien connu." De dépit, le blond jeta sa cuillère sur le sol.

Harry profita de son mouvement pour lui attraper le bras et l'immobiliser. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura. "Ne redis plus jamais ça, Malfoy." Son ton aurait pu paraître menaçant si une lueur de tristesse ne brillait pas dans ses yeux. Il serra sa main autour du poignet de Draco et continua. Il le lui répèterait cent fois s'il le fallait, mais ça finirait par rentrer dans son crâne de fouine. "Tu n'as pas eu le choix." Lui répéta-t-il. "C'était une mission suicide, mais tu l'as acceptée quand même. Il aurait tué tes parents si tu avais dit non. Il aurait..." Harry baissa la tête.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet mais Draco s'en fichait, il le regardait avec des yeux fatigués et les traits tirés. Il savait que Potter le _comprenait,_ il avait entendu ses mots quelques temps auparavant mais... Lui-même se considérait toujours comme responsable, alors comment Harry Potter pourrait-il lui pardonner ? "... Potter ?" Il avait toujours la tête baissée et le blond ne savait pas très bien comment réagir s'il se mettait à pleurer.

Harry releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. "Il a tué mes parents. J'avais un an et je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais si ça arrivait aujourd'hui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour les sauver. Même si ça devait faire de moi un meurtrier." Draco fronça les sourcils. "J'aurais certainement agi comme toi. Il n'y a plus ni bien ni mal quand il s'agit d'amour."

Il sembla réaliser qu'il lui tenait toujours le bras, car il le relâcha aussitôt avec un petit '_désolé_' avant de continuer.

"Et puis il était condamné. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a dit, mais il savait ce qui allait se passer." Au regard surpris que lui lança Malfoy, il comprit qu'il n'était pas au courant et décida de tout lui expliquer. Si ça pouvait alléger sa conscience. "Il se doutait qu'il était, à part moi, le seul obstacle sur la route de Voldemort et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tente de le faire éliminer. Dumbledore était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait grâce à Snape, notamment qu'il avait emménagé chez toi, alors il a supposé que s'il devait demander à un élève de le tuer, ce serait sûrement toi. Je lui avais fait part de mes soupçons mais il le savait déjà. Avant la rentrée, il a fait promettre à Snape d'empêcher que ça arrive, de faire en sorte que tu ne deviennes pas un assassin, il savait que tu ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner. D'où le Serment Inviolable. De toute façon il allait mourir, un sortilège de Magie Noire le rongeait depuis des mois et il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Snape n'a fait qu'abréger ses souffrances et assurer sa couverture par la même occasion."

Draco avait du mal à respirer. C'était comme si le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine voulait s'envoler, mais que cette satanée culpabilité luttait pour l'enfoncer plus profondément encore. "Comment tu sais tout ça ?"

Harry lui sourit, il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train d'éprouver. "Snape. Juste avant de mourir, il m'a donné ses souvenirs. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris ce que je savais déjà. Que je devais aller dans la forêt et mourir." Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le Serpentard pensa à son Professeur. Même maintenant il cherchait à le protéger. "Arrête de te torturer... _Draco_. Commence à vivre _ta_ vie. C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu."

Le blond lutta pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient et hocha la tête. Il se tourna pour regarder les étoiles au-delà de la forêt. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que le Gryffondor l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Harry se remit à manger le gâteau entre eux et prit une gorgée de bière. "Au fait, j'ai reçu un hibou d'Olivier ce matin, il a hâte de te revoir. J'espère que tu as réussi à convaincre Zabini et les autres ?"

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de hurler. "Ne m'en parle pas, je l'ai dit à Blaise et j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire interner à Ste Mangouste ! Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à les traîner à ta petite sauterie, mais je risque de le payer très cher. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste de notre côté et je pourrai peut-être faire une apparition plus tard."

"Hors de question ! J'ai déjà tout prévu ! J'attends trop de voir la tête de Ron quand il vous verra débarquer, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !"

"Tu es un vrai sadique Potter, on te l'a déjà dit ?" Il soupira de dépit en voyant le sourire en coin du brun. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. "Bon, peut-être que ça passera mieux si c'est pour torturer psychologiquement Weasley. Tu ne leur as rien dit du tout ? Même à Granger ?" Harry secoua la tête, la bouche pleine de chocolat. "En fait, je comprends mieux pourquoi le Choixpeau voulait t'envoyer à Serpentard. C'est même plus logique que Gryffondor dans un sens. Aucun courage, juste de la connerie."

Le brun se pencha pour lui donner un coup sur le bras. "N'importe quoi, Malfoy. Et puis si je comprends bien, selon toi être Serpentard c'est être un crétin sadique ?"

"Tout à fait ! Et fiers de l'être en plus !"

Harry éclata de rire et leva sa bouteille. "Trinquons à ça !"

* * *

Ainsi nuit après nuit, discussions après discussions, les erreurs du passé et les rivalités d'adolescents s'effacèrent peu à peu et un semblant d'amitié, ou au moins un début de confiance sembla s'installer entre eux, leur permettant de s'ouvrir un peu plus l'un à l'autre à chaque rencontre. Ça leur faisait du bien de livrer leurs sentiments sans craindre d'être jugé en retour. Ils se comprenaient, en un sens et se rendaient compte petit à petit que c'était ce qu'ils recherchaient depuis des mois maintenant.

L'hiver s'était bien installé, la neige avait recouvert Poudlard et la forêt et le lac gelé faisait la joie des plus aventureux. Les professeurs avaient déjà dû repêcher trois élèves qui avaient traversé la glace et fini frigorifiés à l'infirmerie, délirant à propos de calmar géant et de selkies aux cheveux verts.

Les nuits devenaient glaciales, obligeant Harry et Draco à jeter une dizaine de sorts de chaleur et d'isolation, mais ils s'en fichaient et ne sentaient même plus les courants d'air qui balayaient la tour, se réchauffant parfois avec de l'alcool provenant de la réserve personnelle d'Hagrid, ou le plus souvent avec diverses boissons chaudes préparées dans les cuisines par les elfes de maisons et accompagnées de pâtisseries au chocolat et autres tartes à la citrouille.

Draco semblait s'ouvrir de plus en plus et n'hésitait désormais plus à apporter détails et anecdotes quand ils discutaient de leur vie amoureuse. Harry quant à lui découvrait en Malfoy un complice idéal pour partager ses expériences, ce qui lui manquait avec Ron et Hermione. Il adorait ses meilleurs amis, mais il regrettait de ne pouvoir leur parler de tout ce qu'il voulait, il savait que ça les gênait toujours un peu et n'insistait pas, même si parfois il en profitait pour taquiner le rouquin. Pouvoir parler de tout ça avec Malfoy sans avoir à prendre des pincettes était une vraie libération pour lui.

Un autre changement était leur comportement l'un envers l'autre pendant la journée. Déjà depuis la fin de la guerre et le début de leur dernière année à Poudlard ils ne s'insultaient plus à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter la nuit dans la tour, leur comportement surprenait tous leurs amis. Un jour au détour d'un couloir, ils s'étaient rentrés dedans sans faire attention et, alors que tous ceux qui les entouraient s'attendaient à une guerre ouverte, ils s'étaient souri et avaient hoché la tête, se saluant par un '_Potter_' et un _'Malfoy'_ synchronisés. Ils en avaient ri le soir même, se rappelant des têtes qu'avaient fait leurs amis et de l'incompréhension générale qui avait suivi ce bref, mais mémorable échange. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux et Harry affirmait à ses amis que non, rien n'avait changé entre Malfoy et lui, c'était juste une haine un peu plus cordiale que d'habitude. La maturité, sans doute.

Ils avaient même commencé à faire équipe en potions, quand le Professeur Slughorn les mit ensemble pour un cours. Draco avait accepté de l'aider après avoir pu constater de plus près la nullité du brun dans cette matière et Harry s'améliora nettement cours après cours malgré les exclamations du blond dès qu'il se trompait d'ingrédient ou de dosage. Les cours étaient donc généralement ponctués de phrases telles que '_Bon sang Potter, tu veux tuer toute l'école ?_' ou '_Mais quel idiot congénital, j'ai dit quatre poils de chauve-souris, pas dix !_' et autres '_NON ! C'est écrit _doucement_ ! Ton cerveau atrophié ne peut même pas comprendre ça ?_' et Harry, loin de s'en offusquer, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire dès que Ron lui disait qu'il avait failli sauter à la gorge de Malfoy plus d'une fois.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël commençaient le jour même et chacun avait préparé sa valise pour rentrer et profiter en famille des premières fêtes depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry avait décidé d'aller à Londres, dans la maison que Sirius lui avait léguée et de n'aller au Terrier que pour le 24 au matin afin d'aider à préparer le réveillon de Noël. Il dormirait là-bas une nuit, peut-être deux, et retournerait au Square Grimmaurd pour préparer la soirée qu'il organisait chez lui pour le 31 décembre. Ça allait être une grande fête et il y avait du boulot. Entre les courses pour le repas et le ménage pour rendre la maison présentable et habitable pour tous les invités qui voudraient rester dormir, il lui faudrait bien la semaine pour être au point. Hermione et Ron lui avaient promis de venir l'aider et il savait que Charlie comptait passer quelques journées et probablement quelques nuits chez lui. Il aurait donc du renfort pour que tout soit prêt à temps.

Dans un sens ce qui le stressait le plus, c'était d'accueillir quatre Serpentard chez lui. Même si ça restait la Maison des Black, c'était désormais chez lui, Harry Potter, le Gryffondor par excellence. Et pour ne rien arranger, ladite maison allait grouiller de lions dont il n'osait imaginer les réactions. Il avait fait en sorte de savoir si Dubois serait accompagné ou pas à la soirée avant d'en parler à Malfoy et, quand il avait mentionné le nom du blond à l'ancien capitaine, il lui avait affirmé qu'il serait bien seul, demandant immédiatement des nouvelles du Serpentard. Le brun ne doutait pas que Malfoy allait pouvoir assouvir l'un de ses fantasmes pour la nouvelle année et il était content pour lui. Après tout lui-même aurait Charlie pour lui tout seul toute la semaine et toute la soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait ? Comme si un élément clochait dans tout ça...

"Potter !" Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées et se retourna pour voir le blond arriver vers lui à grands pas depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Ses amis se figèrent et il sentit Ron se tendre comme prêt à attaquer. Ils venaient de sortir de la Grande Salle après le petit déjeuner et s'apprêtaient à remonter dans leur dortoir pour récupérer leurs valises et prendre la direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Harry s'arrêta et attendit que le blond arrive à sa hauteur. "Je peux te parler deux secondes ?" Il regarda derrière lui pour fixer Ron et Hermione. "Seul à seul ?"

"Harry, tu..."

Le brun leva la main pour l'interrompre. "Allez-y, je vous rejoins." Et comme son ami ne bougeait pas, il ajouta. "Tout va bien, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive dans cinq minutes." Les deux Gryffondor s'éloignèrent enfin et Harry était sûr que Ron s'était retourné au moins dix fois sur le chemin. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'attitude du rouquin et regarda Harry, les mains dans les poches. "Je viens de réaliser que tu ne m'avais pas dit l'adresse et l'heure, pour le 31. Ah, et Pansy demande si on doit apporter quelque chose."

"Je comptais t'envoyer un hibou dans la semaine pour te donner les détails. C'est le 12 Square Grimmaurd à Londres et j'ai dit à tout le monde de venir vers 19h30, mais vous venez quand vous voulez. Une partie sera déjà là depuis le matin pour m'aider à préparer. Vous n'avez qu'à apporter à boire ou des gâteaux apéro. Pour le reste du repas tout est prévu."

"Tu as l'intention de cuisiner ?" Il réprima un sourire en imaginant le brun aux fourneaux. "Il va falloir que je prévienne tout le monde, histoire qu'on prépare un peu d'antipoison."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit à la pique. "Oui je cuisine. Et plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Et pour ton information, si j'avais voulu t'empoisonner, j'aurais eu l'occasion de le faire à plusieurs reprises dans la tour. Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as avalé la tarte hier soir, si j'y avais ajouté quelques gouttes de venin de basilic, tu ne t'en serais même pas rendu compte."

Draco éclata de rire avant de commencer à faire demi-tour. "Dans tes rêves, Potter ! Allez, on se voit le 31 alors."

"Ouais et passe un bon Noël !" Le blond lui répondit d'un signe de la main et Harry courut retrouver ses amis dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il ne les vit pas et monta directement dans son dortoir pour récupérer sa valise. Ron était en train de ranger ses derniers vêtements dans la sienne et quand le brun entra, il leva la tête et le regarda s'approcher de son lit.

"Que voulait tête de fouine ?"

Harry secoua la tête en entendant le surnom. "Rien, c'était juste pour le cours de Potions."

"Il t'a donné des devoirs à faire ? Il se prend pour qui ce type ?" Son ami se contenta de rire doucement. "Dis, Harry..." Ron sembla hésiter un instant et cela attira l'attention du brun qui stoppa sa dixième tentative pour fermer sa valise et leva la tête vers lui. "Vous ne... Je n'en reviens pas de te poser cette question."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? Accouche, on n'a pas le temps pour ça !"

"Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ?" Il était rouge tomate et Harry faillit éclater de rire en voyant la couleur de son visage, mais la question fit son chemin dans sa tête et l'en empêcha.

"Quoi ? Avec qui ?" Il n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire et se demanda si quelque chose lui avait échappé.

"Toi et Malfoy ?" Devant l'air interdit de son ami il ajouta. "Est-ce que tu couches avec lui ?"

Cette dernière question acheva Harry qui explosa de rire, à moitié affalé sur sa valise en se tenant le ventre. "Moi et Malfoy ? Non mais ça ne va pas ? Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça Ron ?" Il eut du mal à terminer sa phrase tellement son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il se calma légèrement et regarda son ami qui paraissait mi-soulagé, mi-agacé par la crise de rire du brun, puis essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. "Non, sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu as pensé ça Ron ?"

"Bah je n'en sais rien, mais vous avez changé tous les deux. L'un envers l'autre je veux dire. Vous ne vous insultez plus et j'ai même l'impression qu'il y a une certaine... complicité entre vous depuis un certain temps. Et puis les cours de Potions. Bon, il te crie dessus la plupart du temps, mais ça te fait limite marrer. Et puis tout à l'heure quand il t'a appelé... Désolé mec, mais comme lui aussi est gay je me suis dit que peut-être... J'ai été con de croire ça, désolé."

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Parfois Ron pouvait être touchant, surtout quand il était incertain de quelque chose comme là et il devait bien avouer qu'il était un peu surpris qu'il ait remarqué tout ça. Tout à coup, il s'en voulut de ne pas en avoir parlé à son meilleur ami et eut l'impression de l'avoir trahi dans une certaine mesure. "C'est moi qui suis désolé, Ron. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant."

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds. "Alors c'est vrai ? Vous..."

"On ne couche pas ensemble, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi." Il sourit en le voyant se détendre légèrement mais trouva ça bizarre de devoir le rassurer sur ce sujet. Après tout, est-ce que ce serait si mal que ça ? Non, il n'était pas en train d'imaginer qu'il pourrait sortir avec Malfoy, aucune chance. "Tu te rappelles le soir dans la Grande Salle, quand Roberts s'est comporté en crétin envers lui ?"

"Tu veux dire quand il l'a largué devant toute l'école ?"

"Oui, c'est ça. Eh bien après ça quand on est retourné dans la salle commune, j'ai regardé la carte des Maraudeurs et j'ai vu que Malfoy était monté à la tour d'astronomie. J'étais curieux, alors je suis allé voir s'il allait bien. Je lui ai dit que Roberts était un crétin et on a discuté un bon moment. Depuis, on se retrouve là-bas certains soirs et on discute."

"Je me doutais qu'il y avait un truc. C'est donc là que tu disparais le soir ? Hermione disait que tu avais sans doute un nouveau mec et que tu nous en parlerais quand ce serait sérieux. Elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité au final. Vous parlez de quoi ?" Harry ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'expression qui était sur le visage de son ami. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ?

"De tout. Du passé, de nos vies, des mecs..." Harry soupira avant de continuer. "Tu sais, j'aime bien parler avec lui, il a changé et... On peut discuter de sujets que je ne peux pas aborder avec toi ou Hermione."

"Tu veux dire les mecs et le sexe ?"

"Ouais. Je sais que ça te met mal à l'aise et je respecte totalement ça. Mais parfois, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui en parler. Quelqu'un qui comprend et avec qui je peux partager, sans jugement."

"Je ne t'ai jamais jugé, Harry."

C'est ce qu'il redoutait. "Je sais ! Merlin, je sais Ron, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais je doute que tu veuilles m'entendre parler de mes nuits torrides avec ton frère, si ? Ou de ce que je pense de tel ou tel cul ?"

Ron ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser l'image horrible qu'il venait d'avoir de son meilleur ami dans les bras de son frère. Il avait appris à propos de leur relation au début de l'été. Il était venu chercher Harry chez lui au Square Grimmaurd pour aller boire un verre avec Neville et Luna sur le Chemin de Traverse et était tombé nez-à-nez avec Charlie qui sortait de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, suivi par Harry, tout aussi peu vêtu et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre et il avait exigé des explications aux deux jeunes hommes sur le champ. Depuis, il faisait en sorte de laisser cette information hors de son cerveau, de faire l'autruche, comme disait Harry.

"Non. Effectivement je n'en ai aucune envie."

"C'est bien ce que je me disais. Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui en parler. Pas de ton frère spécialement hein, mais des mecs. Et aucun de mes amis n'est gay, à part Neville mais tant qu'il ne l'aura pas accepté je me vois mal avoir ce genre de discussions avec lui. Mais avec Malfoy je peux. Au début c'était compliqué, mais petit à petit on se fait plus confiance et il y a moins de tabou maintenant."

"Alors quoi, vous êtes... amis maintenant ?"

"Je ne dirais pas qu'on est _amis_, non. Disons plutôt que pour le moment on se supporte suffisamment pour parler de nos parties de jambes en l'air et de nos ex et pour mettre à plat certaines choses du passé. On reparlera du statut de notre relation dans dix ans."

Harry se remit à fermer sa valise et Ron termina de remplir la sienne. "Je parie 50 Gallions que dans dix ans vous serez mariés avec trois gosses." Marmonna-t-il avant de recevoir une paire de chaussettes en pleine tête.

"Je t'ai entendu Ron !"

* * *

La première semaine des vacances était passée à toute vitesse. Fêter Noël chez les Weasley avait été assez particulier car c'était le premier sans Fred. Il y avait eu quelques larmes, mais ça s'était plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble et la tristesse avait rapidement laissé la place à la joie d'être tous réunis. Andromeda Tonks avait elle aussi été invitée et Harry avait pu profiter de Teddy pendant la soirée et voir, le lendemain matin, les yeux émerveillés et un peu perdus de son filleul quand il avait découvert les dizaines de cadeaux qui l'attendaient sous le sapin.

Il avait fait le plein d'amour familial et entamé avec le sourire sa semaine de préparation pour la grande soirée. Il prévoyait d'accueillir une trentaine de personnes entre les Gryffondor, Serpentard et autres élèves de leur année, les Weasley, toutes les pièces rapportées, ainsi que d'autres anciens élèves comme Dubois et il avait fort à faire pour que tout soit parfait.

Charlie l'avait rejoint dès le 26 et l'avait plus déconcentré qu'autre chose. Ils s'étaient revus le 24 au soir et comme Molly avait fait elle-même l'organisation des chambres et qu'il était hors de question à ses yeux que Ron et Hermione partagent un lit sous son toit, il s'était retrouvé coincé avec son meilleur ami, à quelques chambres de son frère. Ils s'étaient tournés autour toute la soirée du 24 et la matinée du 25 et n'avaient pu se retrouver seuls que le temps de quelques baisers et caresses rapides dans la salle de bain au beau milieu du dîner de Noël.

Dès qu'il avait posé le pied dans la maison des Black en fin de matinée, Charlie avait sauté sur le brun, l'emmenant à l'étage dans la chambre de celui-ci. Ils en étaient ressortis deux heures plus tard quand Harry avait réalisé entre deux gémissements que Ron et Hermione devaient arriver à quatorze heures et qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Il avait ignoré le commentaire douteux que le jeune homme au-dessus de lui avait lancé comme quoi '_il avait suffisamment à manger juste là_' et avait sauté dans la douche avant de descendre au sous-sol pour préparer un déjeuner rapide. Ses amis étaient arrivés vingt minutes plus tard, les trouvant attablés devant une pizza à peine entamée et ils avaient pu débuter le grand nettoyage de la maison en commençant par la cuisine.

Après le départ de Ron et Hermione en début de soirée, Harry s'était affalé dans le canapé du salon, exténué. Il se sentait sale, plein de sueur et de poussière et ne rêvait que d'un bon bain et de son lit. Il sursauta quand on toqua et vit Charlie passer la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

"Ça va ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi." Demanda-t-il en entrant avant de s'installer sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Harry lui sourit. "Ce n'était pas loin." Il bougea pour poser sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. "J'ai mal partout. Et dire qu'on a fait que la moitié !"

"Il reste quoi ? Les deux derniers étages et le grenier ?" Le brun acquiesça. "Ça va aller vite. Ce qui a pris du temps c'est la cuisine et la salle de bain du deuxième." Il frissonna en se rappelant le carnage. "Je crois que je ne rentrerais plus jamais dans cette pièce." Harry eut un petit rire et bailla.

"Ouais, c'était vraiment crade. Je n'arrive pas à croire que la maison soit dans un tel état après le grand ménage que l'on a fait il y a quelques années..."

"Justement, c'est inoccupé depuis un moment... Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant quand tu y penses, j'ai l'impression que cette maison a une vie propre et que dans six mois tu seras revenu à la case départ."

Harry acquiesça. "Avec la veine que j'ai, cette bicoque est sûrement hantée. Enfin bref. À part une salle de bain au troisième, il ne reste que des chambres. Je crois qu'on va condamner les toilettes du dernier étage. Aucune envie de gérer une goule pour le moment."

"Elle est toujours là ?" Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas allé vérifier et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. "Ça te dit que je te fasse couler un bain ? Tu pourras te détendre pendant que je prépare à manger et ensuite au lit."

"Oh oui, dodo..."

Charlie se pencha sur lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "J'ai dit au lit, pas dodo." Murmura-t-il, faisant rire le brun, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry et de caresser sa gorge offerte du bout des doigts. Harry gémit doucement dans le baiser et ouvrit légèrement les lèvres laissant le rouquin insérer sa langue entre elles. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et les doigts de Charlie se firent bientôt plus curieux, arrachant des frissons au brun qui commençait peu à peu à oublier toute idée de dormir. Harry leva son bras pour aller attraper la nuque de son amant, frottant au passage son entrejambe, ce qui lui arracha un soupir appréciateur.

Harry se releva soudainement et se retourna pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes du jeune homme, plaçant ses mains sur le canapé de chaque côté de sa tête. "Je n'ai plus vraiment faim là tout de suite." Il fit un petit mouvement de hanches et put sentir le sexe de Charlie qui commençait à durcir sous lui. Harry se pencha et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'ancien Gryffondor. "Par contre l'idée d'un bain bien chaud me tente assez. Mais… seulement si tu le prends avec moi." Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Charlie attrapa les fesses du brun et les malaxa à deux mains tout en répondant au baiser torride. Harry commença à se frotter à lui dans un va-et-vient langoureux, entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de son amant. Celui-ci fit glisser une main dans son pantalon pour aller caresser la peau douce de ses fesses, passant l'autre entre eux pour en défaire le bouton. Le brun mit fin au baiser et se leva du canapé, fit glisser son pantalon sur ses chevilles en même temps que son boxer et enleva dans la foulée son tee-shirt se retrouvant nu devant Charlie avant de se rasseoir sur ses cuisses.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres du jeune homme et y déposa un baiser, puis un autre sur sa mâchoire pour finir dans son cou où il s'arrêta un moment, léchant et mordillant la peau qu'il savait très sensible à cet endroit-là. Pendant ce temps, Charlie avait commencé à caresser le corps nu qui s'offrait à lui, passant des bras finement musclés par le Quidditch au dos puis aux fesses galbées qui n'attendaient que lui. Il fit glisser sa main pour pouvoir toucher le membre dressé entre eux et quand ses doigts l'encerclèrent, le brun poussa un gémissement qui faillit faire jouir Charlie sur-le-champ.

Harry arrêta ses baisers, attrapa les mains du rouquin, les posant sur le canapé de chaque côté de ses cuisses et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air sérieux. "Non non non. Si tu me touches avant que je t'y autorise, tu as perdu."

Charlie ricana, levant les bras quand le brun lui enleva son pull. "Et c'est quoi ma punition si je désobéis ? Histoire que je décide si ça en vaut la peine ?"

Harry se mit à genoux aux pieds du rouquin et posa ses mains sur son jean. "Disons que tu ne jouiras pas ce soir."

Avant que Charlie n'ait pu répondre, il déboutonna le vêtement et tira pour le lui enlever, lui laissant son caleçon déformé par son érection. Harry se lécha les lèvres et déposa un rapide baiser sur la bosse avant de remonter pour lécher les tétons de Charlie. Celui-ci commença à gémir doucement, résistant à l'envie d'empoigner les fesses du brun et ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, les lèvres de Harry descendirent sur son ventre et sa langue s'aventura dans son nombril, le faisant frissonner. Il descendit encore en déposant des baisers sur son chemin tout en faisant remonter ses mains le long des cuisses de Charlie, en caressant l'intérieur et se rapprochant du tissu qui cachait son but ultime.

Charlie siffla quand la langue du brun se glissa sous la bordure de son caleçon, l'envie de le toucher se faisant plus pressante, et quand Harry caressa son sexe par-dessus le tissu, il dut planter ses ongles dans le canapé pour ne pas empoigner sa tête et l'obliger à le sucer immédiatement.

Le jeune brun fit rouler le vêtement sur ses cuisses, lui demandant de lever les hanches et se lécha les lèvres quand l'objet de ses désirs fut enfin à l'air libre. Il ne perdit pas de temps et, après avoir regardé Charlie dans les yeux et lancé un '_N'oublie pas, tu ne touches pas_', il se pencha et commença à s'occuper du sexe dressé fièrement devant lui. Il déposa des baisers sur le gland et sur toute la longueur, puis le lécha de bas en haut. Écartant les lèvres, il mit la verge dans sa bouche et descendit progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle tape le fond de sa gorge, puis entama de lents va-et-vient, aspirant à chaque fois qu'il remontait. Il savait qu'il était doué pour ça, ses amants le lui avaient assez répété, mais entendre les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de Charlie alors qu'il le suçait avidement le confortait encore un peu plus dans cette idée. Il prit ses testicules dans une main et la base du sexe dans l'autre, se calant sur le mouvement de sa bouche et, quand il le sentit se tendre, il stoppa tout.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le bout du sexe et se releva, ignorant le cri de frustration du rouquin, pour se diriger vers la porte, mais se retourna avant de la franchir. "Bon, tu m'as promis un bain, non ?" Puis il fila en courant avant que Charlie ne réalise qu'il venait de le laisser en plan sur le canapé du salon, une érection douloureuse entre les jambes et son niveau de frustration au maximum.

* * *

Charlie avait fini par avoir sa revanche dans la salle de bain, quand il l'avait pris brutalement contre le lavabo face au miroir puis dans la baignoire, renversant la moitié de l'eau sur le carrelage dans le processus. Il avait toujours le dernier mot avec Harry de toute façon et s'était fait un immense plaisir de le lui rappeler tout au long de la semaine. Harry n'essayait pas d'avoir le dessus, il savait pertinemment que ça n'arriverait jamais mais à force, il commençait à bien connaître le dresseur de dragons et savait comment le rendre dingue. Ça promettait toujours des parties de jambes en l'air mémorables.

Harry adorait Charlie et Charlie adorait Harry. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus que du sexe et une belle amitié entre eux. Pas qu'ils en aient vraiment discuté, non. Ils le savaient tout simplement. Et cette absence d'ambiguïté, cette complicité qu'ils avaient développée dans et en dehors du lit était bien plus précieuse pour Harry que tout le reste. Charlie n'attendait rien de lui, seulement sa compagnie et son amitié et ça avait fait le plus grand bien à Harry à la fin de la guerre, alors qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir vécu que pour mener à bien les plans des autres depuis près de 8 ans.

Le 31 arriva rapidement et dès le matin la maison grouillait de monde venu pour l'aider dans les préparatifs de la soirée. Il avait fini par avouer à Charlie qu'il avait invité des Serpentard et celui-ci avait éclaté de rire, ravi d'être présent pour voir la tête de son frère. Décidément, cette soirée s'annonçait bien pourrie pour Ron. Au fond de lui, Harry espérait qu'il ne ferait pas une scène en les voyant arriver et surtout rester. Il comptait bien continuer de voir Malfoy quand ils seraient de retour à Poudlard et le fait que son meilleur ami soit désormais au courant le poussait encore plus à le vouloir. Mais comment être ami avec Malfoy si Ron le détestait toujours autant ? Il allait devoir lui prouver qu'il avait changé et quoi de mieux qu'une soirée bien arrosée pour ça ?

Quand Hermione et Ginny étaient arrivées au petit matin Harry était toujours au lit, seul. Charlie était rentré la veille pour passer un peu de temps avec ses parents, puisqu'il repartait dès le lendemain soir pour la Roumanie. Il en avait profité pour terminer sa liste de courses et régler quelques derniers détails avant de se coucher vers minuit. Les filles avaient donc commencé à organiser le sous-sol pour y accueillir tout le monde confortablement, métamorphosant des chaises en canapés, descendant des coussins du salon pour qu'ils s'en servent comme pouf et poussant la grande table contre le mur pour y installer le buffet, puis ils partirent faire les courses pendant plus de deux heures.

Ron, Luna et Neville qui les avaient rejoints un peu plus tard s'étaient attelés à la décoration de la maison, pendant que Harry, Hermione et Ginny préparaient les divers plats du dîner. Bientôt le sous-sol fut inondé par la lumière de dizaines de bougies flottant dans la pièce, de petits pères Noël voletaient au peu partout avec rennes et traîneaux et des guirlandes dorées et argentées ornaient les murs.

Les préparatifs furent rapidement terminés et Harry et les autres purent profiter d'un moment de répit pour aller se préparer. Après une douche rapide, Harry enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, puis hésita pendant un instant à mettre une cravate pour finalement décider de rester sans et d'ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de la chemise. Il tentait désespérément de dompter ses cheveux, maudissant les gènes capillaires de son père, quand on toqua à la porte.

"Entrez." Il soupira de frustration et jeta son peigne sur la commode avant de se retourner vers Charlie qui fermait la porte derrière lui. "Où sont les autres ?"

"En bas ou dans une des salles de bain pour se préparer." Il ferma la porte derrière lui. "Tu as besoin d'aide ?"

Harry lui sourit, se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir. "Non, je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes cheveux. Regarde, c'est une catastrophe !"

Charlie lui répondit par un petit rire et se rapprocha pour passer sa main dans les cheveux rebelles. "Ce sont uniquement tes cheveux qui te mettent dans cet état-là, ou ton serpent y est pour quelque chose ?"

Le brun se figea, regardant le frère de son meilleur ami à travers le miroir. "Tu parles de Malfoy là, rassure-moi ?" Charlie acquiesça et éclata de rire en réalisant le double sens de sa phrase. "Pourquoi est-ce que je serais stressé à cause de lui ? Ça va bien se passer, on est tous suffisamment matures pour que tout se passe bien... N'est-ce pas ?" Charlie lui sourit et déposa un baiser à la naissance de son cou. "Je veux dire, je sais que Ron le déteste, moi aussi je le détestais mais..." Les lèvres remontèrent pour l'embrasser derrière l'oreille et des mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses hanches. "On a discuté, longtemps, et je pense que... Enfin, il a ..." Charlie suçota le lobe droit de son oreille et fit descendre ses mains le long de ses cuisses. "Ah- Charlie..."

Le rouquin éloigna sa bouche pour lui donner un nouveau baiser dans le cou avant de chercher le bouton de son pantalon et de le défaire. "Il a quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier, Harry ?"

Il n'y avait aucune colère ou jalousie dans sa voix. Seulement de la curiosité. Charlie était intrigué par cette histoire, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui finissaient par bien s'entendre, c'était assez inattendu. Dans dix, vingt ans peut-être, mais quelques mois seulement après la guerre ? Ça allait certainement en étonner plus d'un. Mais lui était content pour le jeune homme. Il savait que ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et avait pu voir la différence dans son comportement entre l'été dernier et maintenant. Il semblait... apaisé ? Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Malfoy était la raison de ce changement. Bon, Charlie n'avait pas l'intention de remercier ouvertement le blond pour ça mais, il était clair qu'il avait réussi là où lui-même avait échoué juste après la guerre. Mais encore une fois, il connaissait bien le brun et avait remarqué chez lui une frénésie, un stress à la simple mention de la soirée ou du blond. Comme s'il attendait inconsciemment _quelque chose_. Quand ils avaient discuté de Malfoy et de leur nouvelle relation, il avait senti que Harry lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, ni ce qu'il ressentait. Malfoy l'intriguait, ça ne faisait aucun doute, ils avaient tout de même passé des heures à discuter seul à seul, mais il y avait plus que de la curiosité ou cette _compréhension_ dont Harry lui rabâchait les oreilles, Charlie en était persuadé. Il le sentait. Et en bon ami, il se devait de tirer tout ça au clair pour lui, même s'il savait que Harry n'admettrait jamais qu'il y avait quelque chose... Quoi que ce fut.

Charlie introduisit sa main dans le boxer de Harry et commença à caresser son membre qui durcissait rapidement sous le tissu.

Harry avait du mal à réfléchir et essaya de calmer ses gémissements pour lui répondre. "Qu'est-ce que tu- Ahh... Veux dire ? Il n'a rien de – Oh Merlin ! – particulier. Bon sang Charlie, on n'a pas le temps pour ça."

Charlie ricana et accentua les va-et-vient sur le sexe du jeune homme. "Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? Pas sûr que tu veuilles accueillir tes invités avec une érection de cette taille. Que dirait Malfoy ?" Il baissa le boxer pour que le gland dépasse légèrement.

Harry attrapa les poignets du rouquin et s'y agrippa, la tête rejetée en arrière et posée sur son épaule. Il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées concrètes mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser s'arrêter. "C'est toi qui – Han ! – fais une fixette sur Malfoy. Je- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu – Oh bon sang Charlie !" Il venait de passer son pouce sur son gland sensible et Harry faillit jouir sur l'instant. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et son regard se posa sur le miroir devant lui. Il était abandonné dans les bras musclés de Charlie, la bouche ouverte, les joues rouges et son sexe dur à moitié à l'air. L'autre homme avait la main droite autour de son membre et la gauche le soutenait par la hanche, son visage était enfoui dans le cou de Harry, le dévorant, mais ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens à travers son reflet. Une vision aussi érotique aurait fait exploser n'importe qui, mais quelque chose empêchait Harry de jouir et si lui-même ignorait quoi, Charlie, lui, avait sa petite idée sur le sujet.

"Allez Harry, les autres vont se demander où on est. Il faut que tu jouisses." Il accéléra ses mouvements. "Jouis pour moi, bébé." Les gémissements se faisaient plus forts, mais impossible pour le brun de se lâcher totalement. "Et si je te parle de Malfoy ?"

"Ah !" Ses doigts se serrèrent autour des poignets, laissant des marques d'ongles dans la peau blanche.

"Oui, j'en étais sûr. Tu ne parles que de lui ces derniers temps." Charlie eut un petit sourire espiègle. Il arriverait à son but, même s'il devait passer la soirée ici à attendre qu'il jouisse. "Est-ce que tu penses aussi à lui quand je te baise ? Tu m'imagines blond là, pendant que je te branle ? Allez Harry, jouis pour Malfoy."

Harry ne put résister plus longtemps et, malgré sa réticence, il perdit totalement pied et cria, se déversant sur le pauvre miroir innocent. Il se laissa aller dans les bras musclés, haletant et la tête renversée en arrière. Charlie fit encore quelques aller et retour sur le sexe qui redevenait mou puis le lâcha, amenant sa main à ses lèvres pour se lécher les doigts. Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et regarda le miroir sali par son sperme, puis il se tourna vers son amant, les sourcils froncés mais le regard perdu.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Charlie ? Il n'y a rien entre Malfoy et moi et je ne pense pas à lui quand je suis au lit avec toi. Jamais !"

Charlie lui sourit, le nettoya d'un coup de baguette, fit de même avec le miroir et approcha sa main du visage du brun. Il enleva une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux et embrassa délicatement le front barré de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. "Menteur." Avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester, il ajouta, "Rhabille-toi correctement, tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air et tout le monde va nous attendre en bas. Ah ! Et mets des chaussures."

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Harry le rattrapa en deux enjambées. "Attends Charlie ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Menteur' ? Quand est-ce que je t'ai menti ? Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais pensé à Malfoy comme ça." À l'instant même où ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, Harry sut qu'ils étaient faux. Mais même si cette réalisation le perturbait au plus haut point, il était hors de question de l'avouer au rouquin ! Celui-ci lui sourit malicieusement, lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la chambre pour descendre dans la cuisine.

Harry resta interdit quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. C'était vrai que depuis qu'ils se voyaient la nuit à Poudlard, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de penser au blond pendant qu'il se masturbait sous la douche et il se rappelait même un ou deux rêves qui les mettaient en scène tous les deux. C'était tellement furtif qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'à présent, mais c'était pourtant réel, même s'il comptait mettre beaucoup d'énergie pour se persuader que ce n'était pas le cas.

En même temps, avec le genre de discussions qu'ils avaient parfois, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il le voit comme un amant potentiel. Malfoy était gay et célibataire, ce qui ne courait pas les couloirs à Poudlard malgré les apparences, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien depuis quelques semaines et pour ne rien gâcher le blond était assez agréable à regarder. Oui bon, il le trouvait sexy. Et alors ? Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait le mettre dans son lit et ne justifiait en rien l'attitude de Charlie, parce que même si effectivement il lui avait pas mal parlé du Serpentard ces derniers jours, il était absolument certain de ne pas avoir mentionné sa potentielle attirance pour Malfoy, puisque même lui ne le réalisait que maintenant.

Harry grogna de frustration et lança un _Tempus _informulé. 19 heures. Il était plus que temps qu'il descende, les premiers invités n'allaient certainement pas tarder à arriver. Il replaça correctement son sexe dans son boxer, reboutonna son pantalon et lissa sa chemise pour qu'aucun pli ne vienne trahir ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'inspecta dans le miroir et, malgré des joues légèrement rouges, il se jugea suffisamment présentable pour descendre à son tour.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, souffla en fermant les yeux puis quitta sa chambre pour aller retrouver ses amis.

Ça allait être une très longue soirée !

**.oOoOo.**

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop frustrés ? Rassurez-vous, c'est bien un Drarry que vous lisez, bien que le couple CharlieXHarry soit très intéressant et un rien sexy !

Bon, la suite la semaine prochaine et, bien évidemment, vous y découvrirez la fameuse soirée ! À votre avis, est-ce que les Serpentard vont débarquer ? Et si oui, à quelle vitesse Ron va-t-il tuer Harry ?

À très vite pour la suite !

Théodora.


	4. Chapter 3 - LES DOUZE COUPS DE MINUIT

Bonjour !

Comme je suis une personne formidable, voici le chapitre 3 un peu en avance ! Oui, c'est surtout pour le côté pratique de publier le Dimanche au lieu du Mardi, mais ça n'en est pas moins formidable de ma part ! Allez, j'arrête de me jeter des fleurs et on passe à la suite de la soirée que vous attendez ! Et, bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre est looooong !

Pour les reviews, j'ai répondu à ceux et celles qui ont un compte. Donc merci à **LoupSpell, Milanoas, Roseno et Lessawatberg** !

Pour les autres :

** Babylon :** Merci pour ce nouveau commentaire ! J'aime bien cette analyse : "Harry n'est pas une princesse en détresse niveau relationnel" C'est exactement ça ! Dans cette histoire, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils perdent du temps à se poser des questions sur leur sexualité, à être timides. Ils sont majeurs et vaccinés, ils ont "roulé leur bosse" en termes de relations sentimentales et/ou sexuelles et ils sont loin de l'image de la jeune fille effarouchée ! Bref, c'est chaud chaud chaud entre Harry et Charlie et ça me ferait presque regretté d'avoir fait un Drarry ! J'ai dit presque, hein !

** Elohpdm :** Ah la galère des mots de passe ! Je connais ta détresse ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'avoue que c'est également mon second couple préféré, mais on ne le retrouve pas assez à mon goût !

Quelques rappels :

**Rating** : M.

**Warnings** : Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC.

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : **Indifférente** qui fait un travail formidable !

**Love Is Love** !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 – LES DOUZE COUPS DE MINUIT**

Il était un peu plus de 20h30 et Harry tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait déjà fait l'aller-retour entre la cuisine et l'entrée une bonne quinzaine de fois et dès qu'il ouvrait la porte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu. Maintenant que tous les invités officiels étaient arrivés, il fulminait. Il avait bien précisé au blond que les invités étaient attendus pour 19h30 et ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un comme Malfoy, Monsieur '_Je déclenche la troisième Guerre des Sorciers si tu as cinq minutes de retard' _pouvait être lui-même en retard à ce point. Il était pourtant persuadé que sa fierté de Serpentard/Malfoy l'obligeait à être tout le temps à l'heure, voire en avance.

"Ça va Harry ?" Il se retourna pour voir Olivier lui tendre un verre de vin. "Tu as l'air énervé. Ça a un rapport avec l'absence de Malfoy ? Je croyais qu'il devait venir." Il avait un petit sourire en coin et Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander si Malfoy est la cause de tous mes problèmes ?" Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez et but une gorgée de vin. "Mais en fait oui. Ce crétin est en retard. Je suis sûr qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il ne va pas venir. La moindre des politesses aurait été de prévenir. Ça se fait toujours dans le monde civilisé, non ?"

Olivier pouffa et but une gorgée de son whisky Pur Feu. Harry savait que si lui-même commençait la soirée avec de l'alcool fort, il serait incapable de tenir bien longtemps sans faire de conneries. L'ancien capitaine était arrivé vers vingt heures et, bien qu'il ait été ravi de le revoir, ils n'avaient pu échanger que quelques mots, Harry étant occupé à aller ouvrir la porte et à passer entre les invités pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait un verre et un accès facile au buffet. Il l'avait vu discutant avec Neville et Luna avant qu'il ne le rejoigne à l'instant.

"Relax Harry, il va venir. Il te fait juste poireauter un peu, ça fait monter la tension et rend les choses plus intéressantes. Ron et les autres ne savent toujours pas ?"

"Non. Merci d'avoir gardé le secret d'ailleurs."

"Quel secret ?"

Harry sursauta et ferma les yeux. _Et merde_. Il se retourna pour regarder Ron qui venait d'arriver derrière lui, quand l'air de _Jingle Bell_ résonna dans la cuisine. Luna avait ensorcelé la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et Harry avait une folle envie de s'arracher les oreilles à force d'entendre la musique. Mais cette fois-ci, il était ravi de cette interruption bienvenue. "Excusez-moi, je vais ouvrir. Je reviens." Il ignora les appels de son meilleur ami et les ricanements de Dubois et gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Luna avait lancé un sort dans l'après-midi afin de faire tomber de la neige dans le couloir et, malgré les nombreux aller et retour qu'il y avait eu depuis le début de la soirée, ses traces de pas étaient toujours rapidement recouvertes et le couloir était immaculé et calme. Il allait peut-être maintenir l'enchantement après la soirée, finalement. Harry arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit, tombant comme il s'y attendait sur quatre Serpentard sur leur trente et un, les cheveux parsemés de flocons de neige.

"Vous êtes en retard ! Je croyais qu'un Malfoy était toujours à l'heure ?"

Parkinson pouffa avant de couiner à cause du coup de coude que lui avait envoyé le blond. "Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter." Draco le regarda avec un air blasé. "Et désolé, un crétin que je ne citerai pas a voulu expérimenter le métro londonien." Zabini porta un poing à sa bouche, lâchant un 'Nott' étouffé entre deux toussotements exagérés, arrachant un sourire au blond. "Merci Blaise. Bref on s'est perdu et je t'évite les détails, mais nous voilà." Il leva une bouteille pour la montrer au brun. "Et on n'est pas venu les mains vides."

Harry se calma un peu et observa les quatre jeunes sur le palier. Ils semblaient tous très élégants même s'il ne voyait principalement que leurs longs manteaux sombres. Il pouvait deviner que Parkinson portait une robe car elle avait des collants noirs et des talons hauts d'un rouge digne de Godric Gryffondor lui-même, ce qui fit sourire Harry alors qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait marcher avec ces instruments de torture par un temps pareil. Malfoy toussota pour attirer son attention.

"Pardon ?"

"Tu comptes nous laisser mourir de froid sur le perron Potter ? C'était ton plan depuis le début, avoue." Il avait un sourire en coin mais il devait avouer que ça caillait sévère dehors. Il avait neigé presque toute la journée et la couche blanche qui recouvrait les rues brillait sous les réverbères.

"Bon sang Malfoy, arrête de déjouer tous mes plans machiavéliques tu veux bien ?" Il se recula en faisant mine de bougonner. "Je n'ai plus qu'à passer au plan B, maintenant !" Sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée aussi rapidement qu'un Vif d'or et il savait qu'il pouvait remercier le blond pour ça. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Tu peux me dire pourquoi il neige chez toi, Potter ?" Demanda Draco en haussant les sourcils.

"Luna." Fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin de dire et il pouffa quand les quatre Serpentard hochèrent la tête, montrant leur compréhension, puis il les dirigea vers l'escalier. "Bon je vous préviens, personne ou presque n'est au courant que vous êtes là. Alors attendez-vous à un accueil... Retentissant."

Il vit un frisson d'excitation parcourir les quatre Serpentard et entendit Parkinson marmonner un _'Pourquoi est-ce que je suis nerveuse tout à coup moi ?_'. "Allons-y, c'est en b-"

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On t'attend pour porter un- Malfoy ?"

_Et re merde_. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Ron débarquer en haut de l'escalier. Celui-ci se figea, dévisageant un à un les nouveaux venus puis son meilleur ami, ne sachant pas très bien s'il avait déjà trop bu et imaginait des choses ou s'il devait commencer à planifier l'assassinat du brun.

"Hey, Ron ! Euh... Surprise ?"

Ron plissa les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Tu as… Putain Harry, tu les as invités ?" Il ignora le début de hochement de tête de son ami et se tourna vers Draco. "Okay Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Le blond leva un sourcil. "Je te demande pardon Weasley ?"

Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, Harry tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention sur lui. "Bon et bien je vais retourner voir mes invités moi." Il commença à tourner les talons mais ne put aller bien loin puisque Draco lui attrapa l'épaule et le tira en arrière, l'obligeant à revenir vers eux. "Hey !"

"N'y pense même pas Potter, c'était ton idée, alors il est hors de question que tu t'en tires comme ça." Harry grogna mais ne bougea pas.

Ron regarda alors son meilleur ami les yeux écarquillés. "Donc c'est vrai Harry ? Tu les as invités ?" En le voyant acquiescer faiblement, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux roux. "Merlin… Tu sais, que vous passiez vos nuits ensemble à Poudlard, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais si ça m'oblige à devoir passer la dernière soirée de l'année avec lui et ses potes, là ça devient aussi mon problème. Et j'aurais bien aimé avoir mon mot à dire là-dedans."

"Attends deux secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire exactement par '_passer vos nuits ensemble' _? Draco ? Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?" Les trois amis se retournèrent tous vers le blond qui sembla rapetisser de dix bons centimètres.

"Euh… Bon, Potter ! Elle se passe où cette fête ? Il faudrait mettre le vin au frais."

Harry acquiesça furieusement et fonça vers l'escalier menant à la cuisine avant que Ron ne puisse l'en empêcher, suivi de près par Malfoy qui dévala les marches après lui. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris de leurs amis respectifs à l'étage et accélérèrent l'allure, comme si ça pouvait suffire à les protéger.

"DRAY ! Ramène ton petit cul d'aristo ici !"

"Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Harry !"

Bon, ça c'était plutôt bien passé au final.

* * *

Quand les quatre Serpentard entrèrent finalement dans la cuisine, il y eut un silence. Tous les invités les dévisagèrent et Harry se sentit plus scruté que jamais. Soudain, Luna s'avança vers eux, salua les nouveaux venus et lança à Parkinson qu'elle aimait beaucoup sa robe. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle adorait ce qu'elle avait fait dans le hall d'entrée et elles partirent bras-dessus bras-dessous vers le buffet en papotant. Harry en fut très reconnaissant à la jeune blonde car son intervention avait quelque peu détourné l'attention et chacun sembla se dire que si Luna Lovegood, qui avait été kidnappée par les Mangemorts pendant la guerre, pouvait supporter leur présence et même engager la discussion, alors ils pouvaient bien les accepter et, à défaut de leur parler, au moins les ignorer cordialement. Chacun retourna à sa conversation et Harry lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ses meilleurs amis qui n'avaient aucunement l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il eut à peine le temps d'indiquer à Malfoy et à ses deux amis restants où ils pouvaient déposer leurs affaires et où ils trouveraient à boire et à manger, que Ron lui tombait dessus, suivi de très près par Hermione.

"Je sais, Ron. Ça ne te plaît pas, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis parce que petit un, vous auriez de toute façon réagi comme ça et petit deux, c'est chez moi et j'y invite qui je veux." Il n'avait aucune intention de s'énerver ce soir-là, mais s'il devait se battre il le ferait. Et il gagnerait. "Et puis merde, quoi. Vous n'en avez pas marre de toutes ces gamineries ? On devrait pouvoir profiter de notre dernière année à Poudlard pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. On fait partie du même monde, alors on sera certainement amenés à les croiser à un moment ou à un autre dans nos vies professionnelles. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si on en est toujours au même niveau ? On se lancera des sorts au beau milieu du Ministère pour savoir qui prendra l'ascenseur en premier ?"

Il y eut un ricanement derrière lui. "Je préfèrerais prendre l'escalier plutôt que de partager un ascenseur avec toi, Potter."

Ron s'esclaffa et lança un regard noir au blond qui s'était approché de Harry. "Genre, Malfoy. Le jour où tu feras volontairement un truc qui fait transpirer n'est pas encore arrivé."

Malfoy le regarda avec un sourire en coin et Harry sut instantanément que la riposte n'allait pas plaire au rouquin. "Mais sache que j'adore transpirer, Weasley. Je fais très souvent de l'exercice. Demande à Finnigan."

Harry se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main et secoua la tête. Il savait que ça allait partir en live, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ça serait aussi rapide. Ron laissa échapper un petit cri et tourna instinctivement la tête vers le fond de la salle où Seamus avait une discussion animée avec Neville. Harry savait depuis quelques temps que Malfoy avait couché avec Seamus, mais quand il avait essayé d'en parler discrètement avec l'Irlandais, celui-ci avait rougi jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et avait changé de sujet aussi sec. Il avait appris par le blond qu'il était bi mais qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'aventures gay pour le moment, il était donc assez réservé sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'il sortait avec une élève de Serdaigle depuis quelques temps et qu'il était plutôt heureux avec elle.

"Potter." Harry regarda brièvement son meilleur ami qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione et faisait mine de se boucher les oreilles en la suppliant de les lui arracher, puis il porta son attention sur le blond. Celui-ci observait la scène en souriant mais reprit son sérieux en posant les yeux sur lui. "Theo voudrait savoir ce qu'il y a dans les plats du buffet. Il est allergique à certaines choses et voudrait s'assurer de ce qu'il peut manger sans risque."

"Oh ! Bien sûr, j'arrive. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il termine la soirée à Ste Mangouste à cause d'une cacahuète."

"Comment tu sais qu'il est allergique à l'arachide ?" Il eut l'air interdit pendant un instant, avant de saisir l'air amusé du brun. "Oh, tu blaguais. Donc, oui il est allergique à l'arachide et à l'ananas entre autres, mais il va te donner la liste complète."

"À l'ananas ? Qui est allergique à l'ananas ? Ce n'est pas humain ce genre d'allergie ! Et puis tu crois qu'on est aux Bahamas ou quoi ? On est à l'apéro, qui fait un apéro à base d'ananas ?"

"J'anticipe pour le reste du repas, idiot !" Il secoua la tête avant de faire craquer les jointures de ses doigts. "Ça me démange tellement de te taper pour remettre tes neurones en place."

Harry se frotta l'arrière du crâne machinalement avant d'éclater de rire. Ça lui avait manqué, ces petits échanges avec le blond. "Mes neurones vont très bien, je te remercie. Et puis c'est moi qui devrais te frapper. Finnigan ? Vraiment ? Déjà que Ron était en pétard, alors maintenant tu peux être sûr qu'il ne va pas me lâcher de la soirée !"

* * *

Et effectivement, Ron fut sur son dos à chaque instant après ça, lui demandant toutes les cinq minutes pourquoi il les avait invités, s'il lui voulait du mal, s'il souhaitait réellement qu'il aille en prison pour meurtre... Mais à l'approche de la fin de la journée et donc de l'année, Harry en avait plus qu'assez et avait un énorme mal de crâne. Pourtant il n'était que 22 heures et il n'avait presque rien bu, mais il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de buffles lui étaient passés dessus, avant de revenir sur leurs pas et de l'écraser à nouveau.

Le troupeau de buffles, c'était Ron.

Tout le monde semblait passer une bonne soirée. Ils mangeaient, buvaient, dansaient et riaient tous ensemble, sans distinction de maison ou de statut du sang et Harry aurait dû être ravi. Mais voilà, Ron venait encore de l'empêcher de commencer une discussion avec Zabini en débarquant derrière lui pour dire au Serpentard d'aller voir ailleurs s'il tenait à la vie. Harry avait beau savoir que son meilleur ami faisait exprès simplement pour se venger de lui, là il n'en pouvait plus. Cette petite vendetta de gosse était en train de transformer sa super soirée en vrai cauchemar et, désormais, il avait hâte qu'elle se termine, que tout le monde parte et qu'il aille se coucher, seul de préférence.

"Ron, s'il te plaît, arrête." Il se retourna vers son ami après avoir regardé le jeune homme noir qui s'éloignait un regard mi-désolé mi-amusé sur le visage. "Tu as réellement décidé de me pourrir ma soirée, c'est ça ?"

"Allez, Harry. Accorde-moi au moins ça. C'est moi qui passe une mauvaise soirée là, avec tous ces serpents dans la même pièce..."

"_TU_ passes une mauvaise soirée ?" Il éclata de rire, mais même Ron se rendit compte qu'il sonnait faux. "Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tout ce que tu as fait depuis qu'ils sont arrivés c'est d'être sur mon dos, de m'empêcher de discuter avec _MES_ invités. Je n'ai même pas pu avaler quoi que ce soit depuis plus d'une heure parce que tu es toujours à me chercher des poux."

"Harry..."

"Non, Ron. Tu fais vraiment chier. J'espérais juste pouvoir passer une bonne soirée avec tous mes amis. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre on a ENFIN l'occasion d'être tous ensemble et de vraiment s'amuser et toi..." Il soupira et secoua la tête, vaguement conscient du silence qui était tombé sur la pièce. "Tu n'as même par essayé, Ron. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'essayer de parler avec eux, mais non. Tu campes sur tes positions. Et dire qu'on pensait que c'étaient eux les plus bornés. Mais _eux_ ils sont là et ils discutent avec tout le monde. Alors que toi... Regarde autour de toi, Ron. Tu es le seul que ça dérange." Il y eut un silence et Harry le regarda, désolé qu'il ne puisse pas voir au-delà de ses rancœurs d'adolescents. "Alors si ça te gêne tant que ça... Je suis désolé Ron, mais tu sais où est la porte. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma soirée à t'éviter ou finir par te jeter un sort." Il posa son verre encore plein sur la table basse derrière lui et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Alors qu'il montait les marches, il entendit quelques voix s'élever et crut percevoir celle d'Hermione et les gémissements de douleur de Ron. Elle devait être en train de lui montrer sa façon de penser et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait le plaindre.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il emprunta le second escalier pour rejoindre le premier étage, avec l'intention d'aller se rafraîchir dans sa salle de bain et d'y prendre une potion contre sa migraine mais, avant d'ouvrir la porte, son regard fut attiré par une lueur dans le salon de l'autre côté du couloir. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, pas certain de ce qu'il avait cru voir, avant de tourner les talons pour pousser la porte de la petite pièce. Le salon était bien plus chaleureux qu'avant. Il avait passé des heures à réaménager la maison et à la rendre habitable, en commençant dès l'été par cette pièce et depuis il y passait tout son temps libre quand il n'était pas à Poudlard. Son regard la balaya, ne trouvant pas ce qui avait attiré son attention mais alors qu'il allait ressortir, il la vit.

Une lueur blanche éclairait doucement une partie de la tapisserie des Black à un endroit qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir fixé pendant des heures cet été. Il s'approcha lentement, la poitrine serrée, et s'arrêta à quelques pas du mur. Là, à mi-hauteur, se trouvait l'emplacement de Sirius sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille. Il connaissait cette tache noire carbonisée par cœur et aurait pu en dessiner les contours les yeux fermés mais là, quelque chose ne collait pas et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était exactement. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en face de la tapisserie et se rendit compte en approchant que la lueur était en fait la lumière des réverbères se reflétant sur la neige des arbres et projetée sur le mur. Il s'approcha encore un peu de la tapisserie et se figea.

La lueur était désormais bloquée par son propre corps et il pouvait à nouveau voir clairement la tache. Ou pas, justement. Là où se tenait le matin même la marque de brûlure qui avait effacé le visage de son parrain de l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, il pouvait maintenant clairement distinguer les traits de ce dernier. Il approcha une main tremblante et toucha le tissu du bout des doigts tout doucement, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion et que la toucher fasse tout disparaître. Mais au contraire, le contact de sa peau sembla raviver les couleurs et le visage apparut plus nettement encore, levant tout doute s'il en restait encore un sur celui qu'il représentait. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maison et qu'il avait découvert cette tapisserie, il la voyait dans son ensemble, sans aucune trace de brûlure. Après un instant, il recula pour s'asseoir dans le canapé, ramena ses genoux sous son menton et observa le mur et plus particulièrement le visage de son parrain.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il entendit la porte grincer et sursauta légèrement, mais ne se retourna pas pour regarder l'intrus. Il se doutait que c'était Ron et il n'avait pas franchement envie de le voir à cet instant.

"Pas maintenant, Ron. Je descends bientôt." Dit-il sans décrocher le regard du mur. Il entendit un petit rire légèrement outré mais ne réagit pas, toujours absorbé par ce qu'il regardait.

"C'est normal que je me sente insulté ?"

Harry sursauta franchement cette fois-ci et tourna la tête pour voir Draco qui était appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés et un sourire en coin. "Malfoy ? Désolé je pensais que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Tu avais l'air en rogne et comme tu ne redescendais pas j'ai voulu m'assurer que..." Il baissa la tête et observa ses mains un instant avant de planter ses yeux gris dans ceux du brun. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Harry eut un petit rire. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment parlé, Harry avait eu la même intention. S'assurer que Malfoy allait bien après ce que Roberts lui avait fait. "Oui, tout va bien. En fait j'allais redescendre tout de suite, je voulais juste me calmer, me mettre un peu d'eau froide sur le visage mais..." Il s'interrompit et tourna la tête vers le mur. "Il s'est passé quelque chose." Il n'en dit pas plus et resta silencieux un moment.

Intrigué, Draco regarda le mur à son tour et fronça les sourcils. Sa mère lui avait parlé de cette tapisserie, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue en vrai avant aujourd'hui. Il s'en approcha doucement pour étudier les visages et les noms tissés, s'esclaffa en se voyant représenté là et après quelques minutes d'observation silencieuse, se retourna vers Harry. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu ne l'avais jamais vue ?" Il avait l'air sincèrement curieux.

Harry secoua la tête avant de répondre. "Si, bien entendu. C'est Sirius qui me l'a montrée il y a quelques années, mais... elle est différente."

"Différente ? Comment ça ?"

"Sirius. Son visage avait été effacé... par sa mère. Elle l'avait brûlé, tout comme celui d'Andromeda et quelques autres. Mais maintenant..."

Il n'ajouta rien et Draco regarda à nouveau les visages, cherchant des traces de brûlures, mais à la place il vit que Sirius Black apparaissait bien sur l'arbre, ainsi que sa tante Andromeda, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré mais dont il avait déjà vu une photo un jour qu'il fouillait dans la table de nuit de sa mère. À côté de son portrait il pouvait aussi deviner celui de son mari et plus loin de sa fille, Tonks. Il l'avait vue quelques fois, notamment lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, où il savait qu'elle était morte avec son mari, le professeur Lupin dont le visage était dessiné à côté du sien sur le mur. Le dernier était celui d'un enfant qu'il supposa être Teddy, le fils de Lupin et de Tonks. Harry lui en avait parlé un soir, mais le voir sur ce mur, l'intégrant ainsi à sa famille le rendait étrangement réel pour Draco, comme s'il découvrait son existence pour la première fois.

"Tu veux dire que la tapisserie s'est... réparée toute seule ?"

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, observant le blond. "Réparée ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Parce que Tonks, Remus et Teddy n'apparaissaient pas du tout et maintenant... On dirait presque que la tapisserie a une vie propre et qu'elle a finalement décidé d'accepter à nouveau les rejetés de la famille et d'en inclure les nouveaux membres. Comme une sorte de... mise à jour. Tu crois que c'est possible ?"

Draco haussa les épaules et s'avança pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de Harry. "Aucune idée. Je ne suis pas expert en art sorcier. Il faudrait que tu fasses des recherches à la bibliothèque une fois de retour à Poudlard. Je pourrais aussi demander à ma mère si elle sait quelque chose à ce sujet."

"Oui, pourquoi pas..." Le silence retomba dans la pièce, simple et confortable et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Harry quand il pensa à la soirée qui se poursuivait deux étages plus bas. "Alors, je t'ai vu discuter avec Olivier tout à l'heure. Est-ce que c'est... prometteur ?"

"Tu as eu le temps de voir ça malgré ta sangsue de meilleur ami ?" Un petit rire lui échappa puis il s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et fit mine de protester quand Harry allongea ses jambes sur ses genoux. "Mais oui, on a discuté." Harry lui fit signe de continuer. "Il est sympa et... sexy, exactement comme dans mon souvenir, mais..."

"Mais quoi ?"

Draco soupira et se frotta le visage. "Mais je ne pense pas que j'irai plus loin avec lui."

"Quoi ?" Harry se redressa et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. "Tu rigoles j'espère ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver ce soir, tu ne vas pas coucher avec lui ? Même pas un petit coup rapide ?"

Draco secoua la tête, l'air dépité par la réaction du Survivant. "Calme-toi Potter. Et non, pas même pour un _petit coup rapide_. En plus ce n'est pas mon genre." Avant que Harry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à ça, il lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. "N'y pense même pas ! Et ne fais pas cette tête, je sais très bien ce que tu allais dire !" Harry renifla et se renfrogna, attendant la suite. "Donc oui, on a discuté et on a décidé qu'on préférait être amis plutôt qu'amants. Peut-être plus tard mais pas ce soir. J'ai... Il a autre chose en tête et..."

"Et toi aussi ?" Draco acquiesça, le regard dans le vague. "C'est qui ? Roberts ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était venu s'excuser avant les vacances. Ne me dis pas que tu penses à te remettre avec lui ? C'est un connard ce type ! Il ne veut que ton cul et s'en contrefiche de toi !"

"Non ! Enfin si, il est bien venu s'excuser, mais je l'ai envoyé voir ailleurs."

"Tu me rassures, tu serais vraiment redescendu dans mon estime sinon ! Alors c'est Charlie ? Je crois qu'il a décidé de me laisser seul ce soir. Je l'ai vu discuter avec Neville et Dean tout à l'heure mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis sûr que si tu vas le voir il ne dira pas non."

"Non Potter, ça n'a rien à voir avec Weasley, c'est..." Draco prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent quelqu'un monter l'escalier.

"Harry ? Tu es... Oh !" Ron venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte et se figea en les voyant. "Désolé, j'interromps quelque chose ?"

Draco soupira et secoua la tête. "Non Weasley, j'allais redescendre. On se voit plus tard, Potter." Avec un hochement de tête vers le brun, il quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre les autres invités. Tout en descendant, il se maudit intérieurement. Ça avait été moins une, il avait été à deux doigts de tout lâcher devant Potter et il était hors de question que ça arrive. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il pesait le pour et le contre et qu'il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait en parler avec le Gryffondor. Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Draco qu'il le tuerait dès que les mots auraient franchi sa bouche et il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Non, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse jeter... Encore.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il alla se servir un verre de vin et se remplit une assiette de dinde et de pommes de terre. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, Potter était vraiment un bon cuisinier. Il rejoint ses amis qui étaient en grande discussion avec d'autres invités et commença à siroter son verre, tout en lançant des regards réguliers vers l'escalier.

Ce ne fut qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard que Harry et Ron revinrent au sous-sol, souriants. Ron était monté pour s'excuser et ils avaient eu une longue discussion sur la raison de la présence des Serpentard à la soirée et sur ce que pensait le rouquin de tout ça. Ils en avaient conclu qu'Harry aurait dû prévenir ses amis de cette petite "surprise", que Ron n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça et finalement qu'ils devaient tous les deux mûrir encore un peu avant de se considérer comme de vrais _adultes_.

* * *

Il était maintenant 23h30 et Harry décida qu'il était temps de sortir le champagne et de se préparer à _vraiment_ faire la fête. Il alla chercher les bouteilles qu'il avait mises au frais et se retrouva nez à nez avec Charlie quand il voulut ressortir de l'arrière-cuisine. Il sursauta et faillit lâcher ce qu'il avait dans les mains. "Merlin ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Charlie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas de quoi voulait parler le rouquin. "Comment ça ?"

"Malfoy. Il t'a bien suivi quand tu es monté, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que vous avez..."

Il ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. "Bon sang, Charlie ! C'est quoi cette fixation sur Malfoy à la fin ? Il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! On a juste discuté, c'est tout. Que veux-tu qu'on ait fait d'autre ?"

"Oh je t'en prie Harry, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu le dévores des yeux depuis qu'il est arrivé et lui pareil. Il a dû se retenir pour ne pas te courir immédiatement après quand tu es monté tout à l'heure. Il y a de grandes chances qu'il soit intéressé par toi. Crois-moi, j'ai mes sources."

"Tes sources ? De grandes chances ? Il va falloir arrêter ton délire, Charlie. Malfoy n'a aucun intérêt de ce genre pour moi. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas dans quel fantasme tordu tu as vu ça, mais arrête tout de suite ! Jamais je ne serais intéressé par quelqu'un comme Malfoy ! Je préfère me battre à nouveau contre Voldemort !" C'était totalement faux, bien sûr, mais il l'avait énervé. Et quand il était énervé, Harry disait souvent plus de conneries que nécessaire.

"Tu es mignon quand tu fais l'autruche, mais fais gaffe, ça peut rapidement devenir chiant. Moi je prends ça..." Il attrapa trois bouteilles des bras du brun et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Et on se revoit sur la piste de danse l'année prochaine. Réserve-moi un slow !"

Charlie fit demi-tour en riant, laissant son amant bouche-bée. Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi Charlie voulait-il absolument le caser avec Malfoy ? C'était n'importe quoi, il ne pensait pas à lui de cette façon-là. À part sous la douche. Dans ses rêves. Et tout à l'heure quand Charlie l'avait... Non, rien à voir ! À cet instant, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retourner quelques heures en arrière et ne jamais se rendre compte de son intérêt pour le Serpentard. Et puis, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Malfoy soit intéressé par lui, il n'était pas vraiment son genre, d'après les discussions qu'ils avaient eues à l'école. C'est vrai, pourquoi quelqu'un comme Malfoy voudrait sortir avec lui ? Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui à ses pieds. Harry secoua vivement la tête. Maudit Weasley ! C'était entièrement sa faute s'il commençait à y penser à nouveau. Non, non, non ! Aucune chance !

Il soupira, repris trois autres bouteilles et retourna auprès de ses invités. Dans vingt minutes maintenant, l'année serait terminée et la suivante débuterait. Et sa première résolution serait de chasser ces images qui tentaient perfidement de s'insinuer dans son esprit et de continuer à considérer Malfoy comme un ami avec qui discuter au beau milieu de la nuit par moins quinze était agréable, que le sujet de discussion soit les cours, l'avenir ou les mecs. Rien de plus, rien de moins !

Il chercha des yeux son meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne l'aider à ouvrir les bouteilles et à disposer les flûtes sur la table et le vit en grande discussion avec Nott. C'était une grande évolution, une victoire et il était donc hors de question qu'il les interrompe. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et tomba sur Zabini et Neville à quelques pas qui riaient en regardant un renne miniature voler autour d'eux.

"Neville, Blaise, vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ?" Ayant attiré leur attention, il leur désigna les bouteilles et la table qui était contre le mur. "Il faudrait installer les flûtes et les remplir de champagne." Ajouta-t-il en posant son chargement.

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent pour l'aider et Harry tendit une bouteille à Zabini pour qu'il commence à les déboucher. Neville se mit à disposer les verres sur la table, se concentrant pour qu'ils soient parfaitement alignés et Harry l'observa faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait les joues rouges et devait avoir déjà bu pas mal de verres, mais ses yeux pétillaient de joie et Harry se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment l'alcool qui lui faisait autant d'effet. Charlie arriva derrière lui et posa à son tour les bouteilles qu'il avait prises et, quand Zabini sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement pour les ouvrir une par une, des 'POP' résonnèrent dans la pièce, attirant l'attention des invités.

Tout le monde commença à s'approcher, attiré par le bruit et Harry remplit les verres un à un avec l'aide de Neville pour qu'ils soient distribués à chacun.

L'excitation commençait à monter et plusieurs personnes lancèrent des _Tempus_ pour surveiller l'heure. Harry se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre ses amis et arriva auprès d'eux juste à temps pour commencer le compte à rebours.

10 !

"Harry !" Hermione lui sauta dessus, visiblement éméchée et le brun lui rendit son étreinte.

9 !

Ginny se rapprocha d'eux et Harry lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

8 !

Il sourit à Ron qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras.

7 !

Harry regarda autour d'eux et vit Neville approcher, accompagné de Dean et de Seamus.

6 !

Il croisa le regard de Charlie qui était avec Bill et Fleur, Percy...

5 !

... Et George qui enlaçait Angelina Johnson par la taille, les yeux fermés.

4 !

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre un peu plus fort d'excitation, mais il continua à chercher du regard il ne savait trop quoi... ou qui.

3 !

Il sourit en apercevant Olivier Dubois et les autres ex-membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui faisaient sans doute le plus de bruit parmi tous les invités.

2 !

Son regard se posa sur le groupe des quatre Serpentard qui criaient le décompte avec tout le monde de l'autre côté de la salle.

1 !

Il croisa des yeux gris orage qui le fixaient et son cœur explosa en les reconnaissant.

_Et merde..._

BONNE ANNÉE !

Tout le monde se mit à hurler et à sauter partout, chacun passant de bras en bras pour embrasser son voisin, souhaiter les meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année, chanter et rire.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard. Il savait très bien qu'à ce stade il était foutu, que Malfoy pouvait lire dans son âme et que ce qu'il y voyait sûrement mettrait fin à leur fragile amitié. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Pendant cette seconde qui lui parut durer des heures il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa résolution et qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Draco Malfoy serait à lui. Pour une heure ou pour la vie, ça il n'en savait rien, mais il espérait que ce serait plus qu'une histoire sans lendemain.

Ce qu'il ignorait également, c'est ce que le blond avait en tête. Son visage était impassible et ses yeux si froids qu'il en eut des frissons désagréables le long du dos et, s'il savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Harry à cet instant, il n'en laissait rien paraître ou s'en fichait royalement. Dans les deux cas, ça n'était pas bon pour Harry et il savait que s'il voulait vraiment Malfoy, il allait sûrement en baver et perdre quelques plumes au passage.

Harry fut sorti de sa torpeur par ses amis et, après s'être secoué la tête pour la vider de toutes pensées du blond, il prit part aux embrassades et enlaça un par un ceux qui se présentaient à lui, trinquant à la nouvelle année qui ne pouvait être que plus belle que la précédente.

L'année de la liberté et du renouveau.

* * *

La soirée se terminait petit à petit. Quelques courageux dansaient encore, un verre à la main, mais la plupart des personnes restantes étaient maintenant affalées sur les fauteuils et les poufs disséminés dans la pièce. Certains discutaient, d'autres dormaient, mais l'ambiance était toujours aussi bonne.

Harry était installé sur un coussin à même le sol, en grande conversation avec Zabini et Ron sur les baguettes, sur la façon dont elles fonctionnaient et choisissaient leur propriétaire, les changements d'allégeance et autres sujets passionnants.

"J'ai du mal à croire qu'une baguette puisse changer de propriétaire aussi facilement. C'est censé être pour la vie !" Dit Blaise en regardant sa propre baguette, les yeux écarquillés, avant de regarder derrière les deux Gryffondor. "Hey, Dray ! Viens là, je viens d'apprendre un truc, tu n'en reviendras pas !" Harry tourna vivement la tête en entendant le surnom de Malfoy et le vit s'approcher d'eux avec un verre à la main. Il ne savait pas à combien il en était, mais il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois les mains vides ce soir, à part quand il était monté le rejoindre. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air saoul pour autant et Harry le soupçonnait de juste tenir un verre pour faire illusion sans avoir ingéré une seule goutte de toute la soirée.

"C'est quoi ? Essaye toujours, mais je suis presque sûr que je le sais déjà."

Ron fit semblant de tousser, mais Harry entendit distinctement un _'crétin' _entre deux crachotements, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel malgré son sourire. Après un instant d'hésitation, Draco s'assit sur le seul coussin disponible entre Blaise et Harry, posa son verre par terre et s'étira silencieusement.

Blaise se pencha vers lui et lui dit sur le ton le plus conspirationniste dont il était capable. "Savais-tu que certaines baguettes magiques peuvent changer d'allégeance ? Par exemple, si tu es désarmé par un sorcier, il est possible que ta baguette ne t'appartienne plus vraiment et qu'elle réponde désormais à l'autre sorcier." Il termina sa révélation en claquant dans ses mains, un air victorieux sur le visage. "Alors ? Tu ne le savais pas, hein ?"

Draco lui fit un sourire en coin et lui lança un regard faussement impressionné. "Eh bien, Blaise. Je dois admettre que..." Zabini le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir. "Que je le savais déjà." Son meilleur ami poussa un grognement en s'affalant sur le sol. "Eh oui, je te l'avais dit !"

Harry ricana et avala une gorgée de sa bière. "Et qui t'a appris tout ça, Malfoy ? Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?"

Ron se releva, soudainement alerte et se tourna vers le brun. "Oh s'il te plaît Harry, dis-moi que c'est toi qui le lui as dit ! Je t'en supplie !"

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais son sourire sembla être une réponse suffisante pour les deux jeunes hommes qui éclatèrent de rire.

"Espèce de traître, Potter. Et puis tu n'as aucun mérite, toi aussi tu l'as appris récemment."

"Oui, mais je ne raconte pas partout que je sais tout."

"Oui, mais je le savais, non ? Même si, effectivement, c'est toi qui me l'as appris, j'avais raison de dire que je le savais déjà. Les mots, Potter, tout est dans le choix des mots." Il avait dit cette dernière phrase tout doucement, sur un ton étrange, presque blessé. Mais personne ne sembla le remarquer à part Blaise qui fronça les sourcils.

Harry le regarda en secouant la tête, il n'en revenait pas des arguments qu'il pouvait sortir juste pour avoir raison. "Si tu veux tout savoir Zabini, il le sait parce que ça lui est arrivé. Je l'ai désarmé lors d'un combat il y a quelques mois et du coup sa baguette m'appartenait."

"Tu me l'as volée." Grogna Malfoy.

"Peu importe. Et puis avant ça, tu avais désarmé Dumbledore. Du coup tu as été le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau entre sa mort et jusqu'au jour où je t'ai désarmé. Ensuite j'ai gagné l'allégeance de ta baguette et de celle de Dumbledore."

Zabini arrêta de rire. "Attends, tu veux dire que Draco était... Il aurait pu... utiliser une des Reliques de la Mort ? Bon sang Draco, t'es un vrai crétin. Tu aurais pu être le maître du monde !"

"Severus est mort parce que Voldemort pensait qu'il en était le maître. Alors merci, mais non merci." L'ambiance retomba légèrement et Harry frissonna en regardant le blond. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer le nom de Voldemort et bizarrement, il en ressentit une certaine fierté. Il n'y était certainement pour rien en vérité, mais il aimait penser que leurs discussions nocturnes avaient contribué à l'apaiser par rapport au passé et à l'ouvrir aux autres. "Et puis tu peux parler." Tout le monde le regarda surpris, mais quand il vit son sourire en coin, Harry sut qu'il allait sortir une connerie et attendit le spectacle. "Après tout ta _baguette_ change d'allégeance comme de chemise, non ?"

Il y eut un silence, le temps que le double sens de ses paroles monte au cerveau de tout le monde et Harry éclata de rire manquant de tomber à la renverse. Ron secoua la tête tout en essayant de cacher un sourire et Zabini donna un grand coup dans l'épaule de son ami, le congratulant pour son génie et glissant un petit '_Ce n'est pas faux'_. Mais quelques instants plus tard, Harry était toujours mort de rire, se roulant presque par terre et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Il savait que sa réaction était exagérée et que l'alcool y était sans doute pour beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Au-delà de la blague, il avait l'impression que ses nerfs lâchaient. Il avait été sous pression toute la journée et toute la soirée et avait du mal à se dire que c'était bientôt terminé. Malfoy s'était comporté de façon étrange depuis qu'ils étaient redescendu et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter à nouveau ensemble, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé son regard dans la pièce, il avait eu l'impression que celui du blond se changeait en glace et qu'il se renfrognait. Et il y avait eu la discussion avec Charlie et les mots du jeune homme tournaient dans sa tête depuis, tout comme sa résolution d'être avec Malfoy avant la fin de l'année.

Que pensait-il de Malfoy au juste ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour le voir comme... Comme quoi d'ailleurs ? Un amant ? Un petit ami ? C'est ce qu'il avait pensé quelques heures plus tôt, il voulait le faire sien, mais maintenant... Non, ça lui paraissait vraiment trop étrange, parce qu'il ne le connaissait réellement que depuis quelques semaines et parce que c'était Malfoy, Draco Malfoy le Serpentard snob qui préférerait mourir que de s'abaisser à avoir une relation avec un Gryffondor, surtout si celui-ci s'appelait Potter et qu'il était le Survivant. Mais en même temps il était chez Harry avec ses amis tous aussi Serpentard que lui, entourés de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et aucun sort ou insulte n'avait jailli de toute la soirée. Mieux même, il riait. Sincèrement. Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu rire comme ça en public, à gorge déployée et sans arrière-pensée. Il n'y avait que quand ils étaient tous les deux en haut de la tour qu'il ne se retenait pas et le fait qu'il riait ainsi pour se moquer de lui n'était pas important.

En effet, son fou rire avait été communicatif, en commençant par Ron puis Zabini et quand Harry s'était retrouvé étalé par terre sur le ventre, la tête cachée dans ses bras essayant de retrouver sa respiration et ses pieds frappant le sol, Draco n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait lui aussi explosé de rire, pointant Potter du doigt afin d'accentuer le ridicule de la situation.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les quatre incapables de s'arrêter et certains des invités se retournèrent pour les regarder, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils mirent de longues minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer et quand il y parvint enfin, Harry roula pour se mettre sur le dos et se retrouva la tête collée aux jambes du blond, les yeux fermés, haletant et le sourire aux lèvres.

Draco se figea, le regard fixé sur les paupières closes du brun, et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il se maudit intérieurement de s'être laissé aller comme ça, mais ses pensées bifurquèrent rapidement sur les lèvres rouges du Gryffondor à côté de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux pendant une demi-seconde, reprenant rapidement contenance, et quand il releva le regard et qu'il croisa celui malicieux de son meilleur ami, il sut qu'il était grillé. Blaise le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas avoir remarqué son comportement depuis le début de la soirée et ces quelques secondes avaient suffi à le conforter dans son idée : Draco Malfoy était raide dingue de Harry Potter. Et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il laisse passer cette opportunité de faire chanter le blond. Meilleur ami peut-être, mais il savait où étaient ses intérêts. Et ce qu'il voyait dans le regard perdu de Draco, c'était un été entier en France dans la villa que possédaient les Malfoy sur la Côte d'Azur et qui avait miraculeusement échappé aux sanctions du Ministère.

Draco déglutit et jura en silence. Jamais il ne pourrait se sortir de cette situation, il connaissait Blaise et savait qu'il en profiterait pour lui faire vivre un enfer. Il décida d'essayer de rattraper le coup, tout en sachant très bien que c'était peine perdue et donna un coup de genou dans l'épaule du brun qui grogna, les yeux toujours fermés. "Potter, t'es mort ? S'il te plaît réponds oui."

Harry pouffa avant de lui répondre. "Tu sais que si je te réponds oui, c'est que je ne suis pas mort, hein ?" Draco était sûr que ce crétin de Gryffondor ne se rendait même pas compte de leur proximité. "Et puis laisse-moi mourir en paix, veux-tu ? Je crois que je vais m'endormir là." Et pour illustrer ses propos, il roula sur le côté, se retrouvant le nez collé contre la cuisse de Draco.

Le Serpentard sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter aux joues puis redescendre bien plus bas. L'alcool n'aidait pas son cas et il savait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, dans cinq minutes il allait se retrouver avec un gros problème entre les jambes et ce n'est pas son pantalon de costume qui allait cacher quoi que ce soit. Maudits goûts de luxe qui l'obligeaient à n'acheter que des vêtements sur-mesure et parfaitement ajustés.

Harry soupira doucement et Draco sentit son souffle tout contre lui. Il allait obliger son corps à se relever et s'éloigner enfin du Gryffondor, quand Pansy arriva vers eux d'un pas trainant.

"Les gars ! J'ai mal aux pieds, au dos et au crâne. On peut rentrer ? Sinon je crois que je vais m'endormir sur un de ces poufs et j'ai vraiment envie de dormir avec vous."

Harry leva brusquement la tête et Ron s'étrangla avec la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Vous comptez dormir ensemble ? Genre, tous les quatre ? Dans le même lit ? Ensemble ?"

"Tu te répètes, Potter. Et ne va pas imaginer des choses. On n'a pas prévu de faire une orgie."

Pansy gloussa et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Blaise. "Oui, c'est une tradition. À chaque Nouvel An qu'on passe ensemble, c'est-à-dire tous depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, on passe la nuit à discuter, on se raconte des histoires et des blagues pour finir par s'endormir au petit matin. C'est la meilleure manière de débuter l'année." Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et il l'entoura de ses bras. "Et ce qui est bien c'est que, comme ils sont tous gay, je ne risque absolument rien !"

Harry qui était maintenant appuyé en arrière sur ses coudes éclata à nouveau de rire. Il commençait à apprécier cette fille. Il imagina les versions enfants des quatre Serpentard en pyjamas, enroulés dans une grosse couette avec des chocolats chauds à parler chiffons tout en se faisant des nattes et son rire redoubla. Malfoy lui tapa l'arrière de la tête avant de regarder la jeune fille.

"Va chercher Théo. Par contre il va falloir appeler un taxi, aucun de nous n'est en état de transplaner. À moins qu'on puisse utiliser ta cheminée Potter ?"

Harry resta un moment silencieux, la bouche ouverte et les joues rouges. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de penser et avait bien failli lâcher à haute voix : '_Tu peux utiliser ma _cheminée_ quand tu veux, Malfoy_'. Vraiment, s'il avait pu flageller son esprit mal tourné pour avoir osé penser un truc pareil, il serait probablement dans le coma à l'heure actuelle. Voyant que les autres attendaient une réponse de sa part, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler. "Désolé, elle n'est pas reliée au réseau. Mais sinon vous pouvez rester dormir ici. Il y a suffisamment de chambres en haut."

Draco l'observa un instant avant de grimacer. "Non, on va y aller. On va bien trouver un taxi."

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard que lui avait lancé Malfoy. C'était si terrible de rester dormir chez lui ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait invité dans son lit tout de même ! Il ne comprenait pas cette agressivité qui émanait du blond, tout allait pourtant très bien quelques heures plus tôt.

"Un premier janvier à trois heures du mat' ? Ça va, tu as de l'espoir. Sinon il y a le Magicobus." S'esclaffa Ron.

L'autre Serpentard commença à ricaner. "Draco Malfoy prendre le Magicobus ? Là c'est toi qui as de l'espoir Weasley ! Le jour où ça arrivera, les licornes auront des ailes."

"Donc pas le choix les mecs." Continua Ron. "Vous montez et vous choisissez une chambre dispo, il devrait encore y en avoir quelques-unes. Et vous rentrerez tranquillement demain après le petit déjeuner. Ou plutôt le déjeuner, en fait." Harry fut surpris d'entendre son meilleur ami leur proposer ça si naturellement. À l'entendre à cet instant, jamais on n'aurait cru qu'il avait été un tel crétin au début de la soirée.

Harry entendit Malfoy soupirer et grogner, comme s'il n'était pas loin de se résigner mais que ses gènes lui intimaient de se révolter contre cette idée. Ce fut en fait Théodore qui trancha quand il arriva, traîné par Pansy. "Bon, on monte se coucher alors ? Harry, est-ce qu'on peut se préparer du thé avant de monter ?"

"Pas de problème, tu peux mettre de l'eau à chauffer dans la cuisine et il y a une théière sur le comptoir. Ah ! Et prenez quelques gâteaux !"

Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et Harry s'étira comme un chat. "Dodo..." Après une pause, il se tourna brusquement vers le rouquin à sa gauche. "Hey Ron et si on faisait la même chose ? Tu vas chercher Mione et vous me rejoignez dans ma chambre ? Je peux préparer du chocolat chaud !" Il sautillait sur place et était aussi excité qu'un gosse le matin de Noël, toute idée de dormir ayant disparu de son esprit.

Ron se frotta l'arrière de la tête et sembla réfléchir. "Euh... Eh bien, j'ai promis à Hermione de la rejoindre et... Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'elle va vouloir se lever."

"Oh, Je vois. Partie de jambes en l'air en perspective !" Il piqua un tel fard que tout le monde compris que Harry avait tapé juste. "Allez, va la rejoindre. Et soyez sage ! Ne ruinez pas le lit !" Ron lui donna une tape dans le dos et s'en alla en trottinant, sans demander son reste. Harry fit un petit sourire aux Serpentard devant lui. "Bon, je vais aller voir ceux qui restent et je ne vais pas tarder à monter moi aussi. Choisissez n'importe quelle chambre où il reste de la place." Il commença à aller au fond de la pièce où se trouvaient Ginny, Luna et d'autres élèves de Poudlard, mais se retourna à mi-chemin. Il agita les bras en criant. "Bonne nuit et à demain ! Ne faites pas de bêtises et pas de taches sur le matelas !"

Draco secoua la tête et l'observa un instant, puis Théo arriva avec un plateau bien garni et ils montèrent tous ensemble vers les chambres.

* * *

Il était près de cinq heures du matin quand Harry monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à discuter avec Neville et Olivier. Son ami avait été assez curieux, posant des questions sur leurs relations amoureuses et Harry était persuadé qu'il commençait à accepter sa sexualité, même si l'alcool y était probablement pour beaucoup. À qui devait-il ce changement ? Il avait bien sa petite idée mais ça demandait vérification.

Certains invités étaient allés se coucher dans une des chambres des étages, mais la plupart étaient rentrés chez eux avec l'aide d'un sorcier qui n'avait pas bu. Une sorte de SAM version sorcière, idée de Harry.

Celui-ci arriva au premier et se traîna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers son lit sans allumer la lumière. Sur le chemin, il envoya voler chaussures, chaussettes, veste et pantalon et se glissa sous sa couette. Son niveau de fatigue était à son maximum mais il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. L'excitation de la soirée empêchait son cerveau de se déconnecter. Il resta de longues minutes les yeux grands ouverts à regarder la lueur de la lune à travers les lourds rideaux, écoutant le silence qui régnait maintenant dans la maison. Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèverait et les Londoniens les plus matinaux sortiraient de leurs tanières, certainement marqués par les excès de la veille.

Il pensa à la soirée qui venait de se terminer. Une fois qu'il eut mis les points sur les I avec Ron, tout s'était très bien passé et il avait vu les Serpentard discuter avec un peu tout le monde. À la pensée de ses quatre invités surprise, son esprit bifurqua inévitablement vers le blond. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui depuis sa discussion avec Charlie et leur échange de regards sur le douzième coup de minuit, mais il n'avait pas vraiment pu lui parler après ça. C'était comme s'il fuyait dès qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il ne l'avait finalement rejoint que quand Zabini l'avait appelé. Harry frissonna en repensant à la proximité du blond quand Harry s'était allongé après son fou rire. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait et, quand il s'était rendu compte de la position dans laquelle il était, le nez collé à la cuisse de Malfoy, il n'avait plus osé bouger. Et Malfoy n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien fait pour l'éloigner alors il était resté et s'était peu à peu détendu, s'imprégnant de la chaleur qui émanait du Serpentard. Et petit à petit, cette position était devenue confortable, normale, comme si c'était sa place et il avait soupiré d'aise. Il se serait sans doute endormi là si Pansy n'était pas arrivée.

Harry soupira et se retourna dans son lit jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la fenêtre. Peut-être que de ce côté-là, il allait arrêter de cogiter. Mais son regard se posa sur sa table de nuit et la photo de ses parents qui y trônait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de tout ça ? Il aimait se dire qu'ils n'en auraient rien eu à faire, que leur fils soit gay. Mais il n'en serait jamais certain et ça lui pesait. Il avait toujours voulu qu'ils soient fiers de lui mais ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils auraient voulu pour leur fils. Aujourd'hui, tous leurs amis étaient soit morts, soit incapables de partager leurs souvenirs et tout ce qui lui restait, c'était quelques photos et une maison en ruines.

Quand il fut clair pour lui qu'il ne dormirait pas, Harry se leva et enfila un pantalon de pyjama. Il sortit de sa chambre avec l'intention de descendre pour se faire un thé dans la cuisine mais quand il se dirigea vers l'escalier après être passé aux toilettes, il vit un filet de lumière sous l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Il s'approcha sans bruit et entendit des voix qui provenaient de la pièce. Il se risqua à toquer et poussa suffisamment la porte pour pouvoir passer la tête par l'ouverture.

Il y trouva les quatre Serpentard, deux affalés sur le canapé et les deux autres par terre sur des coussins, de grosses couettes les recouvrant et le plateau plein de gâteaux lévitant au milieu. Il eut un sourire en voyant que seules leurs têtes dépassaient des couvertures et ouvrit un peu plus la porte. Ils avaient fait un feu dans la cheminée et, pour ne pas laisser s'échapper la douce chaleur, Harry rentra dans la pièce et poussa la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il ne restait plus de chambres ?" Il était presque sûr que d'autres personnes étaient montées après eux et personne n'était redescendu pour lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'endroit où dormir.

Blaise hocha la tête en lui répondant. "Si, il en restait, mais quand on a vu le salon on s'est dit que ce serait mieux. Comme on n'a pas vraiment l'intention de dormir, autant rester ici."

Théodore sortit un bras de sous la couverture pour attraper un biscuit à la cannelle. "Et en plus il y a une cheminée. C'est parfait !"

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. "Vous avez l'air frigorifiés pourtant, sous vos couettes !"

"C'est pour le côté cocon." Dit Pansy en lui souriant. "C'est top d'être enveloppés dans de grosses couettes comme ça. On a l'impression d'être entourés d'amour !"

À cette phrase les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire, comme si c'était une blague entre eux.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Sûrement le froid... "Désolé si on t'a réveillé, Potter. On aurait dû lancer un _Silencio_."

"Non pas du tout." Harry secoua la tête vigoureusement. "Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé, je ne vous avais même pas entendus avant de m'approcher de la porte. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai décidé d'aller me faire du thé. D'ailleurs, je peux vous en rapporter si vous voulez."

Zabini hocha la tête en regardant sa tasse. "Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On ne va pas tarder à être à court. Mais on va t'aider si tu veux." Il tourna la tête avec un sourire en coin. "Dray, va aider Harry à faire du thé et rapporte-nous d'autres gâteaux."

Malfoy se redressa, un air outré sur le visage. "Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. "Ne te dérange pas, je vais réussir à me débrouiller tout seul je pense." Il fit un geste de la main et la théière vola vers lui. "Je vous ramène ça tout de suite."

Il rouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce avant d'entendre Blaise. "Draco, vas-y."

"Mais..."

"Tout de suite." Ajouta le brun d'une voix ferme.

Harry entendit ensuite Malfoy grogner et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il était soudainement nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui. Pourtant, il devrait être habitué maintenant. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient seuls en haut de la tour parfois un soir sur deux. Et puis ils avaient été seuls aussi dans le salon plus tôt dans la soirée et il ne s'était pas senti aussi... paniqué ? Non, il ne pouvait pas paniquer à cause de Malfoy... Si ? C'était comme si en quelques heures, tout avait changé entre eux, sans qu'aucun évènement majeur n'ait pourtant eu lieu pour le justifier. Tout comme rien ne pouvait justifier le comportement de Malfoy vis-à-vis de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Harry avait beau se triturer le cerveau, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait, ou dit quelque chose de travers.

Harry soupira en entrant dans la cuisine et entreprit de mettre de l'eau à chauffer avant d'entendre le blond descendre les dernières marches et s'approcher de lui, mais il ne se retourna pas.

"Tu as besoin d'aide ?" Il pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici et ça irrita Harry. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que cette fouine lui en veuille tout à coup ?

"Non, je viens de mettre l'eau à chauffer." Il attendit un instant avant d'ajouter. "Mais tu peux préparer une assiette de gâteaux si tu veux. Il en reste plein."

Draco regarda autour de lui et vit un grand plateau rempli de biscuits et autres sucreries. Il s'en approcha, prit une assiette qui était posée à côté et commença à la remplir. "Eh bien, tu risques d'en avoir jusqu'à l'année prochaine !"

Harry pouffa malgré la tension qu'il ressentait. "Et encore, il en reste un autre plateau rempli dans la réserve. Je crois que je vais être obligé de faire des petits sacs pour que tout le monde en apporte un peu chez soi. Sinon je vais faire une indigestion avant la reprise des cours." Il sortit une tasse d'un placard et s'appuya au comptoir en observant la bouilloire. "Je devrais en apporter chez les Weasley. Charlie pourra en prendre pour son retour en Roumanie."

Draco renifla. "Oui, il avait l'air d'adorer ça." Il sentit du mépris dans sa voix et c'en fut trop pour Harry.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?" Il vit le blond tourner la tête vers lui, les yeux plissés et un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Harry posa la tasse et se tourna vers lui. "Depuis qu'on est descendu du salon tout à l'heure, tu te conduis en vrai crétin."

"Tu te fais des idées, Potter. Mon comportement est totalement normal." Il avait détourné les yeux et fit mine de se concentrer sur les gâteaux avec la ferme intention de vider le plateau si ça pouvait lui éviter cette conversation.

"Ah oui ? Tu as passé la moitié de la soirée à m'éviter. Dès que j'approchais pour discuter, tu disparaissais. Et puis ne pense pas que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu me regardes." Draco déglutit. "Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais raide mort depuis minuit !" La bouilloire commençait à siffler doucement et Harry souffla. Toute la frustration de la soirée remontait et, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience avant cet instant, elle était bien présente. "Et maintenant, je sais que ça te fait royalement chier de devoir être ici avec moi, mais tu pourrais éviter de le montrer pendant encore cinq minutes. Ça ne va pas te tuer, si ? Je pensais..." Il soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers le blond, les mains appuyées sur le comptoir. "Je pensais qu'on était... amis ? Malgré notre passé, on s'entendait bien depuis quelques temps. J'appréciais nos soirées en tout cas, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour toi mais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Draco le regarda avec surprise. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter pensait que c'était sa faute. Enfin, techniquement ça l'était, mais il n'avait pas l'air de le savoir et, malgré ça, il pensait tout de même qu'il était en tort.

"Dis-le-moi. J'ai sûrement dû faire un truc pour que tu m'en veuilles et que tu changes d'attitude aussi rapidement. Je sais que je peux être un vrai crétin parfois mais... Il ne faut pas tenir compte de tout ce que je dis, ou fais. Parfois... Souvent même, je ne le pense pas et je ne me rends pas compte de la portée de mes paroles ou de mes actes. Alors si c'est de ma faute, j'en suis désolé. Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête d'être amis parce que... Enfin, tu vois..."

Draco prit enfin la parole, les yeux brillants. "Non Potter, je ne vois pas. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs, c'est bien ça le problème." Il resta silencieux un moment et Harry l'observa, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blond.

"Je te l'ai dit, Malfoy. Je peux être un vrai crétin parfois. Alors tu vas devoir m'expliquer si tu veux que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe." Il y eut encore un silence et Harry crut qu'il allait partir sans lui répondre.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas, hein ?" Le brun secoua la tête et Draco soupira puis attrapa le plateau. "Bien... Je vais monter ça, tu n'auras qu'à nous déposer le thé en passant. Sauf bien sûr si ça te saoule trop et que tu préfèrerais _te battre à nouveau contre Voldemort__._" Il fit alors volte-face et se dirigea vers l'escalier, laissant un Harry stupéfait derrière lui.

Il n'était même pas sûr que Potter ait saisi l'allusion à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée. D'ailleurs, vu son regard vide, ce n'était certainement pas le cas. En escaladant les marches pour rejoindre le premier, Draco repensa à la discussion qu'il avait surprise plus tôt dans la soirée. Il venait de voir Potter revenir dans la salle avec Weasley et se diriger vers l'arrière-cuisine et avait mis quelques instants pour se décider à le suivre. Il devait vraiment lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, alors il avait rassemblé tout son courage de Serpentard mais, quand il était arrivé devant la petite porte noire, des voix l'avaient arrêté. Charlie Weasley l'avait devancé. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Harry, malgré son assurance qu'il n'y avait que du sexe entre eux, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait aucune chance face au dragonnier. Il les avait observés depuis le début de la soirée et ils étaient indéniablement proches. Très proches. Il allait repartir sur cette pensée pour rejoindre ses amis quand il avait entendu son nom être prononcé, sa curiosité le poussant à rester et à se rapprocher un peu plus de la porte pour écouter la conversation. Bien entendu, il l'avait immédiatement regretté.

'_Jamais je ne serais intéressé par quelqu'un comme Malfoy_'

Il s'en doutait, il l'avait toujours su, mais ça faisait tout de même du mal de l'entendre. Il était loin d'être le type de gars avec qui Potter sortait. Dubois, Weasley... Que des mecs bien, courageux qui partageaient ses idéaux et ceux de son entourage. Donc très loin de lui et de ce qu'il représentait.

'_Je préfère me battre à nouveau contre Voldemort !_'

Draco ferma les yeux. Ça avait été le coup de grâce. Après cette phrase assassine, il avait tourné les talons et s'était juré d'oublier le brun, de couper les ponts et de recommencer à le considérer comme un crétin de Gryffondor immature une fois de retour à Poudlard. Potter préférait que face de serpent revienne et risquer sa vie pour le combattre à nouveau, plutôt que d'envisager une relation autre qu'amicale avec lui. Très réjouissant. Et parfaitement clair.

Et voilà qu'il admettait être un crétin et qu'il ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi Draco lui en voulait. Il avait eu l'air tellement désespéré, en colère contre lui-même, qu'il était bien difficile pour le Serpentard de lui en vouloir. Mais il ne devait pas céder. Il fallait que Potter se rende compte par lui-même de ce qu'il avait dit et qui mettait Draco dans un tel état. Mais il était fort probable qu'il laisse tomber rapidement. Après tout Draco n'avait aucune importance dans la vie de Harry Potter, même s'il avait dit ne pas vouloir la fin de leur amitié. Il n'était qu'une distraction bienvenue pour le Survivant qui allait très bientôt se lasser de leurs petites conversations nocturnes et arrêter de venir le rejoindre dans la tour. Autant que Draco mette un terme à tout ça de lui-même. Il en souffrirait peut-être un peu moins.

Il arriva dans le salon, déposa l'assiette de biscuits par terre et reprit sa place sous la couette, tout en ignorant les regards appuyés de ses amis. Il avait pris sa décision. Potter n'aurait plus aucune importance pour lui à partir d'aujourd'hui, non pas qu'il en ait eu une avant d'ailleurs. Il allait reprendre sa vie en main, travailler deux fois plus pour obtenir ses ASPIC avec de meilleures notes que Granger et se trouver quelqu'un de sympa pour partager ses nuits, ou pas d'ailleurs, il était très bien tout seul au final.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de fort et d'indépendant et ce n'est pas un crétin de Gryffondor qui allait lui dicter sa vie.

**oOoXoOo**

* * *

Voilà, ce troisième chapitre est terminé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que vous êtes prêts pour la suite ? Le retour à Poudlard ! Pensez-vous que Harry va comprendre son 'erreur' et qu'il va essayer de se faire pardonner ? ... Ou pas ?

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine (dimanche, donc) pour la suite !

En attendant, commentez, j'aime connaître vos impressions et vos réflexions !

À très vite,

Théodora.


	5. Chapter 4 - LA NUIT NOUS APPARTIENT

Bonjour tout le monde ! De retour pour le chapitre 4 de 'A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS' que vous avez attendu avec presque autant d'impatience que le nouvel épisode de Game Of Thrones, j'en suis sûre ! (Oui, je sais, je délire légèrement, même moi je m'en rends compte !)

Avant de commencer, je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, les favoris et les followers ! Cette histoire me tiens vraiment beaucoup à cœur, et elle a presque atteint les 2000 vues ! C'est juste fou, alors merci !

J'ai répondu par MP aux commentaires des membres du site. Merci à **AlexyChris, LoupSpell, Elenvyah, Brigitte26, Lamoyashicraquante et Miruru-sensei**

Pour les autres :

**Guest** : C'est vrai qu'ils ont un timing pourri ! Merci pour ton commentaire et à très vite pour la suite !

**Babylon** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry sait se faire pardonner mais il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Elohpdm** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry sais parfaitement comment se faire pardonner. Quand, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. C'est vrai que j'aime bien impliquer les Serpentard dans mes histoires. Ils me font rire et j'aime l'idée que Malfoy aussi a des amis à peu près normaux. Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture pour la suite !

**.oOo.**

**Rating** : M.

**Warnings** : Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC.

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : **Indifférente **(j'en profite pour répondre à tes reviews ici) : Merci à TOI d'avoir bien voulu me relire, surtout, et pour tes remarques ! Ça m'a bien aidé à rester motivée ! S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai toujours adoré chez Harry, c'est son sarcasme, justement ! "No need to call me 'Sir', Professor". Oh, oui ! La bouille de Tom Felton trop chou qui essaie de faire genre je suis un grand méchant ! Chou chou chou ! Charlie et Harry est mon second couple préféré. On ne sait pas grand-chose de ce personnage et ça permet d'avoir une grande latitude et, pour moi, Charlie apporte une virilité sauvage très sexy ! Et tu as raison, ça donne un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ne serait-ce pas cette scène que tu as relu au boulot, justement ? ;D Effectivement, Harry est légèrement inconscient de ce qui l'entoure et ça ne risque pas de changer. J'aime le côté 'cliché' des comédies romantiques ^^ On sait pertinemment que ça va s'arranger, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux ! Merci pour tes commentaires et, surtout, pour ton aide précieuse (qui n'est pas terminée, d'ailleurs ;D) !

**Love Is Love** !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il fait partie de mes préférés !

Au menu : Un peu de glace (ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, bande de pervers !), des explications et un rapprochement... ou pas.

Enjoy et rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 – LA NUIT NOUS APPARTIENT**

Ils avaient repris les cours depuis trois semaines maintenant et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Une fois que Malfoy avait quitté la cuisine au Nouvel An, il leur avait monté le thé et était retourné dans sa chambre avec sa tasse fumante. Mais il n'avait pas pu dormir pour autant. Il avait cogité pendant des heures, essayant de trouver ce qui clochait et n'avait rien trouvé de très probant. Mais entre la fatigue et l'alcool ça n'était pas très étonnant.

Et puis il y avait cette phrase qu'avait prononcée Malfoy, à propos de lui préférant se battre contre Voldemort, plutôt que de monter le thé. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça derrière cette phrase et ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Ce soir-là au dîner dans la Grande Salle, il observa le blond en face de lui et constata que celui-ci avait l'air aussi fatigué que lui. Il avait la tête posée sur son poing et jouait machinalement avec le contenu de son assiette. Zabini et les autres discutaient entre eux, le regardant parfois et Harry se demanda s'il leur avait parlé de leur _discussion_. Malgré ses amis autour de lui, il avait l'air seul et triste et Harry savait que lui aussi était un peu dans le même cas, sauf qu'en plus d'être déprimé il était vraiment très, très chiant avec ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs commencé à l'éviter assez subtilement pour le laisser ruminer dans son coin et avaient vainement essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez avant de laisser tomber. Seul Ron se risquait à lui parler tout en évitant les sujets qui fâchent : La soirée, Malfoy, les Serpentard et, plus bizarre selon le rouquin, Voldemort. Bref ils ne pouvaient plus parler de grand-chose et Harry savait qu'il allait devoir se secouer s'il ne voulait pas définitivement perdre ses amis.

Après le repas, il alla se coucher et sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs comme tous les soirs depuis des mois. Il passa quelques minutes à l'observer à la lueur de sa baguette, passant sans s'en rendre compte bien plus de temps que nécessaire sur la tour d'astronomie. Il regarda ensuite les alentours de la Salle commune des Serpents et allait fermer la carte quand son regard dériva vers les extérieurs du château, attiré par un petit point solitaire et immobile au bord du lac.

_Draco Malfoy_.

Harry resta à regarder le nom pendant quelques minutes avant de fermer les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration, secoua la tête et tapota la carte avec sa baguette.

"Méfait accompli."

Il posa le parchemin et sa baguette sur la table de nuit et s'allongea dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Il avait un examen d'Histoire de la Magie le lendemain et, même s'il avait révisé avec Hermione, il savait qu'il aurait besoin de toute son attention pour survivre à cette journée. Et puis il était épuisé. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait du mal à dormir, restait pendant des heures à regarder le plafond et se retournait dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à s'endormir, ou qu'il craque et se lève pour aller faire un tour.

Et ce soir-là encore, il craqua. Il se releva brusquement, attrapa carte et baguette, enfila un pull, ses chaussures et sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta le dortoir. La salle commune était vide à cette heure-là et il passa sans difficultés le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs sombres et les courants d'air.

Depuis leur retour à Poudlard il avait regardé la carte chaque soir et, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, avait vérifié à chaque fois si Malfoy était dans la tour. C'était la première fois depuis trois semaines qu'il voyait apparaître son nom et il ne pouvait pas rater cette occasion de lui parler.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait repensé à ce que le blond lui avait dit dans la cuisine et ça l'avait finalement frappé.

Il était un idiot fini. Un crétin. Un vrai con.

Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il avait pu oublier ce qu'il avait dit à Charlie. Dans un sens, ça prouvait bien qu'il ne le pensait pas et qu'il avait dit ça sous le coup de l'alcool et de l'exaspération. Mais il se doutait que Malfoy avait dû le prendre au sérieux. Et si le blond avait été aussi atteint par ses paroles, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses. Soit il l'avait blessé dans son orgueil de Serpentard, soit il était intéressé par Harry et espérait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, mais cette seconde solution paraissait tellement étrange à Harry. Il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un comme Malfoy puisse être intéressé par lui. Oui, c'était certainement une question d'orgueil. Harry lui-même l'aurait mal pris !

Mais en même temps, Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir le blond de la tête, alors pourquoi l'inverse ne serait-il pas possible. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, il devait bien admettre l'évidence : il craquait pour le Serpentard, depuis des semaines. Ce sentiment s'était insinué petit à petit en lui depuis la soirée et maintenant il n'avait plus le courage de le nier. Au fil des nuits, des discussions à cœur ouvert, il avait découvert un nouveau Malfoy qui lui plaisait bien et il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que le sentiment soit réciproque.

Harry arriva à la porte du château et sortit dans la nuit calme. Il avait neigé à gros flocons toute la journée et une belle couche blanche et épaisse recouvrait le sol et brillait sous la lune. Le Gryffondor s'approcha sans bruit du lac, toujours caché par sa cape d'invisibilité et quand il arriva près de la rive, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche du blond. Il était nerveux.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, c'était maintenant ou jamais car il ne pourrait pas supporter tout ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Quand il le croisait dans les couloirs de l'école ou en cours, dans la Grande Salle ou sur le terrain de Quidditch au moment des entraînements... bref, dès qu'il se voyaient, leurs visages se renfermaient et ils devenaient silencieux et irritables. C'était presque comme avant la guerre. Mais là où il ressentait de la colère auparavant, depuis qu'il s'était souvenu de ses paroles c'était plutôt de la culpabilité. Et il ne trouvait qu'aujourd'hui le courage d'aller voir Malfoy, de lui dire qu'il était désolé et que c'était un malentendu. Il savait qu'il allait devoir dire bien plus que cela, mais il ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite, ça viendrait bien dans la conversation.

Ayant continué à marcher le long du lac, il s'arrêta en apercevant la silhouette du jeune homme. Draco était assis par terre, emmitouflé dans sa cape et la neige autour de lui était fondue, preuve qu'il avait dû lancer un sort pour se protéger du froid. Harry continua à s'approcher de lui sans bruit, ne voulant pas qu'il s'enfuie ou lui jette un sort, mais en marchant dans un tas de neige plus profond que les autres, il s'enfonça, trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans la poudreuse.

"Qui est là ?" Draco se releva brusquement, brandissant sa baguette vers la masse informe qui venait d'apparaître à quelques pas de lui.

"Aïe..."

Le blond se rapprocha prudemment et souleva la cape qui recouvrait l'intrus. Il n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour le reconnaître et dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour le pas l'_Avada Kedavrer_ sur le champ.

"Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, par Merlin !"

Harry était totalement coincé dans la poudreuse à partir de la taille, incapable de bouger les jambes et sa baguette était dans son pantalon... sous la neige.

"Aide-moi Malfoy, s'il te plaît. Je peux plus bouger et je vais congeler sur place si je ne sors pas très vite de là."

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant le Survivant. Enfin, une moitié du Survivant. "Laisse-moi réfléchir... Est-ce que je te sors de là tout de suite, ou j'attends un peu histoire que ton cerveau gèle bien comme il faut. Bien que je ne sois pas certain que ça change grand-chose à ton intelligence."

"Allez Malfoy, s'il te plaît ! Je te supplierais bien à genoux mais..." Draco ne sourit même pas en entendant ça. Harry baissa la tête et soupira. Il commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes et la panique à l'idée que le Serpentard parte sans l'avoir écouté lui délia la langue. "Écoute, je suis désolé. Je sais que j'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt parce que... Je sais pourquoi tu m'en veux et j'en suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas."

"Potter..."

"Non ! Laisse-moi finir. Je suis un crétin, ça tu le sais déjà. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas... Je dis souvent n'importe quoi quand je suis énervé. Et à ce moment-là je l'étais vraiment parce que Charlie m'a poussé à bout. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, il faut que tu me croies. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Je me voilais la face, j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même, mais... Je ne peux plus me mentir. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi."

Draco se figea. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Tu ne dois pas croire un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit. C'était n'importe quoi. Je serais vraiment chanceux de pouvoir être avec quelqu'un comme toi. C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas et, de toute façon, je suis persuadé que tu ne veux pas vraiment de moi. Franchement, regarde-moi..."

"Je ne fais que ça."

Harry s'arrêta dans sa lancée en entendant les mots soufflés par Draco. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il les avait bien prononcés. C'était peut-être le vent.

"Quoi ?

"Je te regarde, Potter. Et je pense que tu es effectivement un crétin." Il sourit doucement en voyant le regard perdu du brun. Draco fit un geste du poignet et Harry sortit d'un coup de la neige, atterrissant à côté du blond qui continua, "Je n'en reviens pas que tu penses ça. Je croyais..." Il secoua la tête, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Je croyais que toi, tu n'étais pas intéressé. Je croyais que tu me voyais comme un potentiel ami et que tu allais te lasser de moi. Je pensais que je n'étais pas ton style et que j'étais bête d'imaginer que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre nous. Et quand j'ai surpris votre conversation... Ça m'a fait mal. Même si j'avais essayé de me persuader que ça ne serait jamais possible j'ai été blessé, je me suis senti rejeté. Alors j'ai décidé de me blinder, que tu ne m'atteindrais plus. Je devais m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Mais c'est vraiment compliqué alors que je te croise tous les jours dans les couloirs, que tu es en face de moi quand je mange... Tu es partout. Putain Potter, sors de ma tête !" Draco se tenait le crâne à deux mains, ébouriffant ses cheveux de frustration et Harry eu une envie soudaine de caresser ses mèches blondes.

Au lieu de cela, il secoua lentement la tête et commença à rire sans lâcher Malfoy du regard. Celui-ci l'observa curieusement, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était _vraiment_ un crétin. Il lui livrait ses sentiments et lui se mettait à rire.

Harry n'était pas loin du fou rire et dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas exploser. Il voyait que le blond n'appréciait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. "Désolé Malfoy... C'est nerveux !" Il se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Après s'être légèrement calmé, il se releva et regarda Draco, les yeux pétillants.

L'autre jeune homme avait un air renfrogné, légèrement vexé. "Je suis ravi que ça te fasse autant rire, Potter. Ravi."

Harry eut un nouveau gloussement nerveux. "Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte, Malfoy ? C'est assez comique quand même non ?" Devant l'air interrogatif du blond il continua. "Tu étais intéressé par moi mais tu n'as rien dit parce que tu croyais que je ne l'étais pas. Et moi j'étais effectivement intéressé par toi, mais je réprimais ce sentiment parce que je pensais que toi non. Et parce que j'ai essayé de convaincre Charlie autant que moi-même que je n'étais pas intéressé, tu m'as fait la gueule et ça t'a encore plus persuadé que je n'étais pas intéressé et du coup moi aussi je te faisais la gueule et je pensais encore plus que tu n'étais pas intéressé." Draco avait un sourcil levé, essayant vainement de suivre l'explication du brun. "Enfin bref, en fait tu es intéressé par moi et je suis intéressé par toi, mais on est bien trop cons pour s'en être rendu compte."

Draco avait toujours l'air aussi perdu mais un sourire commençait à soulever un coin de sa bouche. "Tu sais que je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu viens de me dire ? Vous êtes combien dans ton cerveau, Potter ?" Harry commença de nouveau à rire et Draco ne put se retenir de l'imiter.

Mais il avait beau dire, parmi tout ce blabla il avait bien compris au moins un truc : Potter était intéressé par lui. Cette réalisation eut un effet calmant immédiat sur Draco qui s'arrêta de rire aussi sec pour observer le jeune homme face à lui. Harry s'en rendit compte et, bien que plus difficilement, se calma lui aussi. Il fut soudainement anxieux et ses mains devinrent moites.

"Alors quoi ?" Demanda doucement Draco. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?"

Harry le fixa un instant avant de détourner les yeux vers le lac. Il faisait nuit noire et il ne voyait rien à plus de deux mètres, mais il savait pertinemment que l'étendue d'eau gelée devant eux grouillait de vie et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Après une minute de réflexion pendant laquelle le blond resta silencieux, Harry soupira. "Aucune idée... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'on commence quelque chose, si c'est pour aller trop vite et tout gâcher. Je n'ai plus envie d'une histoire sans lendemain. Dans quelques mois on sera diplômés et je veux me poser."

"Ouais, je ne veux pas non plus sacrifier notre amitié pour une histoire potentielle." Il sentit Malfoy se raidir et maudit son côté maladroit. "Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi mais... On commence tout juste à être amis et on a besoin de temps pour apprendre à se connaître. Si on veut que ça marche, nous deux, il faut construire des bases saines."

Draco hocha la tête et le regarda tout en se triturant les doigts. "Alors on reste comme ça. Je veux dire pour le moment. On reste amis et on apprend à mieux se connaître et peut-être que dans quelques temps..."

Harry hocha vaguement la tête tout en observant les bulles qui remontaient à la surface du lac pour s'étendre sous la couche de glace. Non, il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie. Ce qu'il voulait c'était le prendre dans ses bras et embrasser ses lèvres fines, le faire gémir sous ses caresses. Mais si ce que voulait l'autre garçon c'était y aller doucement et discuter devant un café pendant encore quelques temps, alors il le respecterait. Il sentait que Malfoy le fixait et cette sensation d'être observé par celui qu'il désirait répandit une douce chaleur dans son ventre. Il avait besoin de le toucher, il le savait. Mais hors de question qu'il passe pour un type qui voulait juste le mettre dans son lit. Malgré son désir évident, lui aussi voulait plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir. Bien plus.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Potter ?" Il avait l'air incertain, presque déçu.

Harry releva la tête et laissa tomber ses résolutions. Il avait besoin d'être proche de lui, c'était physique. Le Gryffondor fit quelques pas vers lui puis leva la main pour enlever une mèche blonde de son visage et, quand il lui caressa la tempe pour la glisser derrière son oreille, Malfoy ferma doucement les yeux, profitant de cette proximité inattendue.

"Ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, _Draco_."

Draco rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur deux émeraudes. Harry s'était encore rapproché pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés et son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il déglutit et hésita à parler, de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son trouble. "Pourquoi ? J'aime bien t'appeler Potter. Depuis le temps c'est un peu devenu notre truc." Mais il crevait d'envie de l'entendre l'appeler Draco encore une fois. Son prénom avait été prononcé dans la nuit si doucement, presque murmuré à son oreille, qu'un frisson avait parcouru tout son corps. Il fallait qu'il garde son self-control. Hors de question qu'il passe pour un type qui voulait juste le mettre dans son lit. Il était le prince des Serpentard, oui ou non ? Et il voulait une vraie relation avec le brun. Vraie et durable.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais... Ça dépend de la situation." Draco comprit immédiatement l'allusion et lança un sourire espiègle à Harry.

"Alors j'aviserais à ce moment-là. Si j'estime que la _situation_ le nécessite, je t'appellerai par ton prénom."

"Qui est... ?" Il avait désespérément besoin de l'entendre l'appeler _Harry_. Mais c'était mal connaître Draco Malfoy.

"La situation ne le nécessite pas... Potter."

Harry fit mine de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui fit rire le blond, puis il se redressa et observa le jeune homme. "Alors j'attendrai qu'on soit dans cette _situation_... Impatiemment." Draco lui fit un grand sourire et allait lui répondre quand il le vit frissonner.

"Potter ? Est-ce que tu t'es lancé un sort pour te réchauffer ?" Il avait les vêtements trempés à cause de son petit séjour dans la neige et ils commençaient même à geler par endroit.

Harry baissa les yeux et se rendit compte de son état. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à lancer de sort. Il sentit soudainement le froid l'envahir, comme s'il avait été dans une bulle jusqu'à présent et qu'elle venait tout juste d'éclater, le livrant au froid mordant de l'hiver. "Euh..." Ses dents commencèrent à claquer et il était sûr que ses lèvres étaient en train de virer au bleu.

"Mais quel crétin." Draco fit un mouvement du poignet et lança quelques sorts pour sécher ses vêtements et réchauffer le Gryffondor. "Tu pourrais crever là sans même t'en rendre compte."

"C'est ta faute." Les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent petit à petit alors que les sorts faisaient effet. "Tu m'as déconcentré. Tu me déconcentres toujours, d'ailleurs."

Draco leva un sourcil et lui sourit malicieusement. "Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois que tu as besoin de moi pour être déconcentré ?" Harry plissa les yeux, mais Malfoy continua avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre. "On devrait rentrer maintenant. Il commence à être tard. Et puis, tu n'as pas un exam demain ?"

Harry ferma les yeux et gémit. Ce son fit frémir Draco mais il secoua la tête pour éloigner les pensées qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit mal tourné. _Patience, patience, patience._

"Ne m'en parle pas, je t'en supplie. Je suis sûr que je vais tout foirer."

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. "Tu n'as pas révisé ?"

"Bien sûr que si. Je te rappelle que ma meilleure amie est Hermione Granger. Si je ne révise pas, elle me désintègre d'un coup de baguette." Le blond ricana doucement. "Mais encore une fois, difficile de réviser quand j'ai autre chose en tête." Il n'en dit pas plus mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Draco commença à marcher vers le château en souriant. "Je t'interdis de me blâmer pour ton échec scolaire. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à prêter attention plus de cinq minutes à la même chose." Il était de mauvaise foi. Lui aussi avait eu beaucoup de mal à rester concentré sur ses cours et avait même – et c'était très rare – failli rater une potion qui était pourtant d'un niveau de cinquième année. Il avait pu se rattraper in extremis grâce à Blaise qui lui avait signalé son erreur. Un peu plus et il faisait exploser son chaudron façon Finnigan.

Harry grogna "Je te déteste, Malfoy."

"Tiens, ce n'est plus Draco ?" Il éclata de rire en voyant le regard mi-furieux mi-amusé du brun et continua à avancer.

Harry marchait derrière lui. Leur progression était ralentie à cause de la neige et il pouvait en profiter pour observer le jeune homme devant lui. Sa chevelure blonde, presque blanche qui reflétait la lueur de la lune, ses épaules larges et sa taille plus fine sculptées par le Quidditch et bien sûr un peu plus bas sa chute de rein et ses fesses galbées qu'il devinait malgré le tissu ample de sa cape. Il connaissait ce corps par cœur pour l'avoir observé pendant des heures ces dernières semaines. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un pervers, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. À chaque fois que Malfoy était dans la pièce, son regard était irrémédiablement attiré vers lui et ne s'en décrochait que quand il sortait de son champ de vision ou que Ron lui frappait l'arrière de la tête pour attirer son attention.

Il se secoua pour penser à autre chose et leva les yeux vers les tours du château quand une question lui traversa l'esprit.

"Au fait Malfoy, pourquoi tu es venu ici ?" Draco tourna la tête et lui jeta un regard incrédule. "Je veux dire, pourquoi tu es venu au bord du lac et non pas en haut de la tour, comme avant."

"Justement parce que je ne voulais pas faire _comme avant_. J'avais peur qu'en allant là-haut tu déboules comme tu le fais toujours. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te voir." Harry baissa la tête, mais il reprit courage en se rappelant de la conversation qu'ils avaient pu avoir malgré tout. "Mais ça n'a servi à rien puisque tu es quand même là." Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. "D'ailleurs..." Draco se stoppa brusquement à quelques mètres de l'entrée du château et Harry, qui ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter, faillit le percuter. Il le regarda avec curiosité quand il se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, les yeux plissés. "Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Je ne viens presque jamais au bord du lac. Et puis je n'étais pas sorti une seule fois depuis la rentrée. Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ? Tu as lancé un sort de traçage sur moi ? Ou alors depuis des semaines tu arpentes le château tous les soirs en espérant tomber sur moi ?"

Harry éclata de rire. "Tu te donnes bien trop d'importance, Malfoy." Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour riposter mais Harry l'en empêcha. "Bien sûr que non, je ne t'espionne pas." Enfin, pas physiquement en tout cas.

"Alors quoi ? Tu te baladais au clair de lune et tu m'as aperçu ?"

"Pas vraiment non plus." Harry avait un petit sourire malicieux. Il avait envie de tout raconter au blond, mais le faire mariner un peu l'amusait beaucoup plus.

"Sérieusement, Potter ? Allez, dis-moi !" Harry allait éclater de rire à nouveau quand il vit une lueur à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Il leva brusquement la tête et attendit quelques secondes. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Harry leva la main pour le faire taire et un instant plus tard, il revit la lueur. Ça venait du château. Rusard faisait sûrement sa ronde et s'il les voyait dehors à cette heure, ils allaient certainement finir leur année en retenue.

Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche, la secoua pour la déplier et, se rapprochant au plus près de Malfoy, il les enveloppa avec.

"Qu'est-ce que... Potter ?"

"Chut ! Ne bouge pas. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle nous cache complètement si on continue d'avancer." Ça faisait des années qu'il avait la cape et elle avait toujours rempli son rôle à merveille. Mais il avait grandi et ne comptait plus les fois où il avait failli se faire attraper parce qu'un bout de chaussure dépassait. Et puis Malfoy était légèrement plus grand que lui, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, ce qui augmentait les chances qu'elle ne les recouvre pas totalement. La neige qui montait jusqu'à leurs mollets pouvait les aider mais s'ils continuaient à marcher, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Il espérait d'ailleurs que leurs traces de pas ne se voyaient pas trop depuis le château.

Draco regarda autour d'eux sans bouger et mit quelques secondes à comprendre. "Est-ce que c'est... ta cape d'invisibilité ?" Harry hocha doucement la tête, regardant toujours la fenêtre au-dessus d'eux. "Merlin, je ne l'avais jamais vue d'aussi près." Dit-il en levant la main pour toucher le tissu. Il savait que Potter avait la cape, il avait suffisamment pesté de jalousie à cause de ça. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment en action et il n'en revenait pas. Cette texture était tout simplement magique. Fluide comme l'eau.

Mais en ramenant son bras le long de son corps, il effleura la main de Potter et rougit violemment. Il se rendit soudain compte de leur proximité et, quand il tourna la tête, son regard tomba dans celui du Survivant. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire malicieux, mais Draco discernait tout de même un léger trouble dans ses yeux, comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Le blond toussota et leva les yeux vers le château.

"C'est Rusard que tu as vu ?" Il sentit le tissu bouger quand Potter hocha la tête. "S'il a commencé sa ronde, on n'est pas près de pouvoir retourner dans nos dortoirs." Il jura sans bruit. "J'aurais dû accepter de rester Préfet."

Harry ricana et glissa la main dans sa cape pour attraper la carte. "T'inquiète, on n'a qu'à passer par là où il ne sera pas."

Draco le regarda mi-curieux mi-exaspéré. "Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?" Si c'était aussi simple personne ne se ferait prendre.

Le brun avait un petit sourire en coin. "De la même façon que j'ai su où te trouver." Il était temps de lui dévoiler un de ses secrets. Après tout s'ils devaient sortir ensemble dans un futur proche, autant qu'il lui dise tout. "Ne t'excite pas trop, tu veux ? Je compte sur toi pour garder le secret."

Draco hocha vivement la tête et le regarda déplier un bout de parchemin usé, les yeux écarquillés. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Harry le fit taire d'un _Chut_ et sortit sa baguette, tapota le papier et prononça l'incantation. "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." Il regarda Malfoy avec un sourire et observa sa réaction quand le plan de Poudlard commença à apparaître. Le blond resta bouche bée et Harry déplia un peu plus la carte pour trouver où ils étaient.

"Je te présente la Carte des Maraudeurs. Petit bijou créé par quatre élèves il y a plus de vingt ans et qui m'a permis de me sortir de bien des problèmes depuis notre troisième année."

Draco observait la carte et les indications qu'il pouvait y lire et retint un cri de surprise quand Harry lui désigna deux points avec leurs deux noms attachés : _Harry Potter_ et _Draco Malfoy_. Le Gryffondor sembla chercher quelque chose et le trouva sur un autre pan du Parchemin. "Là ! Rusard. Il se dirige vers la tour des Gryffondor. Ça nous laisse la voie libre pour aller vers ton dortoir et je rentrerai ensuite."

"Attends. Tu veux dire que... Bon sang Potter, c'est un plan de Poudlard ? Et ces points c'est... C'est vraiment nous ?" Un hochement de tête amusé lui répondit. "Laisse-moi comprendre. Tu veux dire que tu te balades depuis des années avec une carte qui indique la position de tout le monde dans le château en temps réel ?" Un nouveau hochement, plus tellement amusé cette fois-ci. "Tu te fous de moi ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Non seulement tu as la cape d'invisibilité mais en plus tu as cette carte... Il n'y a vraiment aucune justice !"

Draco n'était pas vraiment en colère, juste un peu dépité de constater encore une fois que Potter était, en quelque sorte, privilégié. Il y a quelques temps, il l'aurait sans doute haï encore plus. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient _amis_, il le vivait différemment.

"Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard ? À moins que tu ne veuilles absolument croiser Rusard, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il redescend."

Draco baissa la tête pour regarder la carte et constata en effet que le point qui désignait le surveillant se déplaçait vers les escaliers menant au Hall d'entrée. Il hocha la tête vivement. "Okay, allons-y."

Draco et Harry recommencèrent à marcher dans la neige et atteignirent la grande porte quelques instants plus tard. Harry lança un sort de silence autour d'eux et poussa la porte, entraînant le blond. Ils étaient toujours sous la cape et devaient pratiquement se coller l'un à l'autre pour pouvoir avancer discrètement. Chaque mouvement faisait se frotter leurs corps et ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, préférant se concentrer sur leur avancée plutôt que sur ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Ils atteignirent les cachots assez rapidement et Draco les dirigea à travers les couloirs vers la salle commune.

Encore quelques mètres. Harry reconnaissait l'endroit pour y être venu en deuxième année avec Ron. Il fallait tourner à gauche au prochain coin, puis à droite et l'entrée des dortoirs des Serpentard serait en vue. Mais c'était sans compter sur la chance légendaire du Survivant puisqu'ils entendirent soudain des pas derrière eux et se stoppèrent net. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la carte et vit que Rusard se rapprochait rapidement de leur position. Il regarda Draco, paniqué, et celui-ci chercha autour d'eux une cachette, vit une alcôve gardée par une statue à quelques mètres et l'y tira en vitesse. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, ajustant au mieux la cape et attendirent.

Les pas se rapprochaient mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne sembla les entendre. Totalement conscients de leur extrême proximité, ils n'osaient pas bouger. Harry était collé dos au mur et Draco était tout contre lui, les bras de chaque côté du corps du brun, une jambe entre les siennes et la tête dans son cou. Harry sentait son souffle effleurer sa peau et déglutit. Si Rusard ne passait pas très vite, il risquait d'avoir un gros problème.

Draco n'était pas en meilleure posture et sentait la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Potter. Il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas embrasser la peau offerte sous sa bouche et serrer les poings contre le mur pour conserver un semblant de maîtrise de soi.

Rusard surgit devant eux et s'arrêta, comme s'il avait détecté leur présence. Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent de respirer et Draco enfonça encore un peu plus sa tête dans le cou du brun, comme pour s'y cacher. Le surveillant finit par continuer son chemin et ils purent respirer à nouveau. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Pas seulement parce que Rusard allait devoir faire demi-tour pour remonter, mais surtout parce qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas. Comme si leurs corps refusaient de se détacher l'un de l'autre, restant sourds aux supplications de leurs esprits.

Le souffle chaud du blond rendait Harry fou et il glissa sa main droite le long de son bras jusque sur son dos, agrippant le tissu de sa lourde cape. Il appuya comme pour le faire se rapprocher de lui et Draco se colla à son corps encore un peu plus si c'était possible. Il voulait se fondre en lui. La peau douce sous lui l'appelait et Draco ne put résister plus longtemps, il posa ses lèvres contre le cou offert pour l'embrasser doucement. Ce contact léger mais intime sembla électriser les deux garçons et un frisson parcourut leurs corps. Harry glissa son autre main sur le torse de Malfoy et la posa dans son cou, agrippant les cheveux blonds qu'il y trouva et l'attirant encore plus près de lui. Encouragé par ce geste, Draco embrassa à nouveau la peau dorée, sortant sa langue pour la goûter et il sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. La chaleur qui se dégageait de Harry, la douceur de sa peau, ses mains sur lui et dans ses cheveux... Draco ferma les yeux et inspira à fond pour ancrer son odeur dans sa mémoire.

Les pas de Rusard résonnèrent à nouveau dans les couloirs sombres, se rapprochant inexorablement et Harry resserra son étreinte autour du blond. Cette fois-ci le vieux surveillant ne s'arrêta pas et passa rapidement devant eux pour continuer sa ronde, mais ils restèrent encore une fois immobiles. Ils avaient peur que leur bulle éclate et qu'ils doivent revenir à la réalité. Celle où ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de prendre leur temps. Et leur étreinte était tout le contraire de prendre son temps.

Finalement, Harry soupira et relâcha sa prise sur la nuque du blond. "Malfoy." Il n'osait pas parler à voix haute, de peur que Rusard soit toujours dans les parages et ne pouvait pas vérifier avec Draco dans ses bras. "Malfoy, il faut vraiment qu'on bouge." Il n'en avait aucune envie en réalité, mais il fallait bien qu'un des deux soit raisonnable, bien que Harry ne se soit pas attendu à devoir tenir ce rôle avec le Serpentard.

Draco grogna mais le lâcha avec une certaine réticence. Il ne se recula pas totalement et colla son front à celui du brun, les bras toujours dans son dos et les yeux mi-clos. "Je sais qu'on a pris la bonne décision mais là tout de suite, je nous déteste."

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Il pensait la même chose et hocha la tête pour le prouver. Draco le dominait de quelques centimètres et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment-là et il dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas y succomber.

"Ce serait bête de craquer maintenant, non ?" Draco sourit légèrement. "Je vais vérifier si Rusard est bien parti et on pourra y aller."

Harry décolla son front pour prendre la carte qu'il avait remise dans sa poche mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour l'atteindre, Draco lui attrapa vivement la main. Harry leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui et put voir le dilemme qui faisait rage dans son regard. Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent être des heures, le blond soupira et secoua la tête.

"Et puis merde."

Avant que Harry n'ait pu réagir, Draco attrapa sa nuque et l'attira brusquement à lui, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Malfoy qui fasse le premier pas. Pas après leur discussion au bord du lac. Mais il venait bien de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et Harry n'en revenait pas. Sa surprise l'empêcha de réagir et, quand Draco se rendit compte qu'il ne répondait pas à son baiser, il se recula vivement, le regard triste et prêt à courir pour se réfugier dans son dortoir.

"Désolé, je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Désolé !" Il poussa Harry de côté et souleva la cape pour s'en défaire quand Harry réagit enfin. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le ramena vers lui.

"Attends ! Ne pars pas, je... C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai été surpris." Draco le regarda sans comprendre. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasses. Tu avais l'air tellement déterminé à ce qu'on prenne notre temps tout à l'heure, alors je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais le premier pas. Je pensais sincèrement craquer le premier. Et je n'en étais pas loin d'ailleurs mais... Je ne voulais pas te brusquer."

Le visage du blond s'était détendu et il sourit en entendant cette dernière phrase. Encore une fois, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier mettait ses envies à l'arrière-plan pour ménager quelqu'un d'autre. Il se rapprocha de Harry et glissa sa main sur sa nuque une nouvelle fois. Ils n'étaient plus protégés par la cape et Draco eut l'impression de le voir vraiment pour la première fois ce soir-là. "Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ton complexe du Héros, Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé." Il approcha son visage du sien et murmura contre ses lèvres. "Au contraire."

Harry sourit et franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy. Cette fois-ci il comptait bien en profiter et apprécier ce baiser. C'était comme la première fois, mais cette fois-ci il se rendait vraiment compte qu'il embrassait Draco Malfoy. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il en avait envie, il voulait lui faire ressentir ce que lui ressentait, il voulait que Malfoy n'ait plus jamais envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit d'autre que lui, tout comme lui savait déjà après un baiser et demi qu'il lui serait impossible d'être avec un autre homme.

Ils commencèrent à bouger les lèvres tout doucement, comme pour profiter de chaque seconde, les yeux fermés et les doigts de l'un entremêlés dans les cheveux de l'autre. Après quelques instants, Draco ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer la lèvre inférieure du jeune Gryffondor, il la mordilla puis la lécha, lui tirant un gémissement incontrôlé. Ce son, si léger soit-il, mit le feu aux poudres et Draco approfondi le baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Harry mais celui-ci était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus et il combattit férocement.

Les langues se heurtaient, les souffles s'entremêlaient et les minutes passaient. Harry et Draco étaient dans leur bulle, inconscients du monde extérieur et du froid qui s'insinuait dans les couloirs du château. Ils ne se séparaient que pour reprendre de l'air, avant de replonger aussi vite l'un dans l'autre. Les langues léchaient les lèvres rougies, les mains exploraient les corps échauffés et les esprits ne contrôlaient plus rien. Il leur paraissait impossible d'arrêter tellement les sensations étaient fortes, comme si un seul contact avait suffi à déclencher une addiction dont ils seraient certainement victimes toute leur vie.

Draco quitta enfin les lèvres du brun, mais seulement pour dévier ses baisers vers sa mâchoire. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau mate, y laissant une trainée humide, jusqu'à arriver dans son cou. Ce cou qu'il avait embrassé plus tôt et qu'il avait désespérément voulu dévorer. Harry gémit plus fort quand il mordilla la peau si sensible au creux de son épaule et pencha la tête sur le côté, lui donnant plus d'espace. Il ressentait les baisers de Malfoy jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même et aurait voulu que ça continue pendant des heures. Mais il savait qu'ils devaient s'arrêter là, ou il n'y aurait bientôt plus aucun retour possible. Et il était hors de question que sa première fois avec Draco se passe à la va-vite contre un mur froid des cachots.

Harry resserra une dernière fois sa prise sur les mèches blondes puis repoussa doucement le jeune homme, mettant fin à l'inspection de ses lèvres. Il aurait certainement des suçons dans le cou, mais s'en fichait royalement. Il croisa un regard perdu et lui sourit, comme pour le rassurer, avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Ils restèrent là, front contre front à reprendre leur souffle pendant quelques minutes le sourire aux lèvres puis Harry chuchota, de peur de briser le charme. "Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, Draco. Tu as raison, il faut qu'on prenne notre temps. Et ça, c'est pas du tout prendre son temps."

"Depuis quand écoutes-tu ce que je dis, Potter ?" Draco soupira. L'entendre prononcer son prénom à nouveau lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'il aurait bien voulu l'admettre. "Mais c'est vrai, ça va trop vite. Même si c'était vraiment... agréable."

Harry émit un léger gloussement, arrachant un sourire au blond. "Plus qu'agréable." Il était soudainement assez timide. Ce n'était pas vraiment son caractère mais la proximité du corps de Malfoy l'empêchait d'être cohérent. Il leva légèrement les yeux vers lui. "Tu es plutôt doué, je dois dire." Un nouveau sourire. "Allez, bouge tes fesses, je dois repartir avant que Rusard ne repasse par ici."

Draco grogna et s'écarta de mauvaise grâce du corps chaud du Survivant, réajusta sa cape et le regarda sortir la carte de sa poche pour la consulter rapidement. "Il est où ?"

"Au septième étage. Si on fait vite, j'aurai même le temps de retourner dans la Tour de Gryffondor avant de le croiser."

"Tu as l'air de bien connaître la méthode."

"Comment crois-tu que j'aie réussi à m'en sortir sans me faire virer après toutes ces années ? Mon charme ne fait pas tout."

Draco hésita entre éclater de rire et l'embrasser, mais finit juste par secouer la tête. Il ne connaissait pas ce côté de Potter avant cette année et devait bien avouer qu'il l'appréciait. Il avait de l'humour et de l'autodérision, mais savait aussi être sérieux quand il le fallait.

Harry ramassa la cape d'invisibilité qui était tombée par terre et s'enveloppa avec, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête, donnant l'impression qu'elle flottait dans les airs. Draco grimaça en voyant cela et se mit à avancer à grands pas vers son dortoir. "Tu ne dois pas avoir besoin de te creuser la tête pour trouver un costume d'Halloween avec ça." Harry gloussa et se balança de gauche à droite, faisant comme si sa tête volait toute seule et Draco secoua à nouveau la tête. Il était un vrai gosse parfois.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques minutes devant un mur vide et Draco se retourna vers Harry avec un petit sourire. Il était un peu déçu qu'ils se quittent comme ça. Dans un sens, il avait peur que ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir ne résiste pas à la nuit et qu'à son réveil le lendemain, tout soit redevenu comme avant. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner l'idée d'être avec Potter et avait l'impression que s'il avait trop de temps pour y réfléchir, le brun allait en profiter pour fuir.

Harry sembla sentir son trouble car il lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant et se pencha en souriant pour déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres pâles. "On se voit demain ?"

Draco sembla hésiter. "Tu veux dire en cours ?"

"Non. Enfin si, bien sûr. Mais je veux dire... Rendez-vous demain soir à la tour d'astronomie ? J'apporterais du chocolat chaud."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le blond le prenne dans ses bras. Il caressa la joue de Potter du bout des doigts en admirant son visage. Comment pouvait-il avoir des yeux aussi verts ? Il y avait sûrement de la Magie là-dessous. Il approcha son visage et effleura la joue du brun de son nez, ferma les yeux et inspira son odeur. Il voulait s'en imprégner pour ne pas l'oublier. C'était étonnant la vitesse à laquelle il s'était attaché à lui. Il imaginait mal de ne plus pouvoir le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser.

Harry serra la chemise de Malfoy. Le tissu était soyeux entre ses doigts, aussi fluide que la vieille cape de son père. Les caresses du blond lui donnaient des frissons et il aurait voulu rester comme ça toute la nuit à sentir son souffle chaud contre sa mâchoire, les battements de son cœur sous sa paume.

"J'y serai." Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. "Tu n'auras qu'à surveiller pour voir quand j'y arriverai." Il lui sourit malicieusement. Il n'avait certainement pas fini de lui parler de la carte et de l'interroger pour en connaître tous les secrets. Et Harry était prêt à tout lui dire, alors qu'il y a un an à peine, il ne lui aurait même pas confié son balai. Harry acquiesça et Draco lui déposa un léger baiser sur le nez. "Alors à demain... Harry."

Entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Malfoy le choqua tellement qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand le mur s'ouvrit et qu'il pénétra dans sa salle commune, laissant un petit rire flotter derrière lui. Harry resta planté là pendant quelques longues secondes avant de frissonner et de rebrousser chemin, les yeux dans le vague.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de chantonner dans les couloirs vides et atteint son dortoir en un temps record, sans croiser ni Rusard ni Miss Teigne. Il se coucha pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, mais cette fois-ci trouva le sommeil en quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain soir pour retrouver Malfoy en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et savait qu'il allait être infernal toute la journée. Ses pauvres amis allaient subir son impatience de plein fouet et les longs monologues de ses professeurs ne lui feraient sans aucun doute ni chaud ni froid. Il en avait même oublié l'examen qui l'attendait dans quelques heures, mais peu lui importait.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy et rien ne pourrait entacher son excitation.

**.oOo0oOo.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Premier baiser et pas des moindres !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Heureux ? Déçus ? Je veux tout savoir, lâchez-vous !

Le chapitre 5 pourrait probablement s'appeler 'Trouble In Paradise', si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. (je sais, je suis sadique)

À très vite !

Théodora.


	6. Chapter 5 - TROUBLE IN PARADISE ?

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici enfin le chapitre 5 avec une petite heure de retard. Mon excuse du jour ? Netflix : j'ai découvert The Order et... sérieusement, c'est quoi cette série de foufou ? J'adore l'idée qu'on vive dans un monde où des gens ont assez d'imagination pour créer ça !

J'ai remarqué que ma petite "preview" vous a _légèrement_ perturbé. Il n'y a pas eu de menaces de mort, mais je pense qu'on en était pas loin ! J'espère que vous serez rapidement soulagés par ce nouveau chapitre.

Je peux déjà vous dire qu'après celui-là, les choses vont s'accélérer et on passera officiellement dans la seconde partie de l'histoire. Celle où leur relation est bien installée et où tout ce qu'ils auront à faire, c'est la préserver. Et ça, ladies & gentlemen, ce ne sera pas du gâteau !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu par MP aux commentaires des membres du site.

Merci à **LoupSpell, Elenvyah, Brigitte26, Shinji Inu, Milanoas et Indifférente** !

Pour les autres :

**Babylon** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Justement, si c'est bien parti il faut un peu de… piquant, n'est-ce pas ?

**Mimily** : J'ai adoré tes commentaires ! ' je ne sais pas si j'adore ou déteste leur relation' : J'ai exactement le même problème ! J'ai dû limiter leurs interactions dans cette fic, sinon ça aurait très bien pu tourner en eau de boudin ! 'J'hésite d'ailleurs à le relire ou à bruler mon téléphone' : Mais quelle violence ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à un pauvre téléphone innocent ?! Bizarrement, ce genre de réaction extrême me ravie ! Doit-on parler du fait d'aimer se faire du mal ? Pas sûre que cette section nécessite un petit passage BDSM ou auto-flagellation, mais… Il y a matière à discussion ! Et Char-lit… J'ai explosé de rire au boulot en lisant ça ! Mais, bizarrement j'avais plus de mal à imaginer Draco avec quelqu'un d'autre… mais ça risque d'arriver quand même… sous une forme assez inattendue (non, ce n'est pas un spoiler !) Je pense malheureusement que ce chapitre ne va pas arranger ton état d'esprit, j'en ai peur ! Hâte de connaître tes impressions !

**.oOo.**

**Rating** : M.

**Warnings** : Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC.

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : **Indifférente**, encore une fois merci ! Hâte d'avoir tes impressions et corrections pour les 2 derniers chapitres, mais en même temps un peu triste que ça se termine !

**Love Is Love** !

Attendez un peu pour me tuer ! Ce chapitre, malgré son titre (qui n'était pas le titre originel, soit dit en passant), il se termine bien pour nos 2 héros !

Accrochez-vous à vos PC, tablettes, smartphones et minitels (oui, je suis assez vieille pour avoir connu les minitels et, pour ceux et celles qui oseront me demander ce que c'est... Allez en enfer, c'est tout ce que vous méritez !) et rendez-vous plus bas !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 – TROUBLE IN PARADISE ?**

"La Grande Ourse ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu étais où pendant les cours d'Astronomie depuis la première année ?"

"Eh bien je te rappelle que ces cours avaient lieu le soir, il faisait nuit. Tu crois que je faisais quoi ? Je dormais bien sûr !"

"Non mais franchement Potter ! Tu devais certainement être dans un coma profond pour en arriver à confondre Cassiopée avec la Grande Ourse !"

"Mais ce sont juste des points dans le ciel, tu arrives vraiment à discerner quelque chose là-dedans, toi ?"

"Des points..." S'étrangla Draco. "Bon sang Potter, je te savais stupide mais pas à ce point-là... Pour faire simplissime, même si je doute que ce soit suffisant pour que ton cerveau sous-développé comprenne, la Grande Ourse, comme la petite d'ailleurs, a une forme de casserole. Tandis que Cassiopée c'est cinq étoiles qui forment un W. Là, regarde." Draco rapprocha sa tête de celle du brun et tendit le bras pour lui indiquer la constellation dont il parlait. "Tu vois ?"

Harry plissa les yeux. "Je vois... Des points lumineux ! Dis donc espèce de Serpentard, tu crois vraiment qu'en te collant à moi comme ça, je vais oublier que tu viens de me traiter d'idiot ? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon _cerveau sous-développé_ ?" Il se releva sur ses coudes et regarda Malfoy avec un air faussement en colère sur le visage.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire malicieux. "Eh bien, je dois avouer que je l'espérais un peu à vrai dire." Il se souleva rapidement pour voler un baiser au brun avant de se rallonger.

"Je déteste ton petit air supérieur de serpent." Mais malgré ses paroles, il soupira et se rapprocha de Draco, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau et devinait presque sur le bout de sa langue son goût sucré. Harry se maudit intérieurement. C'était mal barré.

Le mois de mars venait de commencer et la nuit, bien que fraîche, était belle et claire. Harry avait rejoint Draco comme assez régulièrement depuis quelques semaines, depuis leur discussion au bord du lac plus précisément et ils s'étaient allongés pour observer les étoiles qui brillaient particulièrement fort cette nuit-là.

Chaque soir était un défi et ils devaient résister à l'envie de se sauter dessus pour s'enfouir l'un en l'autre. Mais ils avaient décidé d'y aller doucement, de ne pas céder au risque de baser toute leur relation sur le sexe et chacun à sa manière était bien décidé à relever le défi. Il y avait eu des moments comme ce soir-là dans le froid des cachots où ils avaient craqué mais hormis quelques baisers langoureux et caresses approfondies, ils étaient restés relativement sages et n'étaient _presque_ jamais descendus en-dessous de la ceinture.

Heureusement, ou pas selon le point de vue, les révisions leur prenaient de plus en plus de temps et les empêchaient de trop penser l'un à l'autre pendant la journée. Hermione avait mis en place un programme militaire et Harry avait peur d'être flagellé sur la place publique s'il manquait ne serait-ce qu'une seule séance. Draco aussi était très concentré sur ses cours et passait des heures à réviser le soir. Au final, la fréquence de leurs rendez-vous avait diminué et, alors que les deux premières semaines ils s'étaient vus presque tous les soirs, ils ne se voyaient maintenant plus qu'environ un soir dans la semaine et le week-end parfois.

Mais malgré les révisions et le temps qui passait à toute vitesse, résister devenait de plus en plus dur et sentir le corps chaud du Serpentard tout contre lui n'arrangeait en rien le désir qui dévorait Harry à cet instant.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira plusieurs fois mais rien n'y faisait. Il savait que s'ils restaient comme ça, il se retrouverait à califourchon sur le blond dans moins de trente secondes.

"Putain Malfoy." Il roula pour s'allonger sur le dos, s'éloignant de Draco dans le processus. Celui-ci tourna la tête et lui lança un regard curieux, se demandant ce qui lui valait cette grossièreté. Harry le regarda et continua avec un petit sourire. "Désolé. C'est juste que j'étais à deux doigts de te sauter dessus alors..."

Draco éclata de rire. Il savait très bien ce qu'endurait Harry puisqu'il vivait la même chose. Mais la différence entre eux était que lui, en bon Malfoy et en excellent Serpentard, avait un peu plus de self-control que le Gryffondor. Et même s'il brûlait d'envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui arracher ses vêtements un par un, il savait se retenir. C'était une question d'honneur.

Harry secoua vivement la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée malvenue. "Parle-moi de n'importe quoi, mais fais-moi penser à autre chose, je t'en supplie."

Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres et d'un mouvement fluide, il se rapprocha du brun pour coller son visage au sien, les yeux dans les yeux et souffla contre ses lèvres. Il put voir la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme monter et descendre quand celui-ci avala difficilement sa salive et faillit éclater de rire à nouveau. "Et si je ne veux pas que tu penses à autre chose ?" Le combat intérieur de Harry pouvait se voir dans ses yeux et Draco attendit quelques secondes avant de sourire plus franchement. "Détends-toi Potter." Il s'abaissa pour l'embrasser. "Je blague."

Draco colla à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes mais approfondit le baiser cette fois-ci, mordillant et léchant la chair offerte. Harry soupira dans le baiser et entoura ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant passer la langue de son amant et s'efforça de ne pas le laisser avoir le dessus trop facilement.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, profitant de chaque seconde du baiser pour ressentir le corps de l'autre, les mains caressant la peau qu'elles pouvaient trouver sans aller trop loin dans l'exploration.

Quand Draco s'écarta pour aller s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de Harry, ils avaient tous deux les joues brûlantes et les lèvres rougies. Si quelqu'un débarquait à cet instant, il n'aurait eu absolument aucun doute sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Harry, qui s'était également rassis, lui sourit mais se tortilla sur place semblant chercher une position plus confortable, prouvant, s'il le fallait, qu'il avait vraiment apprécié ce baiser et que son corps réagissait tout à fait naturellement dans ce genre de situation.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire et tourna la tête, attrapant un bout de parchemin qui était posé par terre et le tapota du bout de sa baguette. "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." Il se rapprocha de Harry en s'allongeant sur le ventre et regarda la Carte du Maraudeur apparaître sur le papier avec autant de fascination qu'au premier jour.

Harry s'allongea sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur la main et observa le profil du blond. Merlin qu'il avait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser encore et encore. Il sourit en voyant toutes les expressions passer sur le visage fin. Malfoy pouvait bien dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était impassible et que personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait, dans ces moments-là, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, détendus après un baiser, Harry pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit bien entendu, de peur qu'il se reprenne et ne se laisse plus autant aller ensuite.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que les yeux gris de Malfoy étaient plantés dans les siens et qu'il semblait lui avoir parlé. "Tu as dit quelque chose ?"

"Sérieusement Potter, je croyais que tu voulais que je te fasse penser à autre chose. Fais au moins semblant de m'écouter." Harry gloussa et lui fit signe de continuer. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?" Devant l'air perdu du brun il précisa sa question. "_Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_. Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose ? Ce sont de vraies personnes ?"

Draco avait observé la carte à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté plus en détails de son fonctionnement et encore moins de son histoire et il s'était toujours posé cette question. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait et qu'il avait le temps et l'occasion de le lui demander, il était curieux d'entendre la réponse.

"Ce sont les Maraudeurs. Ils l'ont créée quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard il y a plus de vingt ans."

"Et bien entendu tu sais qui c'est."

"Oui et toi aussi tu les connais. Enfin... Trois d'entre eux en tout cas. Le dernier aussi, mais plus de nom et de réputation." Il arbora un doux sourire en pensant à son père et ses amis, penchés sur le parchemin à essayer toutes sortes de sorts et potions pour créer la carte.

"Je déteste les devinettes. Accouche Potter ou je te torture à mort jusqu'à ce que tu avoues tout."

Harry éclata de rire. Le blond avait pris un ton faussement menaçant et pointait sa baguette vers lui à l'envers, la langue tirée et les yeux louchant, lui donnant un air idiot et adorable. Oui, Draco Malfoy était vraiment surprenant quand il ne portait pas son masque habituel.

"Du coup j'hésite, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de détester tes tortures." Il lança un clin d'œil au Serpentard qui lui répondit en lui tirant la langue et Harry s'étira avant de s'allonger lui aussi sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés et tournée vers son _petit_-ami. "Cornedrue, c'est mon père... James Potter. Ça vient de son Animagus qui était un cerf. Patmol..."

"Attends, est-ce qu'il a choisi son surnom à cause de sa forme d'Animagus ?" Quand Harry hocha la tête, Draco écarquilla les yeux. "Mais tu viens de dire qu'ils avaient créé la Carte quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard ? Tu veux dire qu'il est devenu un Animagus avant d'avoir dix-sept ans ? C'est... C'est de la Magie très compliquée. Il devait vraiment être doué pour y arriver si jeune."

"En fait ils le sont tous devenus, sauf Remus. Patmol, c'est Sirius. Son Animagus était un chien. Queudver c'est Peter Pettigrow. Il s'était transformé en rat et d'ailleurs il l'est resté pendant des années. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens du rat de Ron qu'il avait jusqu'en Troisième année. Eh bien c'était Peter. Pour Remus Lupin, c'est différent. Il n'était pas un Animagus, mais un Loup-Garou, ça tu le sais. Donc Lunard, c'est pour lui. Ils sont devenus des Animagi pour le soutenir pendant les nuits de pleine lune." Plus il avançait dans ses explications, plus Draco avait l'air impressionné et Harry en ressentit une certaine fierté. "Je pense que c'est surtout Remus qui a fait une grande partie du boulot, pour la carte comme pour leurs transformations. Et ils ont certainement reçu un coup de main de McGo."

"Tu crois vraiment qu'un Professeur les a aidés à devenir des Animagi ? Dumbledore ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment surpris finalement, mais McGonagall..."

"Je ne lui ai jamais demandé explicitement si elle les a aidés d'une quelconque manière, mais quand j'en parle avec elle, elle a l'air tellement fière de tout ça, que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. En même temps, ils l'auraient fait avec ou sans elle et elle le savait, alors autant être sûre que ce soit bien fait, non ?"

"Je crois me rappeler d'un truc à propos d'un chien, en Troisième année. C'était Black ?"

"Oui, il cherchait Peter. Les jumeaux m'ont donné la carte au milieu de cette année-là et, un soir j'ai vu le nom de Peter qui se baladait dans le château. J'y suis allé, bien entendu, mais je n'ai rien vu. Évidement puisqu'il était en rat et qu'il rasait le sol, maintenant je le sais. Mais à l'époque tout le monde le pensait mort et quand je me suis fait pincer cette nuit-là... Ne rigole pas ! Et que Remus m'a confisqué la carte, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas parce qu'elle montrait quelqu'un de mort. Il m'a dit que la carte ne se trompait jamais et quand je lui ai dit que c'était Peter que j'avais vu, il est devenu livide. Je me souviens de son regard cette nuit-là. L'instant où il a réalisé que son meilleur ami disait la vérité depuis douze ans et qu'il n'avait ni trahi mes parents, ni tué Peter. Il a dû se dire qu'il avait abandonné Sirius trop rapidement, qu'il aurait dû le croire, l'aider... Ça a dû être vraiment dur pour lui."

Draco observa le jeune homme devant lui dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vague. Il s'en voulait d'avoir remué ces souvenirs qui en apportaient de plus douloureux. Il savait que la perte de ses parents était une blessure toujours profondément ancrée en lui et qu'il pleurait encore son parrain et l'ancien professeur, ainsi que tous les morts de cette guerre. Ils en avaient parlé à de nombreuses reprises et il savait que le brun se sentait coupable de tout ça, dans un sens. Draco avait beau lui rabâcher encore et encore qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il avait sauvé bien plus de monde, rien n'y faisait. Il voyait bien dans ses yeux que tout ça le hantait et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

Il tendit le bras et caressa doucement sa joue, faisant voler ses doigts au-dessus de sa peau. Ses pommettes se réhaussèrent légèrement quand Harry sourit et il bifurqua vers son front pour descendre le long de son nez et se poser sur ses lèvres. Il en fit lentement le contour et Harry en profita pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts tout en fermant les yeux.

"Ne pense pas à ça. Je préfère que tu penses à moi de façon indécente, quitte à me sauter dessus, plutôt que tu ressasses tout ça."

"Je sais... Désolé."

Encore des excuses. Même pour ça il se positionnait en coupable et ça avait le don de rendre Draco dingue. Quand arrêterait-il de penser qu'il devait quoi que ce soit aux autres ? Seul le monde des Sorciers lui était redevable, pas l'inverse !

"Donc si je comprends bien, ton père et ses amis sont devenus des Animagi et ont créé une Carte qui permet de voir tous les déplacements dans Poudlard avant même leurs dix-sept ans ? Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un complexe d'infériorité ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Et puis il nous reste quelques mois avant la fin des cours pour faire quelque chose. Même si on a déjà dépassé nos dix-sept ans, on va dire que la guerre nous a fait perdre une bonne année. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait inventer ?" Il fit mine de réfléchir, se tapotant le menton du bout des doigts et Harry gloussa.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a assez fait comme ça ? Perso, si je pouvais prendre ma retraite dès maintenant, je le ferais. Par contre, tu parlais de pensées indécentes tout à l'heure, on peut y revenir ?" Harry se releva et, en un mouvement rapide, il se retrouva à cheval sur les fesses du blond. Ses mains remontèrent du bas du dos aux épaules musclées et il se pencha pour effleurer son oreille droite du bout des lèvres. "Ça te dirait un petit massage ? Il paraît que je suis plutôt doué."

Draco grogna. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce que les anciens amants de Harry aimaient qu'il leur fasse. Il ne voulait même pas penser qu'il avait déjà été dans les bras d'un autre avant lui. Il se découvrait un tempérament jaloux et le Gryffondor l'avait bien remarqué et en profitait pour jouer avec ses nerfs. Mais jusqu'à maintenant il s'était maîtrisé, ne répondant pas à la provocation et se contentait de serrer les dents et parfois de lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses. Mais là... Il en avait assez. Harry Potter était à lui et à personne d'autre et il allait bien falloir que tout le monde le sache un jour ou l'autre, à commencer par Potter lui-même. Terminé les élèves qui flirtaient avec le jeune brun à la sortie des classes, terminé les petits mots doux qui atterrissaient sur son bureau en cours, terminé les types bourrés de testostérones qui s'asseyaient à côté de lui dans la Grande Salle et le collaient pendant tout le repas en lui caressant _discrètement_ la cuisse. Potter était à lui ! Et s'il devait se transformer en Botruc en colère pour défendre son territoire, alors il le ferait sans hésitation. Au diable la bienséance !

Draco fit pivoter son buste pour attraper le brun par l'épaule et le plaqua au sol, inversant leurs positions. Il était maintenant assis bien confortablement sur Potter, le maintenant fermement, ses cuisses de chaque côté des hanches fines et ses mains coinçant au sol celles de Harry qui fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

"Tu me cherches, hein Potter ? Ça t'amuse de me rendre dingue comme ça ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de savoir si Weasley aime que tu lui masses le cul ?" Harry avait cessé de rire et le regardait maintenant avec surprise. Draco se pencha plus près de son visage avec un air féroce. "Écoute-moi bien, Gryffondor de mes deux." Il plissa les yeux et susurra entre ses dents. "Tu es à moi. Pas à Dubois, pas à Brandt et encore moins à Weasley. Alors que tu cherches à me faire enrager, c'est ton problème, tu assumeras les conséquences. Mais je veux qu'une chose soit bien claire entre nous. Si tu me veux Potter, ce sera moi et personne d'autre. Je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir ou un type avec qui baiser de temps en temps juste par ennui. Si c'est ça que tu cherches, alors tu peux aller voir ailleurs, je ne te retiendrai pas."

Harry resta bouche bée et garda le silence pendant de longues minutes. Même quand Draco le lâcha pour descendre de ses hanches et se rasseoir par terre en lui tournant le dos, il resta à le regarder sans rien dire. Il savait qu'il était jaloux, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était à ce point. Draco était assis, un bras posé sur son genoux relevé et il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux perdus dans la nuit.

Un frisson le parcourut et il se rendit compte que, malgré les sorts qu'ils avaient lancés, il avait soudain bien plus froid qu'avant. Il ressentait la perte du corps de Malfoy contre lui bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et su à ce moment-là qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Physiquement, bien sûr, mais aussi sentimentalement. Ces mots qu'il lui avait jetés au visage résonnaient dans son esprit. Il n'était pas un plan cul, loin de là et il n'avait aucune putain d'envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Jamais il ne ferait ça à Malfoy. S'il était avec lui ce soir, c'était parce qu'il en crevait d'envie, non pas parce qu'il _s'ennuyait_ et qu'il voulait juste le mettre dans son lit. Il sentit la colère monter, contre lui mais aussi contre Draco qui osait penser ça et se leva d'un bond les poings serrés, déterminé à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

"Mais pour qui tu me prends espèce de..." Harry allait enchaîner par une panoplie d'insultes bien senties quand un bruit attira son attention. Il se figea quelques secondes, tendit l'oreille sans remarquer que Draco avait tourné la tête vers lui en le regardant avec confusion, puis réagit au quart de tour.

Le Gryffondor plongea sur le sol pour attraper la vieille cape de son père qu'il avait posée en arrivant, la secoua pour la déplier et jeta le tissu sur Malfoy qui disparut avant de pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

Deux secondes plus tard, le Professeur McGonagall apparut à la porte de la tour et écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand elle reconnut Harry.

"Monsieur Potter ? Mais enfin, que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille, par Merlin ?"

"Bonsoir Professeur. Je suis désolé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors... Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'air frais m'aiderait à trouver le sommeil." Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête, semblant gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit, sans ressentir le moindre remords pour autant.

"Vous faites toujours ces cauchemars ?" Son regard s'était adouci et elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté en lui souriant. Elle savait pour ses cauchemars, évidement. Harry avait été obligé de tout lui raconter en début d'année, après avoir atterri dans son bureau pour s'être endormi en cours pour la troisième fois... en une journée.

Harry toussota, cette fois-ci vraiment gêné. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Draco, même s'il était certain que celui-ci aurait certainement pu l'aider. Mais il ne voulait pas lui paraître faible, quelqu'un qu'on doit protéger et soigner d'une quelconque manière. Et voilà que la Directrice le mentionnait devant lui. Bien entendu, elle n'avait aucune idée de la présence de Malfoy sous la cape, mais Harry en avait plus que conscience et il pouvait sentir sa présence brûlante à quelques pas de lui.

"Non ce n'est pas ça... Je ne sais pas. Sans doute le stress des examens qui se rapprochent."

"Je ne m'en fais pas pour vous, monsieur Potter. Je suis certaine que vous vous en sortirez très bien. Maintenant, il serait judicieux que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir avant que Monsieur Rusard ne vous voie dehors à cette heure."

"Vous ne me punissez pas ?"

"Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Après tout, quel élève n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de s'aérer l'esprit avant un examen important." Elle sourit malicieusement, mais Harry se rendit compte qu'elle ne le regardait pas lui, mais plutôt le vide à côté de lui. Il se figea et avala sa salive. Ça lui rappelait une fois avec Dumbledore... Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible.

"Merci, Professeur. Je vais rentrer alors."

McGonagall hocha la tête et le regarda ramasser un bout de parchemin et sa cape par terre. Harry hésita une demi-seconde et attrapa également celle de Draco, décidant que ce serait étrange de la laisser sur le sol, puis il la suivit dans les escaliers en colimaçon sans un regard en arrière.

Après quelques secondes de silence Draco souffla, relâchant tout l'air qu'il maintenait dans ses poumons depuis l'arrivée de la Directrice. Il ne l'avait pas entendu monter les marches et, sans Potter, il aurait certainement eu des ennuis. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi le Gryffondor l'avait caché lui, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu s'envelopper dans sa cape et laisser Draco se démerder avec McGo. Il savait qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que Harry s'en sorte sans dommages, il était le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et il fallait bien que ça lui apporte quelques avantages. Ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Ancien Mangemort repenti, fils de Mangemort condamné qui avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore et blessé plusieurs personnes dans le processus. Il était loin d'être en état de grâce même des mois après la fin de la guerre et il doutait que ça change avant un moment. Les relations étaient plus faciles avec les jeunes de sa génération, mais les adultes, ceux qui avaient vécu deux guerres et perdu des proches à cause de personnes comme sa famille... Eux n'étaient pas prêts à accepter qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien. Bref, Harry savait qu'il s'en sortirait et avait voulu éviter à Draco des semaines de punition assurées en le cachant.

Il soupira et fit glisser la cape sur ses genoux. Potter ce héros... Encore.

* * *

Draco scrutait la porte de la Grande Salle depuis vingt bonnes minutes quand Harry entra enfin. Il le regarda s'avancer vers la table des Gryffondor et s'y asseoir tout en discutant avec son rouquin de meilleur ami. Draco grimaça, réalisant que s'il voulait vraiment sortir avec Potter, il allait devoir s'entendre avec Weasley, ou du moins essayer de le supporter pour commencer, ce serait déjà bien. Il observa la nuque du brun qui lui tournait le dos, se disant que leur histoire était mal partie. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir avant que McGonagall n'arrive, il doutait que Potter veuille encore de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait s'embarrasser d'un ancien Mangemort jaloux qui ne savait pas maîtriser ses émotions et qui arracherait la tête de tous ceux qui oseraient l'approcher d'un peu trop prêt ?

Il laissa échapper un petit cri quand Zabini le frappa derrière la tête.

"Bon sang, Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça fait un mal de chien, je te signale ! "

"Arrête de soupirer. Tu n'arrêtes pas et ça m'énerve. Dès le matin, comme ça... Va donc lui parler, saute-le et fous-nous la paix une bonne fois pour toute !"

Draco manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ça. Depuis qu'il était au courant pour lui et Potter, il prenait un malin plaisir à se servir de sa relation pour lui faire vivre un enfer. Et non, il n'exagérait pas... Presque pas en tout cas.

"Je ne vais pas..." Il grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains posées sur la table. "Tu me rends dingue, Blaise. Je vais finir par être obligé de te tuer. Comme ça au moins tu me foutras la paix, j'irai à Azkaban et je n'aurai plus à me demander quoi faire."

"Pas besoin de me tuer pour aller à Azkaban. Je peux très bien t'accuser d'agression sexuelle et en faire tout un plat, je suis sûr qu'ils te donneront une jolie cellule dans le quartier des criminels sexuels." Il ignora les yeux ronds que lui fit son meilleur ami et grignota le bout d'omelette planté au bout de sa fourchette tout en observant la table des Gryffondor. "Je sais, je sais. Tu ne vas pas le 'sauter', parce vous ne voulez pas baser votre relation sur le sexe, Blablabla. Mais tu sais quoi Dray, c'est des conneries tout ça ! Tu as envie de lui, il a envie de toi, alors pourquoi tourner autour du pot ? Vous n'allez rien réussir à faire d'autre qu'à vous prendre la tête et vous séparer avant même d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit ! Et arrête de grogner, on dirait un gobelin mal luné." Blaise soupira et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Tu sais que j'ai raison, mec. Je dis ça pour toi, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle. Vous pensez bien faire et que c'est ce que l'autre veut mais… je te parie cinq Gallions que Potter meurt autant d'envie que toi de passer aux choses sérieuses."

"Pas après ce que je lui ai dit hier, en tout cas." Draco avait murmuré ces mots et supposa que son ami n'avait rien entendu car celui-ci n'ajouta rien.

Il passa le reste du petit déjeuner la tête dans les bras, levant les yeux par moments pour regarder le brun qui riait à quelques mètres de lui. Draco n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit après être rentré, se repassant la soirée dans son esprit. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? Comment Potter pouvait-il être en train de rire là, devant lui, après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Est-ce qu'il l'avait bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire ? Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas sérieux ?

Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'ils soient exclusifs, qu'il ne voulait pas le partager, qu'il était à lui. Il était sûrement allé trop loin mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ça le fatiguait de devoir se cacher, d'attendre quelqu'un qui ne voulait visiblement pas être uniquement avec lui. Draco secoua la tête et se leva de son siège. Ses amis n'avaient pas terminé de manger, mais il ne pouvait plus rester là à regarder la nuque de celui auquel il pensait tout le temps. C'était déjà une torture en temps normal de devoir le regarder de loin, alors là…

"Draco ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?"

"Attends Draco, tu n'as rien avalé !"

Il ignora les appels de ses amis et quitta la salle sans un regard vers la table des Gryffondor, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit dans la cour. Il avait Botanique dans une demi-heure, alors autant y aller tout de suite et profiter du timide soleil de Mars.

Draco venait de terminer la traversée du pont et commençait à longer les murs du château pour rejoindre les serres, quand il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas et accéléra. Il savait très bien qui c'était et n'était absolument pas d'humeur à entendre d'autres conseils de son meilleur ami.

"Malfoy !"

Draco se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Harry et se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme essoufflé s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques pas et reprit son souffle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Il l'avait… suivi ? Draco ne pensait même pas qu'il avait remarqué sa présence dans la Grande Salle, trop occupé qu'il était à se marrer avec Weasley.

"Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" Ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble ce matin. Seulement Potions en début d'après-midi. "Tu me suis maintenant ?"

Harry s'esclaffa. "Comme si c'était nouveau. Ça fait huit ans que je te suis."

Draco ignora cette remarque et observa le jeune homme. Il avait des cernes et son sourire ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Peut-être que c'était suffisant pour leurrer son idiot de meilleur ami, mais pas lui. Potter n'avait pas plus dormi que lui cette nuit et, bizarrement, cette constatation n'apaisa pas Draco le moins du monde.

"Tu as l'air… fatigué." Lui lança Harry.

"Toi aussi." Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air surpris, mais sembla échouer misérablement, à en juger par le sourire moqueur qui lui fit face.

"Ça t'étonne ? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu dormir après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ? Explique-moi un truc, Malfoy. Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une pute ? Tu penses que j'ai tellement chaud au cul que je ne me contenterais pas de toi ? Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais été avec plusieurs mecs en même temps, si tu veux tout savoir. La polygamie et les plans à plusieurs, ça ne me branche pas tellement et je déteste partager presque autant que toi, je pense. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais aller voir ailleurs, que je pourrais te laisser filer ? Je t'en veux vraiment de penser que je pourrais faire une chose pareille." Il y eut un silence et Draco sembla accuser le coup. " Et je t'en veux de m'avoir lâché ça comme ça et de m'avoir laissé mariner toute la nuit."

"Si tu t'étais caché toi aussi, on aurait pu terminer cette conversation hier soir."

"Je n'avais pas le temps de nous cacher tous les deux. Je t'ai caché parce que je savais que je m'en sortirais sans problèmes."

"Arrête Potter." Draco essayait de réprimer la colère qui montait en lui. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings. "Arrête de vouloir me protéger. Je suis un grand garçon et je sais parfaitement me défendre tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni pour me protéger, ni pour rien d'autre."

"Je ne…" Harry se passa brusquement la main dans les cheveux, manquant d'arracher quelques mèches au passage. "Putain Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois ! Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te protéger, je le sais pertinemment ! J'ai agi dans l'urgence, sans réfléchir plus que ça. Mais tu sais ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?" Devant l'absence de réaction de Draco il continua, tout aussi virulent. "J'ai pensé que si tu te faisais choper, tu ramasserais sûrement des heures de retenue et qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir le soir avant un bon moment, certainement pas avant la fin de l'année. Et rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir te voir, te parler, te toucher pendant des semaines… Il en était hors de question. C'est mon corps qui a agi, pas ma tête. Mais ma tête approuve totalement ce choix, tu vois."

Draco l'observa en silence, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. "Tu…"

"Je suis un crétin, oui. Mais je n'ai pas voulu jouer le _héros_, comme tu le dis. Je ne suis _pas_ un héros, loin de là. Mais je sais qu'avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de l'être et c'est ça qui me plaît." Il s'était doucement rapproché du blond en parlant et n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. "Je peux être moi-même avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher derrière de faux sourires, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer un personnage. Je suis juste… Moi. Et j'ai vraiment envie d'être _juste moi_ encore un peu… Si tu le veux bien." Il tendit la main pour toucher le bras de Draco qui pendait à son côté. "S'il te plaît, ne me chasse pas parce que je suis un idiot. Je ne pense pas à mes anciens copains quand je suis avec toi. Il n'y a que toi et moi et personne d'autre. Ne crois pas que je pourrais te comparer avec eux, je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Et puis il est hors de question que tu sois un coup d'un soir. Je ne prévois pas de te laisser t'échapper aussi facilement. Il n'y a pas que toi qui sois possessif, tu vois ?" Ses doigts remontèrent doucement vers son épaule, effleurant le tissu et imaginant la douceur de la peau cachée dessous. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il avait presque oublié sa colère. "Draco ? Dis quelque chose…"

Le blond secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Il avait écouté attentivement le monologue de Potter et avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Potter avait répondu à ses interrogations et à ses inquiétudes en quelques phrases et l'avait laissé sans voix. S'ils n'avaient pas été dehors en pleine journée, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour le plaquer contre le mur et le prendre ici et maintenant. Draco allait enfin lui répondre quand ils entendirent des voix derrière eux. Les élèves commençaient à arriver pour le début du cours et Harry allait devoir courir pour rejoindre la classe de métamorphose en moins de cinq minutes s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Même si McGonagall l'aimait bien et était plutôt souple, voire franchement laxiste, avec lui depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne valait mieux pas jouer avec le feu après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

"Il faut qu'on aille en cours. Est-ce que…" Harry remarqua les regards curieux des élèves qui passaient à côté d'eux sans leur accorder plus d'importance, mais baissa tout de même la voix. "Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir ? Il faut vraiment qu'on termine cette discussion."

Draco hocha la tête et vit ses amis arriver derrière le brun. "Okay. Mais pas dans la Tour. D'ici que McGo revienne fouiner par là… On a qu'à réfléchir à un endroit et on en parle en Potions tout à l'heure." Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la serre où les élèves attendaient le Professeur Chourave.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua que c'était Blaise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce coup-ci ? Draco n'a rien voulu me dire mais il tire la tronche depuis qu'on est levés. Il n'a même pas mangé au petit déjeuner. Et il adore le petit déjeuner."

Sa remarque fit rire Harry. Il aimait bien Blaise, c'était un bon ami pour Draco et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour être là quand le blond en avait besoin. Ça ne l'étonnait donc pas qu'il ait remarqué l'état de Malfoy. Depuis la soirée du Réveillon, ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter à plusieurs reprises et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tous les deux, ce qui avait le don de bien énerver Draco au passage.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, je gère. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai deux minutes pour être en cours de Métamorphose."

"Alors cours, parce que McGo a l'air d'une humeur terrible !"

* * *

Effectivement, le cours de la Directrice avait été particulièrement éprouvant et Harry, qui était arrivé une malheureuse petite minute après le Professeur, en avait pris pour son grade. Il avait suivi un cours d'Histoire de la Magie encore plus barbant que d'ordinaire et une séance de révisions avec Hermione et Ron pendant laquelle la jeune fille lui avait reproché son manque d'implication de ces dernières semaines. Harry n'était pas du genre à pleurer facilement, mais il avait été à deux doigts de craquer quand elle lui avait dit que même si lui se fichait d'avoir ou non ses ASPIC, ce n'était pas son cas et qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se donnerait tout ce mal pour lui s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts. Malgré les tentatives de Ron pour calmer les esprits, Harry avait quitté la bibliothèque en trombes pour aller marcher au bord du lac, ressassant la soirée de la veille, le manque de réponse de Malfoy un peu plus tôt et, maintenant, les paroles de sa meilleure amie.

Quand il arriva en cours de Potions seulement quelques minutes avant le début du cours, il alla s'asseoir directement à côté de Draco sans dire un mot. Le Serpentard le regarda s'installer en silence et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'humeur du brun. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la table où Weasley était assis et croisa le regard du rouquin qui haussa les épaules, l'air désolé. Donc, il s'était bien passé quelque chose depuis ce matin.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner. Tu as mangé quelque chose ?"

"Désolé Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à papoter, là." Draco allait répliquer quand le Professeur Slughorn arriva et commença son cours. Il secoua la tête avant de porter son attention sur l'homme. Hors de question qu'il loupe sa potion du jour à cause de Potter.

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent les uns après les autres de la classe. Harry était encore en train de noter quelque chose sur son parchemin et Draco prit tout son temps pour partir, si bien qu'il se retrouva bientôt seul avec le brun. Il n'avait pas manqué le regard de Weasley quand il était passé devant leur table et les épaules de Potter qui s'étaient tendues jusqu'à ce que son ami quitte la pièce.

"Okay Potter." Il se rassit à côté de lui, à cheval sur le banc pour lui faire face. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Rien du tout."

"Oh je t'en prie, pas à moi. C'est encore à cause d'hier soir ? On a dit qu'on en parlait ce soir." Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ça, mais il voulait entamer le dialogue.

"Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ça." Il était toujours penché sur son parchemin mais Draco pouvait voir la crispation de ses doigts sur sa plume. Il allait bientôt s'énerver. Mais ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose, au fond.

"Alors quoi ? C'est Weasley ? Il avait l'air désolé tout à l'heure et il a passé tout le cours à se retourner pour te regarder. Est-ce qu'il t'aime en secret et t'a avoué ses sentiments ? Et comme tu ne les partages pas, tu l'as rejeté et vous vous êtes engueulés ? Je croyais qu'il était avec Granger ?"

C'était stupide bien sûr et totalement improbable, Draco le savait, mais ç'eut le mérite de faire réagir Harry qui tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les sourcils relevés et une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu parles de Ronald Weasley, là. Celui qui se bouche les oreilles à la simple mention d'un baiser entre deux mecs."

"Bien, je me voyais déjà devoir le provoquer en duel. Pas que je sois inquiet à l'idée de me battre avec lui, non. Mais c'est plutôt l'idée que Granger s'y mette aussi qui ne me remplit pas d'excitation." Harry se renfrogna quand il évoqua le nom de son amie et Draco fronça les sourcils. "Attends, c'est Granger le problème ?" Il ne répondit pas mais l'expression de son visage était plus que parlante. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Potter ? Que tu t'engueules avec Weasley ne m'étonne pas vraiment, mais avec Granger… C'est plus rare."

"Rien Malfoy. Il ne s'est rien passé." Harry se leva d'un bon, ramassa ses affaires et commença à quitter la salle de cours. Draco se leva à son tour et lui courut après. En quelques enjambées, ils étaient dehors et il dut accélérer le pas pour le rattraper. Il se jeta presque sur lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le tirer avec lui dans une salle vide. Il était tôt et les couloirs grouillaient d'élèves, alors s'il voulait que Harry se confie, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il y ait des oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux.

"Bon sang Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? J'ai cours là !"

"Oui moi aussi et le même que toi je te signale. Mais on ne sortira pas de là avant que tu ne m'explique ce qu'il se passe. Alors si tu veux vraiment aller en cours, il vaudrait mieux que tu te mettes à table, maintenant." Comme Harry ne répondait pas, il s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux, remettant une mèche en place. "Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je commence à te connaître, tu sais." Cette remarque eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire. "Allez, dis-moi. Ça te fera du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un."

Harry soupira et releva légèrement la tête pour regarder Draco. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui raconter mais il savait aussi que s'il le faisait, il se sentirait coupable. Après tout c'était un peu la faute du Serpentard s'il était si distrait en cours et pendant les séances de révisions. Il pensait constamment au blond et ça l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et bien sûr sa meilleure amie l'avait remarqué et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour lui en faire la remarque.

"Ce n'est pas très grave. J'ai juste eu une matinée pourrie et… J'ai hâte que cette journée se termine, c'est tout."

"Et la partie avec Granger ?"

"Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, n'est-ce pas ?" Draco secoua la tête en souriant et Harry soupira à nouveau. Bon, il ne semblait pas avoir le choix. "On s'est engueulé tout à l'heure. On révisait et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Elle l'a remarqué et m'a fait savoir qu'elle en avait marre que je ne prête pas attention aux cours, que je ne prenne pas les révisions assez au sérieux et tout ça. Elle m'a dit que si je n'avais pas l'intention de bosser pour avoir mes ASPIC, elle ne ferait plus d'efforts pour moi. Comme si je m'en fichais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, putain ! J'essaie vraiment, tu sais ? Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai jamais été très doué à l'école, ni très concentré, mais j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux. Je ne suis juste pas fait pour les études. Mais elle n'a jamais compris ça. Depuis la première année, elle nous force, Ron et moi, à bosser encore et encore. Jusqu'à la Sixième année j'ai essayé, vraiment mais aujourd'hui… Je suis juste… fatigué. Je ne vois plus vraiment l'intérêt dans tout ça."

"Comment ça ?"

Harry sursauta presque en entendant le blond parler, semblant remarquer à nouveau sa présence alors qu'il était tout près de lui et qu'il sentait son souffle sur sa joue.

"Je ne sais pas. Avec la guerre et tout ça, ça me semble juste étrange de devoir être ici. J'ai l'impression d'être un soldat à qui on a fait quitter le front pour retourner à l'école. C'est juste… Totalement décalé avec ce qu'on a vécu l'an dernier, non ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais… Tu lui as dit tout ça, à Granger ? Je suis sûr que si tu lui en parles comme tu viens de le faire, elle comprendra, après tout elle a vécu pas mal de choses elle aussi."

"Justement, pour elle aussi ça a été dur, mais elle se donne à fond en cours et elle révise tous les soirs pendant des heures."

"Chaque personne réagit à sa façon à un même évènement. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se noie dans le travail, c'est la seule façon qu'elle a trouvé pour ne pas sombrer. C'est dans sa nature et c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire. Je suis sûr qu'elle souffre autant que toi et réviser l'empêche de trop penser à la guerre et à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Toi tu réagis différemment."

"Oui, moi je t'ai toi. Quand je suis avec toi et qu'on parle, je ne pense pas à tout ça. Je ne me sens pas _décalé_, j'ai l'impression que je suis exactement là où je devrais être." Harry fit un pas pour se rapprocher encore plus du blond et posa une main sur sa joue. "Tu me permets de me raccrocher à ce monde quand j'ai l'impression de ne plus en faire partie. Tu es mon ancre, Draco." Celui-ci sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

"Je veux bien être ton ancre, si tu es la mienne."

"Je pense que ça peut se faire." Harry l'embrassa plus longuement, plus profondément, fermant les yeux pour ne pas se noyer dans ceux gris orage devant lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent ils souriaient tous les deux, leurs fronts collés.

"Bon, on devrait peut-être aller en cours maintenant, non ?"

"Ouais, on va probablement se faire allumer, mais bon." Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent de la classe l'un après l'autre. "Draco ?" Celui-ci se retourna pour lui lancer un regard curieux. "Merci."

* * *

Ils avaient débarqué ensemble dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dix bonnes minutes après le début du cours et après avoir évité de justesse les deux livres de la taille de l'Angleterre que leur envoya le professeur, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre aux deux seules places restantes, sous les regards curieux des autres élèves.

Ils les avaient royalement ignorés et avaient écouté consciencieusement le reste du cours tout en prenant des notes. Le Professeur Caldwell, un Américain taciturne qui avait débarqué à Poudlard à la rentrée pour reprendre le poste maudit, était du genre à vous jeter un sort s'il vous entendait ne serait-ce que respirer un peu trop fort, ils ne purent donc pas parler plus, mais profitèrent d'être côte à côte pour se passer un bout de parchemin pendant le cours.

_Pour ce soir, la Salle sur Demande ?_

_Elle a brûlé Potter._

_La version _fourretout_ oui, mais si on demande juste un endroit où discuter, ça devrait être différent. On n'aura qu'à essayer, qu'est-ce que ça coûte ?_

_Okay. 21 heures ?_

_21 heures._

**.oOo0oOo.**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'ai une question d'ordre technique : est-ce que les lignes de séparation sont suffisantes pour séparer les différentes partie des chapitres, ou est-ce que ce serait plus clair avec ce genre de séparation : **.oOo.**

Concernant le prochain chapitre... je ne sais pas trop si je devrais en dire quoi que ce soit...

Il faut savoir une chose sur moi : J'écris principalement au boulot et ça a été le cas pour environ 80% de cette histoire.

Alors je dirais simplement que le prochain chapitre a été très, très compliqué à écrire avec mes collègues non loin.

Je vous laisse sur ces mots qui vous ferons, je l'espère, bien cogiter (et mariner, aussi).

Sadique, moi ? Never !

xoxo

Théodora


	7. Chapter 6 - DEMANDE ET TU AURAS

Voici le chapitre 6 ! Sabrez le champagne, je poste avant minuit !

Dans ce chapitre, Harry et Draco ont enfin un vraie discussion et parviennent à un accord, mais pas que.

Un conseil, ne lisez pas ce chapitre au bureau, à l'école ou dans le métro. Enfin, vous pouvez, mais votre voisin risque de vous regarder bizarrement !

Vous l'aurez compris, nos tourtereaux passent à l'action et c'est pour ce chapitre là précisément que cette fiction a un ration **M** !

**.oOo.**

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Vous êtes géniaux et ça me motive pour continuer à écrire !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu par MP aux commentaires des membres du site :

Merci à **LoupSpell, Elenvyah, Brigitte26** et **Milanoas **!

Pour les autres :

**Babylon** : Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens hyper inspirée au boulot ! Ne me juge pas, au moins ça me permet d'être productive ! Oui, les personnes qui ont vécu des choses traumatisantes comme Harry ont parfois du mal à trouver leur place ensuite. Il pensait devoir mourir et doit apprendre à vivre dans un monde où il a un avenir, finalement. Ses tourments ne sont pas terminés, mais ça ira mieux, grâce à Draco ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Mimily** : Ne t'inquiète pas, le nouveau chapitre devrait te satisfaire. Il te fera oublier Charlie et ses bottes en cuir de dragon, promis ! J'aime Blaise. Blaise est chouette ! Soyez comme Blaise ! Je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça au 'Weasley'. Mais maintenant je n'arrive pas à me retirer des images perturbantes de mon cerveau. Merci mais non merci !

**.oOo.**

**Rating** : M (Plus que jamais)

**Warnings** : Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC. **Attention, ce chapitre comporte des scènes détaillées de relations intimes entre deux hommes !**

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire de base et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : **Indifférente**, ce chapitre a été assez délicat à corriger, non ? ;D

**Love Is Love** !

On se retrouve en bas ! (Après vos douches froides)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 – DEMANDE ET TU AURAS**

Harry était nerveux. Il ne mangea quasiment rien au dîner malgré le fait qu'il avait sauté le déjeuner et monta directement dans son dortoir en rentrant chez les Gryffondor. Il prit une douche, espérant que ça le calmerait et enfila un jean noir et un tee-shirt gris. Il était en train de lacer ses chaussures quand Ron entra.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je lace mes chaussures."

"Oui ça je vois bien, merci. Pour aller où ?"

Harry fut tenté de lui répondre quelque chose comme 'Pour aller me coucher pardi, tu ne fais pas ça toi ?' mais il se retint, autant ne pas le provoquer. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione et Harry se doutait qu'il serait du côté de sa petite amie quoi qu'il arrive. "Je vais prendre l'air."

"Avec Malfoy ?" Harry le regarda brièvement et attaqua l'autre pied. "Depuis quand est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?"

Harry se figea une seconde et termina son lacet avant de se relever. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Il ne faut pas être trop con pour comprendre. Je pense que tous ceux qui vous ont vu arriver en cours ensemble avec dix minutes de retard ont compris. Et puis Zabini me l'a confirmé. C'est bien, il a l'air plus au courant que moi. Je suppose que c'est vraiment le meilleur ami de Malfoy s'il lui en a parlé."

Harry pouvait entendre toute l'amertume dans la voix de Ron et saisit immédiatement le sous-entendu. Il soupira. Il en avait vraiment marre de tout ça.

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Hermione ce matin et maintenant toi ? Désolé mais là j'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué de devoir me justifier encore et encore. Comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir envie de me confier à vous, quand je sais que quoi que je dise vous me jugerez de toute façon."

"Hey, détends-toi Harry ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je te jugeais. On n'a pas eu le temps de parler depuis ce matin et je voulais te dire que je n'approuve pas ce qu'Hermione t'a dit. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, comment tu réagis à tout ça. Mais moi je sais. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas compris mec. Je sais que tu ressasses ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière et que les cours te paraissent stupides à côté de tout ça. Elle a du mal aussi. Mais elle réagit différemment et ne comprend pas que toi et moi, on ne fasse pas pareil. Il faut que vous parliez. Réellement et posément."

" Je sais." Après un silence Harry regarda son ami. "Alors tu as discuté avec Blaise ?"

"Ouais. Il est venu me voir au début du cours de Défense pour me demander si je savais ce qu'il se passait. Pour rigoler je lui ai dit que c'était sûrement une querelle d'amoureux mais il a eu l'air surpris et a dit 'Ah alors toi aussi tu es au courant ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt hein ? Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour !' Après il a compris qu'il avait fait une boulette et il s'est barré. Je m'en fiche que tu sois avec Malfoy, Harry. Si tu es heureux ça me va. Je m'y ferai bien avec le temps. Mais l'apprendre par Zabini... J'espérais simplement que tu me faisais suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler. Je suis ton meilleur pote après tout... non ?"

Harry s'assit sur son lit et regarda ses chaussures. "Je suis désolé Ron. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais je voulais attendre d'y voir plus clair sur notre relation."

"Mais Malfoy en a parlé à Zabini, lui."

"En fait non. Il nous a surpris un soir quand je raccompagnais Draco à son dortoir. Il nous a cuisiné pendant une heure et a failli rameuter tous les Serpentard alors on lui a tout dit. Mais on n'avait pas prévu d'en parler avant d'être sûrs de savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment. D'ailleurs je ne le sais toujours pas."

"Alors vas le voir et tirez tout ça au clair. Et demain c'est avec Hermione que tu vas devoir discuter."

Harry hocha la tête en souriant et se leva, attrapa son pull, sa cape et sa baguette et sortit du dortoir, suivi de Ron.

Jetant un _Tempus_, il jura et dévala les escaliers avant de traverser la salle commune, bondée à cette heure, mais s'arrêta net quand Hermione l'interpella.

"Harry ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? On doit réviser je te rappelle."

Il allait se retourner et répliquer mais Ron le prit de vitesse.

"Non mais franchement Mione, tu crois vraiment que Harry va bien gentiment s'asseoir et réviser après ce que tu lui as dit ce matin ? Tu as déjà de la chance que moi je reste alors ne pousse pas trop. Vas-y Harry. On se voit demain."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, tout comme le reste des élèves présents. Puis il éclata de rire avant de tourner les talons et de traverser le portrait. Comment avait-il pu douter un seul instant de son meilleur ami ?

Il pressa le pas et s'élança dans les couloirs où traînaient encore des dizaines d'élèves. La cape et la carte étaient inutiles pour le moment comme le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé, mais il en aurait besoin pour le retour.

… Ou pas.

* * *

Harry arriva complètement essoufflé devant le mur du septième étage. Il avait couru presque tout le long et malgré l'effort, il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître cette boule qui lui nouait le ventre. Il savait que cette soirée allait marquer un tournant dans sa relation avec Malfoy, mais il ne savait pas encore de quelle façon.

Il sourit quand il vit Draco, le dos appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Il essayait de paraître détendu mais Harry sut au premier coup d'œil qu'il était aussi nerveux que lui.

"Hey !"

"Merlin, Potter ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais au juste ?"

"Désolé, Ron m'a coincé dans le dortoir. D'ailleurs, tu remercieras Blaise pour sa délicatesse."

"Je vais faire comme si j'avais compris quelque chose. Bon. Tu le fais ou c'est moi ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on demande ?"

"Un endroit où discuter. Avec si possible de quoi s'asseoir et des trucs à manger."

L'estomac de Harry approuva bruyamment et, ignorant le ricanement du blond, il ferma les yeux et se concentraavant de passer trois fois devant le mur. Après quelques secondes une porte commença à apparaître et Draco la regarda nerveusement.

"On y va ?" Lui demanda Harry.

Draco continua de fixer la porte pendant un moment et Harry comprit soudain. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement.

"Il ne va pas être là, Draco. Ce n'est pas la même salle."

"Je sais. C'est irrationnel mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est quelque part là-dedans. Vincent était un crétin mais il ne méritait pas une fin pareille."

"Je sais. Mais si ça peut te soulager, je ne pense pas qu'il ait souffert."

Draco resta silencieux en regardant Harry, puis sourit.

"Okay. Allons-y je suis prêt."

Harry hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte et ils pénètrent dans la pièce main dans la main.

La pièce n'était pas très grande et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la douce chaleur qui provenait d'une immense cheminée contre le mur du fond. Juste devant il y avait un canapé et au pied un épais tapis qui donnait envie d'y enfouir ses pieds. Il y avait aussi une table basse en bois où étaient disposées des assiettes remplies de biscuits et deux tasses fumantes. Au-dessus des meubles, des dizaines de bougies flottaient doucement donnant à l'ensemble une ambiance assez… _Romantique_.

"Tu as été précis à quel point dans ta demande, Potter ?"

"Si tu veux savoir si j'ai demandé des bougies et un feu de bois, alors la réponse est non. Je suppose que c'est sa définition de l'endroit idéal pour discuter. Est-ce que c'est du chocolat chaud ?"

Harry se précipita vers la table basse en sautillant presque, prit une des tasses et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Après une seconde d'hésitation Draco le rejoignit en attrapant un biscuit au passage. Le canapé était vraiment confortable, bien trop confortable et Harry doutait qu'ils auraient le temps de vraiment discuter avant de s'endormir comme des masses entre les coussins moelleux.

"Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait passé des mois en haut de la tour à se cailler les miches alors qu'on aurait pu venir ici devant un bon feu de bois affalés dans le canapé de mes rêves depuis le début."

"Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es incrusté, moi j'étais très bien là-haut. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre. Et puis au moins dans la tour on voit les étoiles."

Il avait à peine terminé cette phrase qu'une multitude de points lumineux apparurent sur le plafond de la pièce, retraçant les constellations qu'ils pouvaient observer depuis la tour d'astronomie. Harry leva les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Il n'y avait qu'à demander. Et puis je ne me plains pas. Au moins on avait une raison pour se tenir chaud."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Comme si tu avais besoin d'une raison pour ça."

"Ce n'est pas faux !" Harry posa sa tasse sur la table et s'allongea sur le canapé en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Malfoy. Celui-ci plaça immédiatement une de ses mains sur son ventre et enfouit l'autre dans ses cheveux. "Ron sait pour nous. Blaise a lâché le morceau."

"C'est donc pour ça que je dois le remercier !"

"Ouaip." Harry soupira. Les caresses de Malfoy sur son cuir chevelu étaient un pur bonheur et il sentait déjà ses paupières qui devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. "Mais j'aurais dû lui en parler avant. Il mérite mieux que d'apprendre qu'on sort ensemble de la bouche de Blaise Zabini. Je sais qu'il m'en veut, même s'il a essayé de minimiser les choses. Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? C'était trop bon, continue." Comme Draco ne reprenait pas ses caresses, Harry tourna légèrement la tête sur ses genoux pour le regarder et vit qu'il le fixait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. "Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?" Il se repassa ses paroles mais ne vit pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour créer ce beug chez le blond. "Draco ?"

"Tu as dit qu'on sortait ensemble." Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant, il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. Ils sortaient bien ensemble… Non ? "C'est la première fois que je l'entends à voix haute. C'est… Ça rend les choses bien plus réelles tout à coup. Je veux dire... Ça l'a toujours été pour moi, mais te l'entendre dire me fait réaliser que je veux vraiment être avec toi. Je veux pouvoir te tenir la main dans les couloirs, manger avec toi dans la Grande Salle, discuter au bord du lac en plein jour en te tenant dans mes bras." Il y eut un instant de silence puis Harry se releva pour s'asseoir à côté de Draco, les yeux légèrement embués. "Merlin, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on sorte ensemble, officiellement. Je sais que ça a été plutôt flou pour le moment entre toi et moi mais… Je suis prêt à prendre le risque."

"Alors, on sort ensemble ?" Harry avait la voix un peu cassée par l'émotion. Il avait espéré que quelque chose se passe en venant ici. Il ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il attendait, mais il savait que c'était certainement leur dernière chance de devenir un vrai couple. Et là, sorti de nulle part, Draco Malfoy confirmait ses espoirs en mettant des mots sur ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui également. Il le voulait lui, tout simplement.

"Si tu le veux, Potter. Moi en tout cas j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer."

"C'est un truc de Malfoy, ça ? De savoir exactement ce que tu veux ?"

Draco éclata de rire et passa un bras dans le dos de Harry, le rapprochant de lui dans un mouvement rapide. Il colla leurs deux fronts et frotta son nez contre la peau douce et rougie des joues du Gryffondor. "Alors, tu n'as pas répondu. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi, Potter ?"

Harry sourit et plongea son regard dans le mercure liquide qui emplissait ses yeux. "Oui, Malfoy. Ça me dirait bien."

"Cool." Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et put sentir son souffle contre sa peau.

"Cool."

Harry franchi les quelques millimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres et embrassa Malfoy.

Son petit ami.

* * *

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Hormis quelques bougies au plafond, il faisait sombre et il avait chaud. Bien trop chaud. Il était désorienté et mit quelques instants à se souvenir d'où il était. Il cligna des yeux et fit un mouvement pour se lever mais un poids sur ses hanches l'en empêcha. Harry baissa les yeux et son cœur rata un battement alors que tout lui revenait clairement en mémoire.

Il était dans la Salle sur Demande, allongé sur un canapé avec Draco. Dans les bras de Draco très précisément. Harry reposa sa tête sur le coussin et repensa à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé. Ils étaient officiellement ensemble et, même si c'était implicite depuis un moment déjà, même si chacun savait que l'autre le voulait aussi, c'était vraiment bon de l'entendre de vive voix. Il se sentait rassuré, dans un certain sens.

Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Harry laisse échapper un énorme bâillement. Draco avait éclaté de rire avant de les allonger tous deux sur le canapé, son torse contre le dos de Harry et les bras autour de son corps, se collant à lui le plus possible, comme pour se fondre en lui. Puis ils s'étaient endormis rapidement en regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

Résultat, Harry crevait de chaud, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et, pour couronner le tout, il sentait chaque centimètre du corps de Draco tout contre lui. Comme par exemple son entrejambe qui comme par hasard était posée pile poil contre ses fesses.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant à se calmer et à ne plus y penser et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir.

Peu importait l'heure qu'il était, on était samedi et il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter les bras de son Serpentard de sitôt.

* * *

Draco fut réveillé par un grognement étouffé mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il était bien là, les bras autour du corps chaud de son petit copain, le nez dans ses cheveux et... son érection matinale tout contre les fesses galbées du brun. Il ouvrit un œil, puis un autre et remarqua que le plafond qui était étoilé il y a quelques heures, se teintaient maintenant de rouge orangé, dans un lever de soleil magnifique mais discret. Il devait être un peu plus de six heures du matin et on était samedi. Il était donc bien trop tôt pour se lever. Draco soupira dans les mèches brunes, les faisant voleter et referma les yeux avec la ferme intention de se rendormir pour quelques heures de plus.

Mais alors qu'il se sentait sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, le jeune homme qui était dans ses bras commença à gigoter. Il tenta bien de l'ignorer, mais essayez donc d'ignorer un type aussi bien foutu que Potter qui se frotte contre vous de bon matin. Il ne faisait qu'empirer son _petit_ problème matinal. Draco sentit monter un coup de chaud et se crispa. Hors de question que Harry sente son début d'érection et le prenne pour un pervers.

Harry gémit dans son sommeil et il ne put percevoir que quelques mots sensés dans tout ça, comme '_trop chaud_', _'manger_' ou encore _'Quidditch_'. Draco pouffa et baissa les yeux sur le visage du brun. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble et il le trouvait trop mignon. Harry fronça les sourcils et il sentit qu'il commençait à se réveiller petit à petit. Il l'encouragea en lui déposant un baiser léger sur l'oreille et en caressant du bout du pouce son ventre plat.

"Quelle heure il est ?" Grogna Harry, les yeux toujours fermés.

Draco sourit et lui embrassa les cheveux. "Tôt. Rendors-toi."

Il y eut un silence et Harry grogna à nouveau. "Toilettes."

"Je n'ai pas vu de toilettes quand on est arrivés."

"Trop envie. Il doit bien y en avoir dans le couloir." Le brun se releva pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'étira avant de se lever. Quand il se retourna, il se figea et Draco haussa un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait. "J'adore la magie."

Il se releva à son tour, curieux et regarda par-dessus le dossier pour voir une petite porte qui était apparue sur le mur, à quelques pas de celle qui donnait sur le couloir. "Tu crois que ce sont des toilettes ?" Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais attendit quand même de voir Harry s'approcher de la porte, l'ouvrir et se retourner vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a qu'à demander !" Avant de disparaître dans la petite pièce.

Draco posa sa tête sur le tissu moelleux du canapé et regarda le plafond. Les couleurs tiraient vers l'indigo et le bleu désormais, mais restaient assez pâles, comme si la Salle sur Demande savait que trop de lumière n'était pas nécessaire. Il pensa que lui aussi avait faim, après tout il n'avait presque rien mangé au dîner et ils n'avaient pas vraiment goûté aux gâteaux qui ornaient la table lors de leur arrivée la veille au soir. À l'instant où l'image d'une part de tarte à la citrouille et d'une tasse de café noir se forma dans son esprit, le tout apparut sur la table basse devant lui. Il sourit immédiatement en voyant les deux tasses fumantes et les assiettes pleines de biscuits, tartes et autres muffins et se pencha pour prendre ce qui le tentait.

"Ramène tes fesses, Potter ! Le petit déjeuner est servi !" Cria-t-il pour que le garçon l'entende depuis les toilettes. Draco prit une des tasses et se rassit dans le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table. Il avala une première gorgée et soupira d'aise. C'était le pied !

Harry terminait de se laver les mains quand il entendit Draco l'appeler et le simple fait de penser à de la nourriture fit gargouiller son estomac. Il mourait de faim ! Il se dépêcha de terminer, se sécha les mains en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la pièce sans bruit. Après une seconde, Harry pouffa intérieurement et s'approcha du canapé sur la pointe des pieds.

Il avait l'intention de sauter sur Malfoy en hurlant au dernier moment, mais s'arrêta net dans la réalisation de son plan machiavélique quand il aperçut le Serpentard. Il était avachi au milieu des coussins avec les pieds sur la table, une tasse de café visiblement brûlant dans les mains et la tête penchée sur le côté. Son visage était détendu, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient la preuve qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il aurait pu attribuer ses joues rouges à la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, mais Harry savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il avait bien senti le début d'érection du blond contre ses fesses quand il s'était réveillé, réaction tout à fait naturelle qu'il expérimentait lui aussi presque tous les matins. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble et Harry se plaisait à penser qu'il en était un peu à l'origine. Draco avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et ses longs cils projetaient leur ombre sur ses joues, malgré le peu de lumière dans la pièce.

Harry déglutit et se secoua la tête, avant de faire quelques pas vers le canapé. Aucune réaction. Il s'approcha un peu plus, tendit le bras pour lui retirer la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains et la posa sur la table. Avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry grimpa sur le fauteuil et s'installa délicatement sur ses genoux, les jambes de chaque côté des hanches du blond.

"Potter ?" Draco avait ouvert les yeux quand il avait senti sa tasse lui être retirée des mains et regardait maintenant Potter s'asseoir à cheval sur lui avec un intérêt certain.

Il n'osait pas poser les mains sur son corps, de peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir les retirer mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et approcha sa bouche de son oreille avant de murmurer. "Tu étais beau, là. Mais tu semblais bien seul alors... Je n'ai pas pu résister. Désolé."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça, Potter. Je veux que l'on soit aussi proches que possible." Il posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et un frisson les parcourut tous les deux en même temps.

"Message reçu." Chuchota Harry de peur de briser le charme s'il venait à parler plus fort. "On aurait dit un ange, si paisible." Ses doigts caressèrent les mèches blondes sur sa nuque et il frotta son nez sur la peau de sa tempe, sa joue, sa mâchoire, jusqu'à s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou pour inspirer son odeur. "Draco..."

Le gémissement qui franchit les lèvres de Harry fut le coup de grâce pour Draco et il craqua. Des semaines de self-control et de méditation foutues en l'air à la seconde même où Potter avait l'audace de gémir son prénom. Maudit Gryffondor !

Draco empoigna les fesses de Harry et le souleva rapidement avant de l'allonger sur le canapé. Harry se retrouva d'un coup avec la tête dans les coussins et les jambes de part et d'autre des hanches du blond qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci posa une main sur ses hanches et l'autre remonta sur son torse et vers son visage.

Les yeux de Draco trouvèrent ceux de Harry et il s'y perdit quelques instants avant de fermer les paupières et de prendre de grandes inspirations.

"Putain Potter, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?" C'était visiblement une question rhétorique et Harry ne répondit pas.

Il leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de son petit ami et caressa ses lèvres de son pouce. "Ne te tourmente pas trop." Il passa ses doigts sur son front, comme pour y défroisser les plis qui le déformaient.

"Parle-moi, Potter. Je t'en supplie, occupe-moi l'esprit. Dis n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît."

"Pourquoi ?" Il savait très bien pourquoi.

"Je vais craquer. J'ai tellement envie de toi, si tu savais." Draco haletait presque sous l'effort qu'il fournissait pour ne pas fondre immédiatement sur le brun. "Aide-moi à résister."

"Je n'ai aucune envie que tu résistes, Draco." Harry entoura le cou de Malfoy de ses bras et le tira vers le bas pour rapprocher son visage du sien. "J'en ai marre d'attendre. J'ai autant envie de toi que tu as envie de moi. N'en doute jamais. Et je pense qu'on a suffisamment attendu. Il est tout à fait clair que nous ne sommes pas ensemble pour le sexe, sinon on n'aurait jamais tenu plus d'un mois sans rien faire. Mais là j'en peux plus et si tu ne me fais pas l'amour tout de suite, je te jure que je t'attache et que je te viole !"

Draco le fixa avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Merlin qu'il adorait ce mec. Jamais il n'aurait cru un an auparavant qu'il était si drôle, il se sentait léger avec lui et savait qu'il n'avait pas à se prendre autant au sérieux qu'avec ses ex, ou même certains de ses amis d'ailleurs. Un air vexé apparut sur le visage de Harry et Draco se pencha immédiatement pour l'effacer avec un baiser.

"Tu es beaucoup trop mignon pour ton propre bien, Potter." Harry sourit malicieusement et releva la tête pour réclamer ses lèvres à nouveau.

"Je sais c'est horrible." Dit-il entre deux baisers. "Tu vas devoir me garder rien que pour toi si tu ne veux pas que les autres voient ça."

"Humm... Oui, ce serait fâcheux, effectivement."

"Fais-moi l'amour, Draco. S'il te plaît."

Et comme pour l'encourager encore plus dans cette voie, la lumière produite par le plafond de la pièce se tamisa, créant une ambiance intime et romantique.

"Cette pièce veut vraiment qu'on le fasse on dirait. C'est presque comme si elle nous observait." Draco se tut un instant et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. "Okay, c'est flippant !" Il se releva pour s'asseoir sur ses talons et regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

"Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'essaye de comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à me retirer de la tête l'idée qu'on nous observe. Tu ne le sens pas, toi ?"

"Non je ne sens rien. Si c'est une excuse pour détourner mon attention et finir par ne pas le faire, je risque d'avoir des envies de meurtre."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Bon sang, Potter cette pièce nous observe, tu ne l'as pas compris ?"

Harry s'assit à son tour et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Draco avait réussi à le faire passer de l'excitation à l'énervement le plus total en moins de trente secondes. Il aurait aimé appeler ça un record, mais malheureusement, il s'agissait de Draco.

"C'est la Salle sur Demande, Malfoy. Alors oui, bien sûr qu'elle nous observe. C'est le principe même de cette pièce, répondre à nos moindres désirs. Elle ne nous observe pas physiquement bien entendu, mais elle capte nos pensées et nos envies et les transforme en réalité. C'est, comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui, de la Magie !"

"Tu ne me prendrais pas un peu pour un idiot, Potter ?"

"Bien sûr que je te prends pour un idiot. Mais là, j'aimerais juste que tu me prennes tout court, si tu veux bien."

Il n'attendit pas que son petit ami réagisse et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser férocement, tout en baladant ses mains sur son torse et son dos. Il voulait le toucher partout, découvrir chaque centimètre carré de son corps et en mémoriser chaque contour, chaque courbe, ainsi que les réactions de Draco quand il le caressait à tel ou tel endroit.

Malfoy répondit finalement à ses baisers et allongea à nouveau son amant sur le canapé. Une de ses mains étaient dans les cheveux bruns pendant que l'autre descendait rapidement le long de sa hanche pour se poser sur le côté de sa fesse gauche. Avec une pression, il invita Harry à enrouler sa jambe autour de ses hanches, rapprochant leurs corps encore un peu plus et faisant se frotter leurs entrejambes.

Ce contact leur tira à tous deux un gémissement synchronisé et Draco perdit pied. Oubliée la salle magique voyeuse, oubliées les bonnes résolutions, oubliés les révisions et examens à venir. Il ne restait plus que Harry, lui et leurs corps qui ne cherchaient qu'à faire un.

Les baisers s'intensifièrent et les mouvements de leurs corps s'accélérèrent, faisant monter la température de la pièce. Harry gémissait le prénom de Malfoy, les mains dans ses cheveux, tandis que celui-ci descendait dans son cou en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau offerte. Il attendait ça depuis des semaines et était partagé entre l'envie de l'avoir en lui au plus vite pour combler ses attentes et calmer son excitation et celle de faire durer les choses le plus longtemps possible, quitte à rester dans cette pièce toute la journée. En tout cas, son cerveau ne répondait plus et c'était son corps qui commandait pour le moment.

Il tendit les mains pour attraper la chemise de Draco et le fit lever les bras pour la lui retirer, avant de faire de même avec son T-shirt, laissant la voie libre au blond pour qu'il continue ses baisers sur son torse. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et Harry poussa un petit cri quand il attaqua son téton droit avec ses dents pendant qu'il prenait l'autre entre ses doigts. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le plafond qui avait toujours ses teintes chaudes et il se sentit voler entre les nuages, toujours plus haut. Il était loin et pourtant si proche de son amant. Il sentait chaque baiser, chaque coup de langue plus intensément que jamais, ce n'était pas seulement du désir, les sensations résonnaient dans tout son corps et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser alors que Draco n'avait même pas encore touché son entrejambe.

Et justement, il sentit la main du Serpentard descendre le long de son corps pour aller caresser sa hanche, lui arrachant des frissons. Il fit voleter ses doigts au creux de son aine avant de passer directement sur la cuisse, laissant Harry pantelant et frustré d'avoir eu sa main si proche de son érection sans qu'il ne la touche au final.

"Ahh ! Draco, ne me fais pas te supplier !" Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'attendait en fait que ça, mais hors de question de céder. Harry Potter ne suppliait pas, jamais.

"Ça me semble pourtant être une excellente idée." Il pouffa en entendant le grognement sortir de la poitrine de Harry et embrassa une dernière fois son ventre avant de revenir à ses lèvres. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Potter. Dis-le-moi clairement et peut-être que tu n'auras pas besoin de supplier."

"Appelles-moi _Harry_." C'était la première chose qui traversait son esprit, même si trente secondes plus tôt il désirait tout autre chose. "Tu vas me baiser dans cinq minutes, alors je crois que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, non ?"

"D'abord, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te _baiser_, Potter. Je vais te faire l'amour, aussi lentement et profondément que j'en aurai envie, jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom. Et je t'appellerai comme JE le veux. Si je veux t'appeler _Saint Potter_ pendant que tu me chevauches, je le ferai."

"Sale Serpent." Harry gémit malgré lui en s'imaginant à cheval sur le blond dans un futur qu'il espérait très proche. Draco lui murmura _Dis-le moi, Potter_ dans le creux du cou, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson et il continua en essayant de ne pas paraître désespéré. "Touche-moi, s'il te plaît"

"Où ça ?"

Il jouait avec lui et même si Harry faisait l'indigné pour les apparences, en réalité il adorait ça.

"Ma queue. Prends-la et caresse-moi." Il avait le souffle court tellement il était excité et attendait nerveusement le moment où Draco poserait ses doigts sur son sexe, ignorant totalement le sourire triomphal qui ornait les lèvres du blond.

"Tes désirs sont des ordres, Potter." Alors que Harry commençait à grogner en entendant à nouveau son nom de famille, Draco le prit de court en glissant sa main dans le pantalon défait du brun. Le fait que son pantalon était parfaitement fermé cinq minutes plus tôt traversa l'esprit de Harry mais il oublia tout détail technique quand il sentit les doigts fins de son amant toucher enfin son membre sensible.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant et Draco en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur la gorge complètement exposée, la mordillant légèrement avant de lécher chaque millimètre de peau. Il commença des va-et-vient lents le long du sexe dur et put sentir quelques gouttes qui s'en échappaient déjà. Il savait qu'il était tout aussi excité que lui s'il en croyait la sensation d'humidité dans ses sous-vêtements. Dans un mouvement rapide, Draco baissa le pantalon et le boxer de Harry et libéra son érection.

La sensation de l'air frais sur son sexe humide coupa le souffle de Harry pendant une seconde et il crut qu'il allait jouir quand il regarda Draco se pencher et le prendre en bouche sans un instant d'hésitation.

"Ah ! Putain de... Draco !" Cria Harry. Ses mains vinrent automatiquement se mêler aux mèches blondes et il gémit sans pouvoir s'arrêter en voyant la tête de Malfoy bouger entre ses jambes. Il avait déjà été sucé bien sûr, plus d'une fois, mais cette fois-ci... Il ne savait pas si c'était la salle, l'ambiance, ou simplement parce que c'était Draco Malfoy, mais il ressentait tout plus intensément que jamais. La langue chaude qui parcourait toute sa longueur, les parois des joues qui se resserraient sur sa queue quand il l'aspirait en remontant, les mains qui lui caressaient le ventre pour l'une et les testicules pour l'autre, son nez qui frottait les poils noirs de son pubis... Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, mais il lui était impossible de le faire savoir au jeune homme entre ses jambes, ses cordes vocales ne lui répondaient plus et ne lui servaient désormais plus qu'à gémir, encore et encore.

Alors quand Draco releva les yeux vers lui et après avoir fait abstraction de la vision de son petit ami le regardant alors qu'il était entre ses cuisses, il lui lança un regard désespéré et resserra ses doigts autour de ses cheveux. Draco sembla comprendre et ralentit le rythme, sa main qui était toujours sous son sexe remonta pour aller caresser sa cuisse et il finit par le faire sortir de sa bouche avec un dernier coup de langue. Il remonta sur le corps de Harry pour l'embrasser, le goût de son sperme toujours sur la langue.

Après quelques baisers doux et chauds à la fois, ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, et Harry put sentir l'excitation de Draco contre sa cuisse. Le jeune homme avait toujours son pantalon alors que lui était nu comme un ver et il avait bien l'intention de remédier à ça.

Draco le regarda s'asseoir et sourit quand il comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et, alors que Harry s'affairait sur sa ceinture, il tourna la tête vers la table basse, puis vers le sol au pied du canapé, se demandant où il avait bien pu mettre sa baguette magique. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se lever ou d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle apparue dans sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Harry releva la tête de son pantalon en voyant la baguette de son amant atterrir dans sa main et hésita entre continuer de le déshabiller, ou assouvir sa curiosité en attendant la réponse. Ses neurones avaient clairement grillé depuis les dix dernières minutes.

"À ton avis ?" Draco posa la baguette sur le canapé et se leva pour enlever les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient.

Harry qui observait le bout de bois avec attention leva aussitôt la tête quand il perçut le mouvement à côté de lui et bugga un instant. Draco se dressait devant lui totalement nu et il sentit de la salive perler au coin de sa bouche. Autant Harry était bien bâti avec ses bras et son torse musclés par le Quidditch... et la guerre. Autant Draco était lui plus élancé, plus fin. Il était également musclé, bien sûr, mais son corps le portait d'une façon plus discrète, presque élégante.

"Tu baves, Potter." Ricana Draco qui s'approcha de lui, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. En revenant sur le canapé, il alla directement s'installer entre les jambes de Harry, agenouillé et attrapa à nouveau sa baguette avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. "Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?"

Un gémissement lui répondit et le brun lui effaça son petit sourire en collant férocement leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, engageant un baiser fiévreux et impatient. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, chacun le sentait, mais s'ils ne gardaient pas un minimum de self-control, leur première fois ensemble serait bâclée en quelques minutes. La main de Harry descendit sur le torse du blond, le survolant rapidement car il n'était pas l'objectif final et il aurait tout le temps de l'explorer plus tard. Draco gémit dans le baiser quand, enfin, il agrippa son érection trop longtemps négligée et commença à la caresser lentement, comme pour mieux la découvrir, sentir chaque pli de peau, chaque veine violacée et y imprimer l'empreinte de ses doigts.

L'impatience le gagnait rapidement et Draco le sentit aux mouvements sur son sexe qui devenaient plus chaotiques. Une pression sur son torse suffit à Harry pour qu'il le lâche et s'allonge sur le canapé, la tête dans les coussins, observant chacun des mouvements du blond. Celui-ci agita sa baguette une, puis deux fois, avant de s'agenouiller entre les cuisses du Gryffondor qui gémit en sentant son intimité s'humidifier brusquement. Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, une main sur son érection et l'autre entre ses fesses, caressant son entrée du bout d'un doigt lui aussi lubrifié grâce à l'un de ses sorts.

"Tu es prêt ?"

"Je te dirais bien d'y aller sans me préparer, mais je risque de le regretter après. Alors oui, je suis prêt."

Draco pouffa en voyant l'air sérieux et concentré de Potter et appuya un peu plus sur son entrée. "Petite chose impatiente."

"Il n'y a rien de petit chez moi, Malfoy !" Harry ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant les petits mouvements de plus en plus marqués entre ses fesses.

"Oui, j'avais remarqué." Draco enfonça enfin un premier doigt dans contre son entrée, passant l'anneau de muscles avant de le faire disparaître dans la chaleur moite du brun.

Cette première pénétration lui arracha un cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, plutôt inconfortable car cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait couché avec personne, pas depuis Charlie pendant les vacances de Noël. Il savait qu'il ressentirait un peu de douleur quand Draco le pénétrerait vraiment, mais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Mais, pour le moment, il devait gérer la sensation de son doigt au plus profond de lui et essaya de se détendre, se concentrant sur les va-et-vient.

Draco était tout contre lui et l'embrassait pour faire disparaître cet air d'inconfort qui avait envahi le visage de son petit ami. Il sentait à quel point il était crispé autour de lui mais savait que ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur, pas pour le moment. Il voyait à quel point il essayait de se maîtriser et une fois qu'il le sentit se détendre, il accéléra les mouvements de sa main le long de son sexe et ajouta un second doigt. Sa respiration se fit un peu plus difficile et Harry ferma les yeux un instant comme pour reprendre le contrôle.

"Ça va ?" Lui demanda Draco avec un regard inquiet.

Harry hocha la tête et ouvrit les yeux avant de lui sourire. "Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste... tendu. Plus que d'habitude j'ai l'impression."

"Parce que c'est moi ?"

Harry l'observa quelques secondes en semblant réfléchir à la question. Les doigts de Draco étaient toujours en lui, immobiles et ils allaient vraiment prendre le temps de papoter ? "Parce que c'est toi, et que je t'attends depuis longtemps et que je suis bien trop excité pour disserter là-dessus." Il attrapa les lèvres du blond. "Continue Draco, s'il te plaît."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ses mains se remettent en mouvement et que Harry recommence à gémir. Draco observait son visage avec fascination. Comment pouvait-il changer d'expression en si peu de temps, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques allers-retours pour qu'il se détende et maintenant il se tortillait sous lui, les joues rouges et les yeux fermés. Il alterna les pénétrations et les mouvements de ciseaux et frôla à plusieurs reprises sa prostate, le faisant gémir plus fort.

Au bout de quelques minutes et après l'ajout d'un troisième doigt, il n'y avait aucune trace de douleur et Harry bougeait ses hanches en rythme pour approfondir les mouvements de Draco, gémissant à chaque pénétration.

"Aah Draco !" Il avait à nouveau touché sa prostate et le brun se cambra, faisant entrer les doigts encore un peu plus profondément.

"Et merde !" Draco retira ses doigts et se recula, cherchant frénétiquement sa baguette.

Harry avait gémi en sentant les doigts le quitter, mais se retint de justesse de lui hurler dessus quand il vit le blond lubrifier son membre d'un mouvement de poignet. "Attends" Il s'assit et tendit la main pour étaler le lubrifiant sur toute la longueur de Draco. Il avait vraiment envie de le prendre en bouche, mais dut se résigner à garder ça pour plus tard. Il était hors de question qu'il attende une minute de plus avant de l'avoir en lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi excité par quelqu'un. Ça n'était que du sexe, il avait déjà presque tout essayé avec ses précédents copains, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi désespéré de les toucher, d'être possédé par eux, comme il l'était avec Draco.

Mais voilà justement, c'était Draco et pas un autre. Et malgré le brouillard qui noyait son cerveau à cet instant, il savait pertinemment que c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet et que ce n'était pas juste une excitation bestiale causée par l'attente qu'ils s'étaient infligé, que ce serait probablement toujours comme ça entre eux. Comme un besoin de ne faire qu'un, de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre. Dans un sens, il appréhendait les prochaines minutes, il avait peur que ce soit trop fort, trop intense pour lui et qu'il se consume dans ses bras.

Draco dut percevoir sa peur car il lui attrapa le poignet et releva son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, le front plissé d'inquiétude. "Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien dire. Il était stupide d'avoir peur comme ça. Et s'il devait en plus l'expliquer à Draco... "Parle-moi. Tu as l'air... Putain, Potter. Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis !"

"Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que..." Il soupira et appuya sa joue dans la main du blond. "J'ai... J'ai peur... d'exploser." Il avait du mal à trouver les bons mots pour préciser sa pensée. "Je veux dire... C'est trop intense, tu comprends ? J'ai l'impression que je brûle de l'intérieur et que mon corps n'attend que le tien pour exploser. C'est... C'est trop."

Draco resta silencieux pendant un instant qui lui parut durer des heures. Ça y est, il le prenait sûrement pour un dingue et allait quitter la pièce en courant et en le laissant tout seul à poil, excité et abandonné. Draco souffla lentement et ferma les yeux, comme pour se calmer et quand il les rouvrit, le mercure se mêla à l'émeraude et une douce chaleur envahit l'esprit de Harry.

"Tu veux arrêter ?"

"… Hein ?" _Quelle répartie_ !

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête ? Tu me dis que c'est trop pour toi, alors... Peut-être qu'on devrait finalement remettre ça à plus tard. Non ? On a attendu jusque-là, on peut bien attendre quelques semaines de plus."

Harry resta interdit un instant et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. "Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?" Visiblement pas. "Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'arrêter, Malfoy ! En fait, si tu oses penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à me laisser en plan, je te castre !"

Sur ces mots, un plateau recouvert de petits objets apparut sur la table basse à côté d'eux. Les objets étaient gris métallisé, ressemblant fortement à ces instruments chirurgicaux que Harry avait déjà vu dans des séries télé médicales cet été sur la petite télévision qu'il s'était offerte dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre. À cet instant, il était partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et de partir en courant tandis que Draco était encore plus blanc que d'ordinaire.

"Okay, c'est flippant. Cette salle me veut vraiment du mal." Il reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor. "Dis-moi que tu déconnais, je t'en supplie !"

"C'est toi qui as parlé d'arrêter, je te signale. Alors assume !" Mais les instruments disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus et Draco sembla recommencer à respirer normalement quand il vit le sourire taquin qui ornait ses lèvres. "Je suis désolé si tu as pensé que je voulais qu'on arrête. C'est juste que c'était vraiment intense."

"Je sais. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être avec quelqu'un. Tu me fais un effet..." Draco remonta la main de ses fesses à ses hanches, puis le long de son torse avant d'aller caresser la joue encore rougie par l'excitation de Harry. "Je n'arrêterais pour rien au monde. Tu es à moi Potter, tu m'entends ?"

Draco reprit les lèvres du brun entre les siennes et les mordilla avant d'y insérer sa langue dans un baiser passionné, collant ses hanches tout contre celles de Harry. Leurs érections étaient prisonnières entre leurs corps et chaque mouvement les faisait se frotter l'une contre l'autre arrachant de délicieux gémissements au brun.

"Reprends là où tu étais et n'arrête surtout pas, même si je te supplie."

"À vos ordres mon général." Harry pouffa avant de pousser un gémissement incontrôlé quand Draco inséra trois doigts en lui sans prévenir avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille. "Et ne t'inquiète pas si tu exploses. C'est précisément le résultat escompté."

Draco reprit un mouvement de va-et-vient dans le corps de son amant qui l'accompagnait en bougeant ses hanches au même rythme que ses doigts. Accroché à ses épaules, les ongles plantés dans la chair pâle, il laisserait certainement des traces que Draco comptait bien arborer fièrement. Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte et alternait entre gémissements, respiration saccadée et paroles incompréhensibles que Draco étouffait parfois d'un baiser. Il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures comme cela, mais pas Harry. Le jeune homme sentait l'orgasme commencer à se former au plus profond de lui et il était hors de question qu'il jouisse avant que Draco soit enfin lui.

"Maintenant, Draco. Viens en moi maintenant !" Il avait l'air désespéré et Draco aurait pu en rire s'ils n'avaient pas été dans cette position. Il avait rêvé pendant des années de l'avoir à sa merci, de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, le torturer jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor lui jure allégeance, mais aujourd'hui était bien différent de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Jamais il n'avait pensé une seule seconde que Harry Potter puisse un jour le supplier et encore moins de le prendre. Et pourtant il était entre ses cuisses, prêt à le pénétrer et le voulait plus que tout. Il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Draco retira ses doigts et se caressera brièvement. Même s'il ne pouvait pas être plus dur qu'à cet instant, il avait besoin de se calmer avant de continuer et Harry eut l'air de le comprendre car il ne le pressa pas, se contentant de l'observer faire en silence. Quand il le vit enfin arrêter ses mouvements sur son membre, Harry se redressa et lui lança un regard, comme pour lui demander dans quelle position il le voulait.

"Reste sur le dos." Draco attrapa un coussin derrière lui et lui tapota la cuisse pour qu'il soulève les hanches et le glisse sous ses fesses. "Je veux voir ton visage pendant que je te fais l'amour." Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant son petit ami rougir puis se rapprocha entre ses cuisses, frottant son sexe contre les fesses du brun. "Quoi ? Tu croyais encore que j'allais juste te baiser ?" Draco appuya son gland contre l'entrée de Harry et poussa doucement.

"Ce n'est pas _juste _du sexe, Draco." Il poussa un petit cri quand il le sentit entrer en lui. "On le sait tous les deux depuis longtemps."

Draco l'observa un instant, immobile, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser, poussant un peu plus son sexe en lui dans le mouvement et étouffant les gémissements avec sa bouche. Il continua à avancer, étirant ses chairs centimètre après centimètre et se retenant de ne pas le pénétrer d'un coup. Il voulait que ce soit agréable pour tous les deux et savait très bien qu'une pénétration _forcée_ et trop rapide n'avait rien d'agréable. Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes, facilitant sa progression et quand il fut installé au plus profond de son corps, il resta immobile attendant patiemment que Harry soit prêt avant de bouger.

Le Gryffondor se retenait de gémir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, personne ne pourrait l'entendre à part Draco. Peut-être que celui-ci lui avait transmis son inquiétude vis-à-vis de cette salle un peu trop _à l'écoute_ à son goût ? Ou alors il n'avait tout simplement pas envie que Draco découvre trop tôt qu'il était du genre bruyant. Charlie s'en amusait toujours quand ils couchaient ensemble et, même s'il savait qu'il adorait ça et que c'était juste pour le taquiner, ça avait le don d'exaspérer Harry qui essayait du coup d'être le plus discret possible. Mais avec Draco il n'avait pas envie de se retenir, il voulait être lui-même jusqu'au bout des ongles et s'il voulait qu'il la ferme, il n'aurait qu'à le faire taire avec ses baisers.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de commencer à gigoter sous le Serpentard qui lui grogna de rester tranquille. Mais c'était mal connaître Harry. Quand Draco ne bougea toujours pas au bout de deux minutes et c'était clairement pour emmerder Harry, celui-ci souleva ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille fine du blond et contracta ses cuisses, le forçant à se rapprocher et à s'enfoncer encore plus jusqu'à cogner directement sur sa prostate.

"Oh putain oui !"

"Merde, Potter !" La respiration de Draco se bloqua. Il sentit les chairs du brun se resserrer autour de son pénis et eut bien du mal à ne pas jouir instantanément. Il gémit, le visage dans le cou de Harry. "Ne fais pas ça. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps."

"Moi aussi." Haleta Harry. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de me torturer." Il posa ses mains sur les fesses du blond et les malaxa doucement, l'encourageant à bouger. "Fais-moi l'amour, Draco."

À ces mots, le Serpentard releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Vos désirs sont des ordres, très cher."

Harry pensa bien à protester contre ce surnom qu'il jugeait vraiment stupide, mais n'en eut pas du tout le temps car Draco commença enfin à bouger en lui.

Il retira son sexe presque entièrement avant de le replonger aussi vite, arrachant un cri à son amant qui s'agrippa à ses fesses, l'encourageant à recommencer. Rapidement, un rythme rapide s'installa et Draco continua ses va-et-vient, ne laissant à chaque fois que son gland à l'intérieur pour pousser un peu plus profondément à chaque pénétration.

La température commença à monter dans la pièce et une fine pellicule de sueur apparue sur les deux corps qui se mouvaient en rythme, dans une osmose parfaite. Harry gémissait non-stop, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, accompagnant chaque pénétration par un mouvement de son bassin essayant de les rapprocher toujours plus. Il pouvait sentir chaque centimètre du sexe de Draco qui allait et venait en lui, frottant sa prostate à chaque fois, chaque caresse de ses mains douces et fines sur ses hanches, son ventre, son sexe. Draco le touchait partout, ne semblant jamais en avoir assez, comme si leur connexion plus bas n'était pas suffisante pour assouvir son besoin de lui, de sa peau. Et Harry lui rendait la pareille en caressant ses fesses et son dos, en remontant les mains jusqu'à son cou pour le tirer vers lui et lui réclamer des baisers.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, laborieux, saccadés alors que Draco accéléra le rythme, cognant ses hanches contre les fesses de Harry. Il pouvait entendre le claquement de la peau contre la peau et ce simple son aurait pu le faire passer par-dessus bord. Il sut qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps, tout comme Harry qui se resserrait frénétiquement autour de son sexe à chaque mouvement et il prit son pénis entre ses doigts pour le caresser en rythme avec ses hanches.

Les gémissements de Harry étaient incontrôlables, bruyants, mais il adorait ça. Lui-même était du genre bruyant quand il était en-dessous, d'ailleurs toute l'école le savait grâce à Roberts, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Potter était pire que lui. Et Draco adorait l'entendre exprimer tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il adorait l'idée que, s'ils n'étaient pas dans une pièce magique et insonorisée, toute l'école pourrait l'entendre hurler et qu'il en était la raison.

"Ahh... Dra... Draco ! Je vais..."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Draco attrape les cuisses du brun pour les détacher de ses hanches, écartant ses jambes au maximum avant de s'allonger un peu plus sur son corps. Les pénétrations se firent plus profondes encore et Harry gémit de plus belle, s'agrippant désespérément au cou de son tortionnaire. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus à Harry pour craquer et il hurla avant de jouir violemment sur leurs deux ventres, le corps cambré au maximum et la tête enfouie dans les coussins.

"Ahh ! Harry !" Draco ne put résister longtemps aux contractions des chairs autour de son sexe et le suivit quelques secondes plus tard dans sa jouissance.

Il se laissa tomber sur Harry en relâchant ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps, puis ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

La tête de Draco reposait sur le torse de Harry qui avait toujours une main dans ses cheveux, jouant distraitement avec les mèches blondes et regardant le plafond qui était maintenant tout bleu. Il ferait beau aujourd'hui. Pendant que son esprit vagabondait entre l'instant présent et les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, il sentait le souffle presque régulier de Draco sur sa poitrine, lui arrachant un sourire. Son sexe était toujours en lui, même s'il sentait qu'il glissait hors de lui petit à petit et son propre sperme était collé entre leurs ventres. Il était vraiment là, avec Draco toujours entre ses cuisses et ils venaient réellement de faire l'amour.

Les derniers frissons de l'orgasme se dissipaient doucement quand il réalisa une chose. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry releva la tête et la pencha sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder le Serpentard attentivement.

"Est-ce que tu..."

Comme il ne terminait pas sa phrase, Draco leva paresseusement les yeux vers lui, déjà à moitié endormi. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se retirer de Harry et les nettoyer avant de s'endormir, mais il avait vraiment la flemme de bouger. Toutefois, le ton dans la voix de Potter l'intrigua.

"Est-ce que je quoi ?"

"Est-ce que je rêve ou tu m'as appelé _Harry_ ?" Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres quand il vit le regard perdu que lui lança Draco.

"Quoi ? Quand ça ?" Il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir d'avoir fait ça.

"Quand tu as joui. Tu as gémi mon prénom."

"Je suis sûr que non."

Harry pouffa en réponse au grognement de Draco et hocha frénétiquement la tête. "J'étais peut-être encore sous le choc de mon orgasme, mais je t'ai entendu clairement." Il approcha ses lèvres des oreilles rougies du Serpentard et lui souffla sensuellement. "Ahh... _Harry_ !"

Malfoy était rouge Gryffondor et il sentait déjà son sexe se réveiller. Ce mec était un démon. Il toussota et se redressa au-dessus de Harry pour reprendre contenance et accessoirement le contrôle de la situation. "Alors ça ne compte pas. C'était l'orgasme qui parlait."

Harry éclata de rire mais faillit s'étrangler quand Draco fit glisser son sexe hors de son orifice sensible avant de se redresser. Le brun s'appuya en arrière sur ses coudes et observa son petit ami, un sourire aux lèvres. "Si j'avais su qu'il fallait juste qu'on fasse l'amour pour que tu m'appelles Harry, on l'aurait fait bien plus tôt." Il le taquinait bien sûr, mais il pouvait voir sa frustration sur son visage. Harry décida qu'il ne devait pas insister et attrapa sa baguette qui était tombée par terre. D'un mouvement du poignet il les nettoya, faisant disparaître les dernières traces de leurs ébats et invoqua une couette suffisamment grande pour les recouvrir. "Viens-là."

Draco sembla hésiter un instant mais se coucha finalement à côté de lui, entourant le corps hâlé de ses bras finement musclés et Harry se pelotonna dans sa poitrine, frottant son nez contre la peau du torse devant lui. Il soupira d'aise et se détendit contre son amant qui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. "Tu crois qu'il est quelle heure ?"

"Hmmm... M'en fous."

"Et qui est-ce qui va râler s'il ne mange pas son petit déjeuner ?"

Harry leva le nez et lui pinça la hanche. "Hey ! Je ne suis pas un ventre sur pattes comme Ron. Sauter un repas n'a jamais tué personne. Et puis, il reste plein de gâteaux sur la table basse." Il observa le visage du Serpentard, il avait un air las et Harry fronça les sourcils. "Ça va ?" Le sourire que lui fit Draco ne suffit pas à le rassurer. "Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai juste été surpris de t'entendre prononcer mon prénom. Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu le dis sans qu'il soit tout de suite suivi de Potter."

Draco rit légèrement. "Je te l'ai dit, ça ne compte pas." Il sourit réellement cette fois-ci en voyant la confusion sur son visage, puis soupira. "Je voulais vraiment te le dire mais... Pas comme ça. Pas parce que j'étais submergé par le plaisir et en train de jouir en toi. C'est comme si je te disais que je t'aime alors que tu es sur le point de mourir. Ça aurait juste l'air d'une parole en l'air, d'un acte désespéré. Alors c'était plus une réaction physique. Tu vois ?"

Harry voyait parfaitement. Mais son pauvre cerveau malade ne retenait à cet instant que les mots _je t'aime_ qu'il venait de prononcer. Il savait qu'il ne venait pas du tout de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, loin de là, mais il y a moins d'un an, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco Malfoy était capable d'aimer et encore moins de l'avouer. Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être, quelque part dans cette poitrine pâle, il y avait une toute petite place pour lui.

Pris d'une pulsion, Harry lui attrapa les épaules et le tira vers lui écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné, bien déterminé à lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas si ça marchait, mais en tout cas Draco resserra ses bras autour de ses hanches et approfondit le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, ne se séparant que pour respirer et, quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils avaient les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, peau nue contre peau nue.

Draco inspira profondément, imprimant l'odeur du jeune homme dans son cerveau. Il sentait le mâle et la vanille, le sexe et la citrouille et, bon sang... une simple odeur semblait l'exciter autant qu'un striptease s'il en croyait le début d'érection qu'il sentait venir. Il grogna et se recula, posant sa tête sur l'un des oreillers pour regarder Harry tendrement. Celui-ci l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin qui voulait sûrement dire qu'il était bien conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

"C'était vraiment bien."

"Oui."

"On le refera, hein ?"

"Quand tu veux, Potter."

"Oui... Mais pas tout de suite."

"Non pas tout de suite."

"Et tu m'appelleras par mon prénom ?"

Draco sourit. Il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. "On verra. Dors maintenant."

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Harry avait à peine posé son front contre le torse de son petit ami qu'il s'était endormi, pendant que Draco pensait furtivement aux prochains jours. Allaient-ils tous être aussi parfaits ou les deux amants allaient-ils devoir se battre pour pouvoir être ensemble ? Il sombra avec, à l'esprit, la certitude que rien n'était acquis en ce monde, surtout pas pour eux.

Et Merlin qu'il avait raison !

**. .**

* * *

Bon... qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

On aime ? On déteste ? C'est moins ou plus hot qu'avec Mr Dragonnier ?

Encore une fois, rappelez-vous que ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit au bureau !

La semaine prochaine, c'est réveil en fanfare, Quidditch et... et vous verrez !

Bonne semaine et à très vite !

xoxo Théodora


	8. Chapter 7 - UNE QUESTION DE CONFIANCE

Bonjour ! Le chapitre 7 est arrivé ! (C'est comme le Beaujolais Nouveau, mais en mieux !)

Cette semaine, ce sont les conséquences du chapitre précédent ainsi que la prochaine étape pour leur couple. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça pendant que moi, je vais pleurer : est-ce que je suis la seule à me sentir orpheline depuis la fin de GOT ?

**.oOo.**

On a dépassé la barre des 50 reviews et les 4700 vues et c'est génial ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien, que vous laissiez des commentaires ou pas !

Merci à **Angemewmew, LoupSpell, Brigitte26, 77Hildegard et Milanoas**, j'ai répondu à vos messages en privé.

**Babylon** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je crois que pour l'histoire douce, il va falloir repasser. Bien sûr, c'est un happy end, mais ils vont devoir se battre pour l'avoir ! ;)

**Mimily** : J'aime beaucoup ton analyse ! C'est tout à fait l'intention de ce lemon. Les deux relations sont très différentes, n'ont pas les mêmes enjeux, mais Harry et Draco vont rapidement s'apprivoiser de ce côté-là aussi… bientôt ! =D Crabbe qui joue les voyeurs venus de l'au-delà ? Effectivement, c'est glauque ! Merci pour ton commentaire, comme toujours ! ;D

**.oOo.**

**Rating** : M (**Léger Lemon dans ce chapitre.**)

**Warnings **: Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : **Indifférente**, la seule, l'unique ! ;D

**LOVE is LOVE**

On se retrouve en bas pour le debriefing et, surtout, une petite annonce.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 – UNE QUESTION DE CONFIANCE**

Draco sursauta quand un bruit sourd le réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, avant d'entendre un gémissement à quelques centimètres de lui. Il faillit éclater de rire quand il découvrit au pied du canapé un pauvre Gryffondor qui venait apparemment de rencontrer le sol un peu trop rapidement à son goût, mais se maîtrisa juste à temps, se contentant de lui tendre la main.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Harry grogna en se frottant l'épaule mais accepta la main tendue et revint sur le canapé. "Tu m'as poussé par terre. J'ai un match de Quidditch demain et je me suis explosé l'épaule en tombant. Ce sera ta faute si je ne peux pas jouer." Il se rappela soudain qui étaient leurs adversaires et poussa un petit cri. "Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue ! Tu sais que tu ne me battras jamais, alors tu fais en sorte que je me blesse juste avant le match ?"

"Oh pauvre chou. Tu veux un bisou magique sur ton bobo ?" Draco éclata de rire et leva le bras in extremis pour arrêter le coup visant clairement sa tête. "Hey ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je te signale. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas grand un canapé et, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne suis pas habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un. La prochaine fois, demande un lit King Size. Attends, est-ce que tu pleures Potter ?"

"Non !" _Bien sûr que si_. "Et puis pourquoi tu supposes que j'ai l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un type dans mon lit tous les soirs ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Hein ?"

"Hey là ! Détends-toi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? Jamais je n'ai pensé ça, Potter. Jamais ! On appelle ça de l'humour, tu devrais essayer parfois, ça te ferait du bien."

Harry se détendit d'un coup, se rendant compte d'à quel point il pouvait être ridicule. "Désolé." Il baissa le nez pour regarder ses doigts, hors de question qu'il affronte les yeux gris qui le perceraient à jour en moins de deux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parle-moi, Potter. Si on veut que ça marche entre nous, il faut qu'on soit francs l'un envers l'autre et pas que tu te fermes comme une huître parce que tu as peur d'être ridicule." Le brun le regarda enfin, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. "Tu es mon petit ami, alors tu peux tout me dire. Et peu importe ce que c'est, je serai toujours de ton côté. Sauf au Quidditch, là c'est chacun pour sa tronche."

Harry pouffa malgré lui. Il n'y avait que Ron généralement qui pouvait le faire rire quand il allait mal. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire, mais il le devait s'il ne voulait pas que leur relation soit juste une histoire d'un soir. "C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu veuilles sortir avec moi."

Draco soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour que ce crétin de Gryffondor arrête de se torturer l'esprit comme ça ? Il était si peu sûr de lui que c'en était presque douloureux à regarder. "Merlin. Je ne sais pas si je dois t'embrasser ou te jeter la tête la première contre un mur. Quelle version fera rentrer dans ton petit crâne que je ne veux pas être avec toi pour le sexe ? On peut vivre sans sexe, Potter. Du moins moi je le peux. Alors si tu décidais là, tout de suite que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'on couchait ensemble, je voudrais quand même être avec toi. Parce que c'est toi qui m'intéresses Potter, pas ton cul. Même s'il est fantastique. Et si tu veux au contraire qu'on le fasse tous les soirs, ou qu'on s'enferme ici pendant une semaine avec une couverture pour seul vêtement, ça me va aussi. Parce que c'était génial et que j'ai hâte que tu me rendes la pareille. Dans les deux cas crois-moi, je ne suis pas près de te laisser m'échapper." Harry l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds pendant tout son monologue et il était sûr que c'étaient bien des larmes qui embuaient son regard. "Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : Fais-moi confiance... Harry."

Son regard s'illumina et une seconde plus tard, le Gryffondor se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami.

"Je suis désolé, Draco. Je suis comme ça, ne m'en veux pas. Mais je te fais confiance. C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance, j'ai peur de faire ou dire quelque chose qui te fera fuir."

"Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi incertain que toi. Il faut qu'on se promette de toujours se dire les choses. Avant de se faire des films, de paniquer ou de fuir, on en parle et on ne se cache rien. Promis ?"

"Promis." Harry l'embrassa pour sceller leur accord mais se recula rapidement, semblant se rappeler d'une chose. "Maintenant on peut reparler de cette idée de passer une semaine à poil ?"

Draco éclata de rire et bascula en arrière, entraînant Harry avec lui pour s'étaler sur le canapé. Merlin... Si tous les matins pouvaient être comme celui-là !

* * *

Quand Harry débarqua enfin dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il eut l'impression qu'une centaine d'yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Ce qui dans un sens n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Il s'arrêta une demi-seconde et décida qu'il allait les ignorer royalement et directement monter dans son dortoir pour se changer. Il n'avait pas besoin de se laver, puisqu'il sortait juste d'une longue douche en compagnie de Draco et c'était en voulant se rhabiller qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de vêtements de rechange. La Salle sur Demande leur avait bien proposé des uniformes propres qu'ils avaient enfilés, mais on était samedi et Harry détestait porter un uniforme le samedi. Ils n'avaient que deux jours dans la semaine pour s'habiller comme ils le voulaient et il mettait un point d'honneur à en profiter depuis sa première année.

Il se dirigea comme une flèche vers l'escalier en colimaçon et escalada les marches devant lui jusqu'à arriver enfin à son étage. Il poussa la porte et fut surpris de voir Ron et Neville à l'intérieur, le premier debout au milieu de la pièce et le second assis sur son lit avec un livre épais sur les genoux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Je suis sûr que..." Neville tourna la tête vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir. "Oh, Harry ! Te voilà enfin. Ron était sur le point de partir à ta recherche."

"Salut Neville. Pourquoi ça ?"

"Pourquoi ça ? Tu... Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?" Harry regarda son meilleur ami avec surprise et secoua la tête, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. "Bon sang, Harry ! Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Tu étais où ?"

"Quoi ? Il est juste..." Il lança un _Tempus _informulé. "Deux heures de l'après-midi. Ah oui quand même ! Désolé on n'a pas vu l'heure passer."

"Attends, tu étais avec lui tout ce temps-là ? Depuis hier soir ?"

Harry haussa les épaules, grimaçant légèrement à cause du mouvement et se dirigea vers son lit et son coffre où étaient "rangés"ses vêtements. "Où est-ce que j'aurais pu être d'autre ? Je t'ai dit hier soir que j'allais le rejoindre."

"Oui mais toute la nuit ET toute la matinée ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez bon sang ? ... Ne réponds pas à cette question. Te connaissant, je me suis dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que quelque chose te soit arrivée. Un nouveau Mage Noir, un Mangemort vengeur, un furet psychopathe..."

Neville pouffa depuis son lit, avant de faire mine d'être absorbé par son bouquin.

"Ron, je n'étais pas tout seul et je ne risquais rien avec lui. On a pas mal discuté, puis on s'est endormi et quand on s'est réveillé ce matin... Disons qu'on est passé à d'autres activités. Ensuite on s'est rendormis pour se réveiller il y a deux heures environ. Après on avait la flemme de descendre dans la Grande Salle, donc on a mangé là-bas, ensuite douche et me voilà ! Je n'avais pas prévu de fringues de rechange. Ça te va ou tu veux un résumé plus détaillé ? Non parce que je peux te raconter à quel point c'était..."

"Putain, Harry !" Neville explosa de rire derrière eux et Harry regarda le rouquin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il se bouchait les oreilles avec ses paumes et tapait des pieds comme si ça pouvait bloquer les sons.

"C'est tellement facile avec toi, Ron. Bon, je vais me changer et direction la bibliothèque. Hermione nous a donné rendez-vous à quelle heure ?"

Ron s'assit sur le lit du brun et posa les mains sur ses genoux, l'air gêné. "Dix heures."

"Dix heures... du soir, tu veux dire ?"

"Non, du matin. C'était ce matin, Harry."

"Merde."

"Ouais. Comme tu dis. Elle était bien remontée d'ailleurs. Il va vraiment falloir que tu lui parles, parce que j'aimerais bien pouvoir passer une soirée avec ma copine sans qu'elle me demande qu'elle mouche t'as piqué toutes les cinq minutes. Tu pourris ma vie sexuelle, Potter !"

"Oui je vais lui parler, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis censé être en rogne après ce qu'elle m'a balancé hier soir. Et puis qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? '_Désolé Hermione, j'ai oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous j'étais trop occupé à m'envoyer en l'air avec Malfoy_' ?" Il entendit un couinement et jeta un œil sur Neville qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, sa détermination à faire comme s'il n'était pas en train d'écouter leur conversation totalement oubliée. "Oups, désolé Nev'."

"Attends. Tu sors avec Malfoy ?" Harry hocha la tête. "_Draco _Malfoy ?"

"Non, Lucius. Bien sûr Draco. Oui, je sors avec lui, un Serpentard et un Malfoy qui plus est !" C'était la première fois qu'il avouait à voix haute qu'ils sortaient ensemble et il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son ventre à cette pensée.

_Je sors avec Draco Malfoy_.

Il observa son ami quelques instants pour décrypter sa réaction. De la surprise principalement, mais aussi une lueur... d'intérêt ? Harry sourit légèrement en se disant que le Gryffondor commençait peut-être enfin à se poser des questions.

"Alors c'est pour ça qu'il était là au Nouvel An ?"

"Non, on ne sortait pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là. C'est tout frais. Alors inutile de le crier sur tous les toits. On en parlera quand on sera prêts." Neville hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans son oreiller en regardant son livre sans vraiment le voir, pensif.

"Eh bien... Félicitations... ?"

"Merci. Et toi avec Zabini, vous en êtes où ?"

Neville piqua immédiatement un fard et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. "Qu'est-ce que... tu veux di-dire ? Ce n'est pas... Non, on ne... Je ne suis pas..."

"Relax Nev' ! Je déconnais." _Ou pas_.

"Ah Ah. Super drôle ! Je euh... Je vais y aller, je dois rendre ce livre à ... la bibliothèque. Euh... Salut les gars !"

Harry attendit qu'il soit sorti avant de se retourner vers Ron, les sourcils relevés. "Eh bah. C'est moi ou même une autruche à moins la tête dans le sable que lui ?"

"T'es vache, Harry. Tu sais bien comment il est ! Même si effectivement il y a quelque chose entre eux, il ne nous le dira pas. Ou du moins pas tant qu'il ne sera pas près. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui d'admettre qu'il est gay, alors si en plus il a des vues sur un Serpentard... Sa pauvre grand-mère va faire une crise cardiaque en moins de deux."

"Ça ne devrait pas être si dur. C'est une partie de lui, il devrait pouvoir l'assumer au grand jour."

"Je sais. Bon. Et si on allait s'entraîner, maintenant ? Je te rappelle qu'on doit botter les fesses des Serpentard demain."

"Et Mione ?"

"Elle peut attendre. La victoire non."

"Si tu le dis. Je me mets en tenue et j'arrive. Mais on va y aller mollo, Draco m'a défoncé l'épaule."

Ron se figea en le regardant se frotter du cou jusqu'au bas de son bras. "Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ou pourquoi c'est arrivé. Jamais, tu m'entends ?"

"Je suis sûr que ce que tu vas imaginer sera toujours mille fois pire que la réalité, mais si ça t'arrange, ça me va aussi."

* * *

Ils avaient gagné ! Bien entendu qu'ils avaient gagné. Harry n'en attendait pas moins de son équipe ainsi que de lui-même. Il avait hésité à reprendre le Quidditch et son rôle de capitaine au début de l'année, mais aujourd'hui il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Le match avait été plus que serré, les Serpentard menant au score pendant presque toute la partie et son équipe avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se laisser submerger. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient motivés par les cris de Draco, juché sur son balai au-dessus du terrain. Harry avait bien essayé de les faire réagir, de les encourager, mais c'était comme s'il avait perdu sa voix, il n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre par-dessus celle de Malfoy.

Finalement, Harry avait aperçu le Vif d'or non loin de Draco et avait volé jusqu'à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Ça avait suffi à le déconcentrer et Harry l'avait entendu hurler de frustration quand il avait changé de cap au dernier moment pour fondre sur son réel objectif. Ç'en était suivie une course-poursuite acharnée pendant laquelle Harry comme Draco reçurent quelques bleus et qui s'était terminée avec Harry brandissant le Vif d'or avec un sourire de gosse sur le visage et Draco à quelques mètres de lui qui le regardait en secouant la tête, mi-exaspéré mi-amusé.

Harry était heureux. C'était un des derniers matchs de la saison et ils étaient en tête dans le classement. Le dernier aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois contre Poufsouffle et, à moins que les Serpentard gagnent leur dernier match contre Serdaigle avec plus de trois cents points d'avance, ou que l'équipe de Poufsouffle les batte, ils avaient toutes les chances de gagner la coupe cette année.

"À tout à l'heure Harry !"

"À plus !"

"N'oublie pas la fête, Capitaine !"

"Salut les gars. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure." Harry terminait de se déshabiller alors que toute l'équipe sortait déjà des vestiaires. Il avait traîné sans vraiment en avoir conscience, signant des autographes sur la pelouse bien qu'il détestait ça, mais les premières années étaient tellement choux avec leurs grands yeux pleins d'étoiles qu'il avait craqué pour la première fois depuis longtemps, puis il était resté assis sur le banc du vestiaire à regarder le Vif d'or comme un idiot. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celui-ci était différent des autres. Comme le tout premier qu'il avait attrapé, il aurait probablement une place particulière dans ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le dernier pourtant, mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

Il était revenu à la réalité quand Ron lui avait donné une grande tape dans le dos, lui arrachant un cri et s'était rendu compte qu'il était bon dernier et qu'il devait se bouger pour prendre sa douche et pouvoir rejoindre les autres à la fête organisée chez les Gryffondor.

"Tu veux que je t'attende ?"

Harry se retourna avant d'entrer dans les douches et sourit à son meilleur ami. "Non, t'inquiète. Je me douche juste rapidement et j'arrive."

"Okay. Je vais rejoindre Hermione alors."

Harry ne répondit pas, se rembrunissant en pensant à la brunette. Après leur entraînement de la veille ils avaient directement été dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner et Harry s'était retrouvé en face d'Hermione. Celle-ci l'avait observé du coin de l'œil pendant quelques minutes avant de craquer et de lui demander où il était passé et ce qu'il faisait au lieu de réviser avec eux comme c'était prévu. Il avait inspiré à fond, détourné à regret le regard de son petit ami qui lui souriait de l'autre côté de la salle et s'était concentré sur la jeune femme. Il avait alors pris sur lui et s'était excusé, lui disant qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient rendez-vous, qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et autres banalités. Il n'allait pas lui dire devant toute la table de Gryffondor plus Luna, qu'il était en train de coucher avec Draco Malfoy dans la Salle sur Demande. Même seul à seul il n'était pas sûr qu'il le lui aurait dit, du moins pas comme ça. Elle avait alors soupiré, secoué la tête de dépit et était retournée à son assiette, l'ignorant pour le reste de la soirée. Elle avait certainement espéré une autre explication, quelque chose de _valable_, comme une attaque de troll ou un colloque de centaures auquel il aurait été convié à la dernière minute. Bref, des excuses vagues ne lui suffisaient plus et Harry savait qu'il allait vraiment devoir lui parler s'il voulait sauver leur amitié et celle avec Ron également, puisqu'ils étaient en couple.

Harry gémit légèrement quand l'eau chaude coula sur son corps. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à sa meilleure amie pour le moment. Il n'avait envie de penser à rien, d'ailleurs. Juste se délasser sous cette eau délicieusement chaude et laisser la crasse et la sueur disparaître dans les canalisations. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir et des pas légers approcher.

Un sifflement appréciateur derrière lui le sortit de sa rêverie et Harry sursauta avant de se retourner en posant une main sur son entrejambe par reflexe, se détendant instantanément quand il reconnut Draco. "Bon sang, Malfoy ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !" Il ignora le ricanement du blond et rougit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il était complètement nu et à sa merci. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vos douches ne fonctionnent pas ?"

"Bien sûr qu'elles fonctionnent, Potter. Mais la vue y est beaucoup moins... _distrayante_."

Il se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais Harry adorait ça si on en croyait le début d'érection entre ses jambes.

"Tu es venu me féliciter ? Ou tu es seulement là pour me mater."

Draco ouvrit légèrement la bouche en le voyant se caresser nonchalamment le ventre sous l'eau. Il le faisait exprès bien entendu, mais en même temps il l'avait un peu cherché. Quand il était sorti des vestiaires, il était tombé nez à nez avec Weasley qui sortait de ceux du camp adverse et vu le fard qu'il avait piqué, Draco avait su instantanément qu'il était au courant pour leurs récentes activités nocturnes. Il l'avait salué en hochant la tête poliment mais son regard avait été attiré par un mouvement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte juste avant qu'elle ne soit fermée par le rouquin.

Une idée germant dans son esprit mal tourné, le Serpentard avait trainé des pieds et attendu que Weasley s'éloigne pour tourner les talons et entrer dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor. Il s'était ensuite approché des douches où l'eau coulait toujours et avait vu Harry, nu, les mains appuyées sur le mur et la tête baissée. Un gémissement était parvenu à ses oreilles, réveillant son entrejambe et il avait eu bien du mal à s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer contre le mur et le prendre sans sommation. Mais Draco était un gentleman et un gentleman ça ne viole pas les jolis garçons sous les douches.

"Pourquoi devrais-je te féliciter, Potter ? Pour être un tricheur qui utilise ses charmes pour déconcentrer ses adversaires ? J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça avec les autres, sinon je vais être obligé de montrer à tout Poudlard ce qui est à moi."

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à marquer ton territoire. Tu vas me faire pipi dessus ?"

Draco fit une grimace dégoûtée. "Pardon ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

"J'oubliais que les Soins des Créatures Magiques n'était pas ta matière préférée. Bref, si tu n'as rien de particulier à me dire, viens me frotter le dos. Au moins tu te rendras utile."

Le blond siffla entre ses dents. _Un vrai démon_. "Ne me tente pas, Potter." Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Harry qui quitta la chaleur de l'eau pour s'avancer vers son petit ami, balançant des hanches. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, Harry leva les bras pour aller lui entourer le cou. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"

Son torse nu et mouillé posé sur celui recouvert de vêtements de Draco, Harry frotta son nez le long de la mâchoire crispée face à lui "J'embrasse mon copain que je n'ai pas vu depuis qu'il m'a fait l'amour hier matin. Pourquoi ? Tu as une objection ?"

Draco grogna en sentant son souffle chaud venir lui caresser l'oreille. "Tu es trempé, Potter."

"Alors enlève tes fringues et rejoins-moi sous la douche."

_Résiste ! _"J'en sors, je suis suffisamment propre."

"Si c'est juste ça, je peux te salir très facilement, tu sais. Je connais un super moyen."

"Potter..." Son ton était menaçant et Harry se figea, relevant la tête pour le regarder.

"Quoi ? Tu es vraiment un rabat joie, Malfoy. C'est parce que j'ai gagné, c'est ça ?"

"TU as gagné ? Je croyais que le Quidditch était un sport d'équipe ?"

"Ils étaient en train de se faire bouffer. Sans moi vous l'auriez sûrement remporté !"

"Ça va les chevilles, Potter ?"

"Super ! Tu veux les voir ? J'en suis plutôt fier." Il lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha, un peu de biais, pour aller caresser ses chevilles et ses mollets, offrant à Draco une vue plongeante sur ses fesses.

Il crut entendre un grognement bestial mais avant de vérifier d'où ça pouvait bien provenir, même s'il le savait pertinemment, il se retrouva soulevé par des bras puissants et poussé en arrière, jusqu'à être collé contre le mur opposé, directement sous le jet de la douche avec un Draco Malfoy fulminant lui barrant la route.

"Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, _Potter_. Ne me cherche pas, parce que si je perds le contrôle, ça risque d'être violent."

Harry avala sa salive en l'observant prudemment. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être inquiet ou complètement excité. Disons que son cerveau était inquiet et que son corps, ou du moins son sexe, était excité. Il rit nerveusement. "Tu aurais dû me dire que tu faisais dans le SM. J'aurais apporté ma cravache."

"Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous les Gryffondor. Vous ne savez jamais quand vous taire." Le blond était maintenant complètement trempé et Harry pouvait voir la peau pâle et appétissante sous sa chemise blanche désormais transparente.

Draco attrapa un morceau de savon qui trainait par là et se frotta les mains avec, avant de les poser sur les bras du Gryffondor. Il commença à le laver consciencieusement, continuant avec son torse, son cou, puis son ventre et ses cuisses, avant de le faire se retourner, lui soufflant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Harry gémit en sentant les mains douces frotter son dos et descendre sur ses fesses s'attardant malicieusement sur des zones sensibles.

"Ahh... Draco. S'il te plaît..."

"S'il te plaît quoi ?" Il ponctua ses mots de caresses entre ses fesses et jusqu'à ses bourses, arrachant couinements et halètements au brun. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?"

"Prends-moi ! J'en peux plus !" Il poussait son corps contre la main du blond, vers son entrejambe, ignorant délibérément ses ricanements. Il était excité. Vraiment très excité. Alors tant pis s'il avait l'air d'un obsédé et qu'il devait le supplier à genoux, Malfoy allait lui faire l'amour, ici et maintenant.

"Tu es bien exigeant. Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?"

Harry se retourna pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches et son sexe dressé pointant vers lui, comme pour l'accuser d'être responsable de son état, ce qui était vrai, dans un sens.

"Tu te fous de moi ? C'est toi qui as commencé à me chauffer, je te signale. Tu te faufiles pour me mater sous la douche et ensuite tu me savonnes _vraiment_ partout. Tu me prends pour un hippogriffe ou quoi ?"

Harry resta interdit quand son petit ami éclata de rire. C'était sans doute l'excitation, mais il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout et n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Si Malfoy n'avait pas envie de lui, si leur première nuit ensemble l'avait déçu au point de ne pas vouloir réitérer l'expérience, alors qu'il le lui dise franchement !

Draco soupira en voyant son regard s'assombrir et s'avança pour se coller à lui, son nez allant caresser sa mâchoire et son cou. "Tu penses trop, Potter. Je peux voir les rouages tourner dans ton crâne. Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas envie ? Hier, ce n'était pas... bien ?" Il s'en voulait de dire ça, de paraître faible devant Draco. Bon sang, on dirait une pauvre petite fille en manque d'amour !

"Mais quel crétin." Soupira Draco. "À ton avis ? J'ai eu l'air de détester ? Tu crois que je serais là si je n'avais pas aimé ? Ou si j'avais décidé qu'une fois m'avait suffi ?"

"Sors de ma tête." Grogna Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Draco se rapprocha de lui, forçant le brun à coller son dos contre le mur humide. L'eau coulait toujours et Harry se demanda brièvement qui payait les factures, mais il fut ramené à la réalité quand Draco posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Tu me rends dingue Potter. J'ai envie de toi. Tout le temps. Mais on ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois, il y a un jour et je n'imaginais pas que la prochaine serait sous les douches dans les vestiaires après un match. Ça doit être mon côté aristocrate, mais je te veux dans un lit, où je pourrais prendre tout mon temps pour embrasser chaque parcelle de ta peau. Et j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, lentement, encore et encore." Le cœur du Gryffondor rata un battement. "Alors non. Je ne vais pas te prendre vite fait bien fait contre le mur. Parce que tu mérites mieux. _On_ mérite mieux."

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase quand Harry plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il serra plus fermement le brun et approfondit le baiser goûtant enfin sa peau et sa langue. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser pendant tout le match et c'était un miracle s'il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus devant tout le monde.

Harry l'embrassa avec tout le désir et le désespoir dont il était capable. Les mots de son petit ami l'avaient fait frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son être et il était partagé entre l'envie qu'il continue à lui parler et celle de le faire taire avec sa bouche. Bien sûr, son corps avait gagné et il se retrouvait maintenant avec les doigts dans les cheveux blonds mouillés et une jambe relevée sur sa hanche. Bien qu'il soit toujours habillé, il pouvait sentir que Draco était aussi excité que lui, mais après un tel discours, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien de plus que ses baisers et caresses. Et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Bien sûr il aurait pu se sentir pathétique d'avoir agi comme une vulgaire chienne en chaleur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Draco lui faisait se sentir bien, comme toujours d'ailleurs et les mains douces et fines qui se baladaient sur ses hanches et jusqu'à ses fesses l'apaisaient, comme si elles lui promettaient qu'elles le désiraient tout autant et qu'elles seraient toujours là quand il aurait besoin de tendresse.

"On devrait se sécher et y aller" Dit Draco en se reculant avec regret. "Les autres m'attendent pour réviser les Potions."

"Comme si tu avais besoin de réviser cette matière." Harry se décolla du mur et suivit Draco vers les bancs après avoir coupé l'eau.

Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire en coin. "C'est justement pour ça que c'est _moi_ qui les fais réviser."

"Tu pourrais m'aider à réviser aussi. Je vais me planter aux ASPIC."

"J'ai déjà du mal à te supporter en cours, alors si on révisait ensemble ça se terminerait en boucherie."

"Ou en orgie. Au choix."

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir avant d'éclater de rire. "Oui, c'est aussi une possibilité. J'y réfléchirai alors." Il attrapa sa baguette dans la cape qu'il avait posée sur le banc en entrant et se lança un sort de séchage avant d'en faire de même sur Harry. "Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?"

"Merci. On a prévu une petite fête dans notre salle commune, histoire d'arroser la victoire."

"Vous aviez prévu ça _avant_ de gagner ? C'est d'un prétentieux, même pour des Gryffondor."

Harry pouffa en enfilant son pantalon. "En fait, on avait prévu de faire la fête que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde. On n'aura plus beaucoup d'occasions de s'amuser avant la fin de l'année, alors autant en profiter."

"Tu pourras toujours organiser des soirées chez toi. J'ai l'impression que certains Serpentard à qui on a raconté celle du Nouvel An aimeraient être invités à la prochaine."

"Tu veux que l'illustre Maison des Black devienne un nid de serpents ?"

"J'essaie de te pervertir, mais tu résistes. Rejoins-moi du côté obscur." Harry éclata de rire en comprenant la référence et pencha automatiquement la tête sur le côté quand Draco se glissa derrière lui pour lui embrasser le cou. "Tu sens bon."

"Hmm... J'ai de moins en moins envie d'aller à cette fête. J'aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi comme ça." Il sentit les lèvres s'étirer en un sourire contre sa peau.

"Je pourrais venir avec toi, mais je tiens trop à mes fesses pour ça."

Harry éclata de rire. "On ferait certainement sensation ! Mais… je ne suis pas encore prêt à te partager alors…"

"Ouais, restons… discrets." Harry allait enchaîner mais Draco l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui jeta son pull dans les bras. "Termine de t'habiller, je pars en premier. On se voit demain en Potions."

"Attends !" Harry enfila le vêtement en une seconde et voulut lui courir après, mais il se rappela que son équipement de Quidditch était toujours étalé en vrac sur le sol du vestiaire et que s'il le laissait en plan, Rusard se ferait un malin plaisir de lui filer une retenue. "Draco ! Attends-moi !" Quand le silence lui répondit, il soupira et termina de ranger ses affaires. "Super."

* * *

"Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais bon sang ? Tout le monde t'attendait."

"Il avait bien mieux à faire que de voir nos tronches, Neville. Crois-moi."

"Comment ça ?"

"Rien Neville, ne t'inquiète pas, Ron raconte des conneries." Harry sourit à son ami et se tourna vers Ron. "Tu es bourré ou quoi ?" Le rouquin secoua la tête en le regardant bêtement et Harry lui lança un sourire moqueur. "Non parce que tu viens de suggérer que j'étais _occupé_ avec Malfoy et tu ne cours pas pour aller vomir ?"

"Malfoy ?" Demanda Neville incrédule.

"Je l'ai croisé en sortant des vestiaires." Clarifia Ron avant de continuer à l'intention de Harry. "Et comme je ne te voyais pas revenir, j'ai compris que vous étiez ensemble. J'essaie de convaincre mon cerveau que vous n'avez fait que vous battre, comme au bon vieux temps."

"Et ça marche ?"

"Si tu la boucles, ça devrait." Grogna Ron, faisant rire son meilleur ami.

"Harry !" Celui-ci ferma les yeux en reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione. _Et merde_. Comme s'il avait envie de se prendre la tête avec elle ce soir. Il prévoyait de rester tranquillement dans le canapé à boire et manger tout en se demandant pourquoi Draco ne l'avait pas attendu. Ça ne voulait certainement rien dire et il se faisait du mal pour rien, mais une sensation bizarre dans son ventre l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Bon, peut-être que se prendre la tête avec Hermione n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

Il soupira et tourna la tête pour voir la jeune femme approcher et se percher sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui.

"Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?" Il résista à l'envie d'indiquer qu'elle était déjà assise et hocha simplement la tête. De toute façon, elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'enchaîner. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?"

"Rien dis à propos de quoi ?"

"De toi et Malfoy."

"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? C'est écrit en gros sur mon visage ou quoi ?" Neville l'ignora délibérément s'intéressant au plafond.

"En quelque sorte. Il fallait être aveugle, ou particulièrement stupide pour ne pas voir la façon dont vous vous regardiez pendant le match. Et en cours. Et pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle. Ça dure depuis quand ?"

"Quelques semaines. Et toi, depuis quand tu le sais ?"

"Quelques semaines."

Harry sourit légèrement. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

"J'attendais que tu m'en parles. Mais comme tu ne le faisais pas... Je réalise que je n'ai pas été facile avec toi ces derniers temps. Et que tu avais toutes les raisons de ne pas te confier à moi. C'est ma faute."

"Non, Mione. Ne dis pas ça. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années, j'ai enfin l'occasion de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Sans Mage Noir, prophétie et autre Horcruxe. J'avais besoin de cette liberté, tu comprends ?" Hermione hocha la tête et il reprit, plus confiant. "Alors quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait avec Draco, je m'y suis jeté à corps perdu. J'avais trop peur de me réveiller et de réaliser qu'on était encore en guerre et que je ne serai jamais heureux. J'ai ressenti comme une urgence, les cours, les ASPIC, ça me semblait... futile."

"Je sais ce que c'est, Harry. Moi aussi je l'ai ressenti au début de l'année. Je me suis demandé pourquoi on se prenait la tête avec les cours. Qu'est-ce que ça allait nous apporter de plus ? Mais j'ai ensuite réalisé que ce dont on avait besoin, c'était de normalité. D'être des enfants, des étudiants, pour la première fois depuis des années. On nous a demandé de faire la guerre et maintenant on doit redevenir, ou simplement _devenir,_ nous-même. Sauf que j'ai oublié que la normalité n'est pas la même pour tout le monde. Et j'ai à tout prix voulu que toi et Ron fassiez la même chose que moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous ne le vouliez pas. Mais j'avais tort. Et j'en suis désolée."

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux quand Hermione s'arrêta de parler. Il croisa le regard de Ron qui souriait doucement, les yeux humides lui aussi et renifla bruyamment. "Bon sang Mione, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, hein ?" Rit Harry comme pour masquer la gêne, il était bien trop sensible ces derniers temps. Il attrapa son amie par l'épaule et la tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur ses genoux. "Moi aussi je suis désolé. Tu voulais juste mon bien et moi je t'ai ignorée. Je vais me rattraper ! Dorénavant et jusqu'aux examens, on révisera tous les jours après les cours !"

Hermione gloussa et lui tapa la cuisse en se relevant, arrachant un grognement au jeune homme. "Mais bien sûr ! Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Harry Potter. Et puis je n'ai aucune envie que Malfoy vienne me reprocher qu'il ne te voit pas assez."

"Merci Merlin !" S'exclama Ron, les bras levés au ciel. "Je vais enfin pouvoir respirer et voir ma copine et mon meilleur ami ensemble sans avoir à choisir l'un ou l'autre !"

"Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, Ron." Celui-ci se figea et se tourna lentement vers la brunette. Il connaissait ce regard. Les flammes de l'enfer n'allaient pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui. "Tu savais. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu m'as laissé poireauter en me demandant si je me faisais des films. Si j'avais su avant, on n'aurait pas mis autant de temps pour se réconcilier."

"Ce n'était pas à lui de t'en parler, Mione."

"Toi, tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas à l'abris d'un retour de flammes !"

Parfait. Harry savait quand abdiquer si nécessaire et maintenant était un excellent timing. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation et se leva du canapé. Cette bataille n'était pas la sienne et il préférait encore supporter plus tard les accusations de Ron parce qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné plutôt que d'affronter la colère d'Hermione Granger à cet instant. Il valait mieux qu'il aille se servir à boire tranquillement et passe le reste de la soirée à discuter avec ses amis.

* * *

"Salut." Marmonna Harry en s'affalant à sa place dans la classe de Potions. Il pouvait sentir le regard du blond à ses côtés, malgré sa tête enfoncée dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le courage de le regarder, ou de regarder quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Tout était trop... lumineux. Le temps était magnifique avec un ciel dégagé, le soleil réchauffant doucement la terre et les oiseaux chantaient. Mais tout ça n'était qu'une véritable torture pour Harry.

"Tout va bien ?" Il lui répondit par un grognement avant de sentir le souffle du Serpentard dans ses cheveux. "Mal au crâne ?" Un nouveau grognement. "J'en étais sûr. Je me suis douté que votre soirée avait dû être plus longue que prévue, la moitié de votre table était vide au petit déjeuner. Tu veux que..." Draco s'interrompit brusquement et Harry faillit relever la tête pour voir ce qui lui arrivait mais son corps l'en empêcha. Il l'entendit toussoter avant de reprendre, le ton beaucoup plus froid et impersonnel. "Tu as intérêt à bosser, Potter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout faire tout seul."

Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête de façon à ce que son œil gauche puisse voir par-dessus ses bras. Draco était assis sur son tabouret, le dos droit et le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face. Il pouvait voir la tension dans ses mâchoires et ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette et allait lui demander ce qu'il avait quand le professeur Slughorn entra dans la classe et démarra immédiatement son cours.

Malgré son air débonnaire et son amour des élèves _célèbres_, Horace Slughorn attendait de sa classe de dernière année qu'ils l'écoutent religieusement et reproduisent ensuite à la perfection ce qu'il leur avait démontré. Harry dut donc attendre la fin du cours pour parler avec Draco et savoir enfin pourquoi il se comportait aussi bizarrement. Il venait de passer les deux dernières heures à éviter de croiser son regard et à tout faire pour ne pas le toucher et Harry était frustré. D'abord il ne l'attendait pas pour retourner au château après le match de la veille et maintenant il l'ignorait ? Il allait lui sortir les vers du nez, foi de Potter.

Quand le professeur les libéra, Harry rangea ses affaires en vitesse et se tourna vers son petit ami, mais put à peine ouvrir la bouche avant d'être interpellé par le professeur.

"Monsieur Potter ?" _Non !_ Il regarda le vieil homme qui s'approchait de lui, puis de nouveau vers Draco et écarquilla les yeux. Celui-ci venait de lui tourner le dos et se dirigeait vers la sortie. "Monsieur Potter, je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, mais j'organise une petite soirée privée avec quelques-uns de mes meilleurs élèves et je serais très heureux que vous soyez des nôtres." _Dans tes rêves !_ "Ce sera le dernier jeudi avant les vacances de Pâques. J'espère que vous êtes libre ?" Harry regardait nerveusement vers la porte, les élèves terminaient de sortir et il ne voyait plus Draco. "Monsieur Potter ?"

"Quoi ? Ah, oui, bien sûr, pas de problème."

"Absolument parfait ! Jeudi soir donc. Et amenez votre petite amie, bien sûr."

Le jeune homme se figea et observa le professeur. Il savait très bien que Harry était gay pour l'avoir surpris plus d'une fois en plein échange buccal avec un de ses ex, mais il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à totalement ignorer ce fait et invitait à chaque fois sa _petite amie_. Harry n'y avait jamais amené de mec, mais cette fois-ci ce pourrait être drôle d'y aller avec Malfoy. Après tout c'était sans doute la dernière réunion du Club de Slug avant les examens et la fin de leur scolarité. Mais pour ça, il devait parler avec le petit ami en question.

"Bien sûr, Professeur. _Nous_ y serons ! Je dois filer."

"Oui, oui bien entendu. Au revoir Monsieur Potter !"

Harry courut vers la sortie et déboula dans le couloir où quelques élèves traînaient encore. Pas de Malfoy. Il ignora les appels de ses amis et continua sa course à la recherche de la tête blonde. Au détour d'un couloir il l'aperçut plus loin, accompagné de Blaise et de Pansy et l'appela.

"Malfoy !"

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'approcher.

"Potter ? Qu'est-ce que... ?"

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ?" Devant les yeux ronds du Serpentard il continua, ignorant les élèves qui commençaient à se rassembler autour d'eux, attendant sans doute la bagarre qu'ils espéraient depuis des mois. "Tu m'as ignoré pendant tout le cours. Pas un regard, pas un mot. Et puis hier, tu ne m'as même pas attendu, tu es parti comme un voleur. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Tu..." Draco regarda nerveusement autour d'eux. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour parler de ça, Potter."

Harry se figea. Il sembla tout à coup remarquer la présence des dizaines d'élèves et réalisa quelque chose. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. Malfoy était nerveux qu'il parle de ça, d'eux, en présence des autres élèves. En fait, il avait peur que le reste de l'école découvre qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était parti avant lui la veille, pour qu'on ne les voit pas ensemble. Draco Malfoy avait-il trop honte pour avouer aux autres qu'il sortait avec Harry Potter ? Il secoua la tête et soupira. Ça faisait mal, vraiment mal.

Son visage se ferma. "Je vois. Je comprends mieux maintenant." Il aperçut Hermione du coin de l'œil, elle avait l'air inquiète. "Ne t'en fait pas. Tu n'auras plus de raisons d'avoir peur qu'ils le découvrent." Ajouta-t-il à voix basse pour que seul Draco l'entende.

"Quoi ?"

"Si c'est si difficile pour toi à assumer, alors autant arrêter tout de suite. Après tout, ce serait dommage pour ta _réputation_ que d'autres personnes l'apprennent, n'est-ce pas ?" Oui, ça faisait vraiment mal. Il avait envie de partir en courant pour aller vomir.

"Attends, quoi ?" Draco avait les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur discussion prenait cette tournure. "Bon sang, non ! Je pensais que c'était toi qui..." Il passa une main dans les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

"Hein ?" Harry n'avait rien de plus éloquent en stock à cet instant.

"Ma réputation ? Mais enfin, Harry, je n'en ai rien à faire que tout le monde soit au courant. Je croyais que c'était clair. Au contraire, je pensais que c'est toi qui ne voulais pas que ça se sache..."

"Est-ce que l'un de vous peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Ouais, on n'entend rien ! Vous allez vous battre ou pas ?"

Ils semblèrent réaliser en même temps qu'ils étaient toujours bien entourés et que les élèves semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Harry regarda quelques-uns des jeunes présents, la plupart de leur année, puis tapa dans ses mains.

"Okay, fin du spectacle ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !" Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre de tout le monde. Quand ils commencèrent à se disperser lentement, il se concentra à nouveau sur le blond et fit un pas vers lui. "Tu es sérieux ? Tu pensais que je voulais le cacher ?" Après un instant d'hésitation, Draco hocha la tête. "Mais... Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, ou dit pour te faire croire ça ?"

"Rien ! On a bien décidé de sortir ensemble officiellement mais on n'a pas abordé ce point avant et, comme tu ne montrais aucun signe de vouloir t'afficher en public, j'en ai déduit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit vu ensemble. Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais."

Il avait l'air totalement résigné à cette idée. Et Harry fut incapable de prononcer un mot pendant un moment. Au final, ce n'était pas Malfoy qui avait peur de leur relation. Au contraire, il était même prêt à accepter de rester dans l'ombre pour pouvoir être avec lui. Alors... Est-ce que Harry donnait l'impression qu'il avait peur ? Honte ? Il secoua la tête et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux. Ils échangèrent un long regard, faisant passer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient et ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation. Puis Harry n'y tint plus.

Il fit un dernier pas en avant, fermant la distance entre eux et attrapa la nuque du blond pour l'attirer vers lui. Quelques cris de surprise fusèrent derrière eux quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, mais il s'en fichait. Il était hors de question que le regard des autres et leurs diverses opinions les empêchent d'être ensemble. Peu importait que certains n'acceptent pas que leur Héros sorte avec un fils de Mangemort, ou que qu'autres pensent que le Prince des Serpentard méritait mieux qu'un Sang Mêlé de Gryffondor. S'il devait se battre pour être avec Malfoy, il était prêt. Il s'était battu toute sa vie, alors ça ne le changerait pas tellement.

Draco lui rendit son baiser immédiatement, l'embrassant avec fougue, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et le serra contre son corps. Il pourrait dire qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment, mais ça ne faisait pas très viril. C'était plutôt un fantasme. Tenir Harry Potter dans ses bras et l'embrasser devant toute l'école. Il se fichait du regard des autres, tout ce qui lui importait étaient les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche du brun, sa langue contre la sienne et ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Merlin qu'il aimait embrasser ce mec !

"Okay, c'est bon. Je crois qu'on a tous compris le message ! Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant !"

"Laisse-les, Weasley. On ne te dit rien quand tu bécotes Granger dans les couloirs." Lui rétorqua Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

"N'importe quoi ! Ferme-la Zabini !"

"Quoi ? Alors ce n'est pas toi qu'elle bécotait ?"

"Bon, ça va les gars, on se calme !" Hermione prit Ron par l'épaule et le tira en arrière, tandis que Pansy faisait de même avec Blaise.

"Et vous, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Dégagez maintenant !"

Draco pouffa en entendant sa meilleure amie hurler sur les adolescents qui les observaient toujours et tourna la tête vers elle, non sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du brun. "Merci Pans'. Mais vous aussi, vous pouvez dégager. Potter et moi avons deux ou trois choses à nous dire."

Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et était toujours dans ses bras, une douce chaleur l'enveloppant. Il mourrait d'envie de reprendre leur baiser et de le pousser dans une alcôve pour lui prouver qu'il s'en fichait que les gens les surprennent et découvrent leur relation, mais Draco avait raison. Ils devaient parler. Et tant pis pour le cours de Botanique auquel il était censé aller.

Leurs amis filèrent en leur jetant des regards amusés pour Hermione et Pansy et en s'envoyant des piques pour Ron et Blaise et ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Draco quand il croisa le regard émeraude et dégagea les quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient sur le visage de Harry. "Il va vraiment falloir qu'on apprenne à communiquer, Potter. Tu ne crois pas ?"

"Oui." Soupira Harry. "C'est vrai que ça nous éviterait un certain nombre de migraines. Est-ce que... tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça, alors ?"

"Tu veux dire t'embrasser dans les couloirs devant toute l'école ?" Harry hocha la tête. "Bien sûr que oui. Je pourrais faire bien plus, mais il y a encore quelques yeux innocents dans cette école."

Harry éclata de rire et regarda autour d'eux. Il leur fallait un coin tranquille pour discuter sans être interrompus. Repérant une porte à quelques mètres, il tira Draco par la main et l'entraîna dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux. C'était une salle de classe désaffectée mais, bizarrement, suffisamment propre pour qu'ils y restent quelques minutes sans passer le reste de la semaine à éternuer. Harry alla s'asseoir sur une table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et regarda Draco s'approcher de lui en souriant.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et décida de lancer la conversation. "Où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille ?"

"Quelle idée ?"

"Que je ne voulais pas m'afficher avec toi."

"Je n'en sais rien." Harry voyait qu'il mentait et comptait bien connaître le fond de ses pensées.

"Je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'être honnêtes, tous les deux ?"

"Potter…"

"Non, Draco. Si tu veux qu'on communique, toi et moi, il faut tout me dire. Vraiment tout."

"Ce sont juste… des regards."

"Des regards ?" Harry ne voyait pas où le blond voulait en venir. "Comment ça ?"

"Rien de grave, vraiment. Mais… j'ai vu les regards que certains élèves nous lançaient en Potions. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de comprendre pourquoi on était ensemble en Potions ou de penser qu'on pourrait être amis, alors qu'on sorte ensemble, encore moins ! Et ils ont raison, non ? Qui pourrait croire qu'on est… un couple ? On est si différents."

Harry prit brutalement la main de Malfoy et la tira pour le forcer à le regarder "Arrête ça tout de suite, Draco. On en a déjà parlé et ça commence à me fatiguer de me répéter. Je me fous de ce que les autres pensent, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Si ça avait une quelconque importance, je ne t'aurais pas invité pour le Nouvel An et je ne t'aurais pas non plus embrassé devant tout le monde tout à l'heure." Les yeux gris s'élargirent, mais il ne l'interrompit pas. "On sort ensemble, Draco. Et tous les regards du monde n'y changeront rien. Ceux qui pensent que c'est une erreur peuvent aller se faire-"

Il fut interrompu pas les lèvres du blond qui enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le plaquer contre son torse. Harry sourit dans le baiser et s'abandonna dans ses bras, soupirant de contentement. Merlin qu'il aimait ses baisers ! Et ses bras... S'il pouvait y passer chaque minute de sa vie, il ne se ferait certainement pas prier.

Le baiser dura quelques minutes avant qu'ils s'écartent finalement pour respirer, leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre et les yeux fermés.

"Ne me donne plus jamais l'impression que tu m'évites." Souffla Harry contre ses lèvres. "Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le. Ne me laisse pas douter. Jamais."

"Jamais."

"Et ne doute pas non plus de mes sentiments pour toi."

"Je t'aime, Harry." Chuchota Draco sans hésiter un instant tout en soulignant les lèvres du brun du bout des doigts.

Un petit cri s'étrangla dans la gorge de Harry qui l'observa, complètement interdit. Il n'imaginait pas l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait aussi tôt et eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser... littéralement ! Merlin, depuis leur première nuit, il sentait que ses sentiments envers le blond avaient changé, s'étaient renforcés, sans vraiment pouvoir mettre de mots sur cette sensation et les paroles de Draco le firent réaliser une chose. Il était tombé complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Cette constatation le laissa muet pendant quelques secondes et il fixa le Serpentard avec de grands yeux ronds avant de bredouiller un "Moi... moi aussi, je t'aime.", faisant souffler le blond de soulagement. Que ça faisait du bien de le dire à voix haute et de savoir que c'était réciproque !

Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et un silence confortable les enveloppa. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Draco fronça les sourcils. "Tout le monde sera au courant avant la fin de la journée. Les élèves, les professeurs… les médias." Dit-il. Harry grogna dans son cou à ce dernier mot, faisant sourire Draco qui ajouta, "Ils vont nous harceler, se demander ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour te manipuler."

"Draco…" Gronda Harry en se détachant de lui.

"Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si je dois me battre pour leur prouver mes sentiments et que tu m'aimes toi aussi sans l'aide d'un filtre d'amour, je le ferai."

"Ils devront me passer sur le corps avant ça. Je n'ai rien à prouver ou à justifier. C'est ma vie. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent et ce qu'ils pensent, l'important est là." Dit-il en désignant Draco, puis lui-même.

Le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement et sourit dans le baiser en entendant Harry soupirer. Il se recula et l'observa un moment, repensant à tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Bon sang, tout ça ne faisait pas très Serpentard et quand il le fit remarquer à Harry, celui-ci éclata de rire.

"Oui c'est vrai. Mais je préfère qu'on ait l'air gnangnan plutôt que tu penses que j'ai honte de toi."

"Ou que toi tu penses que je t'évite."

"Exactement." Harry regarda sa montre au bracelet en cuir de dragon qui était un cadeau de Charlie pour Noël et prit la main du blond. "Allez viens. Si je me dépêche, j'ai encore une chance d'être à l'heure en Botanique."

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Et je dois te suivre parce que ?"

"Parce que j'en ai envie. Et parce que tu m'aimes et que tu n'as aucun cours pour la prochaine heure."

"Je suis censé rejoindre les autres à la Bibliothèque pour réviser. On a qu'à faire un bout de chemin ensemble."

Harry hocha la tête en souriant et ils quittèrent la pièce main dans la main. Ils traversèrent le château en ignorant les regards curieux des élèves qu'ils croisaient et les petits cris de surprise qui retentirent quand Draco embrassa Harry avant de prendre l'escalier vers le quatrième étage, laissant son petit ami, désormais officiel, partir en courant vers les serres.

Leurs cœurs étaient légers et leurs âmes confiantes mais ils gardaient à l'esprit que, leur secret étant désormais éventé, les réactions ne tarderaient pas et ils se rendraient bientôt compte de jusqu'où certains étaient prêts à aller pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

**.oOo0oOo.**

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ils se sont enfin dit ces trois petits mots et tout le monde est au courant !

Maintenant, il va falloir gérer l'after !

En tout cas, plus que trois chapitres et l'épilogue après celui d'aujourd'hui. Ça veut dire que, dans un mois, ce sera fini ! (Et donc dans un mois, je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps )

Concernant la semaine prochaine, j'ai une petite annonce à faire : En raison d'un grand week-end en famille, il est peu probable que je sois en mesure de poster le chapitre 8 Dimanche prochain. Il faudra donc attendre Lundi (ou Mardi si le vin blanc a coulé à flots).

J'en suis désolée, mais le point positif, c'est que vous aurez moins longtemps à attendre jusqu'au chapitre 9 !

À très vite amis Potterhead !

Théodora


	9. Chapter 8 - LEVONS NOS VERRES

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comme annoncé la semaine dernière, c'est avec un peu de retard que je poste le chapitre 8. Désolée pour ce retard, mais le week-end a été loooooong ! Les réunions de famille, ce sont les pires ! Ce n'est plus du tout de mon âge ces conneries !

Ce chapitre fait suite à la révélation au grand jour de leur couple. Comment gèrent-ils tout ça ? Quelles sont les réactions à l'école et dans la communauté sorcière ? On a aussi le droit à quelques doutes, une soirée, un gentil petit lemon qui devait vous faire oublier un certain dragonnier et... ah oui, encore des doutes !

**.oOo.**

Vos commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir et j'adore y répondre semaine après semaine, alors n'arrêtez surtout pas !

Merci à **LoupSpell, Brigitte26, Yukyo01, Milanoas et Indifferente**, à qui j'ai répondu à vos messages en privé.

**Mimily** : Draco est un romantique, que veux-tu ! Ou alors, il aime le faire poireauter ! J'ai du mal à imaginer le trio séparé très longtemps ! C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que tout se termine toujours bien de côté-là ! Je sens que je vais devoir préparer l'artillerie lourde pour me protéger pour les 2 derniers chapitres… Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : patience et respire. Ne tue pas l'auteur trop rapidement ! Pour Charlie, je dirais bien que c'est pour te torturer, mais la raison est simplement que : j'aime Charlie =P

**.oOo.**

**Rating** : M (**Lemon dans ce chapitre.**)

**Warnings **: Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : **Indifférente **avec qui nous avons déterminé que je suis sadique ! Qui approuve ?

**LOVE is LOVE**

Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 – LEVONS NOS VERRES**

Trois semaines avaient passé et les vacances de printemps débutaient dans quelques jours mais Harry paniquait. Non pas à cause des vacances en elles-mêmes, mais plutôt pour ce qu'elles représentaient, à savoir les derniers moments de répit avant les examens finaux. Les ASPIC, voilà ce qui terrorisait Harry. Il se sentait loin d'être prêt et, malgré Draco qui n'avait de cesse de le rassurer, il était sûr de se planter. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à propos de son manque d'implication dans ses études, du peu d'intérêt qu'il y voyait, plus la date approchait et plus il pensait que c'était des conneries. Bien sûr que c'était important ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans son diplôme ? Il n'aurait aucune chance de devenir Auror comme il en avait toujours rêvé et ne ferait rien de sa vie, dilapidant les économies de ses parents et vivant au crochet de Draco qui, lui, deviendrait quelqu'un d'important parce que _lui_ avait travaillé et révisé toute l'année.

"Harry, arrête de tourner en rond et viens te coucher."

"Mais... et si on tombe sur un sujet qu'on n'a pas vu ?" Il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. "Il faut que je trouve la recette du Felix Felicis. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont nous la demander. J'ai beau en avoir bu, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dedans !"

"Ils ne vont pas nous demander ça, enfin." Draco leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusé. "Tu sais à quel point elle est difficile à préparer ? Et en plus ça prend six mois ! C'est impossible qu'on tombe là-dessus."

"Eh bien non, justement. Je ne sais pas. C'est bien ça le problème !" Il se précipita vers le lit trônant au centre de la pièce et se jeta sur le blond qui secoua la tête en l'entourant de ses bras. "Je suis foutu, Draco. Complètement foutu. Jamais je n'aurai mes ASPIC et jamais je ne serai Auror. Je suis foutu." Répéta Harry, des sanglots dans la voix.

"Bébé." Draco soupira et planta un baiser sur ses cheveux, le serrant plus fort. "Ne stresse pas comme ça. Tout se passera bien, tu vas tout déchirer. Et même si tu rates quelques matières, ils ne pourront pas te refuser d'intégrer la formation des Aurors. Ils seraient complètement idiots d'empêcher le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier de continuer à vouloir le sauver... si c'est ce que tu veux."

Harry grogna. Il savait que Draco n'était pas enchanté qu'il ait choisi une voie aussi dangereuse. Il avait raison, dans un sens. Après toutes ces années à se battre, il voulait continuer ? Braver les dangers encore et encore alors que tout ce à quoi il aspirait, c'était de la tranquillité ? Mais c'était son rêve depuis des années et le blond le savait alors, même s'il n'en était pas ravi, il n'avait aucune intention de l'en empêcher. Et c'est pour ça que Harry l'aimait autant. Peut-être que dans un an ou peut-être dix, il laisserait tout tomber pour aller élever des Veaudelunes à la campagne. Mais il savait que, quoi qu'il fasse, Draco le suivrait et l'encouragerait toujours.

Harry se redressa pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond qui posa automatiquement ses mains autour de sa taille. "Je t'aime. Tu le sais, hein ?" chuchota Harry contre ses lèvres.

"Je crois que j'ai lu un article là-dessus il y a quelques jours. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit des médias." Draco eut un sourire en coin et lui caressa les hanches. "Ils déforment souvent la réalité."

"Oh, alors il va falloir que je te donne des preuves, n'est-ce pas ? Histoire qu'il n'y ait plus aucun doute sur la question." Harry lui lécha les lèvres, taquin, avant de se reculer.

"Hmm. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? Tes sources ne sont pas toujours très fiables." Ajouta Draco avec un sourire en coin et les yeux brillants.

Harry éclata de rire. "Mes sources t'emmerdent, Draco Malfoy. Allez, tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour." Il attrapa les épaules de son petit ami et bascula ses hanches pour se retrouver allongé sur le dos, Draco au-dessus de lui.

"Avec plaisir." Lui répondit celui-ci avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Harry frissonna.

Il avait froid tout à coup et se rendit compte que la couette avait glissé et qu'il était presque entièrement découvert, hormis le bras de Draco lui entourant la taille et sa main posée sur son ventre nu. Soupirant, il remonta la couverture sur lui avant de se retourner dans l'étreinte et faire face au blond qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Une lueur attira son attention et le fit relever légèrement la tête pour regarder le feu qui venait de s'allumer dans la cheminée. Formidable, la Salle sur Demande faisait toujours aussi bien son boulot.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et observa son petit ami dont le profil était faiblement éclairé par la lueur des flammes. Son visage était apaisé, malgré ses sourcils qui se fronçaient de temps en temps, sans doute à cause d'un rêve et Harry le trouva beau. Il l'avait toujours trouvé beau, bien entendu – fait que le Harry du passé n'aurait jamais admis, même sous la torture – mais quand il dormait, Draco laissait tomber tous ses masques et redevenait ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans, innocent et insouciant qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Il pensa furtivement que ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt n'avait rien d'innocent et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

La passion qu'il y avait entre eux l'impressionnait toujours. Il n'avait ressenti ça avec aucun de ses partenaires, pas même avec Charlie et se demandait parfois si c'était parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ? Avant Draco, il était persuadé d'être déjà tombé amoureux, mais il avait rapidement dû se rendre à l'évidence et admettre que ça n'avait jamais été de l'amour. Ses sentiments pour Draco, aussi soudains que violents, l'effrayaient un peu mais ils étaient aussi tellement rassurants et... naturels. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ferait tout pour le garder à ses côtés et n'hésiterait pas à se battre toute sa vie s'il le fallait. Bien sûr, il espérait ne pas avoir à le faire, mais vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il savait que la route allait être longue.

Draco ne s'était pas trompé en disant que tout le monde serait bientôt au courant et que les médias allaient les harceler. Le soir même de leur _officialisation_, toute l'école était au courant et, le lendemain, leurs photos étaient en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier avec comme gros titre _"Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en couple : Le Sauveur en danger ?"_ et, à la suite, tout un tas d'interviews de personnes que Harry ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam mais qui semblaient, elles, le connaître suffisamment pour donner leur point de vue sur l'affaire.

Rébellion, crise d'ado en retard, Imperium, Syndrome Post-Traumatique… Rien ne leur avait été épargné. Malgré tout, Harry et Draco préféraient en rire et ignorer ces articles car il était hors de question qu'ils y prêtent la moindre importance et que tout ça vienne gâcher leur relation. Et ils avaient eu raison puisqu'au bout d'une semaine, les articles sur leur couple avaient été relégués en deuxième, puis troisième page, avant de _presque_ disparaître. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient refusé toute demande d'interview et qu'Hermione, exaspérée, avait fini par faire jouer la carte 'Animagus' auprès de Rita Skeeter qui avait brusquement arrêté de publier des articles sur eux, ou du moins de les signer.

Les deux amants savouraient cette paix retrouvée et espéraient que les gens s'étaient définitivement lassés d'entendre parler d'eux. Mais c'était mal connaître les élèves de Poudlard. Bien que la plupart aient exprimé soit leur soutient, soit leur désintérêt total de la situation, d'autres montraient leur avis de façon bien plus virulente.

Il y avait tout d'abord certains Gryffondor qui criaient au scandale et accusaient Draco d'avoir envoûté Harry car, soyons honnêtes, 'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait sortir avec un Serpentard, fils de Mangemort et un Malfoy de surcroît'. Harry avait dû, encore une fois, passer de longues minutes à rassurer le blond, lui disant que c'était faux et qu'il ne devait pas les écouter. Ceux qui avaient persisté dans ce sens, en tout cas, s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvés à l'infirmerie le lendemain.

Ensuite, il y avait les Serpentard qui ne comprenaient pas que leur Prince s'abaisse à fréquenter Harry Potter. Beaucoup voyaient cela comme une trahison et l'un comme l'autre devait régulièrement éviter quelques sorts dans les couloirs. Un groupe de vert et argent était même allé jusqu'à attaquer le blond dans leur salle commune. Quand Draco lui avait raconté cela la première fois, Harry avait dû réfréner une irrépressible envie de courir dans les cachots et d'envoyer tous ces crétins faire un tour avec le calmar géant. Non, Draco était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul et n'avait pas besoin d'un chevalier servant à ses côtés pour défendre son honneur. Jusqu'à maintenant d'ailleurs, il avait plutôt bien réussi et n'avait pas encore terminé à l'infirmerie, au contraire de certains de ses adversaires.

Mais ni les Gryffondor, ni les Serpentard n'étaient réellement gênants. Ils pouvaient facilement gérer quelques élèves pensant bien agir et dont le nombre diminuait au fil des jours quand ils se rendaient compte qu'aucunes de leurs attaques, verbales ou physiques, ne les atteignaient réellement et que les autres élèves avaient plutôt tendance à défendre le couple. Ce qui était gênant, par contre, c'était ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, Draco et Harry recevaient des lettres étranges dans le courrier du matin. Elles étaient anonymes, bien entendu et aucun sort n'avait pu déterminer qui en était l'expéditeur, mais chacune d'elles mettaient Harry mal à l'aise. Elles n'étaient ni menaçantes ni accusatrices, pas même violentes, mais plutôt... dérangeantes.

Le matin même, par exemple, un hibou noir qu'aucun d'eux n'avait reconnu, avait déposé devant lui une enveloppe scellée de cire rouge non marquée et qui ne contenait qu'un bout de parchemin. Sur celui-ci, quelques mots seulement, mais qui avaient trotté dans la tête du brun toute la journée.

_Petit vermisseau, qui te donnera à manger quand il sera parti ? Ouvre les yeux, tu ne vaux rien._

Et bien entendu, cela avait instauré le doute dans son esprit et lui avait rappelé qu'il risquait de rater ses examens et de devenir un bon à rien. Car c'était de ça dont il était question. Cet anonyme savait parfaitement que Harry n'aurait pas ses ASPIC et qu'il se retrouverait à la charge de Draco un jour ou l'autre. Et quand celui-ci se serait lassé de lui...

Harry secoua la tête et enfouit son visage dans le torse du blond. Non, Draco avait raison, le Ministère serait bête de lui refuser l'accès au centre de formation pour devenir Auror. Il leur avait quand même sauvé les fesses plus d'une fois et ça valait bien un petit service. Draco bougea dans son sommeil et s'allongea sur le dos, entraînant son petit ami avec lui et caressa sa peau nue machinalement, rassurant Harry sans le savoir.

Celui-ci soupira et ferma les yeux avec l'intention de terminer sa nuit paisiblement. Tant que Draco était là, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble et unis, ils ne risquaient rien.

Absolument rien.

* * *

"Tu veux prendre une douche en premier ? Je ne suis pas pressé."

"Moi non plus."

"Tu as cours dans vingt minutes."

"Exactement, vingt _longues _minutes."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put cacher son sourire. "Harry..."

"On a qu'à la prendre ensemble. Ça économise de l'eau et c'est bien plus marrant." Dit le brun en se glissant entre les jambes de son petit ami. "Tu veux bien, dis ?" Il lui prit les mains et les posa sur le lit, au-dessus de sa tête, avant d'aller mordiller son cou pâle.

Draco ne put retenir un gémissement et se maudit d'être aussi sensible. Il sentait déjà son excitation monter. "Harry, arrête. On l'a fait deux fois hier soir et une fois ce matin. Ça ne te suffit pas ?"

"Tu sais très bien ce que je vais répondre." Lui chuchota Harry dans l'oreille, en profitant pour en lécher le lobe avant de descendre sur son torse. "Je n'en ai jamais assez. Je crois qu'on pourrait rester dans cette chambre pendant des jours sans sortir, ce ne serait même pas suffisant. Tu es ma drogue, Draco Malfoy."

Draco faillit crier quand Harry lui mordit un téton. "Oh, merde." Il se tortilla pour dégager ses mains, se frottant involontairement contre l'entrejambe gonflée du jeune homme au-dessus de lui. "Non, je suis sérieux Harry. Pas maintenant." Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour effacer son regard de chien battu et attrapa son visage. "Je t'aime, mais tu m'épuises. Bon sang, on n'est que mercredi et je suis déjà crevé. Il va falloir qu'on revoie le planning. C'était une mauvaise idée de mettre notre rendez-vous le mardi soir."

Harry l'embrassa et se redressa. "Si tu m'avais écouté, on aurait choisi le vendredi."

"Si je t'avais écouté, c'était _du_ vendredi soir _au_ lundi matin. En quoi c'est mieux ?"

Harry éclata de rire, baissa les yeux sur l'érection du blond et demanda, "Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir mon aide pour ça ?" Avant de sauter du lit et de courir vers la salle de bain pour éviter les coussins qui volèrent vers lui.

Draco resta allongé pendant quelques minutes à écouter l'eau de la douche couler dans la pièce d'à côté. Merlin qu'il était fatigué. Tout son corps était courbaturé et ce n'était même pas à cause du Quidditch dont il avait joué le dernier match le week-end dernier. Il était un peu nostalgique car c'était la dernière fois qu'il jouait avec l'équipe de Serpentard et il leur avait apporté la victoire en attrapant le Vif d'Or avant l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle. Gryffondor allait quand même gagner la coupe cette année encore, mais peu importait. Ils avaient fait une bonne saison, étaient seconds et il serait content pour Harry qui méritait cette victoire à condition que celui-ci ne s'en vante pas outrageusement.

Son esprit revint vers son petit ami qu'il entendait chantonner sous la douche et il sourit en pensant aux soirées passées dans cette pièce. Quand leur relation était devenue publique trois semaines auparavant, ils avaient décidé de tout faire pour garder un semblant d'intimité et la solution avait été simple : passer au moins une soirée par semaine ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter, se retrouver, souffler et faire l'amour, si l'envie les prenait. Sauf que l'envie, justement, les prenait bien trop souvent au goût de Draco. Il adorait le faire avec Harry et c'était sans conteste les meilleurs moments de sa vie, mais son corps n'allait pas tarder à dire stop même si sa tête et sa libido voulait continuer, encore et encore.

Leur premier rendez-vous avait permis à Harry de faire l'amour au blond pour la première fois, ce qui avait été formidable pour eux deux mais, depuis, ils n'arrêtaient pas, alternant les rôles et explorant le corps de l'autre dans les moindres détails. Ils étaient tous les deux passionnés, pleins de vigueur et Draco adorait ça, mais c'était aussi épuisant et ne dormir que deux ou trois heures par nuit ne lui allait pas au teint. Il se traînait tout le reste de la semaine et, à un peu moins de deux mois des examens, ça n'était pas l'idéal. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de supprimer leur soirée spéciale, il y tenait trop tout comme Harry. La solution était sans doute de décaler leur jour de rendez-vous comme il l'avait dit plus tôt. Ils avaient choisi le mardi soir car Harry ne commençait les cours qu'à dix heures et Draco à onze et qu'ils voulaient garder leurs week-ends pour réviser au maximum avec leurs amis, mais peut-être que se réserver le vendredi soir ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, au final.

Draco soupira et s'étira sur le lit avant de grimacer. Harry avait été un peu trop enthousiaste en se réveillant ce matin. D'ailleurs... Il regarda la montre que le brun avait posée sur la table de nuit et sourit en se levant. Il lui semblait lui avoir promis de se venger et il restait un quart d'heure pour mettre ses menaces à exécution. Draco se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain, s'assura que l'eau coulait toujours et ouvrit la porte délicatement avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce puis de la douche. Potter allait regretter de l'avoir attaché au lit sans lui demander son avis et tant pis pour ses courbatures.

* * *

En ce jeudi matin, la Grande Salle bourdonnait de bruits de conversation, d'éclats de rire et de lamentations. Plus que deux jours avant les vacances de printemps et les dernière année sentaient la pression qui redoublait d'intensité.

Draco sourit en voyant son petit ami s'approcher de la table des Serpentard et se décala pour lui laisser une place.

"Salut beau mec." Lui lança Harry en s'asseyant sur le banc. "J'ai vu votre photo dans le journal, je pourrais avoir un autographe ?"

"Désolé," Draco l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit, "mais mon copain est du genre jaloux."

Harry éclata de rire. "Ce n'est pas faux. Tu as reçu du courrier toi aussi ?" Lui demanda-t-il en remarquant une enveloppe ouverte devant le blond.

"Oui, de ma mère." Harry grimaça. Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre et put y discerner une écriture fine et élégante mais ne fit aucun geste pour la lire. Ça ne le regardait pas et, si Draco voulait qu'il en prenne connaissance, il la lui montrerait. "Toi aussi apparemment ?"

Harry hésita un instant et regarda la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et qu'il comptait aller déposer dans son dortoir avant d'aller en cours. "Elle est de Charlie." Draco se tendit légèrement. Il ne se sentait plus menacé par le rouquin et savait qu'il devait accepter leur amitié, mais imaginer que l'ex-amant de Harry donne son avis sur leur relation le mettait mal à l'aise. "Tu veux la lire ?" Proposa Harry en lui tendant le bout de parchemin. Il allait refuser mais le brun continua. "Il y a un passage qui t'est destiné." Le sourire en coin attisa sa curiosité et, faisant la moue pour les apparences, il attrapa la lettre.

Avant de commencer sa lecture cependant, Draco prit celle de sa mère et la tendit à Harry à son tour. "Alors tu devrais lire celle-ci. Elle te concerne un peu également."

Harry sourit, lui caressa la main en prenant le courrier et se plongea dans les mots de sa désormais belle-mère.

_Mon cher Dragon,_

_Je t'écris ces quelques mots après y avoir songé pendant un long moment._

_La nouvelle de ta relation avec le jeune Potter m'a surprise, mais pas choquée. J'ai vu la façon dont tu parlais de lui à Noël et m'y attendais un peu à vrai dire. Ce qui m'a surprise, c'est de l'apprendre par un article de La Gazette et non de ta plume._

_Ne pense pas que je t'en veuille, Draco. Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas offert une vie facile et tu as le droit au bonheur, loin du passé et de ses souvenirs difficiles._

_Cependant, j'aimerais que tu écrives à Lucius pour le lui annoncer. Je sais que tu ne désires pas le contacter, mais il reste ton père et il aimerait savoir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te rend heureux._

_J'attends aussi de toi que tu proposes à Mr Potter de venir passer quelques jours en notre compagnie pendant les prochaines vacances si ses révisions le lui permettent. Dis-lui également qu'il est le bienvenu dans notre maison en France cet été. Je sais à quel point la maison des Black peut être sinistre et le soleil du Sud lui fera le plus grand bien._

_Transmets-lui mes amitiés et réponds-moi vite, Dragon._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Maman._

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle et je suis ravi que vous vous soyez enfin trouvés, toi et Malfoy !_

_Alors, qui avait raison ? Tu peux râler, mais je te connais et j'étais sûr d'être dans le vrai et que tu craquerais bientôt._

_Maman m'a envoyé un hibou la semaine dernière et je dois t'avouer qu'elle est inquiète. Pas parce que c'est un Malfoy, elle a foi en ton jugement, mais à cause de la réaction des gens et des médias. Je lui ai dit que tu étais un grand garçon, mais attends-toi à être encore plus couvé que d'habitude si tu la vois pendant les vacances. (D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Malfoy sera le bienvenu au Terrier si tu le souhaites.)_

_De mon côté, je pars quelques semaines pour l'Australie ! On a repéré un Opalœil des Antipodes dans le centre du pays et il cause quelques dégâts chez les Moldus. Le gouvernement local nous a contacté et on va essayer de le ramener à la réserve pour l'étudier. C'est une espèce superbe et je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en voir jusqu'à présent. Peut-être pourrez-vous venir passer une ou deux semaines ici cet été avec Hermione, Ron et Malfoy, bien entendu. Il y a plein de place !_

_Je te laisse, j'ai une tonne de choses à préparer pour le départ et bien trop peu de temps._

_Je t'embrasse et espère te voir très vite._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Charlie._

_PS : Dis à Malfoy que s'il te fait souffrir, je me ferai un plaisir de lui présenter Norberta et ses petits._

"C'est gentil de la part de ta mère de m'inviter."

"C'est qui Norberta ?"

Harry éclata de rire avant d'embrasser la joue de son petit ami.

* * *

On était jeudi soir et les couloirs de Poudlard grouillaient d'élèves se rendant au dernier dîner avant les vacances. Cette semaine avait eu une saveur particulière pour tout le monde car, dès la rentrée, la période des examens ne serait plus très loin et l'ambiance serait bien différente. Les cours étaient presque tous terminés et les professeurs proposeraient principalement des révisions à la rentrée, mettant toutes les chances du côté des élèves.

Une petite vingtaine d'élèves cependant ne se dirigeait pas vers la Grande Salle, mais vers le bureau de Slughorn. En effet, l'ultime soirée réunissant le professeur de Potions et ses élèves préférés se tenait le soir-même et Harry s'apprêtait comme promis à y assister en compagnie de Draco.

Du moins, c'était le plan initial.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que le brun poireautait devant la salle commune des Serpentard, attendant que Draco en sorte, en vain. Il commençait sérieusement à croire que son petit ami lui avait posé lapin, ou qu'être en retard à chaque fois qu'il l'invitait à une soirée était calculé, quand le mur s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna avec la ferme intention d'engueuler le blond mais se renfrogna encore plus en reconnaissant Pansy et Théodore.

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'attends Draco." Soupira Harry. "On doit aller à la soirée de Slug et il est en retard."

Pansy fronça les sourcils. "Draco ? Mais il n'est pas là et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin des cours. Tu es sûr que vous deviez vous retrouver ici ?"

"Oui, je lui ai dit que je passerais le prendre. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas dans son dortoir ?" Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris la Carte des Maraudeurs avec lui et se tourna vers Théo. "Ça t'ennuierait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil ?"

"J'en sors Harry et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y est pas. Mais si tu veux vraiment que-" Il fit un mouvement pour retourner dans les dortoirs mais le Gryffondor l'arrêta.

"Non ! Ne t'embête pas. On a dû mal se comprendre et il m'attend certainement au septième étage."

"Ou alors il est déjà parti avec Blaise. Peut-être a-t-il compris que vous deviez vous retrouver là-bas ?"

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et hocha la tête en souriant. "Oui, probablement. On a encore quelques ajustements à faire niveau communication." Pansy gloussa et Théodore secoua la tête. "Je vais aller vérifier au niveau de nos dortoirs et, s'il n'y est pas, j'irai directement à la soirée."

Il suivit les deux Serpentard dans les couloirs et ils se séparèrent dans le hall d'entrée, les deux amis se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle et Harry continuant vers les escaliers.

Il arriva au septième étage quelques minutes plus tard et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à sa salle commune où un soudain courant d'air le fit frissonner dans sa tenue de soirée. Malgré l'arrivée du printemps, l'air du soir restait frais et il aurait sans doute dû prendre une cape plus chaude. Peut-être aurait-il le temps d'en attraper une avant de partir si Draco ne râlait pas trop. Le vide qui l'accueillit le fit s'arrêter. Draco n'était finalement pas là.

Il avança un peu plus vite vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, lui lança le mot de passe et courut à l'intérieur. Malgré l'heure, tous les élèves n'étaient pas descendus manger. Certains traînaient encore dans les fauteuils, lisaient, jouaient aux échecs, quand d'autres semblaient prêts à descendre. Harry monta dans son dortoir, attrapa la carte et sa cape en passant et s'assit sur son lit pour consulter le parchemin, fébrile.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Pansy et Théo, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il était persuadé qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans les cachots et se rappelait très bien la discussion qu'ils avaient eu en cours d'Histoire de la Magie la veille. Ils avaient décidé que Harry viendrait le chercher parce qu'il finissait les cours plus tôt que le blond et serait certainement prêt avant lui. L'inquiétude commençait à monter. Et si quelque chose était arrivé au blond ? Et s'il avait été attaqué par des élèves et abandonné dans un coin sombre ? Non pas qu'il doute de sa capacité à se défendre, mais il suffisait d'attaquer à plusieurs pour le maîtriser car il n'aurait pas pu être sur tous les fronts. Et si le corbeau avait dépassé le stade des paroles ?

Harry parcourut la carte des yeux, scannant tous les endroits où il serait susceptible d'être, son cœur battant la chamade.

Rien. Absolument rien.

Draco n'était nulle part à Poudlard. Du moins la Carte ne le détectait pas. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était inconscient ? Ou qu'il avait quitté le château ? Il inspira profondément et souffla pour se calmer. Pas de panique. Il allait simplement se rendre chez Slug et peut-être que Blaise saurait quelque chose. Et si le brun ne pouvait pas l'aider, il n'aurait qu'à lui demander à lui ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà là-bas, de l'aider à chercher Draco dans tout le château s'il le fallait. Le jeune homme se figea. La Salle sur Demande ! Un flashback de leur sixième année lui rappela soudain qu'elle n'apparaissait pas sur la Carte, de même que ses occupants. Et si Draco était là-bas ? Il ignorait pourquoi il y serait, mais pensa avec espoir que c'était tout à fait possible et qu'il devrait probablement commencer par là avant d'aller inquiéter tout le monde.

Pris d'un regain de motivation, Harry referma la carte, enfila sa cape et sortit en courant du dortoir. Il ignora les regards curieux quand il traversa la salle commune comme une flèche et, arrivé dans le couloir, se précipita vers les escaliers.

C'est en arrivant au coin du couloir qu'il entra en collision avec quelque chose de dur et se retrouva sur les fesses, sonné.

"Harry ?" Son cœur rata un battement et il arrêta de se frotter le front pour regarder celui qu'il venait de percuter de plein fouet et qui était lui aussi au sol.

"Draco ?" Son petit ami était bien devant lui, se massant le nez avec un regard perdu mais sans aucune blessure apparente. "Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où étais-tu passé ?"

"Bien sûr que ça va. À part que je viens de me prendre le Poudlard Express en plein visage." Blagua Draco avant de l'observer quelques secondes et de froncer les sourcils. "Ça va Potter ? On dirait que tu as vu une Chimère." Harry n'y tint plus et se jeta sur le blond qui le réceptionna dans ses bras et eut le souffle coupé en le sentant frissonner contre lui. "Harry ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"Où étais-tu, Malfoy ?" Harry se redressa dans ses bras et lui jeta un regard qu'il voulait noir mais qui était au final plus désespéré. Malgré la lueur d'espoir qu'il s'était imposé avant de partir de la tour des Gryffondor, il était intimement persuadé que Draco était en train d'agoniser quelque part dans l'école et le revoir aussi vite et aussi soudainement l'avait fait craquer. "Je t'ai cherché partout. J'étais…" Il réprima un sanglot et le cœur du blond se serra. "Tu n'étais nulle part, Draco. Nulle part, tu m'entends ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, que ce malade avait décidé de passer à l'acte." Sa voix se brisa et des larmes apparurent sur ses joues.

"Harry." Le blond le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos tendrement. "Tout va bien. Je suis là, tu vois ? Juste là. Calme-toi, bébé." Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais savait que le petit brun avait besoin de lui, d'être rassuré. Il entreprit donc de lui expliquer la raison de son retard, même s'il doutait que ce soit la seule chose le perturbant. "Je suis désolé, Harry. J'ai voulu écrire à mon père et je me suis dit que, si je ne l'envoyais pas tout de suite, je ne le ferais jamais, alors je suis allé à la volière. Mais quand je suis retourné dans les cachots, tu n'y étais plus, alors j'ai décidé d'aller directement à la soirée. Quand j'ai vu qui tu n'y étais pas non plus, je suis venu tout de suite ici et… tu connais la suite je crois." Il eut un petit rire et lui embrassa le front.

Harry renifla. Il s'était calmé en écoutant les battements du cœur de Draco et ses explications, mais avait encore du mal à réfléchir correctement. "Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'apparaissais pas sur la carte ?" Draco comprit d'un coup ce qu'il avait voulu dire par _'nulle part'_ et sourit tendrement.

"Je n'en sais rien du tout. Peut-être que tu ne cherchais pas au bon endroit. Ou alors elle commence à se faire vieille. Mais je suis bien là et c'est le plus important, d'accord ?" Il le sentit acquiescer contre son torse. "Tu veux toujours aller à cette soirée ? Sinon on peut aller dans la Salle sur Demande pour se poser, discuter. Ça te ferait du bien, je pense."

Harry secoua la tête en se décollant de son torse. "Non, j'ai promis à Slughorn d'y aller. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ses bonnes grâces, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis ça va nous changer les idées."

"Très bien," Draco se leva, épousseta son pantalon et sa cape et fit de même sur Harry quand celui-ci se leva à son tour. "Mais il va falloir qu'on parle de tout ça, tu sais ?"

"Parler de quoi ? Tu m'as expliqué pourquoi tu étais en retard et tu es là, alors tout va bien. De quoi d'autre veux-tu qu'on parle ?"

"De ta réaction." Harry lui lança un regard étrange et le dépassa sans un mot pour se diriger vers les escaliers. "Harry !"

"Il n'y a rien à dire. J'étais… inquiet et j'ai surréagi. Point. On ne va pas en faire tout un fromage non plus."

Draco le regarda disparaître dans l'angle et soupira. Si Potter voulait faire l'autruche, ça le regardait. Mais il savait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette réaction plus que disproportionnée. Harry avait… peur. Et Draco comptait bien découvrir pourquoi. Il le rattrapa en haut de l'escalier et lui prit la main, soulagé de sentir qu'il la serrait en retour.

Mais la grande discussion attendrait car, pour l'heure, ils étaient attendus.

* * *

La fête battait son plein chez le professeur Slughorn et tout le monde semblait passer une bonne soirée, y compris Harry qui détestait pourtant ce genre de choses mais la présence de Draco y était certainement pour beaucoup. Il ne passait pas plus d'une minute loin de Harry et maintenait un contact permanent entre eux en posant la main sur sa hanche, son épaule, en lui tenant la main ou en l'entourant de ses bras pour le faire danser comme ils le faisaient en ce moment même. Harry se disait qu'il pourrait s'y habituer très facilement et ne le quittait pas du regard, cherchant il ne savait trop quoi dans ses yeux gris.

Aucun d'eux n'avait manqué le sourire crispé que leur avait lancé le professeur quand ils étaient enfin arrivés avec une heure de retard. Ils l'avaient salué, s'étaient excusés en invoquant un imprévu de dernière minute et avaient rejoint leurs amis qui bavardaient autour du buffet.

Harry ignorait ce qui gênait le plus le professeur de Potions. Leur couple ou qu'un Malfoy se soit incrusté à sa fête ? Mais il se fichait de son opinion, tout comme il se fichait de celle de tout le monde d'ailleurs. Cependant, la disparition de Draco avait réveillé les peurs de Harry et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter cette petite voix au fond de lui qui prenait de plus en plus de place depuis quelques jours et qui explosait ce soir.

_Et si…_

Et si c'était le professeur Slughorn ? Et si le corbeau était là en cet instant ? Et s'il n'était pas seul ? Et si… Et si… Il en avait beaucoup des comme ça et pourrait continuer toute la nuit sans aucune difficulté, mais finirait certainement par devenir dingue.

Son radar s'était allumé avec l'arrivée de la première lettre et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se calmerait qu'une fois le coupable découvert et neutralisé. Même avec la fin de la guerre, Harry continuait de se retourner dans la rue, il lui arrivait encore de sursauter au moindre claquement de porte ou encore de lancer des _Hominum Revelio _toutes les cinq minutes et, même aujourd'hui, il se savait constamment sur ses gardes.

Juste au cas où…

Un éclat de rire le fit sortir de ses pensées et il décolla son regard de celui de Draco pour tourner la tête vers le buffet. Harry s'arrête de danser et faillit s'étrangler de surprise quand il vit Ron mort de rire avec… Blaise Zabini.

"Pincez-moi, je rêve." Marmonna Draco, exprimant ce que lui-même pensait.

"Quelqu'un leur a jeté un sort ?" Demanda Harry à Hermione qui s'approchait d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Non, je ne crois pas, Harry." Lui répondit sa meilleure amie. "Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi ils parlent, mais ils ont dû finalement trouver un sujet sur lequel ils sont tombés d'accord."

"Alors ils doivent parler de nous."

Harry se tourna vers le blond, les sourcils froncés. "Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?"

"C'est logique. Après tout, la seule chose qui les met d'accord, c'est quand ils parlent de nous." Draco haussa les épaules. "Alors je suppose que c'est le cas ici aussi."

Il est vrai que, depuis l'officialisation de leur relation, Blaise et Ron semblaient s'être ligués contre eux et s'en donnaient à cœur joie. S'il n'était pas aussi content de voir son meilleur ami s'entendre enfin avec celui de Draco, il les aurait stupéfixés sur le champ.

Curieux, les trois amis quittèrent la piste de danse pour se rapprocher du buffet où riaient encore les deux autres. Il sembla à Harry qu'ils se calmèrent légèrement en les voyant approcher mais, en posant les yeux sur Draco, puis sur Hermione, les rires redoublèrent et Blaise se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre.

"Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive tous les deux ?" Demanda Harry, les mains sur les hanches. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir et avait l'impression qu'ils se moquaient d'eux. "Ron, crache le morceau ou je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire." Il ne blaguait pas et son meilleur ami le savait. Moins hilare que Zabini, Ron put aligner deux mots et expliquer la situation au trio devant lui.

"T'inquiète Harry, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. En fait..." Il pouffa une nouvelle fois mais se reprit rapidement. "Désolé. Je racontais à Zabini la fois où... en troisième année..." Il regarda Hermione, puis Draco et Harry eut une illumination.

"Oh ! Tu veux parler de cette fois-là... ?" Il se retint de glousser in extremis. "Tu n'étais pas au courant, Blaise ?"

Le jeune homme noir s'essuya les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. "Non," répondit-il en secouant la tête. "Je savais qu'il y avait eu quelque chose, mais je n'ai jamais eu le droit à toute l'histoire."

"Alors je comprends mieux." Gloussa Harry.

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?" Demanda Draco après avoir donné un coup de coude au brun pour attirer son attention. "De quelle _fois_ on parle, exactement."

Hermione intervint, ses yeux bruns rieurs. "Je crois, Malfoy, qu'ils parlent de la fois où ma main a rencontré ton visage."

Draco se figea et son visage blêmit légèrement. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait jamais mentionné cet épisode à Blaise, ni à aucun de ses amis. Il était avec Crabbe et Goyle à ce moment-là et leur avait fait jurer de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Vu la réaction de Blaise, ils avaient tenu parole et son secret l'était resté... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ferma les yeux et se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux en pensant aux mois de souffrance que lui réservait certainement Blaise.

"Je vois." Grogna-t-il. "Merci, Weasley. Ta discrétion m'a toujours ravi."

"Mais je t'en prie Malfoy. C'est quand tu veux."

Blaise éclata à nouveau de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son ami. "Quand les autres vont savoir ça !"

Draco soupira. "Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu gardes ça pour toi ?" Blaise secoua la tête. "Et tu n'accepteras aucun pot de vin, bien entendu ?"

"Absolument."

Draco grogna et attrapa Harry par la taille. "Viens, il faut que je boive pour oublier."

Quand ils eurent tourné le dos, les jeunes restants repartirent dans leur fou rire et Draco accéléra le pas, énervé. Oh, bien sûr il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment et il n'avait pas spécialement honte de cet épisode. Il avait mérité cette gifle et pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu le droit à plus grave. Mais une part de lui qui avait encore un peu de fierté était blessée et espérait que ça se tasserait vite. Il entraîna le petit brun à travers la pièce, récupéra deux verres de vin de prune au passage et ils s'installèrent à une table vide. Même s'il était passablement énervé, il comptait bien profiter de sa soirée en compagnie de Harry, à le regarder dans les yeux, lui caresser la main, lui faire du pied sous la table...

"Arrête ça tout de suite, espèce de pervers."

Draco lui sourit innocemment en prenant une première gorgée. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry."

"Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?" Répliqua Harry, retenant un sourire quand Draco manqua de s'étouffer.

"Eh bien pas vraiment." Le blond reprit rapidement contenance. Il devrait être habitué au langage cru qu'avait parfois le brun, mais son côté aristocrate ne s'y ferait probablement jamais. "Mais il va falloir que je revérifie pour en avoir le cœur net." Harry prit une jolie teinte cramoisie, ce qui le ravit, mais il jugea plus sûr de changer de sujet. "Cette soirée est sympa, Slug sait recevoir."

"Je vous remercie, Monsieur Malfoy." Dit une voix derrière lui, les faisant tous deux sursauter. "Et je suis ravi que vous vous soyez joint à nous, messieurs." Ses lèvres pincées disaient le contraire mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. "Je dois dire qu'il y a sensiblement plus de monde aujourd'hui que les années précédentes, ne trouvez-vous pas Monsieur Potter ?"

"Oui," acquiesça Harry, "C'est vrai qu'il y a plus de monde. Vous avez agrandi le Club ?"

"Eh bien, Messieurs Davenport et Gills l'ont intégré à la rentrée, ainsi que Miss Henneberg, mais deux élèves ne sont pas revenus, vous savez, Miss Johns et Monsieur ... comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, Keanes. Il semblerait que leurs familles les aient envoyés terminer leur scolarité dans un autre établissement."

"Oui, c'est le cas de plusieurs élèves chez Serpentard. Et certainement dans les autres maisons." Intervint Draco. Harry hocha la tête et sirota son verre. "Dites-moi, Professeur, par quoi comptez-vous commencer les révisions à la rentrée ? J'aurais aimé revoir certains chapitres de l'année dernière, mais peut-être aviez-vous prévu d'aller dans l'ordre chronologique ?" Demanda le blond, attirant ainsi la pleine attention du professeur, ravi de pouvoir parler de son sujet favori avec un connaisseur.

Harry les observa silencieusement en souriant. Draco avait tous les droits d'être présent ce soir. Pas parce qu'il était son petit ami, mais parce qu'il le méritait. Il était excellent en Potions depuis la première année, certainement le meilleur de l'école et prévoyait même d'en faire son métier. Le fait que Slughorn l'ait exclu de son petit Club avait toujours dérangé Harry, mais bien plus maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et tout ça à cause de son nom et de son père. Harry en voulait à Lucius Malfoy de rendre la vie de son fils si compliquée. Narcissa était une autre histoire. D'abord parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Forêt Interdite et ensuite car, à en juger par la lettre qu'il avait lue le matin même, elle aimait suffisamment son fils pour mettre ses a priori de côté. Il doutait qu'il en soit de même pour Lucius après avoir lu la lettre de Draco dans sa cellule d'Azkaban.

Un petit coup contre sa cheville le tira de ses pensées et il vit que Draco l'observait avec un sourire en coin. "Quoi ?" Le professeur était parti et il se demanda combien de temps il était resté dans ses pensées.

"À quoi pensais-tu ?"

"À rien de particulier," répondit Harry en posant son menton sur sa main. "Et toi ? Tu as déjà fini de papoter ?" Continua-t-il avant de réprimer un bâillement.

"Fatigué ?" Harry hocha la tête. "On devrait y aller alors. Je te raccompagne ?"

"Plutôt l'inverse, non ? J'ai la carte avec moi pour rentrer."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Je peux très bien aller de ta tour aux cachots sans problème, Harry. Je ne suis plus un gosse."

"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense." Draco grogna. "S'il te plaît, Draco. Après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de me rassurer et de savoir que rien ne va t'arriver."

Draco se leva, fit le tour de la table et tira le brun par le bras, le serrant dans son étreinte. "_Rien_ ne va m'arriver, _Amour_. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi." Les yeux vert émeraude reflétaient tant d'incertitude et de... peur ? Draco soupira et lui embrassa le front, imperméable aux regards que leur jetaient certains invités autour d'eux. "Très bien. Allons dire au revoir aux autres et on pourra y aller."

Après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée à leurs amis et avoir salué le professeur une dernière fois, les deux amants quittèrent la fête et se dirigèrent tout doucement vers les cachots, empruntant inconsciemment le plus long chemin possible entre le sixième étage et le Hall d'entrée. Après vingt bonnes minutes durant lesquelles ils ne rencontrèrent personne – ce qui n'aurait pas été un problème puisqu'ils avaient un laissez-passer fourni pas le professeur de Potions pour la soirée - ils arrivèrent devant la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il était l'heure de se séparer et, à vrai dire, aucun d'eux n'en avait envie. Cette soirée avait été presque parfaite et ils voulaient la prolonger le plus possible. Harry envisagea pendant un instant qu'ils fassent demi-tour pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande, mais il se doutait que Draco refuserait car ils avaient tous deux cours le lendemain matin.

Sentant son indécision, Draco lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. "Reste." Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. "Mais, c'est le dortoir des Serpentard."

"Je sais et je n'en ai rien à faire. Reste avec moi cette nuit. S'il te plaît."

Le brun l'observa quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à cette possibilité puis sourit. "Un lion dans un nid de serpents ? Certains diraient que je suis suicidaire."

"Je serai avec toi. Tu ne risques rien."

"J'aurais tendance à dire le contraire, justement. Mais... Okay. Je veux bien rester. Par contre, c'est toi qui leur expliqueras pourquoi je suis là, demain matin."

Draco murmura le mot de passe et poussa la porte qui venait d'apparaître sur le mur. "C'est ça qui est bien quand on est le _Prince_ des Serpentard. Je n'ai aucun compte à leur rendre et ceux qui ne sont pas contents peuvent aller se faire foutre."

"Langage !" Intervint Harry, faussement outré alors qu'il le suivait dans la Salle Commune. Elle était telle qu'il s'en rappelait depuis la deuxième année. Immense et austère, mais aussi étrangement accueillante. La pièce principale était vide, indiquant que tous les élèves étaient couchés - il était tout de même près d'une heure du matin – et Draco le guida directement vers un couloir sur la droite. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes avant qu'il ne s'arrête et demanda à Harry d'attendre là. Il allait probablement vérifier que tout le monde dormait et Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas, préférant garder d'éventuelles explications avec les camarades de son amant pour le lendemain. Le blond revint très rapidement et lui fit signe d'entrer en silence, ce qu'il fit.

Il n'était pas allé jusque-là lors de sa petite visite dans la peau de Goyle et marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entrée du dortoir. Au lieu de la pénombre à laquelle il était habitué chez les Gryffondor, il fut accueilli par une douce lueur verdâtre émanant d'une baie vitrée en face de la porte et qui donnait apparemment sur le lac. Non... dans le lac ! Six lits à baldaquin étaient répartis autour de la pièce et un foyer où crépitaient quelques bûches trônait au centre. De légers ronflements s'échappaient de certains des lits et Harry frémit à l'idée de passer la nuit ici. Il devina une autre porte à droite qui devait mener à une salle de bain et vit six bureaux le long des murs. Son regard fut attiré par une forme imposante apparue dans l'eau.

"C'est..."

"Le calmar géant, oui. Il aime se balader dans le coin la nuit." Harry tourna la tête vers le blond, incrédule. "J'ai passé pas mal de temps à l'observer depuis huit ans. C'est apaisant."

"Je veux bien te croire, c'est formidable." chuchota Harry en s'avançant sans bruit jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Il posa la main contre le verre et observa la créature marine se mouvoir sous ses yeux. Elle semblait jouer avec eux, s'éloigner pour mieux revenir, faire des ronds et agiter ses tentacules comme pour les saluer. "Je peux parfaitement t'imaginer à onze ans, assis par terre à le regarder nager. Ça ne me surprendrait même pas que tu saches communiquer avec lui."

"Tu crois que j'ai des gênes de calmar ou quoi ?" Chuchota le blond, amusé. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela avant que Harry ne frissonne. "Allez, viens te coucher, tu es gelé." Ajouta Draco en le prenant par la main pour l'attirer vers un des lits les plus proches de la baie vitrée. Une fois devant, il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans son lit en boxer, suivi de près par Harry qui jetait toujours de petits coups d'œil aux eaux troubles du lac.

"Comment peux-tu dormir avec une telle vue ? À ta place je n'aurais pas dormi une seule fois en huit ans."

Draco pouffa et, d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit retomber les lourds rideaux autour du lit, les coupant du monde extérieur et leur offrant une intimité bienvenue. "Comme ça." Dit-il avant de glisser la baguette sous son oreiller et de se rallonger. Ils se quittaient le lendemain pour deux semaines de vacances et Draco avait simplement envie de profiter de la proximité de son petit ami jusqu'au dernier instant.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes, sourit et se blottit contre lui sous les draps avant de grimacer. "Tu as les pieds gelés." Marmonna-t-il.

"Il va falloir les réchauffer, alors." Draco passa un bras autour des hanches du brun pour aller lui caresser les fesses.

Harry gémit et enfouit son nez dans le cou du blond. "Arrête ça Malfoy, ou je fais profiter de tes gémissements à tout ton dortoir." Il sentit Draco frémir et sourit contre sa peau.

"Et _Silencio_, tu connais ?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça le brun, "mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle."

"Tu es un vrai pervers, Potter."

Harry se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, une main sur son torse nu. "Seulement pour toi, bébé."

Draco gémit et appuya sur la nuque du brun pour approfondir le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent pendant de longues minutes, ne se séparant que pour respirer avant que Draco n'échange leurs positions pour se retrouver à califourchon sur le brun. Il récupéra sa baguette sous l'oreiller pour lancer un _Silencio_, la posa à côté de lui cette fois-ci et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Harry remonta ses mains le long des cuisses du blond jusqu'à ses fesses pour les caresser doucement, puis plus franchement, encourageant Draco à rouler des hanches et frotter son entrejambe contre le sien. Bientôt, ils gémissaient tous les deux dans les baisers et leurs membres douloureux suppliaient d'être libérés de leur prison de tissus.

Draco s'éloigna et, un sourire joueur aux lèvres, se pencha sur le corps sous lui pour embrasser la peau dorée. Ses tétons, son ventre, son nombril puis, plus bas, le chemin de poils noirs qui disparaissaient sous le boxer, son aine sensible, ses cuisses musclées. Draco se retrouva sous les couvertures, arrachant un rire à Harry, rapidement suivi d'un cri de surprise quand il lui mordit le mollet.

"Hey ! Ça non plus ce n'est pas du poulet !" Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il chuchotait encore alors que Draco avait lancé un sort, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Faire l'amour dans le lit de Draco, au beau milieu de son dortoir et entouré de Serpentard… Peut-être que chuchoter lui donnait l'impression de maîtriser la situation alors que, avouons-le, il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout.

Il sursauta quand la bouche de Draco se posa sur son sexe par-dessus le tissu et gémit bruyamment quand il fit mine de le mordiller.

"Tu aimes ça, Harry ? Tu as envie que je te suce ?" Susurra Draco en faisant rouler le boxer pour en libérer le gland.

Harry faillit crier quand il souffla dessus et agrippa machinalement les cheveux blonds entre ses doigts. "Oh merde, Draco !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bébé ? Il faut que tu me le dises."

Merlin qu'il détestait ce mec ! "Putain !" Harry laissa Draco lui enlever complètement son dernier vêtement et ouvrit largement les cuisses, rendant les armes. "Suce-moi, Draco. Je t'en supplie !"

Draco sourit, victorieux et prit finalement le membre dressé dans sa main avant d'en lécher le gland et de le prendre en bouche. Harry poussa un long gémissement et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, s'abandonnant totalement au plaisir que lui donnait Draco. Il tenait toujours les mèches blondes entre ses doigts, les malmenant avant de lui caresser le crâne ou l'encourageant à le prendre plus profondément dans sa gorge en appuyant sur sa nuque. Minute après minute, le brun sentait son plaisir monter et n'osait pas regarder entre ses jambes de peur d'exploser trop vite. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'arrêtent là, ce soir. Ils n'auraient probablement pas l'occasion de se revoir pendant les vacances à cause des révisions intensives prévues par sa meilleure amie et il voulait faire le plein de sensations pour tenir le coup. Il se faisait vraiment penser à un drogué et, s'il n'avait pas été aussi perdu dans son plaisir, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire.

Harry faillit hurler de frustration en sentant la bouche chaude quitter son sexe mais se retint quand, en relevant la tête, il vit Draco retirer son propre boxer et se replacer à cheval sur lui. Le Serpentard se pencha pour l'embrasser, partageant avec Harry son propre goût et murmura quelques sorts en agitant sa baguette. Harry reconnut les sorts de lubrification et de protection qu'ils utilisaient généralement et dut se retenir pour ne pas clouer le blond au lit et s'enfoncer en lui immédiatement. Il avait appris à être patient avec Draco et avait découvert cette sensation d'être adoré longuement et langoureusement. Harry appelait ça une douce torture mais ne s'en plaignait _presque _jamais.

Il fit glisser sa main droite sur les cuisses de Draco et approcha ses doigts de son entrée lubrifiée. Les gémissements qui s'échappèrent de la bouche du Serpentard quand il glissa un doigt, puis deux en lui, doucement mais profondément le firent frémir. Ils s'étaient découvert un amour commun pour les longs préliminaires et s'en donnaient à cœur joie depuis, passant de longues minutes à se préparer l'un l'autre, à se pousser jusqu'au bord de la rupture sans jamais tomber. Mais ce soir, Draco n'avait pas l'air d'être d'humeur à jouer.

Il attrapa la main de Harry derrière lui, le forçant à retirer ses doigts pour aller la placer sur son membre, lui demandant silencieusement de le caresser, avant de se cambrer et de guider le sexe du brun contre son entrée. Harry haleta quand il le sentit s'empaler lentement sur lui et observa son visage crispé se détendre petit à petit, aidé par les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait toujours. Après quelques minutes, le blond entama un mouvement de va-et-vient au-dessus de lui, les faisant gémir tous les deux et Harry lâcha son sexe pour agripper ses hanches et l'attirer vers lui, réclamant ses lèvres. Ils se perdirent dans les sensations pendant de longues minutes, chuchotant leur amour et leur plaisir, ajustant leur position, accélérant puis ralentissant jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils jouissent, étouffant leurs cris par un baiser.

Ils mirent un moment à redescendre de leur nuage et Harry dut donner une petite tape sur les fesses de Draco pour l'empêcher de s'endormir sur lui. Celui-ci grogna et se souleva difficilement, faisant glisser le membre de Harry hors de lui en leur arrachant un dernier gémissement. Harry le regarda s'allonger contre lui et lui sourit tendrement. Il était partagé entre l'envie de dormir et celle de regarder son petit ami toute la nuit, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse s'il fermait les yeux. La peur irrationnelle qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt dans la soirée était toujours présente quelque part dans son cerveau et menaçait de le paralyser et Draco s'en rendit rapidement compte.

"Harry ?" Il effleura le visage du brun du bout des doigts, voulant effacer les plis qui barraient son front. "Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on vient de faire, je me trompe ?"

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. La sensation de ses doigts l'apaisait. "Ce n'est rien, ne..."

"Si tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter, je te mets dehors, Potter." Prévint Draco, en partie soulagé de voir son amant sourire en réponse. "Je sais que c'est à propos de tout à l'heure. Parle-moi." Supplia-t-il en collant leurs fronts l'un à l'autre.

"Ce n'est vraiment rien, je t'assure." Souffla Harry en caressant sa hanche. "Dis, ma baguette est par terre. Tu peux utiliser la tienne pour nous nettoyer ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de te réveiller avec mon sperme en toi demain matin." Le taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Ne change pas de sujet !" Draco attrapa malgré tout sa baguette pour s'exécuter, les sourcils froncés, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. "Harry, je suis sérieux. Tu vas me parler et tout de suite." Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il le prit de court. "Ce n'est pas une question, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Il est hors de question qu'on se quitte demain sans en parler et tu le sais. Je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'être honnêtes ?"

Harry frissonna. Effectivement, il n'avait pas le choix. "Je sais, Draco. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que..." Commença-t-il en s'asseyant lui aussi. Malgré les lourds rideaux, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du feu lui lécher la peau et il le maudit de ne pas pouvoir utiliser le froid comme excuse pour abréger la conversation. Il allait devoir se mettre à table et ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Draco, loin de là, mais il avait peur qu'il se sente blessé d'une quelconque manière par tout ça, ou encore qu'il le prenne pour un lâche.

"Harry, fais-moi confiance. S'il te plaît."

"Je te fais confiance, crois-moi. J'ai juste..." Harry baissa la tête, "peur."

Draco l'observa un instant. "Peur ? Tu veux dire tu as eu peur ce soir parce que j'avais disparu de la carte ?" Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais voulait entendre la suite avant.

"Oui, en partie mais… pas seulement. Je suis… terrifié." Le brun avait baissé la tête en avouant cela et n'osait pas regarder son petit ami, de peur de voir de la déception sur son visage.

"Mais… pourquoi, Harry ? Je suis là, je vais bien et, même si ça fait une bonne centaine de fois que je te le dis, je sais me défendre, alors rien ne va m'arriver." Harry resta silencieux et il supposa qu'il avait trouvé la bonne raison. "Écoute, bébé. Si ces lettres continuent, on aura qu'à aller en parler à McGonagall. Elle doit certainement connaître des sorts pour en retrouver l'auteur."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème."

"Alors c'est quoi ?" Draco ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autre.

"C'est _tout_ ! Absolument !" Il eut le souffle coupé quand Harry releva la tête et qu'il vit le désespoir dans ses yeux. C'était donc bien plus grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Cette fois-ci il ne se retint pas et enlaça le Gryffondor qui étouffa un sanglot. "Tu ne comprends pas, Draco."

"Alors explique moi." Chuchota-t-il dans l'étreinte. "Je suis là, Harry. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne vais nulle part."

Harry renifla et prit une profonde inspiration dans le cou de Draco. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de son shampoing et cette simple odeur l'apaisa en partie, lui donnant assez de courage pour dire ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des mois maintenant. "Tout me terrifie. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que la guerre est finie et qu'on ne risque plus rien. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que j'ai le droit d'être heureux, avec toi. J'ai l'impression que plus je serai heureux, plus le réveil sera brutal. Ça ne peut pas être vrai Draco, tu comprends ? Quelque chose va mal tourner, un Mangemort va surgir de l'ombre pour nous tuer, pour _te_ tuer. Je crois que je n'ai jamais quitté cet état d'urgence et de vigilance constante et mon cerveau n'arrive pas à se débrancher. J'ai tout le temps peur. Et, depuis qu'on est ensemble et qu'on reçoit ces lettres, c'est encore pire. C'est comme si une alarme était allumée dans ma tête et qu'elle refusait de s'éteindre." Harry s'arrêta et reprit son souffle, mais Draco ne dit rien, attendant la suite. "Je sais très bien que tu peux te défendre tout seul, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que, parce que tu es avec moi, tu es en danger. Dès que quelqu'un me rend heureux, on me l'enlève. Mes parents, Sirius… Tu es en danger avec moi, Draco."

Celui-ci réagit enfin et écarta Harry de ses bras. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, furieux et le secoua comme pour appuyer chacun de ses mots. "Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête tout de suite, Harry. Personne n'est en danger à cause de toi. Tes parents, Sirius, ils ne sont pas morts à cause de toi. Et je ne suis pas plus en danger qu'avant parce qu'on sort ensemble." Son regard s'attendrit et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de reprendre. "Tu as autant le droit au bonheur que n'importe qui d'autre, peut-être même plus après tout ce qui t'est arrivé. La guerre est terminée et tout le monde a du mal à s'en remettre, toi plus que les autres. Je veux dire… depuis notre première année tu es pourchassé par Voldemort. Et maintenant, tout est terminé et tu dois apprendre à vivre dans un monde où tu ne risques pas de te faire tuer à chaque coin de rue." Il secoua la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Ils auraient dû se douter que ce serait compliqué pour toi de faire ton deuil et de t'adapter après toutes ces années. Je ne comprends même pas qu'ils n'aient pas instauré une cellule d'écoute et d'aide pour les élèves qui en avaient besoin. Écoute, pendant les vacances, réserve-moi une journée, d'accord ? Je vais t'emmener voir quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider."

"Tu veux m'envoyer voir un psy ?" Surpris par son exclamation, Draco hésita puis hocha la tête. "Il en est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'allonger sur un canapé et de parler à un illustre inconnu de ce que j'ai dans la tête."

"Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry. Pas si tu veux avancer. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, si tu ne parles pas à quelqu'un de tout ça, ça va te consumer un jour ou l'autre… et moi avec parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Draco, mais lui avouer tout ça avait déjà été suffisamment difficile alors il ne pouvait pas imaginer recommencer devant un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas. D'un autre côté, il se sentait déjà plus léger de lui avoir parlé.

"Viens au moins une fois. Ensuite, tu verras si tu veux continuer ou pas. Tu n'auras même pas à me le dire et tu pourras y aller tout seul. Mais si au contraire tu veux que je vienne avec toi, je le ferai. Je serai toujours là, Harry."

"Tu as l'air sûr de toi. Sûr que ça va m'aider." Draco acquiesça. "Comment ?"

"Parce que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas ravalé ma fierté cet été et que j'avais refusé d'y aller moi aussi."

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. "Tu as fait une thérapie ?" Il ne s'était décidément pas attendu à ça venant de Draco Malfoy.

"Ouais. À raison de deux séances par semaine avant la rentrée. Je vais encore la voir pendant les vacances et je sais que si j'en ai besoin, je peux lui envoyer un hibou à n'importe quel moment."

"_La_ ? C'est une femme ?"

"Le docteur Jenna Glouster. Elle est Psychomage dans un cabinet privé à Londres. C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu verras. Mais si elle ne te convient pas, on ira voir quelqu'un d'autre." À son regard résigné, Draco sut qu'il avait gagné la partie. "Je vais lui demander un rendez-vous et je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner la date. Je passerai te prendre et on pourra passer la journée ensemble si tu veux."

"Okay. Ça me va." Draco lui fit un sourire triomphal. "Mais c'est uniquement parce que ça me donnera une excuse pour échapper aux révisions et que ça me permettra de te voir."

Draco éclata de rire et se jeta sur ses lèvres, le renversant sur le lit. "Je m'en doute bien." Il s'allongea correctement et attira Harry contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras, le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa une dernière fois. "Je t'aime," chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, "n'oublie jamais ça."

Harry sourit, bailla et enfouit son visage dans le torse du blond. "Moi aussi je t'aime."

Le silence les enveloppa et Draco crut que Harry s'était endormi quand il l'entendit murmurer :

"Tu l'as appelé _Voldemort_."

Il se figea un moment, se repassant leur discussion et rit doucement. Il avait bien prononcé le nom honni sans même s'en rendre compte et c'est là qu'il comprit enfin. Si le docteur Glouster l'avait aidé à sortir la tête de l'eau, Harry, lui, l'avait définitivement sauvé.

* * *

Non loin de là, des yeux noirs perçant la nuit n'avaient rien manqué du petit manège des deux amants, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Ils n'avaient donc pas compris la leçon et le ton allait devoir être durci. Blesser Draco n'était pas son but et lui briserait le cœur, mais le sort de Potter ne l'intéressait aucunement et s'il fallait qu'il meure pour que son précieux Draco ouvre les yeux, alors ainsi soit-il.

**.oOo0oOo.**

* * *

Allez, je veux connaître vos impressions pour ce chapitre ! La fin arrive à grands pas et il sera bientôt temps de faire le bilan ! Aimez-vous ces personnages ? Ce que j'en ai fait ? Qu'espérez-vous pour la suite ? Qu'aimeriez-vous voir ?

Le prochain chapitre est un peu différent, du moins la première moitié et le ton devient un peu plus sérieux !

Je sais que certaines/certains vont avoir envie de me tuer après le chapitre 9 mais, n'oubliez pas, c'est un happy end ! (sauf si je change d'avis d'ici 2 semaines !)

Rendez-vous peut-être dimanche si j'ai le temps mais plus probablement lundi !

xoxo Théodora.


	10. Chapter 9 - CORRESPONDANCES

Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! C'est impardonnable ! Le boulot m'a pris beaucoup de temps et je n'ai pas eu une seconde de libre en dehors ! C'est d'ailleurs du bureau que je poste ce chapitre (oui, je bosse le samedi...)

Du coup, je ne vais sans doute pas poster le chapitre 10 demain, parce que ça ferait trop rapproché, mais je ne vais pas non plus vous faire poireauter 1 semaine. Donc je pense le poster Mardi ou Mercredi, puis l'épilogue Dimanche prochain (voir un peu plus tôt si vous me motivez)

J'aime ce chapitre. La première partie est un peu différente des autres chapitres, vous allez rapidement comprendre pourquoi, mais j'aime le genre épistolaire ! Par contre, la seconde partie va donner à certains l'envie de me tuer. L'action, la vraie, débute et l'avenir est plus que jamais incertain pour nos héros !

**.oOo.**

J'essaie de répondre à tous les commentaires et, jusque là, je ne pense pas en avoir loupé. Si malheureusement c'est la cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Merci à **LoupSpell, Angemewmew, Marie 73630, Brigitte26, Yukyo01 et Milanoas**, à qui j'ai répondu à vos messages en privé.

**Mimily** : xD J'ai eu un fou rire en lisant ton commentaire, je dois l'avouer ! Ce sera plus logique dans le chapitre 9, mais ces "yeux noirs" les ont surtout vu entrer dans la salle commune et dans le dortoir ensemble. Ils ne sont pas dans le lit avec eux. Oui, on aime Blaise. Blaise est gentil. Merci pour ton chapitre !

**Nana** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'avoue, j'aime bien Pansy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que le peu qu'on sait d'elle dans les livres n'est pas flatteur, mais j'aime cette idée d'une amie fille pour Draco et ses amis, une fille qui pourrait les mater et les faire mordre la poussière d'un seul regard, un peu comme Ginny pour les Gryffons.

**.oOo.**

**Rating** : M

**Warnings **: Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : **Indifférente**. Plus que 2 ! O.O

**LOVE is LOVE**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 – CORRESPONDANCES**

_Cher Charlie,_

_Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir (un peu moins à Draco) et je dois admettre que, oui, tu avais raison. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me voiler la face à ce point. Ça me paraît dingue de m'imaginer sans lui, désormais. Je sais qu'on dirait un drogué, mais c'est un peu ça dans un sens. Comment arrive-t-on à ne plus pouvoir se passer de quelqu'un aussi rapidement__ ? D'en devenir dépendant au point de trembler de peur quand je ne sais pas où il est ? Ça m'effraie. Pas un peu. Totalement. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour me rassurer comme tu sais si bien le faire. Draco a beau essayer, me rabâcher que tout va bien et que tout ira bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'une catastrophe se prépare et qu'on sera séparé très bientôt._

_Je crois que ça l'inquiète. Je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler parce qu'il a décidé de m'emmener voir sa psy. J'étais réticent. Je le suis toujours, mais j'imagine que c'est un mal nécessaire. Il dit que ça va me consumer si je n'en parle pas. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir besoin d'en parler, surtout à une inconnue. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, après tout, depuis toutes ces années. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant c'est peut-être ça le problème, justement… Enfin, on verra. Je lui ai promis d'aller au rendez-vous qu'il va me prendre pendant les vacances mais rien ne m'oblige à y retourner si je n'en ai pas envie, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'il ne veut que mon bien et je l'aime pour ça. Mais on est différents, lui et moi. Alors je ne suis pas certain que ça me serve à quelque chose._

_J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ton voyage ! Un Opalœil... Hagrid nous en a parlé cette année et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas sûrement en voir un très bientôt. Ça doit être fantastique de parcourir le monde à la recherche de dragons comme tu le fais. Tu es quelqu'un de chanceux. J'en ai parlé avec Draco et ça le tente bien de venir te voir cet été. Bon, pas de venir _te _voir. Soyons honnêtes, jamais il ne te portera dans son cœur, j'en ai bien peur. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir étant donné tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous. Mais il est compréhensif et il sait que tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi, donc il ne m'empêchera jamais de te voir. Mais ne t'attends pas à devenir son BFF, ça n'arrivera... jamais, je pense. En tout cas, changer d'air nous fera le plus grand bien. Je te redirai quand nous serons disponibles pour venir. On va sans doute passer quelques temps en France dans la maison des Malfoy (Narcissa m'y a cordialement invité, tu le crois ?) et il faut qu'on cale tout ça._

_Profite de ton séjour pour sortir, voir du pays, rencontrer du monde. Tu as tendance à t'enfermer dans ta routine et ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour toi de voir de nouvelles têtes (ou toute autre partie du corps). Et ne râle pas, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison (oui, je me venge parce que je déteste quand _tu_ as raison)._

_Je dois y aller, le Poudlard Express part dans une heure et je n'ai toujours pas terminé ma valise._

_Soit prudent, profite à fond et tu me raconteras tout cet été quand on viendra à la Réserve._

_À très bientôt,_

_Harry._

**_.xoOox._**

_Harry,_

_Comme prévu, j'ai contacté le Docteur Glouster et elle nous attend dans son cabinet ce mercredi pour onze heures, je passerai donc te prendre chez toi à dix heures et demie. Les séances durent généralement une heure et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner ensemble quelque part en ville ensuite. Tu me manques déjà et j'ai hâte de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, alors il est hors de question qu'on ne passe qu'une heure ensemble. Après déjeuner, je te laisse choisir ce que tu veux que l'on fasse. Balade, musée, shopping. Peu m'importe du moment que l'on est ensemble._

_Pansy, Blaise et Théo campent dans ma chambre depuis samedi soir. Ils appellent ça un camp de révision, mais ça ressemble plus à de la torture. Blaise n'arrête pas de geindre à propos de son nouveau mec (je n'ai pas réussi à savoir qui c'est, mais je compte bien avoir plus d'informations à te donner d'ici mercredi), Théo s'est transformé en Granger et Pansy est aussi désespérée que moi et serait prête à m'abandonner lâchement pour sauver sa peau !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Théo est un dictateur né. Pour tout te dire, je fais cette lettre en cachette, il croit que je révise l'Histoire de la Magie. Il va falloir que je m'éclipse en cachette pour la donner à mon hibou._

_Sérieusement... il me fait peur. Si je ne suis pas au rendez-vous mercredi, c'est qu'ils me gardent prisonnier et que tu devras venir me sauver. Je n'imaginais pas être dans la position de la jouvencelle en détresse, mais avec ces énergumènes, tout est possible !_

_D'ailleurs, Théo commence à me regarder bizarrement lui aussi. Je crois qu'il a deviné que je__ ne travaillais pas vraiment._

_On se voit mercredi._

_À plus bébé,_

_Draco._

**_.xoOox._**

_Draco,_

_Tu n'imagines pas le fou rire que m'a offert ta lettre. J'ai bien cru qu'Hermione et Ron allaient me faire interner !_

_En tout cas, ça m'a permis de décrocher un peu des révisions. Ici, le salon du premier étage s'est transformé en bibliothèque... et c'est vraiment effrayant. On vient d'attaquer la Métamorphose et je crois que mon cerveau va exploser dans peu de temps. Tu vas devoir ramasser des bouts de ma cervelle à la petite cuillère mercredi ! Je leur ai dit que je devais m'absenter et ça n'a pas eu l'air de les déranger. Je pensais que Mione me ferait une scène, mais rien... Tu ne lui aurais pas parlé du rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Pas que ça me dérange qu'ils le sachent, mais je préférerais quand même voir comment ça se passe avant, parce que je sais qu'ils vont me cuisiner tout le reste de la semaine._

_Dans un autre registre, j'ai rêvé de toi, la nuit dernière. Tu étais coincé au sommet d'une tour et j'arrivais sur le dos de Buck pour te délivrer tel un prince charmant de conte de fées. Par contre, la suite du rêve n'était pas à recommander aux enfants, crois-moi. Disons que tu m'as... remercié avec un certain entrain. J'ai dû prendre une douche froide en me réveillant mais ça n'a pas aidé et j'ai pensé à toi... sous l'eau... très longuement. J'aurais _vraiment_ aimé que tu sois là pour m'aider à ne plus penser à toi. Tu sais très bien faire ça, me changer les idées._

_J'ai quelques petites suggestions pour mercredi. Certaines ne sont pas très recommandables pour un après-midi, mais d'autres peuvent être chouettes. Tu crois que tes tortionnaires te laisseraient passer la nuit chez moi ? J'ai très envie de te montrer la façon dont tu m'as remercié dans ce rêve._

_Okay, je vais devoir te laisser, sinon une autre douche s'imposera et Ron est en face de moi, alors..._

_Rêve de moi cette nuit,_

_Harry (qui t'aime même en dormant)._

**_.xoOox._**

_Je te déteste, Potter._

_J'ai eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir ta lettre devant les autres et, forcément, ils se sont doutés de ce qu'elle contenait. Donc, en plus de les supporter pour les révisions, j'ai maintenant le droit à toutes sortes de remarques bien lourdes et graveleuses. Tu pensais les Serpentard distingués ? Eh bien détrompe-toi ! De vrais obsédés, c'est moi qui te le dis._

_Néanmoins, j'aime l'idée que, même dans nos rêves, on soit ensemble. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour ça et, d'ailleurs, j'avais aussi rêvé de toi cette nuit-là. Mais rien à voir avec ton conte de fées, bien que la fin soit assez similaire. Je te raconterai... ou montrerai, au choix._

_J'en sais plus sur le nouveau copain de Blaise et j'ai vraiment hâte de t'en parler demain. C'est... du lourd, même si je m'en doutais un peu quand même._

_Je te l'ai dit, à toi de choisir ce que l'on fera après le déjeuner. Je t'aurais bien enfermé à double tour dans une chambre pour passer la journée au lit, mais je crois qu'on a besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. _

_Par contre, je ne pourrai pas rester pour la nuit. Je dois accompagner Mère au Ministère jeudi matin concernant notre probation et elle veut qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. J'espère qu'ils vont nous annoncer qu'on pourra bientôt se servir librement de la magie. Je suis fatigué de devoir constamment faire attention aux sorts que j'utilise à Poudlard et de ne presque pas pouvoir faire de magie en dehors. Je me rends compte à quel point j'en suis dépendant et... c'est assez effrayant._

_Tiens, ce coup-ci je me suis enfermé dans les toilettes pour t'écrire. Ce n'est pas très pratique, mais au moins je suis tranquille._

_J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain, que l'on soit juste tous les deux dans les rues de Londres, sans personne pour nous épier et nous juger._

_Au final, je ne te déteste pas tant que ça._

_À demain,_

_Draco._

**_.xoOox._**

_Bonjour Harry !_

_Merci pour ta lettre, je ne l'ai reçue qu'avant-hier parce qu'on est déjà en Australie mais elle m'a fait t__rès plaisir. Le voyage a été long... très long en fait, et je ne suis pas mécontent d'être arrivé. Nous sommes logés dans une auberge, au cœur d'un petit village sorcier, au beau milieu du centre rouge et... il fait extrêmement chaud. Je me liquéfie et certains de mes collègues ont déjà fait des malaises. Il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas tellement habitués à de telles températures en Roumanie ! Du coup, on fait nos recherches le matin et en fin de journée et, pendant les heures les plus chaudes, c'est sieste. Autant te dire que le retour à un rythme normal va être compliqué. Nous devrions rester ici une semaine ou deux, selon le temps qu'on met à trouver le dragon._

_Je pense que Malfoy a eu une bonne idée. Je sais que, selon toi, tu n'as pas besoin de ces séances mais, crois-moi, elles te feront le plus grand bien. Parler avec une inconnue est justement plus facile, parce qu'elle n'a pas d'a priori sur toi et qu'elle aura le recul nécessaire pour pouvoir t'aider. Tu peux lui parler de ce que tu veux sans craindre un jugement. Peut-être qu'effectivement tu n'en auras pas besoin et tant mieux, mais il faut essayer, être certain que rien ne pèse sur ton cœur ou ta conscience et t'empêche d'avancer. Malfoy a raison (ne le lui répète pas, hein ?), tu vas finir par imploser et entraîner tout le monde avec toi, si tu ne lâches pas prise._

_Pense à toi, pour une fois._

_Et n'oublie pas que je suis là si jamais tu as besoin._

_À très vite,_

_Charlie._

**_.xoOox._**

_Draco,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu vas recevoir cette lettre avant de te coucher mais je voulais te dire merci pour aujourd'hui. J'ai passé une journée formidable et tu avais raison._

_Parler avec le docteur Glouster m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Il semblerait que j'ai bien plus de choses à régler que je ne le pensais et je vais certainement retourner la voir après la fin des cours._

_Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai besoin de parler de tout ça. De la guerre, de mes parents, de mes peurs et de mes rêves... de toi. Et surtout, j'ai besoin que l'on m'écoute sans jugement et sans cette pitié que je vois dans les yeux de tous ceux qui prétendre 'comprendre' ce que l'on vit. Je sens qu'elle va me bousculer, me faire me poser les bonnes questions et m'aider à en trouver les réponses, ou du moins une partie._

_Merci pour ça._

_Et merci également pour le déjeuner. C'était délicieux ! Non pas qu'on mange mal à Poudlard, les elfes de maison sont très doués, mais c'était différent, intime et... j'ai hâte de pouvoir recommencer._

_Bon, par contre il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas. Comment peux-tu avoir le vertige ? Quand même, je suis presque sûr que le London Eye est moins haut que la tour d'astronomie où tu te tiens sans problème près du vide. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu l'as fait exprès pour te coller à moi pendant tout le tour qu'on a fait._

_J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Au fait, j'ai déjà développé une partie des photos que l'on a prises ensemble. Certaines sont floues mais, dans l'ensemble, elles sont sympas. Surtout celles de Camden Market et devant Buckingham. J'ai eu un fou rire en y repensant. Certains paieraient cher pour te voir imiter un garde comme ça._

_Mais ma préférée c'est celle prise au café tout à l'heure. La serveuse a vraiment fait du bon boulot, elle est superbe, même si elle est immobile. Je crois d'ailleurs que ça la rend encore plus belle._

_Je penserai fort à toi demain matin (ou ce matin si tu ne reçois pas cette lettre tout de suite). Envoie-moi un hibou dès que tu sors du Ministère pour me tenir au courant, sinon je vais stresser toute la journée et Hermione finira par me tuer. Tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer mais, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là._

_Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy. Ne l'oublie jama__is._

_Harry._

_PS : Tiens-moi au courant pour Blaise ! J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard pour pouvoir le cuisiner. Il s'est quand même bien foutu de ma tronche et je vais me venger !_

**_.xoOox._**

_C__her Harry,_

_Tout se passe bien ici ! Il fait toujours aussi chaud, mais je commence à m'adapter. Et il vaudrait mieux d'ailleurs, parce qu'on risque de rester ici un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il semblerait que le dragon qu'on recherche ne soit pas seul. En tout cas c'est ce que l'on suppose et, si au final il est seul, il fait autant de dégâts que quatre Opalœil adultes. Je pense qu'il y a deux ou trois mâles qui se disputent une femelle ou un territoire. Généralement c'est une espèce plutôt pacifique, mais très territoriale donc ils peuvent être potentiellement dangereux s'ils sont en conflit pour une de ces deux raisons. Surtout pour les Moldus._

_Si tu vois maman, rassure-la pour moi. Elle avait l'air assez paniquée dans son dernier courrier, malgré tous mes efforts pour lui dire que je vais bien et que je fais attention à moi._

_D'après Bill, il n'y a pas que ça qui l'inquiète. Apparemment, elle savait pour nous deux et espérait qu'on finirait ensemble et, maintenant que tu es avec Malfoy, elle a peur que je reste seul._

_D'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il travaille à la branche australienne du Ministère et on a passé plus de trois heures à discuter hier soir, il est passionnant, très beau et il a des yeux d'un bleu... Pour l'instant, n'en parle à personne, je ne sais même pas s'il est gay et puis, même s'il l'est, il vit en Australie..._

_Sinon, je me doutais que ça te ferait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, d'extérioriser et de mettre des mots sur tout ce que tu ressens..._

_Comment se passent les révisions ? J'espère qu'Hermione vous laisse respirer et dormir un peu quand même ?_

_Je dois y aller, on part en expédition pour trois jours dans le désert où on espère trouver le (ou les) dragon._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Charlie._

**_.xoOox._**

_Draco,_

_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Il est déjà quinze heures et tu ne m'as toujours pas envoyé de hibou. Tu ne peux pas encore être au Ministère... si ?_

_Je m'inquiète._

_Réponds-moi s'il te plaît,_

_Harry._

**_.xoOox._**

_Draco,_

_Ça fait deux heures que je fais les cent pas en essayant de décider si je dois débouler chez toi ou au Ministère pour m'as__surer que tout va bien._

_Je sais que tu n'es pas une demoiselle en détresse, quoi qu'en disent mes rêves pourris, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi._

_Réponds-moi, dis-moi que tu vas bien et que tu es juste trop pris pas tes révisions, ou que tu es allé faire un tour avec ta mère._

_Je deviens dingue alors, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi dès que tu as ce hibou._

_Harry._

**_.xoOox._**

_Draco,_

_Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai aucune nouvelle._

_Je suis allé au Ministère, chez toi, j'ai même contacté Blaise et les autres._

_Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu es en vie._

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu es en train d'agoniser quelque part dans une ruelle sombre. J'ai même dû aller voir le Docteur Glouster parce que j'étais en pleine crise de panique._

_Je t'aime, Draco, plus que tout._

_Harry._

**_.xoOox._**

_Draco._

_J'essaie de trouver une raison qui expliquerait ton absence, mais aucune ne me paraît sensée._

_Cela fait une semaine maintenant et je ne suis plus bon à rien. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, à manger ni, bien sûr, à réviser._

_Kingsley m'a confirmé que toi et Narcissa étiez venus à votre rendez-vous jeudi et il m'a même confié que votre probation était terminée, que vous pouviez utiliser la magie comme bon vous semblait._

_Il ne sait par contre pas où vous êtes allés ensuite. Puis j'ai voulu aller chez toi, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'ignorais où vous vivez désormais. Blaise m'a donné l'adresse et je m'y suis rendu, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je suppose que la maison est incartable et dissimulée aux yeux des étrangers._

_Est-ce que je suis un étranger, Draco ? Même tes amis ne peuvent plus y accéder par la cheminée._

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser._

_J'ai peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose et que je ne puisse rien faire pour toi. J'ai peur... que tout ça n'ait rien voulu dire pour toi. Peut-être que, au final, tu attendais simplement que ta probation soit terminée pour partir et que je n__'étais qu'un passe-temps comme un autre..._

_Je ne peux pas le croire mais une partie de mon cerveau me répète ce scénario au moins dix fois par jour._

_Je t'aime plus que tout._

_Harry._

**_.xoOox._**

_Potter,_

_Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de m'écrire._

_Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, ni même te voir._

_Laisse-moi tranquille désormais. À Poudlard comme partout ailleurs._

_D.M._

**_.xoOox._**

_Draco, mon Draco,_

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive._

_Laisse-moi venir te voir, s'il te plaît, pour qu'on parle tous les deux._

_Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis-le-moi et j'essaierai de le réparer._

_Je t'aime, Draco._

_Harry._

**_.xoOox._**

_Draco,_

_Tu peux ne pas répondre à mes lettres, mais tu seras bien obligé de me parler une fois à Poudlard._

_Dès demain, attends-toi à être harcelé à chaque instant. Je compte bien savoir ce qu'il se passe parce que je te connais et que ce n'est pas toi._

_Amour,_

_Harry._

**_.xoOox._**

_Harry,_

_Ce que tu me racontes m'étonne._

_Ça ne ressemble pas à Malfoy, du moins pas au Malfoy que tu m'as décrit dans tes lettres et que j'ai vu au Nouvel An._

_Il peut y avoir beaucoup d'explications à un tel comportement : un sort, une potion, peut-être veut-il te protéger ou protéger sa famille. Qui sait..._

_Ne perds pas espoir et tiens-moi au courant dès que tu as du nouveau._

_Charlie._

**_.xoOox._**

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles._

_J'ai enfin réussi à voir Draco quelques instants et tu avais raison, quelque chose ne va pas._

_Il était vraiment étrange, distant, presque... en colère._

_Je n'ai pas pu en apprendre beaucoup plus parce qu'il m'a jeté dehors assez rapidement, mais, apparemment, Draco a rencontré quelqu'un et ça a été le coup de foudre. Du coup il est fiancé et ne veut plus entendre parler de toi. J'ai bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, de lui parler de toi, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et ne m'a même pas dit qui il allait épouser._

_Par con__tre, je suis presque sûr qu'il sera à Poudlard demain, on va donc pouvoir en savoir plus._

_Je te propose de nous retrouver avec tous les autres dans le train et de commencer nos investigations tous ensemble._

_On va trouver ce qu'il se passe, je te le promets. Parce qu'il y a un truc louche là-dessous, j'en suis persuadé ! La personne que j'ai vue tout à l'heure n'est pas Draco. Même aux heures les plus sombres, il n'était pas comme ça, je peux te l'assurer._

_Tiens le coup et essaye de te reposer._

_Blaise._

**_.xoOox._**

_Draco,_

_Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler et j'ignore même si tu liras cette lettre, mais je dois essayer._

_Blaise m'a appris que tu étais fiancé. Merlin, cette idée me paraît tellement absurde que je refuse d'y croire. Quand j'ai lu ce mot, j'ai hurlé et j'ai bien failli débarquer chez toi pour tout brûler. J'étais tellement jaloux, si tu savais. Mais j'ai relu sa lettre dix fois ensuite et, maintenant, je suis persuadé d'une chose : quelque chose est arrivé dont tu ne peux pas me parler et tu as été contraint de te fiancer. Parce que je te connais. Tu n'aurais pas fait une chose pareille sans me l'annoncer toi-même. L'ancien toi l'aurait peut-être fait, mais pas le Draco que je connais et que j'aime. Pas celui qui m'embrasse et qui me fait l'amour comme toi seul sait le faire. J'ai confiance en toi et, même si mon cerveau doute sérieusement en ce moment, ce sera toujours le cas et j'attendrai tes explications. J'attendrai que tu me dises pourquoi tu as décidé ou accepté (parce que je ne peux pas penser que tu l'as choisi) d'épouser un ou une autre._

_Que ce soit pour me protéger moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit parce que tu as eu un coup de foudre... Peu importe la raison, je mérite de savoir._

_Une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ça a un rapport avec le corbeau, mais je sais que c'est pour me rassurer que je pense ça, parce que ça voudrait dire que je n'y suis pour rien, que ce n'est pas à cause de moi et qu'il y a peut-être une chance que l'on puisse tout arranger._

_Je te promets de tirer tout cela au clair, Draco. Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir, que je t'abandonne._

_Si tu peux lire ces mots et que tu es toujours avec moi, rejoins-moi tu sais où à minuit. Peu importe le soir, j'y serai. Je t'attendrai._

_Je t'aime plus que tout._

_Harry._

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures quand Harry arriva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Son regard fit le tour de l'espace devant lui et il soupira.

_Vide_.

Il avait espéré que Draco soit déjà là à l'attendre, le sourire aux lèvres, mais ce n'était pas le cas et il s'interdit de s'inquiéter encore une fois. Il n'était que minuit moins le quart après tout, il avait encore le temps.

La vieille cape de son père n'était pas loin, on ne savait jamais, mais il n'avait pas apporté la carte des Maraudeurs. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il passerait son temps à la scruter et, au final, il saurait bien longtemps à l'avance si Draco bougeait ou pas. Il préférait attendre et espérer le plus possible et lui donnait jusqu'à une heure du matin pour venir. Si Harry devait faire ça toutes les nuits, autant se garder quelques heures de sommeil pour tenir le coup. Et puis, il avait tout de même ses ASPIC à passer dans quelques semaines. Ça lui paraissait tellement futile, maintenant que Draco l'avait quitté.

Un frisson le parcourut. Non ! Draco ne l'avait pas quitté. Il était contraint, soit par un sort, soit par une menace quelconque, d'être loin de lui et de l'ignorer, ce qu'il faisait à merveille soit dit en passant. Il n'avait pas réussi à croiser son regard une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard et avait senti son désespoir remonter à la surface.

Pendant les vacances, Harry avait passé une des pires semaines de sa vie et il n'était pas prêt à revivre ça de sitôt. Les heures à imaginer ce qui avait pu lui arriver, l'incompréhension quand Blaise lui avait annoncé les fiançailles et le désespoir en lisant la dernière lettre de Draco. Il avait fallu la présence de ses meilleurs amis et la logique d'Hermione pour qu'il se calme et commence enfin à se bouger et à élaborer un plan.

Parce que Charlie avait raison, ça ne ressemblait pas au Draco qu'il connaissait et aimait et Blaise l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Son plan comportait deux actes. Il comptait tout d'abord attendre et observer. Attendre de voir si Draco réagissait à sa lettre et le rejoignait une nuit tout en observant ses réactions, sa façon de se comporter et, surtout, son entourage. Car Harry en était persuadé, la fameuse _fiancée_ était impliquée dans tout ça, en tant qu'instigatrice ou complice, il l'ignorait, mais elle resterait probablement tout prêt de Draco désormais et il saurait rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Une fois cette première phase achevée et après avoir donné une ou deux semaines au blond pour le rejoindre, en espérant qu'il en ait la possibilité, Harry passerait à la seconde partie du plan : l'attaque.

Jour après jour, il s'imposerait auprès de Draco, envahirait son espace vital et le provoquerait s'il le fallait, un véritable harcèlement qui ne manquerait pas de le faire réagir tôt ou tard et, à ce moment-là, Harry saurait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il n'avait aucun doute de pouvoir deviner ses sentiments. La colère sincère, le dégoût, la peur, le désespoir… l'amour ? Il se donnait un mois pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et récupérer son petit ami.

Harry était un guerrier, un survivant et on ne lui volerait pas l'amour de sa vie aussi facilement.

En arrivant sur la voie neuf trois-quarts le matin même, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de chercher le blond du regard, malgré les encouragements de ses amis à monter dans le train. Aucune trace de Draco sur le quai, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance à côté du sourire bienveillant lancé par Narcissa Malfoy à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était de son côté, c'est du moins comme cela qu'il l'avait compris et ça avait suffi à lui insuffler l'espoir et la motivation qui lui manquait pour embarquer dans le Poudlard Express pour l'une des dernières fois de sa vie.

Ce n'était qu'au cours du dîner, ce soir-là, qu'il avait revu son petit-ami. Même s'il était bien assis à la table des Serpentard, il n'était pas à sa place habituelle en bout de table, près de ses amis, mais plus vers le milieu, à côté d'une jeune fille brune qu'il n'avait pas reconnue. C'est Hermione qui lui avait donné son nom, confirmé plus tard par Blaise : Astoria Greengrass. Sa sœur, Daphnée, était de leur âge alors qu'Astoria elle-même était plus jeune de deux ans et Pansy l'avait décrite comme discrète mais un peu étrange. Les Greengrass avaient survécu à la guerre en restant neutres et n'avaient pas été inquiétés pendant les procès, sans doute grâce à leur tolérance envers les Sang-Mêlé et les Nés-Moldus. Cela n'avait tout de même pas empêché le frisson qui avait parcouru le dos de Harry en croisant le regard mauvais et hautain de la jeune fille plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il en était certain, désormais. Cette Astoria était bien à l'origine du changement de comportement de Draco et, probablement, des lettres anonymes. Depuis le début, elle voulait les séparer et avait réussi… provisoirement.

Harry s'arrêta de respirer quand il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher du sommet, puis son cœur s'emballa. Il devait à tout prix rester calme et enfiler sa cape. Il était possible qu'Astoria ait lu sa lettre et qu'elle soit celle qui montait les dernières marches de la tour d'astronomie à ce moment précis, même s'il espérait que c'était Draco.

Caché sous sa cape, Harry regarda rapidement sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur l'entrée face à lui. Il était une heure moins le quart et c'était l'heure de vérité. Une seconde plus tard, une silhouette apparut et fit quelques pas en avant. Il faisait trop sombre pour deviner son visage, mais ses cheveux noirs et sa petite taille ne laissèrent aucun doute à Harry. Astoria Greengrass se tenait devant lui. Elle sembla parcourir le lieu du regard et le brun se félicita d'être invisible. S'il voulait que son plan fonctionne, il valait mieux ne pas affronter la jeune fille dès maintenant, même s'il rêvait de lui sauter à la gorge. Il devait attendre d'en savoir plus sur elle et sur ce qu'elle avait fait à Draco.

La brune, elle, ne semblait pas être très patiente car, ne voyant personne, elle fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement, fit demi-tour et il lui sembla même l'entendre jurer contre ces maudits Gryffondor quand elle entama sa descente.

Une fois seul, Harry fit glisser l'étoffe magique et s'assit par terre, là où Draco et lui avaient passé des heures à discuter et à se découvrir. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'important. Astoria avait eu accès à sa lettre. Mais la question était : Draco avait-il pu la lire lui aussi ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Soit le sort qu'elle lui avait jeté lui faisait croire qu'il ne le souhaitait pas, soit Astoria elle-même l'en empêchait, physiquement, ou mentalement. En tout cas, il se refusait à penser à la dernière possibilité : que Draco n'ait tout simplement pas envie de le voir.

Mais c'était impossible… n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

"Ron, elle est en sixième année et je doute qu'elle soit capable de jeter un sort aussi complexe que l'Imperium."

"Malfoy l'a bien fait au même âge ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, c'est la vérité. Et tu n'as qu'à en parler avec Madame Rosmerta, si ça peut te rafraîchir la mémoire.

"Je sais, Ron. Mais Mione a raison. J'imagine mal Greengrass jeter un Impardonnable."

"Et un filtre d'amour ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Draco est presque aussi doué que l'était Snape et il est très prudent, il s'en serait rendu compte si quelqu'un avait voulu lui en donner. Et puis il n'agit pas comme quelqu'un d'amoureux avec elle. C'est plus comme si…"

"Comme s'il avait constamment envie de mourir ?" L'interrompit Blaise en s'approchant avec ses deux amis de la table qu'ils avaient investie au fond de la Bibliothèque. Ils aimaient bien cette table car, relativement reculée et cachée des autres par des étagères, elle leur offrait une intimité bienvenue pour discuter de l'avancée du plan.

"Oui… c'est un peu ça. Asseyez-vous." Ajouta Harry en poussant ses livres. Même si une grande majorité de ses efforts était dirigée vers Draco, les ASPIC étaient en vue maintenant et il ne pouvait pas complètement négliger ses révisions.

Les trois Serpentard s'installèrent et commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires, comme presque tous les jours depuis le début de la semaine et la reprise des cours. Leur rapprochement n'était pas passé inaperçu à Poudlard, que ce soit lors de leurs réunions à la bibliothèque où ils révisaient désormais tous les six, en cours ou encore pendant les repas où ils s'installaient à une même table pour discuter, souvent accompagnés de Neville et Luna. L'autre chose qui avait frappé les autres étudiants, c'était la rupture de Harry et Draco et le nouveau couple que ce dernier semblait former avec Astoria… une fille ! _Semblait_ car s'ils étaient toujours vus ensemble, le soupirant ne paraissait pas très emballé par la situation et, très vite, la rumeur d'un mariage arrangé à la hâte par leurs parents pour masquer une grossesse imprévue s'était propagée. Le manque de réaction de Harry faisait aussi parler, tout autant que l'air guilleret qu'arborait la jeune fiancée.

"J'ai réussi à coincer Daphnée toute seule dans un couloir tout à l'heure." Commença Théo. "Quand elle m'a vu, elle a voulu faire demi-tour mais j'ai été plus rapide. J'ai exigé qu'elle me dise ce qu'avait fait sa sœur, mais elle s'est contentée de dire qu'elle ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir. Je lui aurais arraché ses tresses."

"Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit, ni qu'elle en ait besoin, d'ailleurs. Elle a toujours protégé sa sœur, ce n'est donc pas aujourd'hui que ça changera." Dit Pansy en ouvrant un livre de Métamorphose. "Granger, tu pourrais me passer tes notes de ce matin ? J'ai loupé une partie du cours en essayant d'écouter la conversation de Daphnée et Draco." Hermione acquiesça et lui tendit un paquet de parchemins. "Et tout ça pour rien, bien sûr. Je n'ai absolument rien entendu ! À croire qu'ils avaient lancé un sort de silence."

Depuis la rentrée, Draco s'asseyait systématiquement avec Daphnée pendant les cours avant de rejoindre la sœur de celle-ci juste après, ne restant jamais seul. Harry les avait bien observés cette dernière semaine et était désormais convaincu qu'elles faisaient cela pour qu'il ne puisse pas communiquer avec l'un d'entre eux. Opinion que partageaient ses amis.

"Ça va être compliqué d'avoir des infos," Blaise secoua la tête et mordilla machinalement le bout de sa plume avant de grimacer. "Au fait, rien cette nuit non plus, Harry ?"

"Non. Ni lui, ni Astoria. Je pense que je vais y retourner ce soir et demain et, ensuite, je passe à l'attaque." Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il allait tous les soirs sur la tour et Draco ne l'avait jamais rejoint. Astoria, quant à elle, l'avait fait deux fois après le premier soir et Harry était toujours resté caché sous sa cape, testant son self control quand, la troisième fois, elle avait fait le tour de la plateforme et était restée un quart d'heure à poireauter avant de repartir en fulminant.

"Tu es sûr, Harry ? Peut-être qu'il attend juste le bon moment ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, s'il avait eu la possibilité de venir ou de me contacter, il l'aurait fait. Ça ne sert à rien que je reste là-haut à ne rien faire d'autre qu'espérer pendant une heure et désespérer toute la nuit qui suit."

"Et… l'attaque ? Ça risque de mal tourner."

"Rien à faire, Mione. J'en ai ras-le-bol de le regarder de loin comme ça. Même si on en vient aux mains, ce sera toujours mieux que-" Il s'interrompit brusquement quand une silhouette élancée apparue de derrière une étagère, sans doute à la recherche d'un livre et se figea.

Harry n'avait même pas besoin de regarder le visage de la personne, il connaissait ces yeux de mercure par cœur pour s'y être noyé chaque fois que leur propriétaire lui faisait l'amour. Bouche-bée, il continua de l'observer alors que le blond restait immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"Draco !" Lança Blaise, sans pour autant élever la voix. "C'est bon de te voir. Viens t'asseoir avec nous." Le regard gris passa de Harry à son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne se retourne brièvement pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse et être en proie à un véritable dilemme.

"Draco." Intervint Harry, mettant instantanément fin à la lutte intérieure que vivait le blond en face de lui. "Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? On va trouver un moyen, je te le promets. Tous ensemble. Okay ?" Draco ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de respirer. "Hoche simplement la tête si tu es toujours avec moi."

Draco n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis il fit demi-tour, s'immobilisa une minuscule seconde et quitta leur champ de vision.

Le cœur de Harry explosa. Ça avait été presque imperceptible, mais il l'avait vu. Ce petit mouvement de menton et l'esquisse d'un sourire qui avait flotté sur ses lèvres, sûrement pour la première fois depuis des jours. Draco, _son_ Draco était toujours là. Il l'aimait et allait attendre qu'ils trouvent une solution. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

"Bon, eh bien au moins on sait qu'il n'est pas sous l'influence d'un sort ou d'une potion." Souffla Hermione.

Pansy grogna. "Et c'est censé être rassurant ? S'il agit comme ça alors qu'il n'y est pas contraint pas la magie, ça veut dire qu'elle le tient par un autre moyen. Mais lequel ?"

"Bon sang, mais c'est qui, cette fille ?" Ron se frotta le visage, frustré et Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise, attrapa son sac et y rangea ses affaires d'un geste de la baguette. "Harry ? Tu vas où, mec ?"

"Je retourne au dortoir. Il faut que je relise toutes les lettres qu'on s'est échangées pendant les vacances, ainsi que celles reçues du corbeau. Quelque chose m'échappe et il faut que je trouve ce que c'est."

"Harry !" L'interpella Hermione.

"Oui, je sais. Mais je réviserai plus tard, ok ?"

"J'allais simplement te conseiller de mettre ta cape d'invisibilité. Si Astoria ou sa sœur te voient sortir de l'endroit même où était Draco il y a deux minutes à peine, elles risquent de comprendre."

Harry la dévisagea quelques secondes et sourit. "C'est pour ça que tu es la meilleure d'entre nous, Mione !"

Il disparut rapidement sous le tissu et quitta leur table, revenant dans la salle principale de la bibliothèque qui était bondée en ce samedi après-midi. En voyant Draco assis face à la brune à quelques mètres de lui, il eut un haut-le-cœur, rapidement remplacé par un frisson d'anticipation quand une idée germa dans son esprit. Il traversa la salle, faisant attention à ne toucher personne et fut bientôt devant leur table, juste à côté de son petit ami. Il tendit la main en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se découvrir et alla effleurer la joue de Draco. Celui-ci sursauta imperceptiblement et s'arrêta d'écrire, soudain attentif à son entourage. Harry recommença son geste et descendit ses doigts dans son cou, sur son épaule, son bras. Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à faire ça plus tôt ? Il dessina avec son doigt à travers la cape et sur les vêtements, formant tantôt des éclairs, tantôt des cœurs et les épaules du blond se relâchèrent instantanément. Il l'avait reconnu et ne dénonçait pas sa présence. Il était bel et bien de son côté.

"Ça va Draco ?" Demanda la voix mielleuse de la Serpentard en face de lui. "Tu as l'air bizarre."

Draco toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et se redressa dans son siège, amplifiant le contact avec la main de Harry. "Oui, je commence juste à fatiguer un peu."

"C'est ton arithmancie, c'est ça ? Je croyais que tu étais allé chercher un livre pour t'aider ?" Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés et Harry sentit Draco se tendre.

"Il n'y était pas. Un autre élève l'a sans doute déjà emprunté."

"Mince alors." Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. "Si seulement tu pouvais demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le jeune homme serra ses poings sur la table et Harry posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, lui faisant sentir sa présence auprès de lui. "Ça suffit, Astoria. J'ai déjà accepté ton marché, alors ne pousse pas trop s'il te plaît."

"Tu as raison. J'ai ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que la table était suffisamment éloignée des autres pour que personne ne surprenne leur conversation. Une chance qu'il ait pensé à prendre sa cape ce matin en quittant son dortoir. "Malheureusement, ce n'est pas assez. Je te l'ai dit, ce que je veux, c'est toi. Tout entier. Et ça inclue ton cœur. Sauf que… ce n'est pas le cas puisque tu refuses d'abandonner. Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu prenais la potion. Tu n'aurais plus à te torturer l'esprit et on serait enfin heureux, tous les deux."

"Tu es complètement folle, mais ça tu le sais déjà." Harry se retint de pouffer in extremis. "Tout comme tu sais que je ne prendrai jamais cette potion. Oublie ça."

La jeune fille se pencha sur la table, le regard menaçant. "Et toi, oublie-le. Il ne vaut pas le coup. Regarde, il n'a pas tenté quoi que ce soit pour te récupérer depuis qu'on est de retour. Même sa petite promesse de t'attendre chaque nuit _tu sais où_, il ne l'a pas tenue."

Draco redressa la tête et la regarda avec surprise. "Qu-Quoi ? Comment…"

"Comment je le sais ? Je suis allée vérifier, bien entendu. Et, à chaque fois, il n'y avait personne. Je sais que tu es déçu, mais c'est pour ton bien que je t'en parle. Il ne t'aime pas, Draco. Il a simplement voulu jouer avec toi, comme il joue avec ce Weasley. Tôt ou tard, il se serait lassé et t'aurait laissé tomber comme un malpropre. Et qui aurait voulu de toi après ça ? Qui voudrait des restes du grand Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ?"

Il secoua la tête et Harry voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, il était là et il ne le laisserait pas tomber. "Et tu prétends m'aimer… Tu es juste une pauvre folle qui pense avoir du pouvoir sur moi."

"Mais _j'ai_ du pouvoir sur toi. Et tu le sais très bien." Elle effleura délicatement un pendentif qui ornait son cou et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un symbole gravé dessus qui lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? "N'oublie pas, Draco. Le moindre regard vers lui, la moindre petite parole à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi ou Daphnée… et il est mort."

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Elle parlait de lui, bien entendu. Un sanglot étouffé provenant de Draco lui brisa le cœur et il serra son épaule avant de lui caresser la joue. La jeune fille se replongea dans ses livres et, quand il fut clair qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus, Harry se pencha lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue pâle de Draco à travers le tissu. Avant de se reculer il chuchota un _je t'aime _dans son oreille, puis fit demi-tour.

Les lettres attendraient, il devait parler à ses amis au plus vite : ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau plan.

* * *

"À quoi ressemblait ce pendentif exactement ?"

Harry se gratta la tête. "Je ne l'ai pas bien vu mais il est rond et assez gros. Enfin, pas énorme non plus mais... Comment expliquer ça ? Tu vois ces petites montres au bout d'une chaîne ? Eh bah c'est un peu ça... mais sans la montre."

"Tu veux dire comme un médaillon qui serait creux à l'intérieur et qui pourrait s'ouvrir ?"

"Oui ! Exactement !"

"Du même style que le collier de Serpentard qu'on a détruit l'année dernière ?" Demanda Ron entre deux bouchées.

"Pas vraiment. Il est beaucoup plus petit, plus... féminin. Ah ! Et il y avait quelque chose de gravé dessus. Comme un symbole."

"Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas bien vu, ce collier." Se moqua gentiment Hermione. "Ron, mange moins vite, tu vas finir par t'étouffer."

Harry sourit en entendant le rouquin grogner. "Je le croyais, oui. Mais plus on en parle et plus ça me revient. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seconde, pourtant. Par contre, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce symbole, sur le coup, mais je n'arrive plus à le visualiser."

"Étrange. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de s'approcher d'elle et de ce médaillon."

"Oui, je pensais qu'on pourrait essayer de l'attirer dans une classe vide et-"

"Il en est hors de question !" S'exclama Hermione.

"Mais, tu viens de dire que..."

"On s'en occupe. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'elle Harry, tu m'entends ? Elle a apparemment l'intention et les moyens de te tuer alors tu restes loin d'elle et de Malfoy par la même occasion."

Harry gémit et prit son visage dans ses mains. "Mione."

"C'est non négociable, Harry. Si Malfoy n'a rien tenté jusqu'à maintenant, c'est qu'il la pense sérieuse et dangereuse. Il ne ferait rien qui puisse te nuire et, ne pas s'approcher de toi et se sacrifier est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour te protéger." Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et plongea son regard noisette dans les émeraudes. "Sois patient, Harry. On va trouver une solution pour vous sortir de là tous les deux, mais tu ne dois pas te mettre plus en danger, ou les efforts de Draco n'auront servi à rien."

Harry hocha la tête à contre-cœur. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas courir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par sa faute.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la jeune femme reprit la parole. "Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller voir la directrice."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" S'indigna Harry. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin des professeurs pour régler ses problèmes, alors ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

"Parce qu'elle veut te tuer, Harry. Et qu'on a aucun moyen de savoir comment ne serait-ce qu'entrer en contact avec Draco sans qu'elle le sache."

"Hermione a raison, Harry." Intervint Ron. "McGo aura sans doute une idée pour nous aider. Elle pourrait convoquer Malfoy tout seul par exemple. Comme ça tu pourrais lui parler librement."

"Elle pourrait très bien avoir un moyen de l'espionner."

"Pas partout et tout le temps, j'en doute. S'il est seul dans la pièce avec la directrice, elle ne se méfiera pas. Mais pas dans son bureau, ce serait trop évident."

Hermione observa son petit ami un instant. "On dirait que tu as une idée, Ron ?"

Celui-ci eut un sourire mystérieux et vida son verre de jus de citrouille. "Possible. Mais il faut d'abord parler à McGo." Il se leva et ses deux amis le regardèrent avec surprise.

"Quoi, tu veux dire maintenant ?" Demanda Harry en regardant misérablement sa part de tarte à moitié mangée.

"Pourquoi pas ? Elle est déjà partie et doit être dans son bureau maintenant. Autant y aller tout de suite et régler ça au plus vite. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?"

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Où était passé celui qui lui avait pourri la vie quand il avait invité Draco chez lui au Nouvel An ? Sa motivation à les aider paraissait légèrement louche aux yeux du brun mais, à l'heure actuelle, il était prêt à fermer les yeux sur cet excès de zèle et faire confiance à son meilleur ami. "Eh bien si, c'est exactement ce que je veux. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu y mettes autant d'énergie. Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, quand même."

"Peut-être, mais tu l'aimes. J'ai beau détester cette idée, je déteste encore plus que tu souffres. Et puis cette pétasse menace de te tuer. On n'a pas vaincu face de serpent pour que tu te fasses tuer juste après par une pimbêche qui a deux ans de moins que nous !"

Harry éclata de rire, attirant les regards sur de lui. "D'accord, en fait c'est juste une question de fierté, quoi."

"Ne dévalorise pas mon implication, tu veux ? Allez, bougez-vous les fesses !" Lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

"Tu crois que c'est le jus de citrouille, Mione ?"

La jeune femme fixa le dos de son petit ami, les yeux rêveurs. "Aucune idée, mais j'adore quand il donne des ordres."

* * *

"Mr Weasley, je vous prie de vous calmer et de reprendre depuis le début afin que je comprenne qui souhaite tuer qui."

Hermione donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de son petit ami et lui fit signe de garder le silence. "Désolée Professeur, mais nous sommes un peu sur les nerfs. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que Harry est en danger."

"Pour changer." Marmonna celui-ci.

"Comment ça en danger ?" La Directrice s'assit et leur fit signe de faire de même. "Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le comportement de Mr Malfoy ?"

"Alors vous avez remarqué vous aussi ?"

"Je suis peut-être âgée, Miss Granger, mais pas sénile. Et pour être honnête, il faudrait être un véritable troll pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il n'était plus collé à Monsieur Potter comme une bernique à son rocher." Harry s'indigna d'un petit cri et Ron pouffa. "Je vous écoute, jeunes gens. Et soyez concis, j'ai une réunion dans vingt minutes avec les autres professeurs concernant l'organisation des commémorations. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà dans deux semaines !"

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione le prit de court. "Nous pensons qu'Astoria Greengrass menace Malfoy de tuer Harry pour l'obliger à être avec elle."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire ça ?"

"Je l'ai entendue, Professeur. Elle a dit à Draco que s'il ne faisait pas tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'il ne me rayait pas de sa vie, elle me tuerait."

"Mais pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Et pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy n'a rien dit ou fait ? Il est tout de même plus âgé et loin d'être bête."

"Malfoy a sans doute trop peur qu'elle fasse du mal à Harry." Intervint Ron. "On pense qu'elle lui a mis le grapin dessus pendant les vacances, parce qu'il a arrêté d'écrire à Harry et a même refusé de voir ses amis. Il a fini par leur demander d'arrêter de le contacter ou de lui parler, même à Poudlard et impossible de l'approcher depuis qu'on est revenus, que ce soit nous ou les Serpentard."

Hermione prit le relais. "Et Astoria et sa sœur le collent depuis la rentrée. Partout où il va, l'une d'elle est là et on ne peut pas lui parler car elles le surveillent constamment."

"Alors comment l'avez-vous entendue le menacer, Mr Potter ? Vous faites encore bon usage de la cape de votre père, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, Professeur. Disons simplement que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Astoria et Draco. Apparemment ils ont fait un marché. Draco accepte de rester et de se marier avec elle afin qu'elle ne me fasse pas de mal." Harry grogna. Et qui avait le complexe du héros maintenant ?

"Toute cette histoire m'a l'air... assez tirée par les cheveux, ma foi. Comment la jeune Greengrass pourrait-elle s'y prendre pour vous tuer, Monsieur Potter ? Vous a-t-elle empoisonné ? Vous sentez-vous différent depuis la fin des vacances ?"

"Pas du tout, Professeur. Mais elle a désigné son médaillon quand elle a parlé de me tuer. Je suppose que c'est lié, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations, simplement qu'il ressemble à un de ces médaillons creux où l'on peut cacher quelque chose et qu'il y a un symbole dessus que je suis incapable de décrire."

"Très intéressant." La directrice se frotta le menton en regardant les trois jeunes gens l'un après l'autre, pensivement. "Je suppose que la seule façon de savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement, c'est d'interroger Mr Malfoy."

"Justement," Ron se redressa dans son siège. "J'ai eu une idée à ce sujet. Il faut être discret. Les sœurs Greengrass le surveillent de près et si vous demandez subitement à parler à Malfoy en privé, elles vont se méfier et mettre leur menace à exécution."

"C'est peu probable, Mr Weasley. Je suis la directrice de cette école et, si je souhaite convoquer un élève, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de qui que ce soit."

Hermione secoua vivement la tête, faisant craquer son cou. "Mais il existe un risque, Professeur. Même si c'est _peu_ _probable_, ça reste possible. Nous ne savons rien de ce dont elle est capable, si elle a utilisé un sort, une potion... Elle pourrait très bien pouvoir tuer Harry d'un claquement de doigts, que sais-je ! Nous allons devoir ruser pour parler à Draco discrètement."

"Bien. Et je suppose que vous avez un plan ?" Aucun d'eux ne manqua le début sourire qui redressa le coin de ses lèvres.

Ron acquiesça. "J'en ai un, oui. Il faudra attendre un de vos cours, Professeur, à la fin duquel vous lui demanderez de rester pour discuter d'un devoir ou autre chose. Et si Daphnée demande à rester elle aussi, vous pourrez lui ordonner d'aller voir ailleurs comme vous savez si bien le faire." McGonagall haussa un sourcil à cette remarque, mais ne l'interrompit pas. "L'idée, c'est que Harry puisse rester aussi pour lui parler. Il pourrait être caché quelque part dans la pièce sous sa... cape," Il jeta un regard désolé à son ami mais continua, "et n'en sortir qu'une fois la pièce vide."

"C'est effectivement une idée, Mr Weasley. Mais si ces demoiselles surveillent bien le jeune Malfoy, j'ai peur que votre absence pendant le cours n'attire l'attention, Mr Potter."

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça et se sentait idiot. Quand Ron leur avait exposé son plan en venant ici, il avait ressenti une soudaine bouffée d'espoir. Mais un malheureux petit détail venait tout faire capoter.

"Dites-moi, Professeur," commença Hermione, "je crois me souvenir que le Professeur Slughorn conservait quelques fioles de Polynectar pour un cours de sixième année. Pensez-vous que..." Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'osant pas suggérer d'utiliser cette potion devant un professeur mais, à sa grande surprise, la femme hocha la tête, soudain très intéressée.

"C'est effectivement le cas, Mademoiselle Granger." Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Cette vision rappela soudain son ancien Directeur à Harry qui sourit. Elle marmonna pendant quelques minutes et finit pas se rasseoir, une lueur de malice éclairant ses yeux. "Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, à toutes les éventualités et que j'en parle à votre professeur de Potions. Je vous enverrai une note en début de semaine quand tout sera mis en place, mais restez alertes en attendant. Si vous apprenez la moindre nouvelle information, venez me voir immédiatement."

Sur ces mots, elle les congédia et le trio se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor en discutant de l'échange. La directrice de Poudlard était de leur côté et comptait bien les aider à récupérer Draco. C'était une excellente nouvelle et ils ne doutaient pas que ce plan serait un succès.

Harry souffla. Plus que quelques jours à patienter et il pourrait enfin parler à Draco et peut-être même le prendre dans ses bras.

**.oOo0oOo.**

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pourquoi Draco se comporte comme ça ?

Quelle menace pèse sur Harry et comment compte s'y prendre Astoria ?

L'auteur de cette fanfiction sera-t-elle encore en vie pour poster le dernier chapitre ?

Dans le chapitre 10 : Les réponses tant attendues et le dénouement... heureux ?

xoxo Théodora


	11. Chapter 10 - CORPUS LIBERAT

Bonjour toutes et à tous !

Le voici enfin, le chapitre 10, THE LAST ONE !

Merlin qu'il fait chaud ! Même chez moi en Bretagne, je ne sais plus comment me mettre, alors je compatis pour ceux et celles qui sont dans le Sud et dans l'Est !

Sans trop de blabla, je vous laisse le découvrir et on en parle en bas.

(La chaleur rend l'auteur est un chouilla émotive...)

**.oOo.**

Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires qui me donnent toujours autant de motivation ! Keep going !

Merci à **LoupSpell, Marie 73630, Shinji Inu, Brigitte26 et Indifférente**, à qui j'ai répondu à vos messages en privé.

**Max** : Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Guest** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je voulais vraiment que leur relation soit bien installée et posée avant de passer aux choses sérieuses et j'espère que ça ne fait pas un peu 'tardif'. Mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

**Mimily** : Je dirais plutôt qu'Astoria est une sociopathe en fait, mais le résultat est le même : on ne l'aime pas ! Draco est un Serpentard et nous autres Serpentard, nous sommes capables de vivre la fin du monde sans broncher si ça peut nous permettre de gagner quelque chose en retour. XD (oui, j'assume !) "Il est bien seul quand il va à son dortoir" : à quel moment ? J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**.oOo.**

**Rating** : M

**Warnings **: Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : **Indifférente,** la dernière ligne droite... jusqu'à la prochaine ?!

**LOVE is LOVE**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 – CORPUS LIBERAT**

Le lundi suivant leur entrevue avec la directrice, ils furent à nouveau convoqués dans son bureau, avec pour mission d'amener quelqu'un de confiance et qui ne faisait partie ni de leur classe, ni de celle des trois Serpentard. Après discussion, le trio expliqua toute la situation à Ginny et lui demanda de les accompagner, ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers.

La jeune rouquine avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry et, quand il était devenu évident qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais plus que comme une sœur, elle avait décidé de s'en contenter et avait même été une fervente, bien que discrète, supportrice de sa relation avec Charlie. Quand elle avait appris pour lui et Draco, cependant, elle lui avait souri et les avait chaleureusement félicités, menaçant le blond des pires sévices s'il le faisait souffrir. Sévices qu'elle avait bien failli mettre à exécution quand elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois avec Greengrass qu'elle détestait cordialement depuis des années.

Quand ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice après le dîner ce soir-là, le Professeur Slughorn était déjà là, appelé à l'aide pour sa connaissance des potions et de certains maléfices. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à discuter des différentes méthodes qu'elle avait pu utiliser pour piéger Harry, avant de se mettre d'accord sur un plan qu'ils espéraient sans faille.

Lors du prochain cours de Métamorphose qui devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard, Ginny prendrait, grâce au Polynectar, l'apparence de Harry qui, lui, resterait caché sous sa cape, dans un coin de la classe. À la fin du cours, le professeur McGonagall demanderait à Draco de rester pour discuter de l'un de ses devoirs, faisant en sorte que tout le monde voit Harry/Ginny sortir de la classe avec ses amis, empêchant Daphné et, par extension Astoria, de se méfier. Au moment où Draco serait seul avec la directrice, Harry sortirait de sa cachette et ils pourraient enfin discuter.

Le brun ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait mal tourner mais, avec sa malchance légendaire, il s'attendait à tout. Il passa la soirée précédant le jour J à revoir point par point ce qu'il comptait dire à Draco afin de ne rien oublier. Si le blond s'absentait trop longtemps, les deux sœurs se douteraient de quelque chose, alors il devrait aller droit au but afin de récolter le maximum d'informations sur la situation et sur le médaillon. Dans un sens, la présence de McGonagall le rassurait, mais il espérait que ça n'empêcherait pas Draco de lui parler. Celui-ci n'aimait pas spécialement que les professeurs se mêlent de ses affaires et Harry lui-même se voyait mal se jeter sur son petit ami et l'embrasser comme il rêvait de le faire, avec la directrice à quelques pas.

Il eut un frisson d'horreur en y pensant et attrapa sa baguette et la carte du Maraudeur pour se changer les idées. C'était redevenu un rituel depuis qu'il n'allait plus tous les soirs au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il pouvait ainsi surveiller les mouvements de Draco, mais aussi ceux des sœurs Greengrass et ça lui rappelait les soirées passées avec son petit ami en haut de la tour.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." Murmura-t-il en tapotant le parchemin du bout de sa baguette tout en retenant son souffle. Inconsciemment, il était prêt à sauter hors de son lit pour courir jusqu'au blond s'il s'avérait que celui-ci était hors de son dortoir, seul. Mais il savait bien que les chances que ça arrive étaient presque nulles.

Il examina la carte du château couloir par couloir, en commençant par les cachots où était bien évidemment Draco, pour terminer par la tour d'astronomie où il vit le nom d'Astoria. Elle avait dû s'y rendre dans l'espoir de le surprendre et Harry devait au moins reconnaître qu'elle était tenace.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le brun referma la carte et la posa sur sa table de nuit avant de se recoucher. S'il ne dormait pas un minimum, il serait crevé, sur les nerfs et ferait une erreur. Et ça, il en était hors de question !

* * *

"Pour le prochain cours, vous reverrez tous les chapitres traitant des différentes métamorphoses animales. Ce type de sujet tombe presque tous les ans aux ASPIC et si vous réussissez le test que je vous prépare, il devrait en être de même pour l'examen du mois prochain." Les élèves grognèrent en ramassant leurs affaires. Génial, encore un test. Ils les enchaînaient depuis la rentrée, toutes matières confondues et les révisions prévues s'étaient rapidement transformées en perpétuel examen. Harry, tout aussi agacé que ses camarades, sursauta presque quand la voix de la directrice retentit à nouveau. "Mr Malfoy, pouvez-vous rester un moment, je vous prie ? J'aimerais vous parler de votre devoir de la semaine dernière." Elle désigna un rouleau de parchemin dans sa main pour illustrer ses propos.

Harry remarqua le regard que le blond échangea avec Daphné ainsi que l'indécision de celle-ci et retint son souffle. _Allez, c'est juste un devoir... Lâche-lui la grappe !_

Quand elle vit que son élève ne bougeait pas, la directrice ajouta d'un ton pincé, "Miss Greengrass, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?"

"Heu, non Professeur. Je..."

"Alors vous pouvez nous laisser. Je dois m'entretenir avec Mr Malfoy concernant un devoir qui ne vous concerne en rien, il me semble. Sauf, bien sûr, si c'est vous qui avez rédigé ledit devoir à sa place et, dans ce cas, nous devrions effectivement avoir une petite discussion." Claqua la voix sévère de Minerva McGonagall. "C'est valable pour vous aussi, Mr Potter. Dépêchez-vous de ramasser vos affaires, je crois savoir que vous avez un cours de Sortilèges dans dix minutes." Harry constata avec surprise que Ginny, toujours sous ses traits à lui, était encore assise à son bureau et prenait tout son temps pour partir. Il se vit grimacer et grogner avant de quitter la classe sous le regard attentif de la Serpentard. Il devait le reconnaître, c'était finement joué de la part de Ginny ! Ç'aurait pu paraître étrange que Harry n'essaie pas de profiter de cette occasion pour parler avec Draco et parte bien gentiment et, de cette façon, les sœurs Greengrass croiront au bien-fondé de la demande du professeur.

Après un dernier échange de regard entre elle et Draco, Daphné sortit enfin de la classe, faisant soupirer Harry de soulagement. Quand la porte se referma, McGonagall agita la main pour sceller et protéger la pièce contre les oreilles indiscrètes.

Draco la regarda faire et un éclair de panique traversa son regard. "Professeur ?"

"Mr Malfoy, il faut que nous parlions de votre comportement depuis la rentrée. Il a été porté à ma connaissance que quelqu'un vous faisait chanter et menaçait Mr Potter. Est-ce la vérité ?" Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. "Vous pouvez me faire confiance, rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira de cette pièce et nous allons tout faire pour vous libérer de cette situation."

"Je…"

Harry choisit ce moment pour se révéler, n'en pouvant plus de regarder le conflit intérieur qui semblait torturer son amant. "Draco, bébé…"

Draco sursauta en le voyant apparaître et dut s'appuyer contre un bureau pour ne pas s'effondrer. "Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi tu… Non !" Harry et la directrice furent surpris par son cri.

"Draco."

"Non, Harry ! Non ! Il ne faut pas. Tu… Tu es en danger avec moi, ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas que…"

Harry traversa les quelques mètres les séparant et prit le blond dans ses bras… enfin. "Je sais, Draco. Je sais tout. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Personne ne sait que je suis là, Ginny a pris du Polynectar et suit les cours à ma place." Il pouvait le sentir suffoquer contre lui. "Respire, Amour. Respire. Ça va aller maintenant. Tu vas tout me… nous raconter et on va trouver une solution ensemble."

"Harry…"

"Mr Malfoy, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai peur que Miss Greengrass se doute de quelque chose si je vous garde trop longtemps." Draco écarquilla les yeux et Harry lui caressa la joue pour l'apaiser. "Nous vous écoutons, que se passe-t-il exactement ?"

"Je… Je ne peux pas…"

"Draco…"

"Non, Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas. Elle le saura si je vous parle. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle trouve toujours un moyen de tout savoir. Je t'en supplie, ne me force pas." Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines, Draco posa ses mains sur le brun et une petite décharge électrique les fit sursauter. Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux métalliques et put y voir toute sa détresse et sa peur.

"Okay," soupira-t-il, "alors je vais parler et tu m'écoutes. Ne dis rien, fais-moi simplement comprendre si je suis sur la bonne voie ou pas." Draco hocha la tête et s'agrippa aux bras de Harry. "Bien. Je sais qu'Astoria Greengrass te fait chanter, je l'ai entendue dans la bibliothèque l'autre jour. C'est moi qu'elle menace de tuer, n'est-ce pas ?" Il vit la confirmation dans le regard du blond et continua sur sa lancée. "J'ai aussi remarqué son médaillon. Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toute cette histoire ?' Draco détourna le regard. "Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Et les symboles gravés ? Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ce que c'est. Je suppose que tu ne peux rien me dire là-dessus non plus ?"

Draco soupira et tourna la tête vers McGonagall qui les observait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle accrocha le regard du blond et plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir. "Est-ce que je devrais savoir ce qui est inscrit sur ce médaillon, Mr Malfoy ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec un des fondateurs ? Avec Poudlard ?" Elle souffla de frustration. "Si Severus était là, ses capacités de Legilimens nous seraient bien utiles."

"Draco sait parfaitement fermer son esprit, ça n'aurait servi à rien." Intervint machinalement Harry, recevant une légère caresse en réponse. "Draco, je t'en supplie, donne-nous quelque chose, une piste, n'importe quoi. Parce que la seule option que j'ai, sinon, c'est de rentrer dans le lard de cette grognasse."

"Mr Potter ! Votre langage, je vous prie."

Draco pouffa doucement et fixa son regard dans celui de Harry avant de se détacher de lui. Pendant près d'une minute, il arpenta la salle de classe en se triturant les mains et les méninges. Que devait-il faire ? S'il ne disait rien, il serait coincé avec Astoria jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite de son sort mais, s'il parlait et qu'elle le découvrait, elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer Harry. C'était un choix impossible à faire et, pourtant, il le fit. Motivé par l'espoir que lui insufflait la présence de Harry, il se retourna et parla enfin, se soulageant autant que les deux autres.

"Greengrass est venue me voir chez nous pendant les vacances. Elle avait ce médaillon autour du cou et m'a tout de suite dit ce qu'elle attendait de moi et ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire si je ne lui obéissais pas. Elle a toujours voulu devenir la prochaine Lady Malfoy, même quand elle a su que j'étais gay et ça ne lui a pas du tout plu d'apprendre qu'on sortait ensemble. Elle nous a vus entrer tous les deux dans mon dortoir avant les vacances et je suppose que c'est là qu'elle a décidé de mettre son plan à exécution." Il ignora le son de désapprobation venant de la directrice et continua. "Elle est complètement folle et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle tient même sa sœur sous sa coupe, je ne sais comment d'ailleurs. Elle me veut, ou du moins elle veut mon nom et la _fortune_ qui est censée aller avec et elle n'hésitera pas à éradiquer toute menace à son plan. Et la menace, c'est toi Harry."

"Je m'en serais douté." Gloussa Harry, soulagé qu'il leur raconte tout. "C'est quoi, ce médaillon ?"

"C'est le médaillon d'Earos." McGonagall laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et Harry les regarda tour à tour, confus.

"Éros ? Comme le dieu de l'amour ? Il y a un philtre d'amour dans ce médaillon ?" Il ne comprenait pas comment un philtre d'amour était censé le tuer.

"Pas Éros, Mr Potter." Intervint la directrice en se dirigeant vers une bibliothèque dans le fond de la classe. "_Earos_. C'est une combinaison de deux runes de l'alphabet Futhorc." Elle attrapa un livre et tourna rapidement les pages avant d'en montrer une à ses deux élèves qui s'étaient rapprochés. "La rune _Ear_ signifie tombe et la rune _Os_ signifie dieu. Combinées, elles désignent _Earos_, littéralement le dieu de la tombe, le gardien du royaume des morts. Il est souvent invoqué dans les rituels de magie noire afin d'accomplir une malédiction ou ensorceler quelqu'un." Elle blanchit d'un coup et dévisagea Draco. "Ne me dites pas que Miss Greengrass a…"

Draco hocha la tête, l'air grave.

"Bon sang, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends rien du tout là !" S'écria Harry.

"Elle a invoqué Earos, Harry, pour te lancer une malédiction. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, mais elle s'est procuré une mèche de tes cheveux et, depuis l'instant même où elle l'a placée dans le médaillon ta vie y est liée."

Harry resta interdit, pas sûr de tout comprendre.

"Si Miss Greengrass a invoqué Earos et lui a offert une mèche de vos cheveux via le médaillon, c'est comme si elle lui avait promis votre vie et elle n'a qu'un geste à faire pour qu'il vous réclame."

"Me réclame ? Vous voulez dire… dans le royaume des morts ?"

Draco acquiesça. "Elle n'a qu'à détruire le médaillon avec la mèche de tes cheveux à l'intérieur et la malédiction pourra s'accomplir. Elle m'a promis qu'elle t'en libérerait quand on sera mariés et qu'elle sera enceinte de moi, à condition que je n'entre pas en contact avec toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne savais pas quoi faire… je ne sais toujours pas."

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment, intégrant toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait échappé à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts plus d'une fois et, maintenant, une gamine de seize ans tenait sa vie autour du cou ? Il secoua la tête et grogna de frustration. Hors de question que quelqu'un décide de son destin une nouvelle fois !

"Okay. Donc, on doit lui prendre ce médaillon."

"Ça ne suffira pas, Harry. Même sans l'avoir sur elle, elle n'a qu'à prononcer un sort pour le détruire et toi avec. Il ne suffit pas non plus de retirer la mèche du médaillon. Il faut trouver le moyen de la délier, de _te _délier du médaillon et d'Earos lui-même."

"Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire." Une lueur de détermination faisait briller ses yeux émeraude. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Draco ?"

Le blond parut surpris. "Bien sûr que je t'aime. C'est bien parce que je t'aime que je fais tout ça. Pour te protéger."

"Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que la vie elle-même. Alors si je dois aller affronter la mort encore une fois, je le ferai. Et je reviendrai à nouveau pour botter les fesses de cette-"

"Mr Potter !" Harry grogna mais se tut. "Nous allons devoir vous laisser partir, Mr Malfoy, sinon elles vont soupçonner quelque chose."

"Je sais." Il se tourna vers Harry et, après une seconde d'hésitation, le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. "Je t'aime Harry, je te le promets. Mais ne fais rien de stupide. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, tu sais que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais."

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry. "Je sais. On va faire des recherches et on trouvera le moyen de lever la malédiction, maintenant qu'on sait ce que c'est."

Il l'embrassa longuement avant de reculer et d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité, disparaissant d'un coup. La directrice rangea le livre d'un geste du poignet et tendit un parchemin à Draco.

"Tenez, c'est le devoir dont j'ai parlé à la fin du cours. J'ai indiqué tout ce qui n'allait pas et vous me le referez pour le prochain cours."

Draco poussa un petit cri, surpris. "Quoi ? Mais…"

"C'est plus crédible ainsi Mr Malfoy. Et puis, je dois vous avouer que ce devoir a effectivement besoin de quelques vérifications. Allez-y, maintenant. Je suis persuadée que votre _fiancée_ vous attend."

Draco lança un regard noir vers le gloussement qu'il venait d'entendre et sortit de la classe comme une furie, percutant presque Astoria Greengrass qui l'attendait à l'extérieur et qui lança un regard suspicieux dans la pièce dès que la porte fut ouverte. Satisfaite de n'y trouver que la directrice, elle suivit le blond à travers les couloirs, permettant à Harry de respirer enfin et de retirer une nouvelle fois sa cape.

Il regarda McGonagall qui semblait en profonde réflexion et alla récupérer le livre qu'elle leur avait montré, l'ouvrant à la page voulue. "Bien, maintenant on doit trouver comment empêcher Greengrass de me livrer à ce Earos. Une idée, Professeur ?"

"Il faut que je consulte un ou deux livres traitant du sujet et que j'envoie un hibou à Kingsley. Je suis sûre que certains des volumes confisqués chez d'anciens Mangemorts pourraient nous être utiles. Vous, continuez à agir normalement, Mr Potter. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons. Je m'occupe des recherches, alors profitez-en pour réviser. Vous avez tout de même vos examens dans un petit mois et votre devoir non plus n'était pas des plus brillants."

Harry grogna pour la forme mais ignora le commentaire. Après toutes ces années, Minerva McGonagall devrait pourtant le savoir : Harry Potter ne faisait jamais ce qu'on lui demandait.

* * *

"Bien, Harry. Dis-le-moi encore une fois."

"Merlin, Hermione ! Tu ne pourrais pas l'écrire ? Ça fait dix fois que je le répète !" S'exclama Harry. "Elle a pris une mèche de mes cheveux et l'a fourrée dans son putain de médaillon. Et comme tout ce qui est mis là-dedans lie son propriétaire à ce dieu de pacotilles, il lui suffit de le détruire pour me tuer."

"Tu fais des raccourcis, Harry. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça."

"Non," s'énerva le Gryffondor, "ce qui est compliqué, c'est de devoir te le répéter encore et encore. Alors excuse-moi si au bout de deux heures je fais des _raccourcis_. Mais mon crâne va exploser donc tu es gentille, tu me lâches !"

"Harry ! Arrête d'agresser Mione, elle essaie simplement de t'aider, comme nous tous ici."

Les trois Serpentard, Ginny et Neville acquiescèrent à la remarque de Ron. Harry gémit et se frotta le visage. Il était minuit passé et il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils s'étaient réunis dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter de ce qu'il avait appris et il était sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Mais il devait respirer, rassembler ses idées et tenir le coup s'il voulait sortir Draco de là.

"Je suis désolé. Mione, pardonne-moi. C'est juste que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre tout ça et, plus je le répète, plus ça me parait dingue et incompréhensible."

"Je sais, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Le professeur McGonagall va bien réussir à trouver quelque chose dans les livres du Ministère et on pourra mettre fin à cette histoire. Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance et que tu te concentres sur les révisions, comme elle te l'a demandé."

Le brun haussa un sourcil en la dévisageant. "Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la tête à ça ?"

"Aucun de nous ne l'a, Potter." Intervint Théodore. "Draco est notre meilleur ami, tu te rappelles ?"

Super, maintenant il se sentait con. "Désolé." Marmonna-t-il.

Blaise se redressa sur son fauteuil. "Bien, reprenons _une_ _dernière fois_. Astoria t'a pris une mèche de cheveux, Harry et l'a utilisée pour un rituel de magie noire. Pendant ce rituel, elle a invoqué Earos pour lier les cheveux ainsi que ta vie au dieu et à son médaillon. Donc, si elle prononce un sort bien précis, le médaillon sera détruit avec la mèche, ce qui te tuera et t'enverra dans le royaume d'Earos. J'oublie un truc ?"

Harry secoua la tête. Même après autant de fois, ça paraissait toujours aussi horrible.

"Okay, alors quelles sont nos options ?" Demanda Neville, faisant sourire Harry. Son ami s'était tout de suite investi dans cette histoire et semblait prêt à se battre bec et ongles pour Draco et lui.

"Ne rien faire et attendre qu'elle lève la malédiction une fois qu'elle sera satisfaite ?"

Harry lança un regard noir à Pansy. "Il en est hors de question. Jamais je ne laisserais un tel truc arriver. C'est _moi_ qui dois épouser Draco, pas cette connasse." Personne ne releva le fait que Harry se voyait déjà épouser Draco mais quelques sourires fleurirent avant que Pansy ne continue.

"Je sais bien, Potter, détends-toi. Je devais juste le dire pour qu'on visualise tout dans son ensemble. Mais on sait tous que ce n'est pas une option."

"J'ai une question." Intervint Neville, attirant tous les regards vers lui. "Si j'ai bien compris, Harry mourra si le médaillon est détruit alors que ses cheveux sont dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si on les en retire, est-ce que ça mettra fin à la malédiction ?"

"Draco a dit qu'il ne suffisait pas de retirer la mèche du médaillon, qu'elle était _liée_ au médaillon même en dehors." Soupira Harry. "Et apparemment, éloigner le médaillon de Greengrass ne suffira pas non plus."

"Et est-ce qu'on a une chance de lever la malédiction si les cheveux sont toujours dedans ? Sinon, il faudrait déjà commencer par trouver un moyen de les retirer, ou tout plan deviendrait inutile." Un long silence accueillit ses propos et le Gryffondor se recroquevilla sur lui-même, honteux. "Désolé, c'était une question stupide."

"En fait pas du tout, Neville. C'est même une excellente question. Il faut qu'on en parle à McGonagall pour voir ce qu'elle en pense mais ça me paraîtrait logique de commencer par là. Ça me fait d'ailleurs penser à autre chose. Si la mèche est liée et au médaillon et à Harry, mais que la séparer du médaillon ne suffit pas à briser la malédiction, alors pourquoi ne pas directement délier les cheveux de Harry lui-même ? Si plus rien ne les rattache, si on fait en sorte que ces cheveux n'aient _jamais_ appartenus à Harry, la malédiction ne devrait plus avoir d'effet sur lui !"

"Attends, Hermione. Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, si ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Simple ?" S'étrangla Pansy. "Comment au juste comptes-tu délier Harry de ses propres cheveux ? Et puis, je pense aussi qu'il sera loin d'être simple d'éloigner Astoria du médaillon et d'en enlever les cheveux ou effectuer n'importe quel sort qu'on aura dégoté. Et, même si on réussit, elle aura tout le temps de le détruire à distance."

"Sauf si on l'immobilise. Un bon Stupefix devrait suffire. Mais il faut s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas protégé le médaillon avec un sort, sinon ça ne servira à rien." Théodore réfléchi un moment et continua. "J'ai peut-être une idée, mais elle est à double tranchant."

"Vas-y, explique."

"Daphné. Depuis le début, elle semble complètement perdue. Je pense qu'elle aussi est sous la contrainte de sa sœur mais qu'elle ne soutient pas ses idées. Je crois que je pourrais l'approcher pour essayer de la résonner et avoir des informations. Mais si au contraire elle est complètement avec sa sœur…"

"Elle ira immédiatement la voir et je serai mort." Un silence tomba sur le salon créé par la Salle sur Demande. "Je crois que tu devrais tenter le coup, Théo. C'est risqué, mais c'est aussi la seule solution pour ne pas se lancer dans ce début de plan à l'aveugle. Au pire, si tu sens qu'elle panique, tu la stupéfixes et on l'amène soit chez McGo, soit ici pour l'interroger. Tu te débrouilles en légilimencie, Blaise, non ?" Le métis hocha la tête et se tourna vers Nott.

"Théo ? Tu crois que tu peux la faire parler ?"

"Je pense que oui, on était assez proches pendant nos premières années à Poudlard. Et Harry a raison. Je n'aurai qu'à l'immobiliser si ça tourne mal. Bon, allons-nous coucher et j'essaie dès demain de l'approcher en douce quand elle sera seule."

"On ne sera pas loin, au cas où." Ajouta Pansy avant de se lever comme tous les autres sous le regard confiant de Harry.

Enfin ils avançaient… tous ensemble pour une même cause. Dumbledore serait fier de voir que les maisons collaboraient enfin.

* * *

_Mr Potter,_

_Je pense avoir découvert quelque chose dans un vieux grimoire qui appartenait au professeur Snape. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau ce soir avant le dîner et amenez vos amis si vous le souhaitez._

_Minerva McGonagall._

* * *

"_Quidditch_." Harry prononça le mot de passe en souriant et attendit patiemment que la gargouille cachant l'entrée du bureau de la directrice révèle l'escalier y menant. L'amour de leur professeur pour ce sport lui avait toujours paru démesuré mais, d'un côté, ça la rendait aussi plus... sympathique !

Une minute plus tard, il pénétra dans le bureau circulaire, suivi par Hermione, Ron, Neville, ainsi que les trois Serpentard.

"Mr Potter. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde."

"Ils sont tous aussi concernés que moi, Professeur. Et nous devons vous faire part d'un nouveau développement." Tous acquiescèrent et McGonagall s'adoucit un instant.

"Quel développement ?"

Théo fit quelques pas en avant et prit la parole. "J'ai parlé avec Daphné, la sœur d'Astoria, ce matin. Ça faisait quelques temps que j'hésitais à le faire, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle pourrait nous aider."

"Je croyais que Miss Greengrass était de mèche avec sa sœur ?"

"C'est ce qu'on croyait tous, mais il semblerait que non." Intervint Hermione. "Théo pensait qu'elle était contrainte elle aussi de l'aider. Et il avait apparemment raison."

"Oui, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour la convaincre de me suivre dans une salle de classe vide mais, comme Draco, elle ne voulait pas me parler de peur qu'Astoria le sache. J'ai donc fait appel à Blaise et elle lui a ouvert son esprit."

"Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait de la légilimencie sur une autre élève, Mr Zabini ? Vous savez que je pourrais vous signaler au Ministère pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Eh bien je comptais sur le fait que c'était le seul moyen d'aider deux de mes amis pour que vous fermiez les yeux, Professeur." Blaise lui lança un regard noir, irrité à l'idée qu'elle puisse penser à le réprimander malgré les circonstances.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres mais n'alla pas plus loin et Théo continua. "Bref, en gros, j'avais raison. D'après ce qu'a pu voir Blaise, Daphné est sortie avec un Poufsouffle né-Moldu en début d'année et en est tombée amoureuse. Ils envisagent même de se marier. Apparemment, c'est quelque chose d'impensable dans sa famille, même s'ils disent haut et fort aimer les Sang-Mêlé et les nés-Moldu. En tout cas, à la minute où ça se saura, elle sera reniée et jetée dehors." Harry grogna. Ces maudits Sang-Pur et leurs _traditions_ stupides.

"Sauf qu'Astoria l'a découvert." Continua Blaise. "Et, maintenant, elle la fait chanter elle aussi pour qu'elle l'aide. Sans ça, jamais Daphné ne l'aurait suivie. Elle ne cautionne pas du tout ce qu'il se passe et s'en veut d'être aussi lâche."

Pansy intervint. "Il faut la comprendre, si ça se sait, elle perdra tout et pas seulement de l'argent. Ses parents, sa sœur, sa maison, son nom... Elle ne _sera _plus rien !"

"Bien, alors il nous faut la protéger elle aussi. Qu'avez-vous appris d'autre qui pourrait nous être utile, Mr Zabini ?"

"Elle m'a confirmé qu'il s'agit du médaillon d'Earos. Par contre, elle n'en sait pas tellement plus sur le sort qui lie Harry au Médaillon, mais elle pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une sorte de serment inviolable."

Un silence accueillit la nouvelle. S'ils savaient tous une chose sur les serments inviolables, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient être brisés. Harry sentit un énorme poids lui tomber sur les épaules et s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi confiant.

"Est-ce Astoria qui a dit cela à sa sœur ?" Demanda la directrice. Théo et Blaise haussèrent les épaules et elle les regarda, songeuse. "Il faudrait en être sûrs. Dans l'un des grimoires dont je vous ai parlé, Mr Potter, j'ai trouvé tout un passage sur Earos et son médaillon. Et il y est fait mention d'un sort utilisé pour lui offrir une âme. Le rituel requiert une mèche de cheveux ou encore une goutte de sang, mais il ne parle pas d'un quelconque serment inviolable."

"Professeur," intervint Hermione, "nous avions justement pensé à quelque chose à ce sujet. Plutôt que d'essayer de sortir les cheveux du médaillon et de lever ensuite la malédiction, ne serait-il pas plus simple de dissocier Harry de cette mèche ? S'il n'y a plus de lien entre elle et Harry, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter de savoir quel sort a été utilisé, ni même de savoir comment subtiliser le médaillon à Greengrass."

La Directrice sembla réfléchir un moment. "C'est effectivement une idée, Miss Granger. Ça paraît extrêmement simple, mais c'est justement ce qui rend ça brillant !"

"En fait, c'est Neville qui m'en a donné l'idée." Le jeune homme piqua un fard quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. "Il a suggéré qu'on devrait commencer par savoir si on pouvait séparer la mèche du médaillon avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Alors je me suis demandé si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Et si on n'avait même pas besoin de la retirer ?"

"Je vais envoyer un hibou à Kingsley et en parler au professeur Slughorn pendant le dîner. Vous, ne faites rien tant que je ne vous ai pas recontactés. Nous n'en savons pas encore suffisamment et je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Mr Potter."

"Trop aimable." Grogna Harry, tirant quelques sourires de ses amis.

"Mr Nott et... Zabini, tâchez d'en apprendre plus auprès de miss Greengrass à propos de cet éventuel serment inviolable."

Sur ce, tous les élèves quittèrent le bureau de la directrice pour aller dîner, ces toutes nouvelles informations dans un coin de la tête.

* * *

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Je sais que ma lettre va vous paraître étrange, mais je vous prie de la lire jusqu'au bout._

_Je n'ai pas été spécialement ravie d'apprendre votre relation avec mon fils, je dois bien l'avouer._

_Cependant, et même si ce point peut avoir échappé à certains au fil des années, j'aime Draco plus que tout. Je crois d'ailleurs, au vu des évènements de l'année dernière, que vous en êtes bien conscient. J'aime penser que c'est grâce à mon amour pour lui que vous êtes toujours parmi nous et, aujourd'hui, je m'en félicite._

_Mais depuis quelques semaines, le comportement de Draco m'inquiète. Alors qu'il semblait joyeux au début des vacances de printemps, il est reparti à Poudlard l'air morose et inquiet. Et aujourd'hui, j'apprends par une amie qu'il est fiancé à la plus jeune fille des Greengrass. Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais à propos de mon fils, c'est que les femmes ne l'ont jamais intéressé, au grand dam de mon époux, d'ailleurs._

_Peut-être pourrez-vous éclaircir les choses pour moi, car mon fils ne répond plus à aucune de mes lettres et je suis désormais inquiète au point d'envisager une entrée plus que remarquée à Poudlard. Dites-moi au plus vite ce qu'il se passe, afin que j'évite cet embarrassement à tout le monde._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

**.xoOox.**

_Mme Malfoy,_

_Je vous en prie, ne venez pas à Poudlard._

_Je ne peux pas vous expliquer en détail ce qu'il se passe avec Draco. D'une part parce que c'est très complexe, d'autre part parce qu'il nous manque encore des éléments._

_Sachez toutefois que la directrice nous aide et que je ne le laisserais tomber pour rien au monde._

_La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que Draco n'est pas vraiment fiancé avec Astoria Greengrass, mais qu'elle le fait chanter pour que cela arrive. S'il fait cela, c'est avant tout pour me protéger, mais je vais tout faire pour le libérer de cette folle._

_Si la famille Greengrass vous contacte, ne signez rien qui les lierait d'une quelconque manière, mais ne leur faites pas comprendre non plus que nous sommes au courant et que nous essayons de l'arrêter._

_Je connais tout l'amour que vous portez à Draco et, croyez-moi, je le partage. N'ayez donc aucune inquiétude. Je ferai tout ce qu'il est humainement possible de faire pour l'aider, même si je dois faire un aller-retour en enfer pour ça._

_Harry Potter_

**.xoOox.**

"Harry !" S'écria Hermione, faisant sursauter les deux garçons assis face à elle sur le canapé de leur salle commune. "Je n'arrive à pas croire que tu as envoyé un hibou à la mère de Draco ! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, Mione. Elle n'a aucune nouvelle de son fils et s'inquiète pour lui, c'est normal de vouloir la rassurer un minimum, non ?"

"Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle puisse être de mèche avec Greengrass ? Elle peut très bien l'avoir aidée à vous piéger dans l'espoir que Draco se marie avec elle et perpétue la lignée. Après tout, les Greengrass sont des Sang-Pur de bonne famille qui font partie du même monde que les Malfoy. Exactement ce qu'elle devrait vouloir pour son fils."

Harry se figea et pâlit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça une seconde. Si Hermione avait raison, cela voulait dire qu'il venait de bousiller tout leur plan en un claquement de doigts. Mais en même temps, il se souvenait de ce que lui avait raconté Draco. L'amour presque caché que lui a toujours témoigné sa mère, son soutien sans faille quand il leur a annoncé, à elle et à son père, qu'il était gay, leur discussion insensée sur l'importance de bien choisir ses partenaires et de se protéger, même avec un garçon. Bref, exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu partager avec sa propre mère si elle avait été vivante.

Non, ça ne collait avec ce qu'il savait de Narcissa Malfoy et il le fit savoir à son amie qui, malgré son envie évidente, n'insista pas. Il faut dire que, depuis près d'une semaine, il était sur les nerfs, à fleur de peau et personne, à part peut-être ses meilleurs amis, n'osait le contrarier de peur de recevoir un sort en pleines dents.

Harry était effectivement sur les nerfs, mais pour une bonne raison. Ils faisaient du sur place depuis leur entrevue avec McGonagall. Théo n'avait pas réussi à prendre à nouveau Daphné à part, la Directrice n'avait rien trouvé de plus dans les nombreux grimoires de la bibliothèque, rien non plus du côté du nouveau Ministre de la Magie et lui-même se sentait plus impuissant que jamais, malgré ce qu'il avait assuré à Narcissa Malfoy.

Le brun se frotta violemment la tête pour évacuer une partie de sa frustration. Bon sang, il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire ! Ils ne savaient toujours pas quel sort le liait au médaillon, ni s'il était possible de le dissocier de ses propres cheveux. Et puis il y avait cette histoire de serment inviolable. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce serment précis, car il fallait le consentement des deux sorciers impliqués, alors en existait-il d'autres formes ? Harry regretta, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, l'absence de Dumbledore. En aurait-il su plus que le professeur McGonagall ?

Dans tous les cas, les jours qui passaient étaient une torture pour Harry qui passait des nuits blanches à observer la carte, fixait Draco pendant tous les repas et n'avait plus aucune concentration pendant les cours et les révisions.

Même la perspective des commémorations de la Bataille de Poudlard la semaine suivante n'arrivait pas à lui changer les idées. Surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu un hibou du Ministre de la Magie aka Kingsley Shacklebolt, lui demandant de préparer un discours. Un discours... Lui, Harry Potter ? C'était bien mal le connaître ! Même Hermione avait pouffé de rire en lisant la lettre par-dessus son épaule, avant de proposer de l'écrire pour lui.

"Il en est hors de question, Mione ! Je suis mort pendant cette bataille et ils m'en demandent encore plus ?" Avait-il répliqué avant de fourrer le bout de parchemin dans sa poche. Si Draco avait été à ses côtés, il lui aurait certainement dit qu'il en était capable et l'aurait encouragé à le faire... Ou alors il se serait roulé par terre en hurlant de rire. Oui, c'était plus que probable.

* * *

Le lundi précédant la commémoration, le professeur Slughorn interpella Harry à la fin du cours de Potions et lui demanda de rester quelques instants. Le brun regarda ses amis quitter la salle de classe un par un, s'attardant sur son petit ami avant de reporter son attention vers le professeur.

"Monsieur Potter, la directrice m'a chargée de vous donner ceci." Commença-t-il en tendant un parchemin à Harry. "Il s'agit d'un sort qu'elle pense pouvoir utiliser pour vous dissocier de la mèche de cheveux qui est dans le médaillon. Je suis également en train de préparer la potion qu'il vous faudra prendre avant de réciter cette incantation."

"Et... vous pensez que ça va fonctionner ?"

"Nous en avons longuement discuté avec Minerva et Mr Shacklebolt et, effectivement, je pense que cela peut fonctionner. La potion, associée au sort, permettra de supprimer tout lien entre votre personne et cette mèche de cheveux, que nous pourrons ensuite détruire sans risque en même temps que le médaillon. Mais pour cela, il va falloir le récupérer, car le sort doit être jeté sur la mèche."

"Très bien... Mais à quel point est-ce sûr, Professeur ? Combien de chances cela a-t-il de marcher ? "

"Eh bien... Nous pensons qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que cela fonctionne. La potion seule, ne suffirait pas. De même que la formule prononcée seule. Mais les deux associées devraient faire l'affaire. Cependant..."

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et, quand il les rouvrit, il avait l'air aussi résigné que déterminé. "Cependant vous n'en êtes pas sûrs à cent pour cent."

Le professeur pinça les lèvres mais finit par acquiescer. "C'est exact. Mais c'est aussi la seule solution que l'on a trouvée à ce jour. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de temps…"

"Non !" s'écria Harry. "Ça a déjà bien assez duré. Quel est le plan, professeur ?"

"La potion sera prête ce soir, mais la directrice suggère que l'on attende demain pour agir."

"Pourquoi ? On peut très bien faire ça ce soir après le dîner. Il suffit de l'attendre dans les cachots et de la prendre par surprise."

"Je comprends votre impatience, Mr Potter, mais vous précipiter pourrait être catastrophique. Nous ne voulons pas risquer de vous perdre pour quelques malheureuses heures d'attente supplémentaires. Une nouvelle nuit de réflexion ne pourrait être que bénéfique."

Harry soupira. Il détestait quand les professeurs avaient raison. Il hocha la tête et prit le parchemin, ramassa ses affaires et sortit enfin de la classe. Là, tous ses amis l'attendaient en silence et, à en croire par les sourcils froncés d'Hermione, avec une certaine appréhension.

"Alors Harry, que voulait Slug ?" demanda Blaise.

"Ils ont trouvé une potion et une formule qui devraient fonctionner."

"Devraient ?" s'indigna Hermione. "Ils n'ont pas mieux que ça ?"

"Je sais, ça craint. Mais c'est le seul plan que l'on ait." Harry haussa les épaules, résigné. "Allez, on devrait aller en cours."

Les quatre Gryffondor et les trois Serpentard se dirigèrent tranquillement hors des cachots afin de rejoindre leurs prochains cours, tout en discutant de la suite du plan. Maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé une potion et une formule, il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de neutraliser Astoria afin de lui prendre le médaillon sans qu'elle déclenche la malédiction et tue Harry.

Simple comme bonjour !

* * *

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Tu ne crois pas qu'on en aurait entendu parler si…"

"Harry !"

Assis à la table des Gryffondor pour le dîner ce soir-là, le brun et ses deux amis se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Neville qui accourait vers eux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nev' ?" Demanda Ron en lui tendant un verre d'eau pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle. "Tu as l'air paniqué."

"C'est… Greengrass. Je…" Le jeune Gryffondor posa ses mains sur ses genoux, prit deux grandes inspirations et se releva avant de continuer. "Je l'ai entendue parler avec sa sœur et je crois qu'elle prévoit de passer à l'attaque."

Hermione se redressa sur son siège en entendant ça. "À l'attaque ? Comment ça ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Elle a dit 'Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il me file entre les doigts alors qu'il s'est enfin résigné. Quand l'autre sera mort, il n'aura plus le choix, de toute façon.' Je crois qu'elle va essayer de te tuer Harry… ce soir."

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le petit groupe et Harry déglutit difficilement. Alors on y était. Ça ne pourrait pas attendre le lendemain, finalement. Il releva la tête et tourna son regard vers la table des Serpentard. "Où est-elle ?"

Neville se retourna lui aussi et se figea. "Elles étaient là i peine deux minutes. J'étais avec Blaise et je suis passé derrière elles en revenant ici. Je te jure, Harry !"

Harry se leva, suivi par Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui avait suivi la conversation. "Et Draco ?" Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée à part un bref instant à la fin du cours de Potions.

"Il n'est pas venu dîner." Commença Neville. "Tu crois qu'elles auraient pu nous entendre discuter ce matin ?"

"Aucune idée. Ginny, la directrice est déjà partie, elle est sûrement dans son bureau."

"Je vais la chercher." Dit la rouquine en sortant de la Grande Salle en courant.

"Ron, Hermione, on fonce aux cachots. Neville, va chercher Blaise et les autres et passez par la table des professeurs pour expliquer la situation à Slug. Il nous faut cette potion ! Ensuite, rejoignez-nous au plus vite."

Alors que Neville se dirigeait à nouveau vers la table des vert et argent, le trio d'or quitta à son tour la Grande Salle pour s'engouffrer dans les cachots. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, le stress montait et Harry pouvait à peine respirer.

"Silence." Murmura Hermione. "Si l'une d'elle nous entend arriver, elle pourrait…"

"Me tuer, je sais Mione." S'exaspéra Harry. Il s'en voulut de n'avoir pris ni la vieille cape de son père ni la Carte des Maraudeurs pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il aurait pourtant dû se rappeler que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu dans sa vie.

Les trois amis ralentirent juste avant la salle commune des Serpentard et tendirent l'oreille. Des chuchotements leur parvenaient, mais ils ne pouvaient comprendre clairement la conversation. Où étaient les oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux quand on avait besoin d'elles ? Harry se risqua à s'approcher un peu plus du bord mais n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin car le ton monta.

"Je t'en supplie, Astoria ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça !" Cria la voix de Daphné, leur confirmant la présence des deux sœurs.

"Tu crois que j'ai le choix Daph' ? Non, absolument pas ! C'est la seule manière pour moi d'avoir un avenir !"

"C'est ridicule et tu le sais ! Toi aussi tu peux rencontrer quelqu'un de bien qui…"

"Quelqu'un de bien ?" Astoria éclata d'un rire froid. "Tu veux dire comme ton _Terrence_ adoré ? Un type qui _m'aimera pour ce que je suis_ ? Mais je ne veux pas d'un mec comme ça ! Peut-être que _toi_ tu peux te contenter d'un loser," cracha-t-elle, "mais il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à ce point. J'épouserai Draco Malfoy et je lui donnerai les héritiers qu'il mérite, ou personne ne l'aura. Et sûrement pas cette vermine de Potter."

"Draco ne t'aimera jamais. Si tu tues Potter, il n'aura plus rien à perdre et tu finiras tes jours à Azkaban."

"C'est bien pour ça que je vais lui faire avaler ce fichu filtre d'amour de force. Il ne pourra plus me résister après ça."

"Mais dans ce cas, il est inutile de le tuer, tu ne crois pas ? En plus ils savent tout, Astoria. Tu n'as aucune chance."

"Ils ne savent rien ! Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi ! Draco est à moi, tu m'entends ? Et si tout ça ne suffit pas et que je ne peux pas l'avoir, lui aussi mourra !"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Harry qui, en une seconde, sortit de sa cachette, dégaina sa baguette et lança un _Stupéfix_ sur la sixième année.

"Que… P-Potter ? Je..." Le regard perdu de Daphné passa de Harry à sa sœur, désormais étendue face contre terre. "Astoria ?"

Le brun, rapidement rejoint par ses deux amis, pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille. "Est-ce que je dois t'immobiliser, toi aussi ?"

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à la conduite à adopter, puis baissa les yeux. "Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai toujours été contre l'attitude de ma sœur."

"On sait. Théo et Blaise nous ont tout raconté." Harry hésita un instant avant de baisser sa baguette. "Est-ce que Draco est là-dedans ?" Il désigna le mur cachant l'entrée des dortoirs d'un mouvement de tête.

"Oui, il…"

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer, il ajouta. "Va le chercher. Ron, va avec elle, s'il te plaît." Quand Ron passa à côté de lui, il chuchota, pas vraiment discrètement, "Garde un œil sur elle."

Il les regarda disparaître avec un pincement au cœur, désirant plus que tout retrouver Draco au plus vite, mais se fit violence pour se concentrer sur la jeune Serpentard toujours au sol. Il se pencha pour la retourner sur le dos et tendit la main pour attraper le médaillon.

"Attends Harry !" L'interrompit Hermione qu'il regarda s'approcher avec un haussement de sourcils. "_Specialis Revelio_" Rien ne se passa et elle parut presque déçue. "Il aurait très bien pu être ensorcelé, Harry. Tu dois faire plus attention."

"On sait déjà qu'il est ensorcelé, Mione. Tu en voulais plus que…"

"Harry ?" L'interrompit la voix de Draco qui apparut dans l'ouverture du mur et observa la scène, ahuri. "Mais qu'est-ce que…" Il se tourna vers Daphné. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Elle a perdu les pédales pendant le dîner. Elle a vu Zabini et Londubat discuter ensemble et ça l'a persuadée qu'ils savaient tout. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, mais elle a décidé de mettre fin à tout ça ce soir et de…"

"De me tuer." Acheva Harry, attirant le regard du blond sur lui. "Salut Draco."

Celui-ci resta muet pendant un moment puis se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant. "Non, non, non ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu… Putain, Harry. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?"

"Je crois, oui." Ç'aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas vexé. Draco aurait dû lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour contre un des murs du cachot. Pas lui reprocher d'avoir agi pour les sauver tous les deux !

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !"

Hermione, qui avait senti l'incompréhension et la colère de Harry vint à sa rescousse. "McGonagall a trouvé une formule et Slughorn une potion. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver et on pourra mettre fin à tout ça, Draco."

"Ça fait combien de temps ?" Les trois Gryffondor le regardèrent sans comprendre. "Depuis combien temps est-elle inconsciente ?"

"Peut-être cinq minutes, pourquoi ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Alors McGonagall et Slughorn ont intérêt à débouler ici rapidement parce que dans cinq autres minutes, tu es mort, Harry."

Le brun vit le désespoir remplir les yeux de Draco. "C-Comment ça ?"

Ce fut Daphné qui répondit. "Astoria a mis une sécurité. Si elle est inconsciente plus de dix minutes, le sort se déclenchera de lui-même. Et, si on la réveille, elle le déclenchera de toute façon."

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. "Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé l'autre jour, Draco ?"

"Parce que je l'ignorais. Je l'ai découvert avant-hier et j'étais en train de chercher un moyen pour te le faire savoir. Mais, bien entendu, tu préfères jouer au héros, comme toujours !"

Il ne savait plus si c'était le désespoir ou la colère qui parlait, mais il n'aimait pas entendre de telles accusations dans la bouche de Malfoy, surtout dans un moment pareil. "Tu te fous de moi ? Neville a entendu ce qu'elle comptait faire, alors on les a suivies ici. Et ensuite, elle a dit qu'elle te tuerait toi aussi si elle ne pouvait pas t'avoir, alors… Et puis merde. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, au juste ? De vouloir me sauver ? De vouloir tout faire pour être avec toi ? Pourquoi-"

"Les gars, ça suffit !" S'écria Ron. "Je crois qu'on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Malfoy, Greengrass, est-ce que l'un de vous sait comment empêcher ça ?"

"Si on le savait, on ne serait pas dans cette situation, Weasley." Lança Draco, agacé. "Et puis où sont…"

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière eux et, quelques secondes plus tard, Neville apparut accompagné des trois Serpentard et du professeur de Potions.

"Jeunes gens, mais que s'est-il passé ici ?" S'écria le professeur en découvrant la scène devant lui.

Hermione se jeta presque sur lui. "Vite, la potion ! Est-ce que vous l'avez ?"

"Eh bien oui, mais…"

Il montra une fiole dans sa main et la brunette la lui arracha des mains. "Avale ça, Harry."

Elle avait à peine prononcé ces mots que la directrice les rejoignit, flanquée d'une Ginny Weasley pantelante. La femme étudia la scène d'un regard avant de s'approcher de Harry qui venait de vider la potion non sans une grimace. "Avez-vous la formule avec vous, Mr Potter ?"

Celui-ci allait lui répondre mais une décharge de douleur traversa tout son corps, lui arrachant un cri. Sa respiration se coupa et il tomba à genoux, immédiatement rejoint par Draco.

"Harry, est-ce que ça va ?" Il était incapable de lui répondre. Chaque respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et douloureuse et des larmes inondaient progressivement ses yeux. Ils étaient pourtant si près du but. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu garder son calme cette fois encore ? "Bébé, la formule. Où est-elle ?"

Harry leva ses yeux embués et ouvrit la bouche dans une dernière tentative désespérée. "P… Po…" Un nouvel éclair de douleur le traversa et il s'écroula dans les bras du Serpentard qui passa frénétiquement ses mains le long de son corps tremblant. Il trouva une première poche qui s'avéra vide, mais essaya immédiatement une seconde et faillit hurler de soulagement quand il en retira un morceau de parchemin.

Draco le déplia, sortit sa baguette et leva la tête. "Apportez-moi le médaillon. Vite !" Ron se jeta sans réfléchir sur le corps inanimé d'Astoria et lui arracha le collier avant de le lancer au blond. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, attrapa la mèche de cheveux bruns qui y était enfermée et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

"_Corpus Liberat, Liberavit Animam. Vade at Pulvis, Nihilo Magis es_"

Une étincelle apparut au bout de la baguette et la mèche de cheveux prit soudain feu, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à Draco qui agita sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry se cambra et Draco l'attrapa par la taille pour le serrer contre son corps. Les yeux révulsés, Harry semblait lutter pour respirer et il était impossible de savoir s'il était encore conscient. Le blond le serra plus fort contre lui et lui chuchota des mots apaisants dans l'oreille.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, paraissant interminables pour les personnes présentes et la respiration de Harry ne sembla pas s'améliorer, de même que les tremblements de son corps. La directrice chuchota au professeur de potions d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, sachant parfaitement qu'aucun des élèves présents ne quitterait le chevet du Survivant, puis se décida à aller s'enquérir de l'état d'Astoria, toujours immobile sur le sol, une de ses mains dans celle de sa sœur qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Et, alors que les élèves de Serpentard commençaient à envahir les cachots pour rejoindre leur dortoir, on n'entendait plus que Harry luttant pour respirer et les chuchotements de Draco, le suppliant de s'accrocher et de rester avec lui.

* * *

Il savait qu'il était vivant. Tout autour de lui était sombre et il ne voyait ni n'entendait rien, mais ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui. La douleur... voilà la raison. Après tout, il était déjà mort auparavant et n'avait, alors, ressenti aucune douleur. Et là pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal !

Tant qu'on a mal, c'est qu'on est toujours vivant… n'est-ce pas ?

Il essayait de s'en convaincre mais l'attente lui paraissait interminable. S'il était vivant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, parler, bouger ?

Draco.

Il devait se concentrer sur Draco. L'idée de le revoir, de le tenir dans ses bras. L'odeur de sa peau, le son de son rire, la couleur de ses yeux… Il devait rester vivant pour tout ça.

Continuer d'avoir mal pour continuer d'exister.

* * *

Draco soupira.

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que Harry était dans le coma et qu'il restait à son chevet sans faillir. Sa respiration s'était stabilisée grâce à Madame Pomfresh et il savait qu'il était vivant, mais Draco avait peur qu'Earos soit toujours dans les parages à attendre que la voie soit libre pour l'emporter. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie depuis qu'il avait porté son petit ami ici, lundi soir. Il avait ignoré les demandes puis les menaces des professeurs et de l'infirmière et n'avait lâché la main du brun que pour lui poser un linge frais sur le front et lui caresser les cheveux.

Trois jours.

La commémoration de la Bataille de Poudlard devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard et Draco se demanda s'ils l'annuleraient parce que leur grand héros était dans le coma. Il secoua la tête. Non ! Harry allait se réveiller. Aujourd'hui ! Draco ne lui laissait pas le choix.

"Tu m'entends, Amour ? Tu _dois_ te réveiller. On a plein de choses à se dire et à faire. Il y a plein de choses que je veux _te_ faire." Il lui embrassa la tempe et sursauta presque quand Madame Pomfresh ferma la porte de son bureau et se dirigea vers eux.

"Comment va Mr Potter, aujourd'hui ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant au blond. Elle avait abandonné toute idée de le mettre dehors quand elle l'avait retrouvé endormi tout contre Harry sur son petit lit d'hôpital deux nuits d'affilée.

"Toujours pareil." Draco soupira à nouveau. "Avez-vous amené cette potion dont vous me parliez ?"

La femme secoua la tête. "Ils n'en avaient plus à Sainte-Mangouste. Leur fournisseur a pris sa retraite et, apparemment, ils n'ont pas trouvé de remplaçant. À croire que les maîtres en Potions se font de plus en plus rares. Le professeur Slughorn a proposé d'en préparer, mais ça devrait prendre quatre jours au minimum."

"Alors on fait quoi ?"

"On attend, Mr Malfoy. On attend."

Draco grogna. "Ça fait déjà trois jours que je… qu'on attend."

"Donnez-lui un peu de temps. Physiquement, tout va bien, mais il faut que Mr Potter revienne de lui-même. Dès qu'il sera prêt, il se réveillera." Elle étudia le jeune blond et sourit. "Vous devriez sortir d'ici. Allez prendre l'air, manger un morceau dans la Grande Salle avec vos amis. Ils seront ravis de vous voir et ça vous fera le plus grand bien." Quand il ne réagit pas, elle sortit son dernier argument. "Je ne le quitterai pas des yeux et vous préviendrai immédiatement s'il se réveille."

Cette dernière remarque fit frémir Draco. Hors de question qu'il soit absent quand Harry se réveillerait. Une part de lui savait que c'était de la folie, que le brun pouvait très bien rester des semaines dans le coma, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après tout ce temps sans avoir pu l'approcher, ni même le regarder, la simple idée de le quitter des yeux le révulsait.

L'infirmière soupira, mais quitta la pièce sans un mot, le laissant à nouveau seul avec son petit ami.

* * *

Il ne sut pas ce qui l'interpella en premier. Était-ce la pénombre qui sembla tout à coup moins profonde, ou alors ces murmures qui commencèrent à percer le silence.

Il lui fallut du temps et de la concentration pour enfin deviner des mots, puis des phrases et, enfin, reconnaître la voix qui les prononçait.

Draco.

Il était là, enfin. Il était à portée de main, mais toujours invisible pour Harry. Pourtant, il ne désespérait pas. Il se rapprochait, petit à petit.

Et il avait toujours mal.

* * *

"N'importe quoi !" Hurla Ron. "Jamais je n'ai dit un truc pareil !"

"Je suis sûr que si, Weasley. Je t'ai entendu très clairement dire que, si tu étais gay, tu te taperais bien volontiers Blaise !"

"Jamais, au grand jamais ! Tu l'as bien regardé, Parkinson ? Il est…"

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, le rouquin. Je suis un type cool, mais il ne faut pas me chauffer. Et puis, je te rassure, tu n'es pas mon type toi non plus."

Ron piqua un fard et engloutit une part de tarte à la citrouille. "Sachez, Monsieur Zabini, que je suis le type de beaucoup de personnes !"

"Les elfes de maison, ça ne compte pas."

Tout le monde se figea et tourna son regard vers le jeune brun qui reposait toujours sur le lit d'hôpital, pâle et les yeux clos.

"H-Harry ?" S'étrangla Hermione, dont la voix déclencha la tempête. L'un après l'autre, ils se mirent tous à crier et à sauter partout, tirant une grimace à Harry.

"Aïe. Moins fort. Ma tête va exploser." Grogna-t-il, faisant taire ses amis.

"Harry ?" Chuchota Draco en lui prenant la main. "C'est moi, bébé. Est-ce que… Comment tu te sens ?"

"Comme si je m'étais pris le Magicobus en pleine tronche." Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, immédiatement ébloui par la lumière inondant la pièce. "Trop… de lumière." D'un mouvement de la baguette d'Hermione, une partie des torches s'éteignirent et tout le monde se rapprocha du lit pour le voir se redresser contre son oreiller, aidé de Draco. Harry regarda autour de lui, souriant instantanément en reconnaissant les visages de ses amis et de ceux du blond, puis haussa un sourcil en voyant les assiettes vides et la tarte à moitié mangée qui trônaient sur des chaises au pied du lit. Il remarqua ensuite les affaires de Draco étalées sur celui d'à côté. "Tu-" Une quinte de toux l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et il accepta avec un sourire crispé le verre d'eau tendu par Draco. Après avoir avalé une gorgée et avoir repris sa respiration, il continua doucement. "On dirait que tu as campé ici. Combien de temps est-ce que je suis resté inconscient ? Dites-moi que j'ai loupé la commémoration, je vous en supplie."

Tous se mirent à rire et Draco lui caressa la joue. "Malheureusement non. On est seulement vendredi, mais tu as tout de même dormi quatre jours." Harry soupira et désigna l'autre lit du menton dans une question muette. "Et, oui. On peut dire que j'ai _campé_ ici. Tu t'attendais à ce que je te laisse tout seul après ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Un petit sourire lui répondit.

"Mr Potter ! Vous êtes enfin de retour parmi nous !" S'exclama Madame Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau. Elle agita sa baguette et une boule argentée se dirigea vers la porte, sans doute pour aller prévenir la directrice. "Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit. Elle posa sa main sur son front, lança quelques sorts au-dessus de sa tête et de son torse, puis hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite avant de lui tendre une fiole. "Bien, avalez cette potion, c'est pour la douleur. Vous, jeunes gens, débarrassez-moi tout ça. C'est une infirmerie ici, pas un réfectoire ! Et je vous demanderai de partir, maintenant. Monsieur Potter a besoin de se reposer. Vous pourrez revenir le voir demain."

Ron et Neville commencèrent à protester mais Hermione les attrapa par le bras, puis les força à ramasser les restes de leur dîner et à se diriger vers la sortie, non sans avoir promis à Harry de repasser dès que possible.

"Je n'essaierai même pas de vous mettre à la porte, Mr Malfoy, mais votre ami a besoin de se reposer. Vous discuterez demain. Puis-je vous faire confiance ?"

Draco acquiesça et sourit à la femme qui repartit dans son bureau sans se retourner.

L'infirmerie redevint soudain silencieuse, faisant soupirer le brun de soulagement. Un troupeau de veaudelunes martelait son cerveau depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et le bruit de la conversation, aussi brève fut-elle, avait accentué sa migraine.

"Tu devrais avaler cette potion, Harry. Ça va te soulager."

Celui-ci grogna. S'il avait bien appris une chose grâce à ses nombreux passages à l'infirmerie, c'était que les potions anti-douleur de Madame Pomfresh avaient rarement bon goût. "Ça va encore être dégueulasse." Se plaignit-il, faisant rire son petit ami. "Tu ne peux pas devenir maître des Potions et en faire avec un goût potable ? Genre pomme, citrouille, noix de coco..." Draco se contenta de l'observer et son manque de réponse poussa Harry à tourner la tête vers lui. "Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?"

"Non. Enfin... Noix de coco ? Vraiment ?" Harry sourit mais l'encouragea à continuer. "Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Aucun intérêt."

"Si, dis-moi." Insista le Gryffondor.

"C'est simplement ce que tu as dit. En fait... j'y ai déjà pensé."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "À faire des potions à la noix de coco ?"

Draco pouffa. "Non. À devenir maître des Potions. J'ai toujours aimé ça et je crois que ça me plairait d'en faire mon métier."

"Tu veux devenir professeur ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être un jour. Pour le moment, j'imagine plus avoir mon propre laboratoire et répondre à des commandes. Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un nouveau fournisseur. Peut-être même que je pourrais ouvrir une boutique."

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ne savait qui remercier pour le fait d'être en vie, mais il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Parler de l'avenir avec Draco, les imaginer tous les deux, lui Auror et le blond à la tête d'une petite entreprise florissante. Mais c'était sans compter sur le manque de confiance en soi du Serpentard.

"Enfin je rêve, quoi. Qui voudrait commander des potions à un ancien Mangemort ? Ils auraient trop peur que je les empoisonne."

"Dray..." soupira Harry en se massant les tempes. "Je n'ai pas passé quatre jours dans le coma pour t'entendre douter de toi à la première occasion. Tu es le meilleur élève de l'école en Potions. Tu l'as toujours été. Je ne vois personne de plus compétent que toi pour faire ce boulot." Il eut un frisson et tira la couverture sur sa poitrine, avant de se décaler de quelques centimètres sur le matelas. "Allonge-toi avec moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi."

Draco sourit, retira ses chaussures et se glissa sous les draps pour s'installer tout contre le brun. Celui-ci se colla instantanément à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. "Tu m'as manqué." souffla Draco en l'entourant de ses bras. "Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Désolé pour la lettre que je... qu'elle m'a forcé à t'envoyer. Désolé de t'avoir évité. Je voulais juste te protéger et..."

Harry releva la tête et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son petit ami. "Je sais, Draco. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde, tu peux me croire." Il approcha son visage de celui du blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant ce baiser tant attendu. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir embrassé depuis des mois et ne se rendit compte du manque qu'il ressentait qu'à cet instant. Ils soupirèrent d'aise en se séparant et Harry se recolla au torse de Draco. "Donc," reprit-il, "Je suppose, puisque tu es là et que je suis vivant, que notre plan a fonctionné ?"

"Votre plan ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? D'après Hermione, vous deviez attendre le lendemain pour agir avec l'aide de McGonagall et de Slughorn. Mais non... Il a fallu que tu en décides autrement !"

"Elle allait passer à l'action. Tu voulais que j'attende bien sagement qu'elle me tue ?"

"Non, mais tu aurais pu attendre les professeurs avant d'agir sur un coup de tête."

Harry se redressa sur son lit, grimaçant sous la douleur. "Hey ! J'ai envoyé Ginny et tes amis les chercher. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ont mis du temps à arriver !"

"Mais tu aurais pu les attendre avant de stupéfixer Astoria. Tu as failli mourir, Harry ! Quelques secondes de plus et la formule n'aurait eu aucun effet. Je n'aurais pas pu te sauver."

"Mais elle..." Harry baissa le nez et commença à se triturer les doigts, incapable de continuer.

"Elle quoi ?" Un silence lui répondit, lui arrachant un soupir. "Bon, je suppose que le principal, c'est que tu sois en vie et qu'on soit à nouveau réunis. Mais la prochaine fois..."

"La _prochaine fois_ ?" Le brun releva la tête et lui fit un sourire en coin. "Tu prévois de te faire _kidnapper_ tous les mois ? Parce que, si c'est le cas, j'aimerais être au courant !"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Entre ton attirance pour le danger et le métier que tu veux faire, il y aura forcément d'autres situations de ce style. Je veux juste dire que je t'aime, Harry et que je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre parce que tu as agi sans réfléchir." Il fit une pause avant de reprendre sur un ton plus léger. "Sinon, qu'est-ce que j'inscrirais sur ta pierre tombale ? _Ci-gît Harry Potter, héros et crétin_ ?"

"Je vais devoir payer Zabini pour qu'il t'en empêche." Ricana Harry en se rallongeant. "Allez, raconte-moi ce que j'ai raté. Qu'est-il arrivé à Astoria ?"

"Tu es censé te reposer. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire lyncher par Madame Pomfresh, alors on discutera demain."

"Je ne suis pas fatigué. J'ai dormi quatre jours, je te rappelle." Rétorqua Harry tout en étouffant un bâillement, ce qui fit rire le blond.

"Mais bien sûr. Dors, je ne vais nulle part."

Draco embrassa tendrement la cicatrice du Gryffondor et le serra contre lui comme il avait rêvé de le faire à chaque minute de ces deux interminables semaines.

Malgré ses protestations, Harry s'endormit en moins d'une minute, suivi de près par le Serpentard, enfin apaisé. Après quatre jours d'enfer à fixer les yeux clos du brun, à redouter que chaque inspiration soit la dernière, à imaginer sa vie et son avenir sans lui... Enfin, il pouvait fermer les yeux sans crainte et sentir les battements réguliers de son cœur dans sa poitrine tout en sachant, sans doute aucun, qu'il battait pour lui.

**.oOo0oOo.**

* * *

"_Corpus Liberat, Liberavit Animam. Vade at Pulvis, Nihilo Magis es_" : "Libère le corps, libère l'âme. Retourne à la poussière, tu n'es plus rien."

* * *

Bien mes petites chocogrenouilles (ne me demandez pas pourquoi... on va dire que c'est la chaleur), ce chapitre était le dernier !

Bien sûr, il reste l'épilogue, mais l'histoire en soi est terminée et je dois dire que j'ai la larmichette facile dans ce genre de circonstances ! Mais comme il fait bien trop chaud pour perdre de l'eau inutilement, je vais me retenir de pleurer pour le moment !

On se retrouve très probablement lundi pour l'épilogue, mais en attendant, dites-moi en commentaire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, ce qui vous a plu, déçu, quel personnage avez-vous le plus aimé, le plus détesté, ce que vous aimeriez voir la prochaine fois...

Parce que oui, j'ai encore plein de projets en tête dont certains plus avancés que d'autres.

D'ailleurs, qui aimerait lire un spin off sous forme d'OS sur un autre couple mentionné (ou pas) dans cette fiction ? Genre : Blaise et son _mystérieux_ copain ? Charlie et sa nouvelle conquête ? Ou encore un "prequel" sur la relation entre Harry et Charlie pendant l'été avant la rentrée ?

Allez, dites-moi tout, c'est le moment !

À très vite pour la suite !

xoxo Théodora.


	12. EPILOGUE

Bonjour toutes et à tous !

Il est temps pour moi de vous livrer l'épilogue d'A Penny for your Thoughts.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et qu'il répondra à toutes vos questions et attentes... que vous en resterez pas sur votre fin, quoi ! =P

**.oOo.**

Merci pour tous vos commentaires tout au long de la publication de cette fanfiction ! Chacun d'entre eux m'a fait plaisir et m'a motivé un peu plus pour continuer à écrire ! j'espère vous revoir tous très prochainement pour un prochain projet !

Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux ! J'ai adoré écrire pour vous tous !

Merci à **LoupSpell, Shinji Inu et Brigitte26**, à qui j'ai répondu à vos messages en privé.

**Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira !

**Elohpdm** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis très contente que cette histoire t'ai plu ! Je pense que les spin off viendront bientôt (dès que l'inspiration sera de la partie !) à très vite sur une prochaine fiction !

**Mimily** : Ravie que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai qu'ils ont rarement eu des plans qui ont fonctionné en 7 livres ! xD La réponse pour le mystérieux copain de Blaise dans l'épilogue (qui ne devrait pas vraiment être une surprise au final) C'est bizarre, autant les gens confirment leur intérêt pour des OS Charlie/nouveau copain et Blaise/copain, mais pour le prequel Charlie/Harry… personne ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ! C'est ta faute, tu leur a pourri l'esprit avec ta réticence ! ;D à très vite sur une prochaine fiction, je l'espère !

**.oOo.**

**Rating** : M

**Warnings **: Relations amoureuses entre deux hommes / Lemon / OOC.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

**BETA** : **Indifférente. **Merci Merci Merci ! Je te l'ai déjà dis, mais c'est un peu grâce à toi si je suis arrivé au bout de cette fiction ! Tu m'as donné la motivation pour la terminer et la confiance pour la publier ! Bref, j'ai adoré travailler avec toi et j'espère de tout cœur qu'on pourra à nouveau travailler ensemble pour un prochain projet !

Pour la dernière fois : **LOVE is LOVE**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"Harry James Potter ! Ramène tes fesses ici immédiatement ou je vais te chercher moi-même ! Et, crois-moi que si je me déplace, ça va saigner !"

Un énorme bruit retentit à l'étage, bientôt suivi par une course effrénée dans les escaliers et, enfin, le brun apparut à moitié nu dans la cuisine, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ?"

"Tu te fous de moi ?" Draco le regarda, les bras croisés et les yeux ronds. "Regarde ce bordel." Dit-il en désignant la pièce du menton. "On dirait qu'une armée de géants est passée par là. Je croyais que tu devais nettoyer ?"

"J'avais l'intention de le faire, mais tu m'as _distrait_ ! En fait, si je n'ai pas pu faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine, on peut dire que c'est à cause de _toi_."

"Hey ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, s'il te plaît ! Tu aurais très bien pu lancer quelques sorts avant de quitter la pièce."

"Tu veux dire pendant qu'on était à quatre pattes dans les escaliers ? Désolé mais j'avais les mains prises." Il se retint de glousser en voyant son petit ami devenir cramoisi et lança quelques sorts informulés tout en s'avançant vers lui. "Voilà, satisfait ?"

"Pas vraiment." Harry fronça les sourcils avant de remarquer le sourire en coin du blond. "Mes mains à moi se sentent un peu seules, du coup." Draco glissa sa main sur le torse nu du brun et l'enfouit dans son caleçon. "Tu l'as déjà fait sur cette table ?"

À ces mots, Harry l'attrapa derrière les cuisses et l'allongea sur le meuble derrière eux. "Tu vas tellement regretter d'avoir posé cette question." Grogna-t-il avant de se jeter sur l'ancien Serpentard, le faisant éclater de rire.

* * *

"Andromeda arrive quand avec le petit ?" Demanda Draco en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides.

"Dans une demi-heure. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'emmener au parc avant d'aller à son rendez-vous. Ou après, peu importe. En tout cas, je n'ai pas envie qu'il ne retienne qu'une visite chez le pédiatre de son week-end avec nous."

"Teddy a un an, Harry. Techniquement, il ne va rien retenir du tout."

"Très bien. _Je_ n'ai pas envie de ne retenir que ça. Content ?" La capacité de Draco à toujours avoir raison avait le don d'énerver Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait ça terriblement sexy. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il sourit malicieusement au blond qui terminait d'enfiler une chemise blanche. "Dis, tu crois que, plus tard, on pourrait essayer d'autres meubles ? Genre la table de la salle à manger, ou le fauteuil du salon. Tu sais, le bleu que tu m'as forcé à acheter ?"

"Je ne t'ai pas _forcé_ à l'acheter. Ton salon manquait cruellement de style, c'est tout."

"Mais bien sûr. Et donc ?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et alla embrasser le brun qui était toujours assis sur son lit, une serviette autour de la taille. "J'imagine qu'on devrait faire honneur à chaque pièce de la _vénérable maison des Black_. Mais j'ai peur que Kreattur ne supporte pas de nous surprendre en pleine action encore une fois."

Harry éclata de rire à cette pensée. "Le pauvre ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait vomir !"

Draco grimaça de dégoût et enfila ses chaussettes. "Habille-toi au lieu de raconter des horreurs. Sauf si tu as envie d'accueillir ton filleul à poil. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je m'en voudrais de devoir expliquer à sa grand-mère _pourquoi_ tu n'es pas habillé à deux heures de l'après-midi."

Harry le regarda quitter la pièce en secouant la tête. "Tu es une horrible, horrible personne, Draco Malfoy."

"Moi aussi je t'aime." Lança-t-il derrière lui, laissant l'ancien Gryffondor avec un sourire béat.

* * *

"Allez Harry, raconte-moi encore une fois."

"Tu abuses, Mione. Laisse-le respirer." Pesta Ron en vidant son verre de Bièraubeurre.

"Quoi ? Je trouve ça tellement romantique !"

Harry regarda son meilleur ami lever les yeux au ciel et gloussa, avant de reprendre son récit pour la troisième fois ce soir-là, mais avec le même air rêveur que la première.

"On s'était installés sur une petite plage pas très loin de Nice pour pique-niquer et il y avait pas mal de monde mais c'était vraiment chouette. Il faisait bon, le ciel était dégagé, il y avait de la musique et le feu d'artifice était génial ! Un des plus beaux que j'ai vu, je pense. Et puis, en plein milieu du spectacle, Draco m'a regardé, il m'a embrassé et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre sans moi. Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui prenait et il a sorti une petite boîte de sa veste. J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il y avait dedans, donc je devais avoir l'air vraiment choqué parce qu'il a failli la ranger sans l'ouvrir. J'ai dû lui crier de continuer pour qu'il me demande enfin de l'épouser et qu'il me montre la bague. Je crois que tout le monde autour de nous nous regardait, mais je n'en avais franchement rien à foutre. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de lui dire oui !"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait demandé en mariage si rapidement. Je sais que vous vous aimez et tout ça, mais… ça fait quoi, six mois que vous êtes ensemble ?"

"Ron…" gronda Hermione en lui tapant le bras.

"Quoi ? Désolé d'être inquiet pour mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas envie que vous alliez trop vite et que tu te rendes compte dans six autres mois que vous ne vous entendez pas aussi bien que ça, ou que vous n'arrivez pas à vivre ensemble sans vous entretuer."

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Ron. Je crois qu'on va s'entretuer toute notre vie et que c'est précisément ça qui fera que ça fonctionne. En tout cas, j'ai bien l'intention de l'épouser aussi vite que possible. Ensuite…" Il hésita à continuer pour leur révéler leur beau projet.

"Ensuite quoi ?" Demanda Hermione en sirotant son verre de vin blanc, même si elle avait bien une petite idée de la suite des évènements. "Teddy ?"

"Quoi Teddy ?" Le regard perdu de Ron passa de sa petite amie à Harry.

"On pense à l'adopter, avec Draco. On en a déjà parlé avec Andromeda et elle est d'accord, à condition de le voir autant qu'elle le voudra. Elle dit qu'elle a passé l'âge d'élever un enfant, mais je crois surtout qu'il lui rappelle trop Tonks. Ce sera peut-être moins douloureux dans quelques années, mais pour le moment..."

Hermione hocha la tête. "C'est probable. Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le faire ?"

"Qu'on soit mariés, déjà. On veut rendre ça le plus officiel possible. Et puis on veut trouver la maison parfaite pour l'élever, c'est-à-dire pas celle des Black, même si lui et Draco font tous les deux partie de cette famille."

"Aucun être censé n'élèverait un enfant dans un endroit pareil." Grommela Ron. "Vous allez chercher à Londres ?"

"Plutôt en dehors, à la campagne. Pas trop loin non plus pour aller au boulot, mais suffisamment pour se sentir… libres." Il pensait bien sûr aux médias qui les harcelaient depuis la fin de leur scolarité, le faisant regretter l'isolement et l'intimité de Poudlard. Au moins en ayant une maison à la campagne, ils pourraient lancer des sorts plus larges pour profiter de l'extérieur en toute intimité.

"Il va être vraiment très heureux avec vous deux, j'en suis sûre." Hermione lui sourit tendrement et Harry lui serra la main, regrettant que Draco ait dû rester en France avec sa mère et ne puisse pas être avec lui. Il avait une furieuse envie de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser.

Son fiancé.

* * *

Draco faisait les cent pas dans le salon du Terrier. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps à ce crétin de Gryffondor ? Il ne fallait pas deux heures pour enfiler un costume, si ?

"Potter !" Cria-t-il en direction de l'escalier. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques là-haut ?" Il entendit des bruits de pas et une porte claquer, puis Ron apparut sur le palier du premier étage.

"Il arrive, Malfoy. Tu peux y aller et dire aux autres de se préparer."

"Ça devait commencer à quatorze heures pile et on a déjà vingt minutes de retard. Je sais que c'est notre mariage et que personne ne va commencer sans nous, mais ce n'est pas poli de faire attendre les invités."

"Relax, Malfoy. Les mariages ne commencent _jamais_ à l'heure !"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais se détendit légèrement, grognant tout de même pour la forme. "Ce n'est pas parce que le tien a commencé avec une heure de retard que tout le monde doit faire pareil."

"Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être parfait ! Maintenant casse-toi de là. On arrive."

Le blond secoua la tête mais s'exécuta et sortit. Il parcourut les quelques mètres séparant la maison du petit lac où ils avaient choisi d'échanger leurs vœux et fit un signe de tête à Blaise en s'installant à côté de lui.

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui. "Pas trop nerveux ?"

"Ferme-la, Zabini." Grogna-t-il, arrachant un éclat de rire à son témoin.

Merlin, il _était _nerveux. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais une grande part était de l'excitation et de l'anticipation. Dans quelques minutes maintenant, il serait marié à Harry Potter. Il leur avait fallu attendre de longs mois que Harry termine sa formation d'Auror et que lui-même lance son atelier de préparations de potions. Entre temps, ils avaient trouvé la maison idéale et avaient emménagé dans la foulée tout en préparant l'arrivée de Teddy. Bref, près de deux ans après sa demande en mariage, que lui-même qualifiait de parfaite, ils y étaient enfin !

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée et le sortit de ses pensées. Harry venait d'apparaître au début de l'allée de sièges et Draco en eut le souffle coupé.

Il comprit enfin la réaction de tous ces hommes qui voyaient leur future femme ou futur mari le jour de leur mariage. Il comprit l'amour et l'adoration, les larmes parfois même, qui illuminaient leurs regards. C'était comme voir Harry pour la première fois à nouveau. C'était merveilleux et effrayant à la fois. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre à part le brun qui s'avançait vers lui avec le même regard plein d'amour et de passion.

Harry portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une veste de costume crème et noire, où était accrochée une rose rouge. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, probablement parce qu'il savait que Draco adorait ça au point de passer ses doigts dedans pendant des heures pour empirer les choses. Il mit quelques secondes à décrocher ses yeux de lui et remarquer le petit garçon aux cheveux verts qui sautillait devant son fiancé tout en balançant le panier censé contenir leurs alliances mais qui semblait tout à fait vide.

Croisant le regard rieur de Harry, il se détendit et se pencha pour embrasser le petit garçon de trois ans qui allait officiellement devenir leur fils dès le lendemain. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il vivait avec eux, depuis qu'ils avaient acheté la maison, mais ils avaient voulu attendre d'être mariés avant de l'adopter.

"-Eugade Papa Ouaco, je pote bien le panier, moi !"

"Oui mon cœur, tu es parfait !" Lui sourit-il avant que Narcissa le prenne par la main pour l'asseoir avec elle. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse du garçonnet et profitait de chaque opportunité pour passer du temps avec lui, ce qui lui avait permis de renouer avec sa sœur. Il se tourna vers le brun, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prit la main. "Les alliances ?" Lui chuchota-t-il.

"Dans ma poche. Teddy balançait tellement le panier qu'elles ont fini trois fois par terre entre la maison et ici." Gloussa Harry avant de lui glisser, "Tu es très sexy dans ce costume."

"Et toi tu es sublime. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de te garder." Il fit mine de gémir de douleur quand le brun lui tapa le bras mais reprit son sérieux quand Molly Weasley toussota pour attirer leur attention.

"Est-ce que nous pouvons commencer ?" Leur demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il leur avait paru logique de lui demander de présider la cérémonie. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour Harry et avait accueilli Draco à bras ouverts lors de leur première visite au Terrier, deux ans auparavant. Alors, quand ils lui avaient demandé de tenir ce rôle pour eux, elle avait fondu en larmes et avait immédiatement accepté.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et elle ouvrit les bras, faisant taire l'assemblée par ce simple geste. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

* * *

La fête battait son plein alors que le soleil se couchait doucement sur le Devon, n'entachant en rien la bonne humeur et l'énergie des invités. Après la cérémonie, ils avaient bu le vin d'honneur dans le jardin du Terrier tout en se pliant aux traditionnelles séances photo, puis tout le monde avait passé un agréable après-midi à discuter, se balader, se baigner dans le lac ou jouer au Quidditch... bref, tout ce que les mariés aimaient faire et avaient souhaité intégrer au plus beau jour de leur vie. Ensuite, le buffet du dîner avait été dressé et après l'apéritif, quelques discours et une chanson de Teddy qui avait tiré une petite larme à Harry, les deux époux avaient finalement ouvert le bal, enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Harry passait d'un invité à l'autre, souriant et riant avec eux, mais revenait toujours vers son mari pour lui voler un baiser avant de repartir.

Son _mari_. Il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir enfin l'appeler comme ça. Deux ans auparavant, il avait bien cru le perdre pour de bon à cause de Greengrass et il remerciait le ciel tous les jours de leur avoir permis de s'en sortir sans heurt. Après son réveil à l'infirmerie, il avait appris le départ d'Astoria pour le service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste, d'abord pour y passer des examens et y rester en observation puis, il l'avait appris deux semaines plus tard, de façon plus permanente. Il semblerait que la guerre lui avait causé des traumatismes irréversibles et qu'elle ne réalisait pas la gravité de ses agissements. Draco avait voulu demander à ce qu'elle soit envoyée à Azkaban mais Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de le faire. Trop de vies avaient été détruites à cause de cette maudite guerre et enfermer une adolescente dans la pire prison au monde ne changerait rien.

Il avait finalement assisté à la Commémoration avec Draco et tous leurs amis, échappant à l'épreuve du discours grâce à son récent coma. La cérémonie avait été sobre mais très belle, avec beaucoup d'émotion mais un sentiment de paix, d'unité et d'amitié. Il avait senti son cœur flancher à chaque nom énoncé, mais ceux de Remus, Tonks, Snape et bien sûr Fred avaient eu une résonnance particulière en lui. C'était grâce à eux qu'il était là aujourd'hui, marié avec l'homme qu'il aimait, bientôt papa du petit Teddy et jamais il ne pourrait leur rendre la pareille.

"Un sou pour tes pensées." Lui chuchota le blond au creux de l'oreille avant de lui entourer la taille de ses bras et de poser ses mains sur son ventre. "C'est notre mariage, tu ne devrais pas avoir l'air aussi soucieux."

"Je pense à la chance que l'on a ... et à tous ceux qui devraient être avec nous."

"Tes parents te manquent ?" Demanda Draco en lui embrassant le cou.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. "Oui. Plus que jamais. Je crois que je réalise tout juste qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu grandir, t'épouser, qu'ils ne rencontreront jamais Teddy ou nos futurs enfants."

"Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont là, Harry. Ils l'ont toujours été."

Le brun soupira. "Oui, tu as probablement raison." Il se retourna et glissa ses bras autour de la nuque de son mari. "Et ton père ?"

"Si mon père avait voulu être présent le jour de mon mariage, il n'aurait pas fait tout ça. Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. J'ai ma mère, mes amis, Teddy... toi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin." Draco se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant sourire Harry.

"Et si on allait danser encore un peu avant d'aller avaler quelque chose ? Et je parle de nourriture, là." Un grognement lui répondit mais Draco le suivit quand même sans difficultés sur la piste de danse, rejoignant leurs amis qui s'y déhanchaient déjà.

Draco avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas et ne seraient jamais seuls tant que leurs amis seraient présents. Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient mariés deux mois auparavant, Blaise et Neville qui s'affichaient librement depuis que Mme Londubat avait accepté leur relation avec un grand sourire, Théo et Pansy qui, à la surprise générale, avaient avoué être ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà, Luna, Ginny, George, Bill et Fleur qui faisaient danser la petite Victoire âgée de quelques mois maintenant, Charlie et Cameron, sa fameuse rencontre australienne qui était, selon Harry, parfait pour lui.

Teddy, bien sûr, qui vint les rejoindre en trottinant.

Et puis tous les autres, leurs familles, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour eux et qui les regardaient danser en souriant, heureux de leur bonheur et confiant en un avenir qui s'annonçait, sinon radieux, au moins libre et apaisé.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Oh Merlin... J'ai un peu de mal à croire à que c'est terminé...

Encore une fois, merci pour tout votre soutien, silencieux ou pas ! Continuez à laisser des commentaires en étant connecté à votre compte pour que je puisse vous répondre et que l'on puisse discuter du monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter ensemble ! ;D Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre (sauf si je fais un dernier chapitre avec les réponses ?), mais sachez que je lis tous vos commentaires !

De plus, n'hésitez pas à me le demander si vous avez des requêtes et/ou pour des idées d'histoires. Plutôt des OS ou des fictions courtes, parce que j'ai 5-6 projets longs en cours et que je n'aurais pas le temps de commencer autre chose

Pour revenir à nos moutons, j'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous a plu et que je vous reverrais sur un autre de mes projets !

En tout cas, cette première histoire, c'est un peu mon premier bébé et je suis très contente de l'avoir partagé avec vous et, surtout, que vous l'ayez autant aimé que moi !

Ça va me manquer ces publications hebdomadaires, mais je vais faire en sorte de revenir vite avec un nouveau projet !

À très vite, parce que vous allez me manquer !

xoxo Théodora.

(J'ai un mal fou à appuyer sur "publier" ! =P)


End file.
